Love&Basketball
by VerifiedBreeze
Summary: May Maple a teenager about to begin her senior year has been dating her boyfriend Drew who is an aspiring actor for almost two years. But after meeting the number one high school basketball player in the country, Ash Ketchum. She quickly finds herself falling for him, will May stay loyal to her boyfriend or will Ash steal her heart. AU. AdvanceshippingVsContestShipping.
1. Genesis

**This is an AU fic. If your not into this kind of thing do me a favor and click back, because I don't want the reviews flooded with "This isn't Pokemon" Blah blah.**

**NO POKEMON ARE IN THIS FIC!**

**This is an idea I came up with that I've always wanted to write about So I hope you guys who do read it enjoy it. I think it's very original. In this story I'm going to be using a lot of basketball terminology, I tried to make it as easy to understand as possible, but for you guys who don't really watch basketball try to look past it. Most chapters won't involve me describing the games like I do in this one anyways. **

**Read Authors Note At The End.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"May, the seniors worked really hard on their production..Are you sure it's o.k for us to miss part of it just to see a stupid basketball game?" A blue haired girl questioned as she allowed herself to be pulled down the hallway by her brown haired friend.

The blue haired girl heard her friend snicker.

"Come on, Dawn. It's the championship game aren't you at least a bit curious to see if our team is winning?" The brown haired girl asked her friend not slowing their pace. The game was probably almost over, but if they hurried they might be able to catch the last few minutes of it.

"May...Basketball is so boring...We're not even close to anybody on the team...Why do you care if they win or lose? Most of them are just dogs who play with girl's hearts..." Dawn whined.

"You know my dad is a huge basketball fan. I can't help that I'm a little curious. It's in my genes."

Dawn sighed. She had been friends with May her whole life and she had never been able to understand her dad's obsession over the sport. May wasn't nearly as bad, but she to had her times where she showed her passion for the game as well.

The two girls didn't exchange any more words as they made it to the gym.

The gym was extremely large for a high school, but that was because Kanto High was known for it's athletic programs. They were constantly one of the top teams in every sport, so naturally the budget for athletics was extremely high.

Dawn couldn't help, but be a bit jealous as they made it to the gym. She could already hear the roars of the crowd and they hadn't even walked inside yet. The drama department never got this much attention. It wasn't fair.

May and Dawn quickly opened the door and closed their eyes a little as the lights of the gym hit their faces. Dawn's eyes flew to the seats. Despite how popular she knew the sports team was she honestly couldn't help, but feel overwhelmed at the sight of so many people. It seemed like the whole city was here.

May's eyes went straight to the scoreboard only for a frown to appear on her face.

One minute and 15 seconds left in the 4th quarter and Kanto High was down by 7.

"AND A STEAL BY THE JR SHOOTING GUARD GARY OAK! THE HOME TEAM DESPERATELY NEEDS A BUCKET RIGHT NOW!" An announcer suddenly screamed, his voice echoing throughout the gym, knocking both girls out of their thoughts.

Dawn had long abandoned convincing May to leave so she just decided to suck it up and watch. After being friends with May for so long she knew the basic rules of the game.

* * *

"Ash!" Gary shouted as he threw a bounce pass to an ebony haired teenager as he crossed the half court line.

The boy in question caught the pass with little difficulty as he motioned with his hands to slow down the offense. They needed to score right here. They couldn't rush anything.

Ash set himself up in the middle of the court right above the three point line, he backed up a little, but was sure not to step over half court. If he had a turnover right now, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Ash looked over to his team's bench and saw his coach holding his fingers together forming a triangle, the man then broke the triangle making it into a incomplete square.

This was a play from their book. Ash shook his heard towards the coach, as if saying he wanted to call the play. The coach nodded trusting Ash's judgement.

The boy walked towards the right side of the court making sure not to leave an opening for the defender to steal the ball. He glanced up at the clock. Only 56 seconds left. They needed a three right now.

Ash motioned with his hand towards the team captain, a brown haired male with light brown hair.

"Pick left!" One of the defenders on the other team yelled as the team captain set a hard screen causing Ash's defender to momentarily get caught.

Ash was open for brief second at the 3 point line, but that's all he needed.

He set his feet and took the shot. His form was perfect, after all he had practiced it probably millions of times.

...

...

...

"A THREE BY THE ACE POINT GUARD ASH KETCHUM! IT'S A FOUR POINT GAME! THIS ISN'T OVER YET FOLKS!" The announcer shouted as the ball made a perfect swish sound through the basket.

The Kanto team captain Red didn't let his team celebrate as he immediately began motioning with his hands.

"GET BACK, GET BACK! DEFENSE!" He shouted. They had more than enough time to win this game.

The team didn't need him to say anything. They were already on their way back. Anybody could tell that the five were extremely tired, but their eyes showed nothing, but pure determination.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Dawn squealed as she grabbed May's arm. She hadn't been to many of the school games other than when May forced her to go, but even then she hardly paid attention. Now that she was actually watching she couldn't help, but feel excited.

May simply ignored her friend as she was completely engrossed in the game. This next possession was crucial they needed a stop.

"Come on..." May muttered.

* * *

The opposing team brought the ball up court.

Ash sucked his teeth. Their point guard was smart as he stopped as soon as he got up half court intending to waste as much time off the clock that he could.

45 seconds left and with a 24 second shot clock that meant at the bare minimum they would have the ball with 21 seconds left to score.. They would have to be quick and then foul immediately. It was a long shot, but it was the only possibility to win now.

The point guard eyed the clock as he began to move passing it to his center who had managed to get good position in the post.

"Shit!" Ash shouted, if they scored right here, there would be no way they could win.

The center caught the ball and lifted his hands to take the shot.

His eyes widened as the dark skinned man who had been guarding him suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

_"Shit...He made me think that I had beat him..."_ The center thought cursing at himself since he knew it was to late to stop his shot.

"THE SHOT IS SWATTED BACK BY BROCK HARRISON! AND GARY OAK HAS SECURED THE REBOUND! KANTO NEEDS AN EXTREMELY QUICK BUCKET HERE!" The announcer shouted, but even though his voice was loud, it could barely be heard from the cheers of the crowd.

* * *

"CALL TIME OUT!" May shouted as loud as she could towards the coach although she knew he couldn't hear her. She didn't understand in this situation the best thing would have been for them to call timeout and get a play together for a quick score.

May's sudden outburst surprised Dawn, but she shrugged it off as she was just as excited. "COME ON!" She shouted. She was starting to understand why May enjoyed the sport so much. _"I have to come more often.." _Dawn thought as she completely forgot about the drama club's production for the time being.

* * *

Gary scanned the court and saw Ash already running the floor. "ASH!" Gary shouted as he threw the ball as hard as he could towards the boy. Passing wasn't his forte so he could only pray he didn't make a mistake.

Ash once again caught the ball with very little effort. He looked towards the basket, he only had one defender to beat. For him it would be easy.

Ash's defender clenched his teeth, he had to prevent a bucket. He weighed his options, Ash was known as the leading scorer in the nation the chances were stacked against him in stopping him in a one on one match up.

"Shit!" The defender shouted as he made up his mind.

Ash's eyes widened as he realized what the boy planned to do.

The boy wrapped his arms around Ash's left side in an attempt to foul him. Ash only shot 75% from the line during the year, so there was a chance he'd miss the free throws. It was a much better gamble then trying to stop him in this situation.

The opposing coach slammed his clipboard to the ground as he saw his player make the mistake. You never foul in this situation. Your suppose to play the best defense that you can and hope for a miss.

Ash had expected the foul having noticed it just seconds earlier. He switched from his left hand to his right in order to avoid the boy from stopping the shot. He used all the strength that he could muster to throw the ball up towards the basket as he felt the boy make contact with his body.

The ball left Ash's hands, but at the same time Ash felt his ankle turn as the boy's weight collided on him. He winced in pain as he fell towards the sidelines right behind the basket.

* * *

May covered her mouth as she saw the play take place. Before she could say anything the announcer's loud voice echoed throughout the gym.

"COUNT THE BUCKET! AND THE FOUL. ASH KETCHUM HAS JUST GOTTEN A 3-POINT PLAY!" He yelled unable to believe the turn of events.

If Dawn had believed that the stadium was loud before. Then she didn't have a word to describe it now.

The only word that came close was deafening.

May was cheering as well, but stopped as her eyes went to Ash who was laying on the ground grabbing his ankle.

Her eyes widened as she noticed what happened.

* * *

"What the fuck was that!?" Gary shouted as he ran towards the boy who had been defending Ash and shoved him towards the ground.

"Gary stop!" Red yelled towards his teammate as he also managed to get to the boy.

A purple haired boy also ran up towards Gary grabbing him in hopes of restraining him.

"Paul, Red get off me! This dude is playing dirty! What kind of foul was that!" Gary continued trying to wrestle out of his teammates grasps.

"I swear I didn't try to hurt him! I was just trying to stop the shot!" The defender retaliated as he stood up, others from his team joining him defending that they would never play dirty.

It only took a few seconds before the referees managed to separate the boys and sent everybody to their respective benches as they knelt down to see how Ash was.

"Ash, what happened?" The coach questioned as he finally made it to his best player.

"My ankle!" Ash managed as he continued to grip his ankle. It was obvious how much pain he was in as he turned his head towards the floor trying to stop himself from screaming.

A few seconds later a stretcher was brought for the boy. He could no longer play.

The coach closed his eyes as his star player was carried away. All he could hope was that the injury wasn't too severe.

He then walked towards his bench.

"Ok boys, Ash is out for the remainder of the game..." The coach stated causing Gary to knock a seat over in anger.

Red closed his eyes. Even though he was the captain and a senior it was no secret that Ash was the best player on their team. It was going to be hard to do this without him.

"Come on guys! We're down by two and we still get to shoot Ash's free throw! We can win this! With 15 seconds left, it isn't impossible!" Red shouted towards his team, he was the captain and the oldest he couldn't let their moral drop.

"Who is going to shoot Ash's free throw?" Brock questioned, the rules state that if the player who had gotten the foul can't shoot for any reason someone else can be designated to shoot them, but the player who had gotten the foul can't return to the game. Of course that didn't matter since Ash was injured.

"I'll shoot it, I have the highest percentages in FTs." The purple haired boy known as Paul stated to which everybody instantly agreed to.

"Gary, come on! Being mad won't do anything. Let's win this for Ash." Red spoke towards his teammate who had sat down and placed a towel over his head clearly pissed off.

"Come on. Gary, we can't do this without you!" Brock told the boy as he walked towards him and placed a hand out to help him out his chair.

Gary's anger slowly subsided as he smirked and grabbed Brock's hand and stood up.

The coached smiled. His team had great teamwork. That was one reason they were so good. They could definitely win this without Ash.

* * *

"Oh no...Poor Ash..." Dawn muttered as a medical team walked past her and May carrying an injured Ash who was clearly in a lot of pain.

"I know...It's even worse that the other team didn't get punished for that play..." May replied she also felt horrible for Ash. Not that they were friends, hell they had never spoken before in their lives, but it still hurt her heart to see somebody get hurt.

Both girls returned their attention to the game as Ash exited their field of vision.

"Do you think they can win without Ash? He seemed to be on a roll just now..." Dawn questioned her friend.

"I don't know...They had all of the momentum because of Ash's last two amazing plays...It's possible though. Our team has more then just one player on it." May replied noticing that a purple haired boy was now walking towards the free throw line.

* * *

"Ok.." Paul whispered to himself as he practiced the motion of the shot before the referee handed him the ball.

As soon as he was allowed, Paul released the shot easily making it.

"KANTO MAY HAVE LOSS THEIR ACE, BUT PAUL HAS JUST COMPLETED ASH'S LAST PLAY AND THEY ARE ONLY DOWN BY 1 WITH 15 SECONDS LEFT TO PLAY!" The announcer stated hyping up once again the crowd who had gone silence in the wake of Ash's surprise injury.

A time out was immediately called by the other team.

"Alright guys...We're going to full court press, go for the steal on the inbound pass if you can't get the steal, foul!" The coach stated in a serious voice as the team gathered around him.

"Right. Remember guys. We've come way to far to let it all end here!" Red started.

"Lets do this." Gary shouted as he put his hand in the middle prompting everybody else to follow.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"KANTO!" The entire team shouted as Gary, Paul, Brock, Red, and Ash's replacement a boy named Trip walked onto the court.

An opposing team member took the ball out of bounds and looked around. Every person was guarded, regardless of who he passed it to there was a risk of it getting stolen.

Then it happened.

The Kanto coach stood up. His eyes widening.

Trip, the boy who had been replacing Ash slipped on seemingly nothing, thus leaving his man wide open.

The ball reached it's intended target almost immediately.

"FOUL HIM!" Red shouted now that their plan to steal the ball had failed.

Trip recovered and ran to foul the boy. The boy smirked as he felt Trip grab his arm.

At the same moment the boy threw the ball towards the rim. It was a half court shot, usually this would be stupid, but the timing was perfect.

Red's eyes widened as he noticed something else. The situation just got worse.

The ball made a perfect swish.

"FOUL, the bucket counts and number 10 will shoot a free throw!" The referee shouted as he blew the whistle.

* * *

May couldn't believe it.

The odds of making that half court shot in that situation was so low, but not only had he made it, but he managed to time his shot correctly so that it happened at the very moment Trip fouled him.

A four point play. Not only did it make what Ash had done pointless, but they also had the chance of raising their lead to five.

"No way..." May muttered as she realized that they were probably going to lose.. It would take a miracle.

Dawn also understood the situation, not to the degree that May had, but she knew that their chances of winning had just dropped extremely low considering how silent the crowd had gone once again.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Trip complained as he sat on the bench ashamed that he had two huge mistakes that probably just costed them the game.

"It's not your fault...Nobody could have expected him to try and shoot...That was a risky play by that player that just happened to work out...We can't blame you for that." Red told the boy as he gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, don't let it get to you. It's 1 out of 1000 that they managed to make that play. It was meant to be." Gary added in also not blaming Trip for the turn of events. After all blaming each other wasn't going to change anything. If anything they had to stick it out and lose as a team.

The next few seconds seemed to go by forever. And Eventually the final buzzer rang signaling the end of the game.

The crowd applauded for the amazing game, and also for the effort that their home team had shown.

Red couldn't help, but let a few tears slip out. This was his final high school game and he really had wanted the trophy.

"I'm sorry man.." Gary muttered as he saw Red. He already knew that his captain was disappointed.

The award ceremony for the other team was short since it wasn't their gym, and many people applauded just out of good sportsmanship.

"I can't believe they loss...They seem so sad.." Dawn muttered as she watched the scene.

"It's all because Ash got injured! If he hadn't been hurt on that dirty play, we would have won for sure!" May shouted surprising Dawn. "GOD! I hate this."

Dawn gave a nervous chuckle. May really could be as bad as her family sometimes when it came to basketball.

"Yeah, well lets get back to our club. We don't want the seniors to think we didn't want to watch." Dawn told the girl as she grabbed May's hand and walked out the gym door quickly making their way back to the theater.

* * *

**That Night at May's House**

"I can't believe, they let that boy get away with that foul at the end of the game!" A small black haired boy yelled at the dinner table.

"I know! They should have let Gary beat him for that dirty play!" A older man replied to his son.

"Norman, Max. No basketball talk at the dinner table." A beautiful older woman informed the two boys causing them to sigh.

May giggled at her mom. While she had been mad earlier about the game, she had gotten over it she knew her father would probably spend a week talking about how they should have won.

"But mom.." Max whined.

"No buts." Caroline told her son as she wagged a finger towards him.

"It's O.k Max, we can talk about everything later. Want to join us May?" Norman offered as he looked at his daughter.

"Nah, I plan to call Drew after dinner. He was too busy helping the seniors with their play today, so we really didn't get a chance to talk." May told her dad causing him to sigh in disappointment.

"That reminds me May, how was the play?" Caroline questioned her daughter.

May just shrugged her shoulders. "It was cool I guess. I managed to sneak out in the middle to watch the end of the game, so I was a bit confused by time I made it back."

Caroline frowned. "You should be more enthusiastic about it honey...Didn't you say your boyfriend worked hard to help them set it up?"

"I'm telling you May, you should date somebody on the basketball team. You clearly don't enjoy drama as much as that sissy Drew." Max spoke causing May to shoot him a glare.

"Shut up, Drew is a perfect boyfriend. He may not be athletic, but he really is an amazing actor. I have no doubt he'll be famous one day." May stated defending her green haired boyfriend.

"I wish this topic would change..." Norman muttered, he already had a hard time accepting that his daughter was dating, he really didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm just saying..It makes much more sense to date somebody who has the same interests as you..." Max muttered.

"We do have the same interest. I love drama just as much as I love basketball." May stated getting a bit annoyed.

Max looked at his sister for a few seconds before shrugging. "Yeah. I'm just saying...You never seem to be as enthusiastic when talking about plays as you are when we're talking about games..." he gave his assessment.

"Max, leave your sister alone. She is perfectly happy with Drew." Caroline told her son hoping to end the argument before it got to serious.

The young boy shrugged. He was just giving his opinion. He would never understand teenagers.

May soon finished eating and excused herself from the table and ran up to her room.

It seemed that as soon as she entered the room her cell phone came out of her pocket.

She clicked one which was the speed dial that she had set for Drew.

The brown haired girl smiled a bit as she thought of her boyfriend. They had been dating since they were sophomores. He was her first boyfriend, her first kiss, and she was pretty confident he was going to be her first lover as well although the last one would have to wait for at least a few more months. It wasn't that she wasn't sure if she loved Drew it was just that sometimes it seemed like he wasn't the right guy.

Despite how she had defended him during her small argument with Max, it was true that her and Drew had little in common. While she liked the drama club, Drew loved it and he was extremely serious about acting and intended to make a career out of it. May was almost positive that it meant more to him then she did. Those were just her insecurities talking she always told herself though.

She put the phone up to her ear as it began to ring.

"Brrr..."

"Brrr..."

"Brrr..."

"Hello?" A voice finally came up on the other end.

"Drew!" May greeted in a happy tone.

"Oh, May. Can I call you back? I'm going over some lines at the moment." Drew told her. It wasn't a harsh tone, it was just uncaring.

May sighed as the words came out of his mouth. "Drew you can't take a break for a few minutes? We've barely talked all day..." May tried to convince her boyfriend. This was the only reason May ever doubted her relationship, but all of the good times made her look past times like these.

"No, May. You should be practicing as well. Your the lead roll...It'll be annoying if you mess up." Drew told his girlfriend in a scolding manner.

"I'm not a child Drew..I'll know my lines in time. The play isn't for another week." May replied her voice coming out in a harsh manner.

Drew picked up on this and got annoyed as well. "Exactly! It's the last play of the year and your not taking it seriously at all! Damn it May. I'm to busy for this!" Drew stated as he hung up the phone.

May took the phone off her ear and looked at the screen to confirm that he had hung up before she threw her phone at the wall and slammed her head against her pillow.

"Ugh! That jerk!" May shouted her screams being muffled by the pillow.

* * *

**The Next Day at School**

"May!" Dawn shouted as she saw her brown haired friend step off the bus.

The girl couldn't help, but smile as she saw her loud friend. "Dawn. You don't have to yell." May informed the girl as she walked towards her.

"Yeah, yeah. Did you watch the news last night? They were talking about the game. I didn't know it would be so well covered...They were acting like it was professional basketball." Dawn started as her and May began walking to class.

May nodded. "Obviously, Dawn. Did you really not know how big that game was? It was televised nationally..It really is a shame that we lost." She explained to the girl.

"I guess they also talked about Ash...Wow I didn't know he was so well known? They called him the best high school player in the country...That's amazing considering he's not even a senior yet." Dawn continued.

May was a little shocked by this, she was never the type to focus on one specific player so she never took the time to do any research on Ash. She knew he was good, but the best in the country. Wow that was pretty amazing.

"Yeah, they said if he wanted to he could probably go straight to the pros when he graduates, but he has until the end of his senior year to decide on if he'll do that or go to college." Dawn told the girl as she could tell by May's facial expression that she hadn't known that fact.

"Did they talk about his injury? I mean he seemed to be in a lot of pain?" May asked as she remembered the reason why they had lost last night.

Dawn nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah, they said after an examination they determined it was just a sprained ankle. He'll be fine after a few days."

May let out a breath of relief. From what it sounded like it seemed like Ash had a bright future ahead of him. It would be a shame if a injury caused him to miss out on it.

"Hey baby." A voice suddenly said surprising May as they put their arm around her neck pulling her closer to him.

May shook off her shock as she knocked the hand off her. "I'm still mad at you Drew. It was so unneeded for you to act like that last night." May stated as she walked a bit faster leaving Drew and Dawn.

Dawn rolled her eyes. This happened everyday. Drew did something to make May mad so she'd try to ignore him, but eventually she'd just end up forgiving him.

"Come on. I'm sorry. I was really busy." Drew said as he sped up to catch up with his girlfriend.

"Humph." May stated, but she stopped walking in order to hear the boy out.

"I just wanted to talk to you Drew. Is that so bad?" May questioned her boyfriend.

Drew looked into her eyes causing May to blush. Since he aspired to be an actor it really wasn't all that surprising that he was extremely attractive.

"I'm sorry. I just really want to be at my best for the play babe. Can you forgive me?" Drew questioned as he pulled a rose out of his bag and handed it to May.

Dawn chuckled a bit at that. Drew seemed to have a never ending supply of roses to give to May. He must have spent a fortune on them.

May sighed as she looked at her boyfriend. "I guess.." She muttered.

Drew smirked as he delivered a small peck on May's lips."Well I'll see you after first period. I don't want to be late." Drew stated as he waved towards Dawn and walked away satisfied.

"I don't know why you bother trying to be mad at that boy." Dawn told her friend as she walked up towards May.

May sighed. "I don't know, Dawn..This gets really tiring. I really wish Drew would spend a little bit of time with me... I really hate feeling like I come second to a play."

Dawn shrugged. "Well, he plans to make it his career so you can't really be mad at him."

May nodded her head although she really didn't agree with Dawn's statement. "I guess...I'm sure it'll get better eventually."

"Well come on, we're going to be late for math." Dawn stated as she grabbed her friend and walked them to their first period class.

* * *

"Paul Shinji."

"Here."

"Gary Oak."

"Yo."

"Dawn Berlitz."

"I'm here."

The teacher continued saying names counting the few people who were absent.

"Ash Ketchum."

"I'm here." Ash replied.

"Ahh, good to see you Ash. Glad to know your alright." The teacher stated although he noticed the crutches by Ash's desk.

Ash grinned. "Yeah, it's unfortunate, but I won't be able to walk on my own for a few days, but other than that. I'm fine."

"It's all because of that dirty play." Gary muttered causing the class to agree extremely loudly.

"Now now settle down." The teacher stated as he calmed the class down. "Now, I'm happy your alright, but I have to speak with you after class about a different matter."

Ash's grin left his face as he seemed to understand what the teacher wanted. "Yeah alright."

"May Maple, can you see me after class as well?" The teacher questioned as he surprised the brown haired girl by randomly saying her name.

"What? Oh yeah sure." May replied a bit confused as to why the teacher wanted to see her.

"Good, now class if everybody would turn to page 512. I want to go over chapter 17."

The rest of the class went by pretty slowly as Ash kept his eye on the clock. He really did hate class. It just didn't interest him. He sighed he had already figured out why the teacher wanted to see him and he was pretty sure he was going to assign May to be his tutor.

"How cliche.." Ash muttered to himself as he put his head on the desk and looked towards May. They had been in a lot of the same classes since they were freshman, but amazingly they never spoke. Ash didn't really have a specific reason why, it wasn't like he discriminated with who he communicated with.

"She is pretty beautiful though.. I guess having her as a tutor can't be to bad." Ash once again whispered to himself completely oblivious to the lesson that was taking place.

"Don't stare to hard Ashy boy. She might notice." A voice stated causing Ash to slowly turn his head towards his best friend.

"Shut up." Ash said in a bored tone, not really bothered by Gary's teasing.

Gary snickered softly. "It's a shame she has a boyfriend."

That caught Ash's attention. "Oh."

"Yeah, so I wouldn't get my hopes up for anything. I don't know that much, but their probably pretty close." Gary told his friend.

"Shut it Gary. It's not like I planned on trying to date her. I was just thinking about something." Ash informed his friend.

Gary shrugged. "I'm just saying. So you knew in case you were interested."

Ash didn't bother replying as his attention went back to the clock.

After what seemed like eternity the bell finally rang.

"Ash, May don't forget to come see me." The teacher reminded as he dismissed the class.

"I'll be waiting for you outside the door May." Dawn told her friend as she packed up her things and head out.

May nodded as she walked up towards the teacher's desk as the last bit of people exited the room. Ash slowly made his way as he used his crutches.

"So what is it that you need sir?" May politely questioned as she got to the teacher's desk.

The teacher looked at Ash before his face became serious. "Ash, I'm sure I don't need to tell you how poorly your doing in this class..."

Ash looked at the ground a bit embarrassed that the teacher had just exposed him.

"Well, I'm sure you know if you don't pass your final next week then I'm going to have to fail you for the semester...If that happens you'll lose your eligibility to play basketball during your senior year." The teacher began.

Ash's eyes widened. He didn't know that. "Come on. Please I have to play. My whole life depends on next season!" Ash screamed although he didn't sound very disrespectful just scared.

May looked at Ash as she heard his situation. She felt bad for him, but what did all of this have to do with her.

"I know this Ash, So the only idea I could come up with is have my best student tutor you since you obviously can't follow when I teach." The teacher said.

May finally understood what she was being asked to do now.

"May, I'm sorry this is such short notice, but can you please maybe dedicate a hour at least for the next week to help Ash. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Before May could reply Ash immediately was in her face. "Please May! I'll do anything. I really can't fail..." Ash stated desperately.

May was a bit taken back by Ash's invasion of her personal space, but she momentarily forgot about it as she gave a smile. "Sure. I don't see why not." she told the teacher sweetly.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Ash began as he pulled May into a hug allowing his crutches to drop to the ground as he lifted his bad foot up so it wouldn't get hurt.

May awkwardly chuckled as she hugged the boy back. "Don't mention it. I would hate to see you fail. After all I want to see you carry us to the championship next season."

Ash was a bit surprised. "Your a basketball fan?" He questioned.

"Yep." May answered.

The teacher smiled at his two students. Happy that they were getting along. "Well that's it for now. You two decide how your going to do this. Thanks for helping May."

"No problem. " May stated as she headed towards the door.

"May wait up!" Ash shouted as he picked back up his crutches and made his way to May.

She had just opened the door as was standing next to her friend Dawn. "Hm?" She questioned.

"Let's exchange numbers. I'll text you some good places where we can meet up and we can decide on times." Ash stated causing Dawn to look at May with wide eyes.

"Oh, sure." May replied as she pulled out her cell phone and exchanged numbers with the varsity player.

Ash waved goodbye as he slowly limped away. He gave the two girls a toothy smile causing May to blush a bit, but she quickly wiped it off hoping he didn't notice.

As soon as the boy was out of hearing range, Dawn looked at her friend. "Um! What was that?" Dawn questioned as she looked at her friend wide eyed.

May shrugged as she began to walk towards her next class. "It's nothing really, I'm going to be Ash's tutor for the next week."

Dawn gave May a smirk. "Your so lucky.. You guys get to be alone. He is so cute!"

May looked at her friend with a frown. "Stop it, you know I have Drew. Ash may be cute, but that doesn't mean anything."

Dawn nodded although the smirk she was giving never left her face. "Be careful though May..I told you the boys on the basketball team are known to be heartless, although I haven't really heard any rumors about Ash."

May shrugged. "Well who cares. Like I said it isn't anything like that." She stated as she saw her boyfriend.

"Drew!" May greeted as she looked towards the green haired male who was conversing with a beautiful red haired girl.

"Ah, I'll see you later Solidad." Drew told the girl with a sly wink as he turned to greet his girlfriend. "Hey beautiful." He greeted with a smile.

May didn't think much of the encounter as she gave her boyfriend a quick peck. They always met in between classes even if they could only see each other for a few seconds.

"Well. I'll see you later." Drew said as the kiss ended as he turned and began walking towards his class.

May frowned. They still had a bit more time, he didn't have to be so quick to leave. She shrugged it off though, it wasn't like she was clingy.

"Let's go Dawn."

Dawn nodded as they began walking towards their class as well.

* * *

The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful and May and Dawn soon found themselves walking towards the drama room for practice.

May felt a vibration coming from her pocket. She checked it and was a bit surprised to see it was Ash's number.

"Who is that?" Dawn questioned being nosy as she peered over May's shoulder only to smirk once again. "Oh it's your future sideline boyfriend."

May ignored her friend as she read the message.

**Hey, how long until your free?**

May had to admit, at least it seemed like he was serious about getting better. ** I have a club meeting for a hour, but after that I should be free**

She put her phone back in her pocket. After all if Ash was like Drew he probably wouldn't reply for a while, before she could however she felt a vibration.

Surprised she looked at it.

**Alright, me and Gary will be waiting in the parking lot. Text me when you get out. We can study at Gary's house for a few hours and then he can take you home. I mean if that's alright with you. ᕙ(`▽´)ᕗ **

May couldn't help, but smile at the face he had made at the end of the message. It was pretty creative she had to give him credit.

"Oh wow, he's already inviting you to his house." Dawn stated still peering over May's shoulder.

"He invited me to his FRIEND'S house for one and two can you please stop insinuating that I'm doing something inappropriate. I'm just helping out a teacher." May told her friend.

"Mhm, I wonder if Drew will be o.k with it?" Dawn questioned as she held a finger up to her chin. "I know if I was a boy I wouldn't like my girlfriend going to a house with two basketball players. Regardless of the reason."

May sighed as she realized Dawn was right. One thing she had learned about Drew was that he could be extremely jealous at times, he would definitely not want her going.

"Well, I just won't tell Drew.. It's not like he's my father I don't have to tell him every single thing I do. As long as I'm doing nothing wrong I don't see the problem." May replied after a few seconds of thinking.

Dawn was a bit surprised at May's answer, but shrugged her shoulders. "Well alright...If this comes back to bite you, don't say I never warned you. Because I feel like this is a dumb idea."

May just waved her hands. "I'm sure if I tell Ash to keep it a secret that I'm tutoring him he will. After all I doubt he wants people to know that he's doing poorly. So as long as you keep your mouth shut, it'll be fine. Like I said I'm not doing anything wrong so I have no reason to feel guilty."

"Alright May. Haha, a few text messages to this guy and your already becoming a bad girl." Dawn joked as they arrived at their club room.

"Shut it." May blushed as she opened the door. She wasn't surprised to see Drew already on stage practicing with the same red haired girl he had seen him with earlier.

"Drew, Solidad." Dawn greeted as she walked onto the stage.

Drew didn't acknowledge her however. "O.k chop chop now that the senior's production is completed it's time to put all of our efforts into 'Romeo and Juliet." he stated as the smile that had been on his face turned into a serious expression.

May rolled her eyes. Drew didn't seem serious until he saw her walk in, but she brushed the thoughts to the back of her head.

"Let's get to practicing then." May stated as she walked towards the stage as well.

* * *

"We really have to wait here for a hour..." Gary moaned as he sat his head on his steering wheel.

Ash chuckled. "Oh stop complaining. If I had a car I'd wait by myself."

"If you could be trusted to drive without crashing I'd let you use mine, but of course we know what happened last time I trusted you to do that." Gary told the boy.

Ash laughed. "Chill, I already apologized for that. The tree came out of nowhere."

"I'm sure."

It didn't take long for Gary to fall asleep, Ash just leaned back his mind clearly wondering, but eventually he to found himself dozing off before his phone vibrated waking him up.

**I'm coming to the parking lot. You there?** May had texted him.

**Yeah.**

"Gary wake up, May is coming." Ash shook his friend awake causing the boy to moan in irritation.

"Gary wake up!" Ash repeated this time with a little more force in his voice only to get the same reaction from his friend.

Ash sighed as he pressed the horn on Gary's steering wheel causing the boy to wake up instantly.

"What the fuck?!" Gary shouted as he looked around confused.

Ash looked at the boy innocently.

"Come on, May is about to be here." Ash then repeated ignoring Gary's grumbles about him pressing the horn.

It only took a few minutes for May to make her way to the parking lot. It was obvious that she didn't know which car she was looking for as she was walking around confused.

"Drive up behind her." Ash suddenly told Gary a prank coming to his head.

Gary didn't need to be told twice as he smirked already figuring what Ash had in mind. He slowly moved his car trying to be as discreet as possible until he was behind the girl. Luckily she hadn't noticed since she was looking at her phone.

Ash heard his cell vibrate. He laughed a little. She was clearly texting him.

"Do it." Ash muttered in a dark tone.

He didn't even have to tell Gary what to do as the boy already knew. They had been friends long enough to understand each other with little words.

Gary suddenly slammed his hand on his horn.

"BEEEEP!" The car screeched causing May to jump in the air dropping her cell phone.

Ash was quick to roll down his window. "You shouldn't be walking around so defenseless!" He shouted in a joking tone towards the girl as she bent over to pick up her phone.

"You jerks! I should go home!" May countered as she realized who had just scared her.

The smile on Ash's face changed instantly. "Please don't! I'm really counting on you! I'm sorry! That was childish and immature of us!" He stated in a begging tone.

May couldn't help, but chuckle at the boy's desperation. "O.k i'll forgive you this time." May stated as she walked to the backseat and opened the door, getting in.

"Your boyfriend cool with this?" Gary questioned as soon as May stepped into his car.

May gave a nervous laugh. "Haha, about that...I need you guys to keep this a secret..I want to help Ash, but if I told Drew. There is no way he'd let me help you." she explained.

Gary chuckled.

"Well, I don't care, Although if he finds out and misunderstands better warn him not to do anything stupid." Ash stated in a blunt tone.

May didn't say anything. _"Is this really a good idea." _She thought as the trio began to drive towards Gary's house.

The ride was mostly quiet other than the loud music Gary had been playing. May didn't mind though since she liked the artist as well.

"May, when we get to Gary's house we're gonna set up in the backyard. It's a beautiful day it'd be a waste to sit inside." Ash suddenly stated as he turned the music down so May could hear him.

May nodded. "That's cool."

"Yeah, and Gary you stay inside. I don't need any distractions." Ash bluntly told his friend causing May to laugh a little.

Gary sucked his teeth. "You act like I'm that horrible."

"You are."

Gary didn't reply, but continued to focus on the road.

After another 10 minutes the group finally pulled up at a nice house.

"Wow..This is pretty big." May stated in amazement as she examined the outside of the house. Gary was definitely rich.

Gary shrugged. "Yeah, my granddad invented the Pokemon series so it keeps a lot of money in the family."

"Wow...That's pretty amazing." May complimented.

Gary shrugged.

"Don't be too impressed. His granddad is the only one who actually works. Gary just lazes around all day." Ash added in in a joking tone.

Gary laughed. "I'm young. I'll worry about working in a few more years."

May chuckled at the boy's banter. They were definitely entertaining.

The trio made their way insides and soon May was left alone in the backyard with Ash. Gary had simply wondered off on his own. It was obvious that he trusted Ash since he didn't care that he was leaving them alone in his house. Even if they were just in the backyard.

"Wow, that's a pretty decent sized basketball court." May admired as she saw the beautifully built court next to a large pool. There was a small gate surrounding the court, probably to prevent any lose balls to roll to far away.

May also took this time to finally examine Ash's appearance. He was tall, that was the first obvious trait he probably was around 6'1 a reasonable height for a point guard. May was only 5'6 So she definitely found herself looking up towards him. His face was very mature looking and matched his ebony hair. He had a hat covering his hair, but you could tell it was struggling to contain it. As much as May didn't want to admit it he was extremely attractive.

"Oh yeah, you did say you were a basketball fan." Ash remembered as he walked over to a small table that was set up by the pool.

"Well my dad influenced me a lot so I guess basketball just grew on me." May replied as she followed Ash to the table snapping out of her thoughts.

"Hehe, do you have a favorite team in the pros?" Ash questioned.

May seemed to contemplate for a few seconds. "Well I think my favorite team would have to be the Kanto Dragons. Their shooting guard Lance is just unbelievable."

Ash's eyes seemed to light up. "I tell Gary that all the time! The Dragons are the best team! Well they haven't won a championship in the last 4 years, but I have faith that Lance will get them there."

"Who knows, maybe when you go to the pros, you might get picked on their team. Maybe you can help." May replied causing Ash to blush and scratch his head.

"Haha...Maybe." Ash said. He didn't really like talking about himself it made him seem self centered.

"Well let's get started." May said as she pulled out her math book.

Ash groaned. "I'd much rather talk about basketball." he complained.

May chuckled. "How about this, if we study for a hour we can talk more about basketball." she suggested.

Ash smiled. "Alright that sounds fair."

May rolled her eyes, Ash was forgetting that they were studying for him, but she had to admit it did feel good to talk about basketball with somebody.

The next hour flew by as the two completely immersed themselves in studying. May had to admit, Ash didn't seem like a slacker at all. He was honestly trying to understand the work.

"So in the end you carry the variable over and that's your answer." May finished as she drew a line on Ash's paper showing him the steps to complete the problems.

Ash put his pencil on his head as he processed everything May had just went over. "I think I understand..." Ash muttered. "So the answer is 7y right?"he continued.

May gave the boy a smile. "Yup, that's right."

Ash returned the smile as he leaned on his crutches in order to stand up. "Hell yeah!" Ash shouted.

May rolled her eyes at the boy's actions. "I guess I'll keep my part of the deal and talk basketball with you now."

Ash looked towards the basketball court before giving May a sly look. "How about we do something better." he stated.

May gave him a confused look.

"Come on." Ash motioned as he slowly made his way to the court. He picked up a ball that was sitting in the corner and spun it on his fingers.

"What are we doing?" May questioned as she closed the gate behind her now that she was inside.

"Let's play a game of H.O.R.S.E!" Ash said in an excited tone as he winced a little as he set his crunches down and tried to stand on his own. It hurt like hell, but he could deal with it for a few minutes.

"Are you sure? I mean...Your ankle..." May started.

"It's fine! It's not like I have to move much." Ash reassured as he took a shot. His form wasn't perfect since he couldn't put pressure on his ankle, but the shot still went in with a perfect swish.

"Come on you have to make it from right here." Ash smiled towards May. He wasn't too far from the basket so it shouldn't be too hard.

May laughed as she walked towards Ash's location. "O.K, but I'll warn you right now I stink at shooting."

Ash was about to say that no way she was that bad until he saw her shoot. "Wow." Ash stated in a monotone voice as he watched the ball sail over the rim.

May instantly covered her eyes with her hands in embarrassment.

It took a few seconds before Ash finally started laughing. "Oh god, you'll never make anything like that May."

"Shut up." May told the boy her blush intensifying. She really didn't like being made fun of.

"Haha, how about we make this game even better. How about every time one of us misses we tell each other a secret?" Ash threw out an idea.

May rolled her eyes. "Now why would I agree to that when you know I can't shoot."

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Because it'll be fun! Come on."

May smiled, he was right she couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself. She had just became friends with the boy today and they were already communicating like they were best friends. Ash really had a way with people.

"Fine." May allowed herself to be peer pressured in as she picked up the ball she had shot and handed it to Ash. "But you can only take hard shots. That way I have a chance at getting you to lose."

Ash smirked. "Alright." he replied in a confident tone as he turned around and looked straight at May. "Make sure you tell me a good secret alright?" He cockily said as he threw the ball behind his head, his eyes never leaving May's.

May couldn't believe her ears when she heard the perfect swish sound. "No way! That's not fair! You cheated!" May complained as she looked behind Ash at the ball that had just gone through the net.

Ash just smiled as he watched May try to mimic his actions only for it to miss the goal completely.

"So what secret do you wanna say?" Ash questioned as he winced a little at the pain that was coursing through his ankle. He wouldn't be able to do this much longer.

May sighed not wanting to seem like a sore loser. "Alright...Umm..." She started as she thought of a simple secret not wanting to reveal anything crazy to a boy she had just met. "I've never learned how to swim."

Ash looked a bit surprised. "Wow really? It always seemed natural to me to know how to swim." Ash replied.

May shook her head, "Nope, not this girl."

"I can teach you." Ash offered as he looked towards the pool. "You know as a payment for you teaching me math?" Ash added in not wanting to sound like a creep.

May almost accepted the offer before she thought about Drew. "Sorry Ash, but I really don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that.." May replied honestly.

Disappointment flashed across Ash's features, but it disappeared quickly. "Come on, I promise I'll keep it strictly friendly no funny business." Ash tried to convince.

May bit her lip in contemplation. It would be kind of fun to learn how to swim, but honestly even she knew swimming with another boy without telling your boyfriend was kind of messed up.

"Besides, it's not like your boyfriend will ever know." Ash stated in a calm voice.

"Fine..." May agreed against her better judgement. Why was she taking so many risks with a boy she had just met. _"I just want to learn how to swim.." She thought in order to calm herself down._

Ash smiled. "Great! Bring your bathing suit next time. From now on after we're done studying i'll show you the basics. Of course I can't help to much since my ankle, but I can still teach your the beginner stuff." Ash explained.

May nodded. "Alright! Let's continue to the game! I'm going to get some secrets out of you buster!" May confidently stated as she once again went and grabbed the ball.

Ash chuckled. "Please by the time this game is over i'll know everything about you."

May flipped her hair out of her eyes as she handed the ball to Ash.

Ash smiled as he missed on purpose. "Here I'll give you a chance."

May rolled her eyes at the boy taking her lightly. She then went behind the goal and shot over it surprising Ash as the ball went in.

"Oh wow...That was lucky.." Ash muttered unsure if he was going to make it.

May laughed. "Nope! Me and my brother use to always practice that shot when we were bored! It's my specialty."

Ash returned her laughter. "Yeah, cause a shot like that is going to help you in a real basketball game." he stated as he shot the ball only for it to miss.

He frowned as he looked at May.

She looked back at him with a smirk fully expecting to hear a secret.

Ash playfully put his finger on his chin as he thought of something to tell her.

"Alright, this is something that only Gary knows. I've never had a girlfriend. Like ever." Ash stated his eyes showing amusement as May frowned at him.

"I thought we were going to tell the truth." May countered as she placed her hands on her hips.

Ash chuckled. "I'm serious. I'm about to be a senior in high school and I haven't even had a first kiss yet."

May narrowed her eyes. "Why? I mean your pretty good looking and you obviously have a good future. In fact I know many girls who like you."

Ash shrugged. "You just said why. When i was in middle school I only focused on basketball, and when I got to high school I was already being interviewed and people were saying how I was the future of the pros and what not. Of course that attracts a lot of people, but most of them I feel like they just want to use me because they feel like I'm going to make it one day." he explained with a frown. "It sucks really. The only people I really trust to not use me are the people on the team."

May nodded her head in understanding as Ash finished explaining. "That makes sense. I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like to be famous already."

Ash finally succumbing to the pain of his ankle sat himself down on the court. "Haha, yep, but it's fine. I'd rather wait and find the perfect girl then entertain things that would probably only be temporary."

"Wow, your actually not the kind of guy me and my friend assumed you were Ash." May admitted a bit ashamed that she had believed Dawn's words about the basketball team.

Ash laughed. "Oh trust me, if you gave me the stereotype of most basketball players, I can't blame you. Those guys definitely don't have a good rep."

May nodded in agreement as she sat down in front of Ash.

"Well, let's just talk for a while. Then I'll see about Gary taking you home. After all you don't want to be out to late." Ash suggested.

May smiled sweetly. "Yeah, that sounds fine."

* * *

**First chapter down! I hope you guys like it! I'm not going to be cliche and make Drew some crazy asshole, but to the Advanceshippers I'm sorry you will have to deal with some Contestshipping and to the Contestshippers your going to have to deal with Advanceshipping.**

**I plan for this story to follow their journey even after high school although most of it will take place during their Jr/Senior Year.**

**To My Fans Of Pokemon Adventures Online if you look unfortunately you will see that it has been deleted. Unfortunately I deleted it because I just wasn't into it. I tried to write it for somebody and I completely lost interest. I have to personally enjoy the story in order to write it. Sorry to anybody who was reading it.**

**Remember to review and check out my other story "The Empire" if you haven't already. It's another AU, but it is very serious with Pokemon still b****eing used.**

**VerifiedBreeze Signing Out.**


	2. Swimming Lessons

**Chapter Two**

May sucked in a breath as she watched Gary's car pull away. They had just dropped her home. She looked down at her cell phone only to cringe, the time hadn't changed.

9 at night.

What was she thinking. How could she have lost track of time that badly. The girl frowned as she put her key in the door and unlocked it. Hopefully nobody would notice her and she would be able to pretend like she was home the entire time.

"MAY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She immediately heard her father yell as she cracked the door open.

The brown haired girl gave a nervous smile as she closed the door, not walking inside. She needed an excuse. If she told her dad she was with boys this late...She didn't even want to imagine his reaction.

May's eyes snapped open as the front door opened back up revealing her father. "Where have you been young lady? Your club meeting ended at 5." Norman questioned in a serious tone.

"Hehe...I was shopping with Dawn.." May lamely replied hoping that her father would buy it.

Norman narrowed his eyes. "Where are your shopping bags then?"

"Well you know you guys don't give me much allowance so...It was more window shopping than anything for me." May countered making up her story on the fly. She was becoming a really frequent liar. The thought made her frown.

Norman sighed, not seeing a problem. "O.K then...You should call next time. You had us worried sick. I almost thought you were out with that boyfriend of yours." he chuckled.

_"Oh my god. Drew. I completely forgot, before I rushed out at the end of practice I told him that I would call him."_ May thought mad at herself for forgetting about her boyfriend.

"Can I come inside now?" May questioned her father as he was still blocking her path.

Norman realized what he was doing and quickly moved out of the way. "Sorry sweetie. Well we already ate dinner, but your mother made you a plate and put it in the fridge. Feel free to heat it up." he told his daughter as he walked away from the door.

May let out another breath of relief. Somehow she had managed to avoid the worst possible outcome. Not only was she with boys, but she was with boys that had nothing to do with her boyfriend. This was really seeming like a bad idea now.

She couldn't help, but smile however as she remembered everything her and Ash talked about. At first it just revolved around basketball, but eventually they talked about about a variety of other things. May had to admit it had been a long time since she had conversed with Drew like that.

_"WOAH!" _May thought. The last thing she wanted to start doing was compare Drew to Ash. After all they were completely different. While Drew was calculative, and very organized Ash seemed like the 'go with the flow' kind of person.

_"AUGH! I'm doing it again!" _ May scolded herself as she walked up towards her room. She had just met Ash why was she comparing him to her boyfriend of almost two years.

"I need a shower." May whispered to herself as she entered her room. "Before that though.."

May took out her cell phone and clicked one.

"Drew probably has been wondering where I was." May told herself.

The phone rang for a few minutes until it finally hit voice mail.

"Hmm...I guess he's not by his phone right now." May figured as she threw her phone to her bed and walked to the bathroom.

May looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't like to brag, but she knew she was beautiful. A few years ago she wore her hair in two pony tails, but as she got older she figured that it looked childish so she had decided to just let her hair fall to her shoulders. She also always wore a bandanna she usually alternated between a blue one, green one, and a red one. Today she had wore a blue one to go along with a white blouse and blue mini skirt. May sighed as she took off her shirt revealing a white tank top you could easily see the straps of her blue bra now. May didn't like to admit it, but she was quite proud of her chest it had grown to a nice 36 C a reasonable size in her opinion. It matched her body perfectly.

"Wow. I'm admiring myself in the mirror like I'm Dawn." May joked to herself with a light chuckle as she continued to undress.

Her shower lasted for about 30 minutes.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her gorgeous figure and walked back to her room not bothering to try to deal with her hair for the time being.

"I wonder if Drew called back." She wondered out loud as she picked up her phone and glanced at it. There were no missed calls, but there was a text.

"Oh he must be somewhere were he can't talk." May stated as she clicked the text message fully expecting it to be Drew.

She was surprised as the name Ash appeared in her inbox as she opened it.

**Where your parents cool with you getting home so late?**

May smiled, he really was sweet. **Yeah, I made a pretty good excuse. It's a good thing he didn't see you or Gary in the car.**

As she clicked send it only took a few minutes for her phone to vibrate again. Ash was an extremely fast texter, that was rare with cute boys.

**Hmm, Maybe I should come by and tell your parents what you were really doing (¬‿¬)**

May laughed out loud as she read the message, the face he put at the end made the joke even better.

**If you do that I'll just say you kidnapped me. You and Gary look pretty mischievous, I'm sure my dad will believe me.**

May didn't bother setting down her phone as she waited for a reply. Of course just as she thought, her phone vibrated once more.

**Oh you'd do us like that? Smh just when I thought we were becoming friends May.**

May smiled. **I'm sorry. How about we just keep it a secret. That way nobody has to look bad.**

This time she sat her phone down so she could go heat up the dinner her father had told her about. It took her about 5 minutes before she made it back to her phone and not surprisingly a new text from Ash had came.

**We seem to have a lot of secrets between us. Better be careful, your boyfriend might get jealous.**

May frowned at that text. Was she acting a little to friendly with Ash? After all she did just meet him, but she had already spent more then a few hours with him at his friends house and now they were texting, plus she even agreed to let him teach her how to swim.

**Can I ask you something? And I need your honest opinion. If you were my boyfriend how would you feel if I told you everything that happened today?** May finally texted to the boy wanting his opinion on the matter.

Ash seemed to take a little bit longer then he had previously to reply, but eventually he did.

**To be honest, I'd trust that my girlfriend wouldn't have done anything that I wouldn't have approved of, but that's only if she told me herself. If I found out from somebody else I'd probably feel a little betrayed.**

May read Ash's text with a small smile. He was extremely honest, she almost expected him to say he'd be fine with it just so May wouldn't have to stop helping him if Drew didn't approve of it.

**Thanks. I think your right, but I'm going to wait until after the final to tell Drew...It'll probably be better for everybody.** May made her decision as she sent the text to Ash.

Ash replied within his usual time frame.

**That's fine with me, but if he finds out and tries to fight me or anything...You know...(ง'̀-'́)ง**

May rolled her eyes at the message, where was this boy coming up with these weird faces to send her she would never know.

**You wouldn't really hurt him would you?** May replied automatically assuming Ash would win if he fought Drew.

May assumed this because not once while she was dating Drew did she ever hear about him going to the gym. Being the best high school basketball player in the country definitely meant Ash was no stranger to the weight room.

**Nah, I'm just playing. Besides I can't afford to get in any fights. Fighting over a female is pretty lame anyways. No offense.** Ash finally replied.

The two continued to text for another few hours before Ash finally said he had to go to bed to which May agreed to. **Bye.** she sent as she placed her phone on the charger.

After she placed her phone on the charger she finally noticed that the whole time she had been texting Ash she had forgotten to eat the food she had brought upstairs and she hadn't gotten dressed from her shower. May placed her finger through her hair. This was the second time in one day that Ash had managed to occupy her thoughts for hours making her forget about everything.

May sighed not wanting to think about it anymore as she got dressed and began to take her food back downstairs to heat it up. Drew still hadn't called back so she could only assume he wouldn't be calling since it was almost 12 in the morning.

"That jerk...How am I suppose to stop thinking about other guys when my boyfriend never wants to talk to me..." May muttered to herself. Her eyes widened instantly as the words came out of her mouth.

Did she really feel attracted to Ash? Well of course she did, he loved basketball probably more than her, he was nice, sweet, and cute, and most of all he seemed to actually acknowledge her. The girl slapped herself softly on the cheek. She was being a horrible girlfriend, a dude shows her a little bit of attention and all of a sudden she feels like hes better then her boyfriend.

"I need to go eat and go to bed..." May finally concluded not liking the way her thoughts were going.

* * *

**The next day at school**

"So how was your date with Ash?" Dawn questioned as she saw May step off the bus.

May yawned before she replied.

"Oh, so it went on pretty late hmmm." Dawn spoke before May could answer a grin coming to her face.

May rolled her eyes. "It's not that deep Dawn. We studied and then talked for a few hours. Then I went home." May informed her friend making sure not to give exact times since Dawn would have a field day if she knew just how long she had been with him.

Dawn looked at her friend for a few seconds before replying. "How boring. Leave it to you to be alone with a cute boy and not do anything."

"I have Drew." May replied bluntly as her eyes began scanning the area for her boyfriend. She was a bit worried he still hadn't contacted her.

"Looking for me?" Drew suddenly appeared behind her as he grabbed May from behind causing her to squeal.

May quickly turned herself around so she was facing him. "Yeah! Why didn't you call me back buster!" May questioned in a playful tone just happy nothing bad had happened to him.

Drew gave his girlfriend a quick kiss to her forehead. "Sorry baby, I was practicing my lines. I saw your call, but I figured I'd get back to you. By time I was finished I was just too tired. Can you forgive me?" he explained with a sweet smile causing May's heart to flutter.

What was she thinking. Drew was so sweet..How could she ever believe that Ash would be better then him.

"Oh, that's understandable. You should really learn to take a break sometimes you know." May told her boyfriend causing him to chuckle.

"Like I said before May." Drew started.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." May interrupted not wanting her boyfriend to preach to her about practicing.

Drew rolled his eyes. He was in a good mood today. "Well, I have to get to class I'll see you girls later." he waved as he walked away.

"Doesn't suspect a thing." Dawn said as he walked away.

May quickly hit her on her shoulder earning a groan from the blue haired girl. "Shut up. Stop trying to make me feel bad. I'm not doing anything wrong."

Dawn didn't reply as she continued to rub her shoulder as her and May began walking to their first class.

The school day passed by pretty quickly for May and she was pretty happy for it. After all today after she finished helping Ash for a hour he was going to teach her how to swim. Thoughts about how Drew would feel about it weren't in her head, the closer it got to the time the more excited she felt herself get. She hadn't told Dawn about their agreement, because deep down she knew the blue haired girl would just say how Drew wouldn't like it and honestly May didn't need to hear what she already knew.

Soon the last bell of the day ran and May packed up her bags. She didn't have a club meeting today, so she told Ash and Gary to meet her in the parking lot right after school.

"Hey May, why the rush?" Drew questioned his girlfriend as he ran into her as she sped walked through the hallway.

"Oh, I'm going out with some friends today, So I was trying to get to their car quickly so they wouldn't have to wait." May replied getting a bit nervous.

Drew nodded. "Oh, well you and Dawn have fun. I'm staying after school to go over some more lines with some of the club members. I'll see you later." he stated assuming May was talking about Dawn as he kissed his girlfriend and continued to walk to the club room.

May felt a little bad. For two reasons. One was because she hadn't bothered to correct Drew on his assumption that she would be with Dawn and two was that she was completely putting off learning her lines for the play. The girl sighed she would have to work a lot harder when she got home if she wanted to be ready for the play by next week.

"I'll think about that later though." May stated to herself as she continued to Gary's car.

It took the girl another 10 minutes to finally make it to the parking lot.

"Over here." Ash shouted from the front seat as he stuck his head out the window.

May smiled as she walked towards the car and got into the backseat.

"Bring your swimsuit?" Ash questioned as soon as she sat down.

"Yep. So don't let me drown." May joked.

"You should have invited that cute blue haired friend of yours. Oh god, I'd love to see her in a swim suit.." Gary stated mostly to himself causing May to give a awkward laugh.

"Don't mind Gary, you can't take what he says seriously." Ash said rolling his eyes at his friend's blunt statement. He really had no shame.

May laughed. "You know if you really want I can invite her, but only if you promise not to make a move on her!" May told the brown haired boy causing him to turn around and look at her with a smirk.

"What would be the point if I can't try anything?" Gary questioned causing May to put her hand to his face pushing it away from the backseat.

"And that's why I'm not going to invite her." May said in a joking tone causing Ash to laugh. Even Gary had to chuckle a bit.

May finally ended her laughter and looked at Ash. "So don't think I didn't see how fast you did your quiz today. Did one day of working with me really help you that much?" she questioned the ebony haired boy.

Ash gave his signature toothy grin. "Hell yeah, I've never felt so confident when turning in an assignment! After this week I'll be smart enough in math to rival you."

May leaned up to talk more as Gary began driving away.

"I wouldn't count on that. You have a long way to go." May cockily replied.

"Stop flirting you two." Gary interrupted causing May to blush.

Ash just brushed the comment aside as he kept talking, but this time towards Gary. "So Red told me I'm going to be the team captain next year."

Gary nodded. "Well obviously. It's not like any of us ever doubted that."

"Wow, Ash that's pretty cool. So Gary are you guys going to win the chip next year?" May joined in on the conversation eager to talk about basketball.

Gary snorted. "Of course. With Ash and me on the team who can stop us?"

May mockingly put a finger to her cheek as if she was thinking. "Hmm, maybe the team that beat you this year?"

Ash couldn't help, but laugh. "She has a point Gary."

Gary moved the steering wheel a bit causing the car to swerve.

May let out a yelp as she clung to the seat scared after Gary's actions.

"We lost that game because of a dirty play and you know it!" Gary shouted in an over animated tone.

May couldn't help, but laugh as Gary gave the reply that she had expected. "Ash, how come I haven't heard you complain about that last foul?" She suddenly questioned as her attention shifted to the boy in the passenger seat.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "No point in dwelling in the past. Regardless of how it happened we still lost. It just means we have to be better."

Gary smacked his teeth as he heard Ash's reply. "Stop acting so mature, you know when you heard that we lost you were the maddest one."

May stifled her laughter, while Ash just blushed. "Well I mean, I was mad at first, but now it'll just inspire me to get better. As soon as I can play without any pain I plan to get back into the gym." Ash stated with confidence.

"Don't you think you should take a small break? The season just ended after all." May questioned a bit concerned at Ash's work ethic.

"Oh you'll get used to that. Whenever this guy has free time you can find him on a court. He's obsessed." Gary answered for Ash.

The boy in question just smirked. "Well that's the kind of ethic i'm going to need if I want to be able to compete with guys like Lance in the future." Ash said as he patted Gary on the shoulder.

May smiled at the boys.

"Yeah, well unfortunately unlike you I'm going to have to get a lot better if I even want to dream about playing with Lance." Gary replied in a disappointed tone.

May caught this. "Have you gotten any scouts to look at you Gary?" She questioned a bit curious about the boy. She already knew that Ash was on everybody's radar.

"I have a few D1 schools looking at me right now, but I'm going to have to increase my scoring average a lot if I want to get into any school that Ash might go to...You know if you decide to go to college." Gary replied as he looked towards Ash.

"Come on Gary...You already know my situation, if I go to college it'll be a surprise to me." Ash answered already expecting May to inquire why he probably wasn't going to attend college.

Ash's prediction came true a few seconds later as May began to speak. "What do you mean Ash?" May questioned. She kind of understood that a lot of people would probably pick skipping college if they had a change to play professional ball, but Ash was making it sound like he had no choice.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry May, I'd rather not talk about it." he replied in a sad tone hoping that May would respect his wishes.

May did just that as she allowed the topic to drop.

The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet until the trio arrived at Gary's house. Like before Gary went off to do his own thing leaving May and Ash alone to study.

"Come on, let's get this over with! I'm ready to see just how bad you are at swimming." Ash teased as he slowly walked towards the table that was set up in the backyard.

"You better not laugh..I'm really no good." May pouted as she followed the boy.

The varsity player just smiled as he took a seat and brought out his books. "I make no promises." Ash joked as the two began studying.

~xxxxxx~

"Gary, who is that girl with Ash?" A old man who looked to be in his sixties questioned as he watched his grandson pour himself a glass of water.

The brown haired boy shrugged. "That's May, shes tutoring Ash so he won't fail math granddad."

The old man nodded. "Does Delia know about this tutoring? I'm sure she'd be happy to know that Ash actually is spending time with a young lady his own age."

Gary laughed. It was true. Ash never hung out with females unless he was with the guys or at parties. If Gary hadn't known him his whole life he would have swore that he was gay. "Haha, I doubt it. It isn't that serious according to Ash so he probably wouldn't have mentioned it."

The old man nodded. "Shame, shes a pretty cute girl don't you agree? Plus shes intelligent. Ash might want to swoop her up...Or I might just have to." he joked as he walked out the room.

Gary gave an obnoxious laugh at the man's joke. He definitely got his charm from his granddad. "You were a player back in the day I know gramps!" Gary shouted towards his granddad although he wasn't sure if the old man had actually heard him.

~xxxxxx~

"Do you get it?" May questioned as she put down her pencil.

"Umm...I think.. God why did math have to get so complicated. I miss back when it only involved numbers." Ash moaned as he placed his head on his paper in annoyance.

May laughed at the boy's statement. "It's funny because you probably won't ever need this stuff considering you already know how you'll be making a living."

"Exactly..." Ash replied in a bored tone. "Alright that's enough for today. Let's get in the pool!" Ash shouted as he stood up wincing a bit as he had forgotten that his ankle was still injured.

"Calm down, Ash. Your going to cause your injury to take even longer to heal." May voiced her opinion.

Ash just shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be right back. I have a pair of swim trunks in the house. Nobodies out here so you can change out here..I mean if you don't mind. Your free to use a bathroom or something."

May shook her head. "That's fine. I wore my swimsuit under my clothing so I can change out here."

Ash just nodded as he used his crutches to walk into the room in order to change. May quickly took off her shirt and pants revealing a red bikini. The top piece had a gold strap in the middle. It looked pretty expensive for a bathing suit.

It took Ash a few minutes before he finally came back outside in a pair of trunks and a tank top.

May blushed a bit as she got a view of his arms. They were nothing like Drew's who hadn't worked out a day in his life. Ash's were instead very defined, there wasn't a crazy amount of muscle, but there was enough and it was in all the right places.

"You ready?" Ash questioned snapping May out of her thoughts as he slowly walked to the pool sitting himself on the edge placing his feet in the water.

May nodded as she sat down next to him. The section of the pool that they were in was only 5 ft so if she fell in she would still be able to stand.

"The water should help me walk despite my ankle, so come on." Ash informed May as he took of his tank top.

The blush on May's face returned full force as her eyes drifted on Ash's body. He was sitting down, so his abs weren't clearly visible, but they were obviously there and they probably would look amazing once he stood up.

"Like what you see?" Ash teased as he stepped fully in the pool shivering a bit as the cold water touched his body. He was tall so most of his chest was still visible despite him being in the water and just like May had thought his body would put most boys to shame.

May ignored the boy as she stepped into the water as well. She knew he saw her blush and ogle at him so there was no point in humoring it. After all she didn't want to seem like she was flirting with him.

"Alright May. Let's start with something easy." Ash began as he came closer to May and grabbed her hands causing the girl to blush once again. "No matter what I do, don't freak out. If you freak out it'll make it a lot harder. Trust me..." Ash warned her as he began leading her to the deeper section of the pool.

May could feel her heart pounding as the water slowly got higher and higher and eventually she could no longer touch the floor. Ash was now holding her waist keeping her head above the water.

"O.K...Good you didn't freak out. Now I need you to kick your legs back and forth. Slowly." Ash muttered as he looked at May. She was looking down at the water concentrating on moving her feet.

He could feel the girl gripping his arms clearly scared. "No need to be scared May. I won't let anything happen to you.." Ash comforted the girl. They were deep enough now to the point where Ash was having a hard time not getting water in his mouth, but he didn't want to go any deeper until May gained more confidence.

"Ash...I don't think this is going to work...The only thing keeping me up right now is you..." May finally said as she continued moving her feet.

Ash smiled at the girl. "How about you let go of me and find out?" He told her as he slowly let go of her waist.

The girl was a bit hesitant at first, but slowly her powerful grip on Ash's arms began to loosen. "That's right. Trust me i'll bring you back up if you fall just keep doing what I told you to do." Ash whispered as May's grip finally released from him.

May was silent for a few seconds.

Suddenly a huge smile broke out on her face. "I'm not sinking!" She screamed although in her excitement she lost her concentration thus falling back in the water.

Ash was quick to react as he picked the girl up laughing. "Woah there. Calm down." He laughed as he began to walk her back so she could stand on her own.

May laughed as she let go of Ash as she was able to stand up on her own. "That was amazing. It was only for a brief second, but I've never done that before." She beamed.

"Haha, yeah your a natural May. Soon we'll get to moving around in the water. You might even become as good as me one day." Ash complimented the girl as he grinned.

"Please. I'm probably better then you now!" May joked as she splashed a bit of water at Ash.

Ash looked stunned for a few seconds before a smirk appeared on his face. "Oh so you want to play like that huh." He stated as he suddenly grabbed May by her waist and lifted her out of the water.

May was a bit surprised by the boy's strength since he picked her up so easily, but quickly realized what he was about to do. "Don't you dare Ash." May warned only for the boy to chuckle.

"And give me 3 reasons why I shouldn't?" Ash questioned with humor in his tone.

May hesitated for a few seconds before she came up with one. "I won't tutor you anymore!" She stated remembering how Ash had reacted whenever she threatened him with that before.

"Oh is that a threat?" Ash replied as if he expected her to say that.

May didn't like the sound of his voice. "No, no. I'm sorry Ash I didn't mean it!" She squealed as she felt herself being thrown in the water. Ash made show to throw her in a area where she would be able to stand up on her own.

"YOU JERK!" May screamed as she came back above water wiping her face off. She opened her eyes only to see that Ash was no where to be found.

Before she could question where he was she felt a pair of arms grab her legs pulling her back underwater.

Ash arose from the water laughing and pointing as May followed suit. "UGH! Ash Ketchum! That was so rude!" May scolded the boy although she had a very noticeable smile on her face.

"You started this May! Don't be mad if you can't handle it!" Ash retorted as he went back underwater.

May rolled her eyes. "Oh no you don't your not going to get me twice with the same trick!" She stated.

She wasn't surprised when she felt a pair of arms grab her, but thinking quickly she grabbed the boy's hair forcing him to come up. "Bad boy!" May playfully stated as Ash's head came above the water.

"Ouch! O.K O.K I quit this hurts May!" Ash complained wincing as May increased the amount of strength she was using to pull the boy's hair.

"Apologize." May told the boy with a smirk as she walked around the pool causing him to follow. He didn't seem to feel his ankle at all.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ash said with no hesitation not feeling ashamed.

May chuckled. "That was too easy. Say May is the best." She heard the boy groan.

"May is the best! Come on...Your going to pull it out.." Ash whined as he placed his hands on his head to try to push May's hands down so she couldn't apply anymore pressure.

May was laughing uncontrollably now. "I wonder what people would say if they saw the great Ash Ketchum crying because of a girl." She teased.

Ash didn't allow her to laugh much longer as he suddenly reached behind his back and used his arms to begin tickling her.

The brown haired girl quickly let go of Ash's hair as she began laughing. "S-St-Stop it Ash. I'm ticklish!" May managed to get out between her laughter as she tried to escape, although her efforts seemed futile.

"What happened?! You seemed to be happy when you were in control! Funny how the tables have turned huh!" Ash joked as he continued tickling the girl.

"I'm sorr-Sorry!" May laughed out tears coming out of her eyes.

"I can't hear you!" Ash replied as he turned his ear towards May.

'I SAID I'M SORRY!" May screamed, although she was still laughing. Ash was a bit surprised by the scream, but he decided that she had learned her lesson as he stopped.

"Jeez!" May whined as she felt under her armpits. "That hurt!"

Ash just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "You deserved it. I almost cried with how hard you were pulling my hair."

"I should have pulled it out." May joked as she walked closer to Ash in the water.

Ash rose a eyebrow. "That would be pretty messed up. Do you want to see my cry that bad?" He questioned as he looked into her eyes.

May turned around and shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows." She stated simply as she walked back towards a wall so she could lean against it.

Ash laughed. "yeah, yeah. So do you wanna continue your lesson?"

The smile never left May's face. "Of course."

* * *

"Ash...I'm going to kill you..." May muttered as she dried herself off with a towel.

The black hair boy chuckled. "Hehe, don't do that." her replied lamely.

"It's already 9 o clock Ash! For the second night in a row your causing me to get home late. Jeez...How am I going to get away with it this time..." May complained as she began putting on her shorts over her swimsuit bottoms.

"It'll be fine. Just say you were studying with some friends." Ash suggested causing May to shoot him a glare.

Ash felt a chill go down his spine, but he continued to smile.

May was going to get mad at the boy, but she felt her anger disapate as she looked at the boy's smile. She was just as responsible as he was for losing track of time.

"I'm going to just hope for the best..." May muttered as she put on her shirt. "What about you Ash? Does your family care that your out this late?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, I stay at Gary's a lot so my mom usually just assumes I'm with him."

May looked at the boy for a few seconds before replying. "Oh..So Ash why are we studying at Gary's house and not yours? Not that I don't like here or anything it's just that well...you know it makes more sense."

Ash sighed. "Trust me..You don't want to go to my house...Let's leave it at that." he replied in a sad tone as he put on his tank top.

May was going to just accept his answer, but she decided to instead press on. "Why?" She asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

The basketball player looked at her his normal smile gone from his face. "How about this. If we stay friends long enough and I feel like I can trust you I'll answer that." he stated

May was a bit caught off guard by that reply. "Why wouldn't we stay friends?"

Ash shrugged. "Well you know after you tell your boyfriend that we've been hanging out I doubt he'll be cool with you talking to me still." he replied as if it were obvious.

"He can't control me Ash." May replied almost instantly a bit annoyed that Ash would think she would just cut him off because Drew said so.

Ash chuckled. "Well we will see. I'll be honest I've only known you for two days, but i'm really enjoying hanging out with you. So I hope your right when you say we'll stay friends."

May smiled at the boy. "Of course we will, now hurry up and tell Gary we're ready to go. I don't want to be later than I already am."

Ash nodded as he got his crutches and began to walk in the house the pain in his ankle having returned full force since he got out of the water.

"Yo! Gary! Let's go!" Ash screamed as soon as he opened the door causing May to roll her eyes.

"I could have done that you barbarian." She joked.

The boy ignored her as he shouted for his friend once again.

"I'm coming. Damn!" Gary finally shouted back in an annoyed tone.

"Well hurry up!" Ash replied.

Soon enough Gary had came and the trio had gotten into his car. "Don't act like I'm your damn chauffeur. You better show some gratitude." Gary said although it was easy to tell he wasn't that serious.

"Get to driving." Ash told the boy causing Gary to laugh at Ash's boldness.

May just smiled at how the two boys interacted it was easy to tell that they were best friends.

Suddenly her phone started ringing surprising her. She checked the caller ID

Drew

"Oh my god, both of you shut up! It's my boyfriend!" May shouted surprising the two boys.

Gary and Ash both smirked, but didn't say a word as May picked up the call.

"Hello."

"Hey, May whats going on?" Drew asked.

"Oh, nothing..I'm a bit busy right now can I call you back in like 20 minutes?" May questioned wanting to get off the phone as quickly as possible.

"Umm, that's fine I just had to get your approval on something." Drew said causing May's curiosity to rise.

"And what do you need my approval on?"

"Well...Today me and the other club members decided that maybe it would be better is Solidad played the lead role instead of you...We came to this conclusion because you don't seem to be putting in the effort." Drew informed the girl.

A frown appeared on May's face. Just like that her near perfect day had been ruined. "Why would you do that Drew? Just because I'm not spending my entire life working on the play doesn't mean I'm slacking off." May argued.

She could almost feel Drew shrug on the other end of the phone. "Sorry May, but it's already been decided. I said I needed your approval, but actually this is a decision that's already been made and approved by the teacher."

May could feel a few tears coming to her eyes. "Drew, why would you let them replace me? Didn't you say before that I'd make a great Juliet?"

"Yeah I did, but lately your head seems somewhere else and I don't want the play to be ruined because you aren't working as hard as everybody else."

"Ugh! Fine Whatever!" May shouted into the phone surprising both Ash and Gary as she angrily hung up. "GOD he pisses me off so much sometimes!"

Ash was the first to find his voice. "What happened?"

"He's replacing me in the play..Usually I wouldn't care, but I honestly don't want Solidad to kiss my boyfriend on stage because now she'll be playing Juliet while Drew plays Romeo." May explained her frown never leaving her face.

Gary scoffed. "I really don't understand how you can like a dude who would want to do something as cliche as Romeo and Juliet." he added in with a laugh.

May ignored his comment. "UGH! Sometimes all he ever cares about are those stupid plays! HE NEVER cares about my feelings at all!" May ranted.

"Wow..I'm sorry May, but maybe he had a good reason for it?" Ash finally replied trying to give Drew the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah. His reason is because I don't practice for hours and hours like he does. It's just a school play! He probably already knows every line in it! I doubt Solidad even works that hard!" May continued her rage not ending.

Gary just decided to let Ash handle the girl as he focused on the road, He remembered the directions to her house she had told them to him yesterday.

Ash frowned. "Have you thought that maybe he wants Solidad to be the lead so he can have a reason to kiss her?" Ash suddenly asked surprising May.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" May shouted not believing Ash would suggest something like that.

Ash quickly backtracked not wanting to make the girl any angrier. "Nothing, nothing. I was just over thinking. He probably just wants to do what he feels is best for the play.." Ash corrected himself.

May glared at the boy before responding. "Ugh. Whatever! I don't care he can have whoever he wants playing Juliet." she pouted as she crossed both of her hands over her chest.

Ash no longer knew what to say, so he just kept quiet.

* * *

"Do you have practice tomorrow?" Ash questioned as May stepped out of the car.

May nodded. "Yeah, but depending on how my next conversation with my boyfriend goes I might skip it, so we might be able to start studying the same time as today."

Ash shook his head in understanding. "Alright then May. Keep your head up. I'm sure you and Drew will work things out." he comforted the girl from the window.

May smiled at the boy's lame attempt to make her feel better. "I'm sure we probably will..It's just going to take a lot of talking and some compromises...I think it's time me and him had a serious talk about our relationship." she said.

Ash frowned a bit, but quickly recovered. "Well goodnite. Goodluck!" He waved out the window as Gary pulled away.

* * *

**Well that's chapter two! I decided to get this story to the word count that Pokemon Adventures Online had since it's replacing it! I'll be updating this story for a little bit before I update "The Empire" again mostly because I spoiled my fans of The Empire they were getting new chapters pretty much every 3 days haha. **

**I know after this chapter you have to be wondering how is this AdvanceshippingVsContestshipping when it is all AshXMay moments. Well I promise May and Drew will have their moments eventually, but for now Ash and May have to grow closer as Drew already had a two year head start on him. I also know that it may seem like Drew is being a asshole in these two chapters, but trust me contestshipping in this story isn't dead. Haha.**

**Well keep the reviews coming! You know how I am the more reviews I get the faster the updates come. Hell this update is coming in just a few hours after I released the first chapter.**

**Well VerifiedBreeze Signing Out.**


	3. Ash and Drew

**Well I am a man of my word and I told you guys if you reviewed then chapters would come out quickly. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"May come on...You've been ignoring me for almost three days...Don't you think we should make up now..." Drew begged as he followed his girlfriend through the school's cafe.

May didn't say a word as she continued walking trying to locate Dawn. It was Friday, a whole 3 days had passed since Drew had informed her about being replaced. At first she intended to talk to Drew about the situation, but the more she thought about it the angrier it made her thus leading her to give her boyfriend the silent treatment for the last few days.

"I understand your mad May, but please..I did it because it's the best thing for the play. It isn't anything personal." Drew tried to justify his actions as he continued following May.

May's anger rose a bit at those words. "It's always about the play Drew! When will it be about me?!" She finally snapped as she turned around to face the green haired boy who was clearly caught off guard.

"May. I love you! You know that, but I have to make sure every play is as perfect as possible! The college that I plan to attend after senior year is finally taking me seriously. If I blow this chance I might never get the opportunity again." Drew explained happy that May was finally letting him explain himself.

The brown haired girl briefly loss a bit of anger, but it quickly returned. "I get that Drew, but still being obsessed and treating the people who care the most about you badly isn't a way to reach your goals!"

Drew frowned. "I know..I'm sorry May... I wasn't thinking about how it would make you feel...I just figured you wouldn't mind to be honest during our last practice you didn't seem into it and hell ever since you've been replaced you haven't even shown up..." he began.

He did have a point there the past week her mind had been completely on Ash, as much as she didn't want to admit it. She had been continuing her math lessons and swimming lessons everyday for the past three days while skipping practice wanting to avoid Drew. The times she was with Ash were really the only times she wasn't focused on being angry at her boyfriend.

"Listen May. During senior year I promise we will star in a production together. As long as you promise to put your all into it." Drew tried to compromise.

May hesitated for a few seconds before responding. "I'm not mad because you took me out of the play Drew. I'm mad because it seems like you always prioritize the play over me...It hurts..." she admitted a few tears managing to come out.

Unknown to the couple they were completely visible from the table where Ash, Gary, and the rest of the basketball team were sitting.

"Feeling a little jealous Ash?" Gary teased as he knocked Ash against the shoulder. "Seeing her cry over another dude."

Ash made a sound as he continued eating. "We're just friends Gary. Why would I care if shes crying over that plant." he finally replied as he lifted his water bottle to take a sip.

Gary laughed at Ash's insult. "You sound like girl." he replied taking note on how Ash had insulted the green haired boy for no reason.

"You have a thing for May?" A purple haired boy joined the conversation taking interest in it considering Ash never showed interest in any girls.

"Hell yeah he does Paul. You should see them in my pool every day." Gary answered for Ash causing the ebony haired boy to groan.. Didn't Gary remember it was suppose to be a secret.

Paul rose an eyebrow at this. "You guys hang out at Gary's pool? Is her boyfriend cool with that?" he questioned with a knowing smirk.

"Don't let Gary put any weird ideas in your head...She's just tutoring me for my math final..We're friends that's it and I have no feelings for her." Ash finally said wanting to make it perfectly clear.

"Tutoring you in a pool?" Paul stated causing Gary to laugh.

"Oh yeah he's learning something alright, with all that touching they do the only math lesson going on is how he is going to divide her legs." Gary stated causing Ash to elbow him in the side for the corny joke causing the brown haired boy to whine, but he still managed to laugh.

Paul was laughing as well.

"Chill, I don't want people to misunderstand our relationship. She's really loyal to her boyfriend. I'm just teaching her how to swim in our free time." Ash stated in a serious tone not liking the topic.

Paul shrugged. "She is pretty cute. If you like her why don't you just steal her. From what it looks like it seems like they are having a rough patch." he suggested.

Ash groaned. Where they not hearing a word he said. "Like I said I do not want her. I've known the girl for barely a week, we're just friends."

Gary was about to speak, but a glare from Ash caused the boy to silently laugh, but not say a word.

Ash's attention soon went back to May and Drew. He couldn't help but feel a tang of jealousy wash through him as he saw that they were kissing. Seems like while his friends were teasing him Drew had managed to calm May down. The 17 year old sighed, but he couldn't let his thoughts show on his face the last thing he needed was for Gary to realize that he had been right in his claims that Ash was feeling a bit of envy towards the green haired boy.

Soon enough the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. Ash stood up. He could finally move without his crutches, the nurse was pretty surprised that the swelling in his ankle had gone down so much in only five days.

Ash of course gave credit to the fact that he ate extremely healthy. He had always recovered faster than most people. The nurse told him that eating healthy wouldn't really help in this case, but brushed it off as luck that Ash's ankle had healed so quickly.

"So is she coming over today again?" Gary questioned as he stood up as well.

Ash shrugged his shoulders, from what he just saw she might want to spend time with her boyfriend since they hadn't talked in a few days. He was well aware that May had been ignoring the green haired boy. "Who knows." Ash went with as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and began walking towards the classroom.

Gary laughed at how Ash was acting. His emotions were easier to read than a little kids. "Well if she doesn't let's go to the park. You know since your ankle is feeling better we can play some pick up games."

Ash nodded. Usually their basketball coach would urge them not to play street basketball, but now that the season was over they could do what they wanted. "Yeah, I'll meet you at the car." Ash agreed as he walked away.

* * *

"So you and Drew made up?" Dawn questioned as she saw May. She just like Ash had seen the scene in the lunchroom.

May nodded with a smile. "Yeah..He even agreed to skip practice with me today and we can spend some time together at the park."

Dawn frowned. "Don't you have to tutor Ash today?" she questioned.

May's eyes widened she had briefly forgotten all about Ash. It was kind of funny since she had met him she rarely found herself doing that. "I guess, i'll have to cancel today...Ash has been picking up on most of the concepts pretty quickly so I'm sure one day off won't effect him." she replied although she was a bit disappointed that she would have to skip her swimming lessons, she could now move around in the water without walking and it was all thanks to Ash's great teaching.

"I guess. It's hard managing two boyfriends." Dawn teased causing May to roll her eyes. She had gotten a little to use to Dawn's bad jokes over the past week.

May then took out her phone in order to text Ash to tell him he had to cancel. Dawn of course peeked over her head only for her to gasp in surprise as May opened her inbox.

Ash(4351)

"May! Just how much have you been texting that boy!" Dawn exclaimed a bit surprised that she was texting him so much.

The brown haired girl blushed it was true, Ash had a habit of texting her everyday after they dropped her off and they would text until one of them went to bed.

"What could y'all even be talking about?" Dawn questioned narrowing her eyes as she saw Drew's name.

Drew(212)

"Especially considering you've been texting him 10x more than you have your own boyfriend...When was the last time you cleared your messages." Dawn continued to ask questions.

May shrugged her shoulders. "Drew's messages are from last week...We don't really text that often and me and Ash are just texting as friends." she explained.

Dawn sighed. "May, you really should calm down with Ash...I know you probably have no bad intentions, but somebody is going to get hurt...And for some reason I feel like that somebody is going to be you if Drew finds out about this.." Dawn stated seriously worried about her friend.

May just brushed the comment to the side. "It'll be fine. If Drew finds out I'll just show him the messages, not like I have anything to hide." she stated as her and her best friend began walking to class.

Dawn just hummed in a unsure tone, but decided to drop it. It was May's choice after all.

**Hey Ash, I'm going to be spending time with Drew today so can we cancel today's meeting? I can come on Saturday to make up for it?** She texted her friend. Of course like always a reply came pretty quickly.

**Sure.**

May frowned at the reply. It was rare that Ash only said one word, he was usually extremely talkative. She eventually just decided to drop it as she put her phone back in her pocket.

* * *

"So I guess May isn't coming today?" Gary questioned as Ash got into the car, he didn't seem to be smiling much.

"Nah, shes going to be with Drew today. She said she'd make up for it tomorrow." Ash replied as he began pulling off his school clothes to change into his basketball gear in the car.

Gary just nodded, he had already changed before he came to the car. "Are you positive your ankle is alright? I don't want you to get out there and not be able to keep up because your acting tough."

Ash laughed. "You know me better than that. No way would I want to go if I wasn't sure that I could play at the highest possible level."

"Haha, alright. Well let's go." Gary said as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

It only took them about 10 minutes to get to the park, and it wasn't really surprising to see that it was crowded. The park in town was famous for it's basketball court even pros came every now and then to play whenever they were in town. If you played here though you had to be prepared to play hard. It was extremely competitive and it wasn't rare to see fights happen over the game, but Ash and Gary were used to this kind of play after all they grew up playing here.

"Yo Ash! Gary! You guys come to play?" A dark skinned man shouted towards the two as they stepped out of the car.

Ash smiled as he recognized the face. "Yeah, Brock. I was wondering why you weren't in class today who would have thought that you'd skip just to come play ball."

Brock grinned. "Hehe, well you know a lot of beautiful ladies come around here. Showing off for them is worth missing a day of classes every now and then." he replied with a perverted laugh.

Ash chuckled. He had known Brock since middle school and ever since he had met him the boy always had an obsession with females. He claimed to have slept with over 30 women since he was a freshman, but nobody really believed him. Especially because it wasn't uncommon to see the dark skinned boy getting rejected. Most people believed that Brock was a lot older than he was, but in reality he was only 17 in the same grade as Ash and Gary.

"Any lookers come today?" Gary questioned. He was just as bad as Brock at times.

Brock nodded. "Hell yeah, a few of em. Since school just let out i'm sure even more will be coming to."

"Enough of this. We came to play ball, not talk about the opposite sex like a bunch of horny teenagers." Ash stated as he grabbed the ball Brock had been holding in his hands and began walking towards the court.

"Ash's ankle is better right?" Brock questioned Gary.

"So he says, but I guess we'll be able to tell by his play today." the boy responded as he jogged to catch up with Ash.

A few men on the court were quick to greet Ash and Gary since they were pretty well known at the park.

"So, let's shoot for teams." Ash stated wanting to get started as he the group of men surrounded him.

~xxxxxx~

"I'm so happy that we get to spend time together Drew.." May sweetly told her boyfriend as they stepped out of the car at the same park Ash and Gary had arrived at just minutes earlier.

"Anything to make you happy babe..." Drew replied with a sweet smile as he began to walk her to a bench so they could talk. Unfortunately the only seats were a few tables next to the basketball court.

Drew frowned. "These guys...Don't they have anything better to do then play this stupid sport everyday." he stated in an annoyed tone as they made it to a table. He wasn't exactly pleased that they would have to watch a bunch of sweaty guys run around, but he didn't have much of a choice since this was what May wanted to do.

The brown haired girl shrugged at her boyfriend, she already knew he wasn't a fan of basketball, but he would live after all he just had to sit and watch. May was a bit surprised as she noticed two familiar boys on the court.

"What is that idiot doing..He's going to get himself hurt out there." May said out loud as she saw Ash talking with the group of boys clearly getting ready to begin a game.

This caught Drew's attention as he looked in the direction that May had been. "Who are you talking about? Do you know somebody out there?" he questioned in a suspicious tone which May automatically picked up on.

"Nobody that I know personally...I just see someone from our school's basketball team that got injured in the championship game a few days ago..I just didn't think it would be smart for him to be out playing all ready." May lied feeling ashamed as soon as the words came out of her mouth. This was the first time she straight up lied to Drew about her relationship with Ash, she usually just didn't tell him anything or let him think whatever he wanted.

Drew gave an uncaring nod. "Why do you care. If he wants to get hurt, then that's him."

May bit her lip, wanting to scold Ash for being so reckless, but decided to bite her tongue for now as she agreed with Drew.

* * *

It took only five minutes for the teams to be picked with Gary, Ash, Brock and two random other boys on one team and another five players on the opposing team.

"You guys get ball first." Ash stated in a commanding tone. It was pretty obvious he was confident in his abilities as he seemed to radiate confidence as he walked around the court and everybody seemed to respect what he said. "Let's go!" Ash screamed signaling the start of the game.

The opposing team was quick to inbound the ball and bring it up court.

"Give me that." Ash cockily stated as he pick pocketed the ball handler with little difficulty.

The boy who had gotten the ball stolen from him quickly recovered and got in front of Ash to prevent a easy lay up. Ash slowed down as he waited for the rest of his team to come up court.

"Iso." Ash said. "I want to get a little warm up."

Gary laughed as he motioned for everybody on their team to come to the left side of the court leaving Ash alone with his defender on the right side.

"D him up!" Someone of the opposing team shouted towards Ash's defender, not wanting Ash to get to the rim easily.

The boy listened as he got as close as he could to Ash without fouling him.

"Oh so you want to do this..." Ash said his competitive nature coming out as he backed up to try to gain some more space.

"You're not going to score on me." His defender said in a competitive tone.

Ash didn't reply as he gave the boy a baby crossover testing if he would bite on it. The boy stumbled a little bit, but still managed to stay with Ash.

"Oooh, so you think you can guard me." Ash said in a cocky tone liking the vibe his defender was giving him.

Gary laughed. "Ash! Stop talking just score we don't have all day." he shouted towards his friend. Ash could be a real asshole when he was playing street basketball he tended to talk a lot of trash.

Ash's defender looked over to Gary for only a second and that's when Ash made his move.

He quickly faked left and then went right. His defender managed to follow a few seconds later, but Ash moved the ball behind his back quickly changing his direction to go left. The defender struggled a bit to keep up as Ash hit him with the quick series of moves, but still managed to stay in front of the boy.

Ash then backed up a bit surprised that the defender kept up with him. This was obviously a decent player. He'd have to show him something good. Without saying a word Ash began to drive to the basket with the boy pressed closely up on him. Ash wasn't one to give up easily as he spun around the defender in one motion finishing the shot with a beautiful finger roll.

* * *

"Great move!" May screamed surprising Drew as he had been in the middle of a sentence.

May blushed as she realized what she had done. She was suppose to be spending time with Drew, but now she had just let it be known that she had been watching the game more than she had been listening to him.

Drew frowned as he realized where his girlfriend's attention had been. "May...Didn't you say you wanted to talk, why are you paying attention to that game."

"I'm sorry...I was just curious about if that player I had told you about would be able to play." May replied not exactly lying.

Drew sighed as he began talking again deciding to ignore May's outburst.

* * *

"Better double team me. I promise I'm just getting warmed up!" Ash cockily stated as he began to run back on defense giving Gary and the rest of his team a high five as they ran past each other.

"Luck." Ash's defender countered as he dribbled the ball up court.

The guy soon decided to pass it to the man that Gary was guarding. "Come on Gary, think you can guard me?"

"Come on!" Gary replied not falling for the taunt.

The boy smirked has he began to dribble around the court trying to make the best play. He frowned as he realized Gary was playing great defense there wasn't much to do. He would have to pass. He looked towards a teammate and threw the ball towards him.

"Thank You!" Ash shouted as he intercepted the ball in the passing lane and began the fast break.

"Behind you!" Gary shouted following Ash as he had also known Ash was about to steal the ball the second the guy looked at his teammate.

Ash understood what Gary wanted him to do as they got closer to the rim. Without any words being said Ash threw the ball in the air making it bounce against the backboard and then towards Gary.

Gary smirked as he jumped and grabbed the ball and slammed it into the basket making sure to use as much strength as he could. He did a small pull up on the rim before allowing himself to drop.

"Let's go!" Ash screamed with a toothy grin as he and Gary chest bumped hype about their last play.

* * *

May jumped out of her seat as she saw the play. That was something that she had only seen pros do in all star games. Gary and Ash were definitely used to playing with each other since they had did it so easily.

Drew felt anger appear this time as his girlfriend for the second time showed where her attention was. "May I could have went to practice if you were going to ignore me to watch a bunch of sweaty boys play a stupid game." He said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry Drew, but didn't you think that was cool?! I mean Ash and Gary are way better than average high schoolers!" May said in an excited tone, her excitement blinding her to Drew's annoyance about the situation.

"No and I don't care! And why are you talking like you know them personally!" Drew inquired narrowing his eyes.

May quickly realized her mistake. "I mean, they are both on the basketball team it's only natural that I know their names..." She lamely said.

Drew wiped a bit of hair out of his eye before he stood up. "Let's go. If we're going to talk, I don't want that stupid game to distract you." he said.

May frowned, she really did want to talk to Drew, but she was also extremely curious about Ash and Gary's game especially because it seemed like there were going to be a lot of cool plays.

"Come on Drew..We can sit here. I promise I'm listening to you."

Drew sighed as he sat back down. "Alright May, but if I feel like your watching the game again I'm going to go to the club meeting." he said bluntly wanting her to understand he was serious about it.

May nodded her head hoping that she wouldn't get distracted openly by the game any more. She frowned as she watched Ash do a 360 dunk. He was pretty athletic, he had good ball handling skills, and he could shoot. No wonder why he was the best high school player in the country. The girl groaned inwardly. It was going to be really hard not to pay attention when Ash was showing off everything in his arsenal, the basketball lover inside of her just made it hard to ignore.

* * *

14 to 4..

Ash's team was dominating.

"Weren't you suppose to be injured Ash...This is bullshit.." The guy who had been guarding Ash complained. Ash was completely playing with him.

Ash had only scored 6 points, but he was doing whatever he wanted on the court and he was getting his teammates involved. He was able to get to the rim whenever he pleased and always found the open man for easy buckets. To add to his brilliance on running the offense he was like a hawk in the passing lanes. He made you question every pass.

Ash chuckled as he dribbled the ball. His eyes drifted a bit to look at the crowd who had been watching. A lot of girls were cheering for them, while the dudes were getting hype by every play that happened. Ash's eyes widened as his eyes found a table.

It wasn't the table that made his eyes widened it was the two people sitting at it. His eyes briefly locked with May's and she gave him a look that clearly said "Why are you playing." It was obvious however that she didn't want Drew to see the exchange as she quickly looked back at her boyfriend continuing the conversation they were having.

Ash smirked. Since May was watching he would have to show off. "Come on." he taunted his defender causing the boy to sigh. He couldn't keep up with Ash's dribbling moves at all it was like the boy had the ball on a string and could do whatever he wanted with it.

The ebony haired boy began bouncing the ball quickly back and forth between his legs as he contemplated what he wanted to do. His defender backed up a bit prepared for anything Ash might do.

Ash smiled as he thought of something he quickly bounced the ball around his defender, but he let the ball smoothly bounce between the defenders legs making it look like the ball had gone around him when in reality it had bounced right back to Ash. The defender turned around in hopes of getting to the ball before Ash only for his eyes to widen as he realized the ball wasn't there. He quickly turned around and reached his hand out only for Ash to do a crossover causing the boy to fall to his knees.

"Ooooooh Nooooo!" Gary screamed with a large smile as he saw the boy fall. His reaction was mimicked by a lot of other players and watchers as Ash did a reverse dunk at the rim.

He quickly looked towards May giving her a quick wink before Brock ran up to him extremely excited. "That's what I'm talking about!" Brock shouted as he pushed Ash playfully.

"I told you! Nobody on this court can guard me!" Ash shouted in an extremely cocky tone as the crowd hyped his reaction up. This was why he loved basketball. There was nothing else that ever made him feel so alive.

* * *

May smiled a bit as she saw Ash wink, but her attention quickly turned to Drew and her worst fear was instantly realized.

"Did he just wink at you?!" Drew questioned his voice coming out harshly.

The brown haired girl quickly tried to come up with an excuse. "It was your imagination..Why would somebody I don't even know wink at me?" she questioned hoping that Drew would accept her answer.

Drew didn't reply as he stood up causing May's eyes to widen. "Drew, please don't do anything crazy." May begged as she stood up following her boyfriend as he walked towards the basketball court.

May grabbed her boyfriend's arm trying to prevent him from going any further. "Drew your overreacting! He didn't wink at me." May tried to convince him.

The green haired boy didn't stop however as he walked onto the court causing the game that was going on to stop.

Gary was the first person to confront Drew. "Hey dude, we're playing a game here get off the court." He commanded in a masculine voice.

Drew didn't acknowledge him as his eyes went straight to Ash. "You! Why were you winking at my girlfriend just now." he questioned as he walked closer to Ash prompting Gary to get in front of him.

"Hold on there. Get off the court, your not gonna be starting any drama here." Gary said seriously. He had a good head over Drew so the green haired boy found himself looking up to him.

"This has nothing to do with you. I'm just asking your friend a simple question. Why were you winking at my girlfriend." Drew informed Gary as he walked around him and repeated his question to Ash.

Ash didn't show any emotion as the boy walked towards him. "I don't know what your talking about." he replied before he turned his attention to May. "Although I can understand why you would feel a bit threatened if I did wink at your beautiful girlfriend." Ash finished.

Gary immediately jumped into action as the words came out of Ash's mouth. He couldn't believe that he would purposely try to start a fight. That wasn't Ash like.

"What was that?!" Drew shouted as Gary grabbed his arms.

"Drew stop it! This is stupid, let's just get out of here!" May begged her boyfriend not wanting him to get in a fight.

"Come on man I was just joking. I didn't wink at your girlfriend." Ash suddenly said as he smiled and walked up to Drew.

Drew snatched his arms away from Gary as he glared at Ash. "Don't even look at her, you hear me? I don't even want you to think about looking at her." Drew said seriously as he turned around and walked off the court grabbing May as he did.

May gave one last look to Ash who stuck his tongue out at her causing her to return the favor. She was glad that the worst possible outcome hadn't happened.

Most of the boys on the court saw the exchange between May and Ash and began to laugh at how unaware Drew was.

"Jesus Ash what was that!" Gary laughed as he wrapped an arm around Ash's neck. "I thought you would never fight over a girl, but I swear for a few seconds I thought you were about to over May." He said as Drew and May left the park.

Ash shrugged his shoulders as he spun the basketball on his fingers. "I was thinking May just might be worth that fight." He replied after a few seconds surprising Gary once again.

"Oooh, so Ashy Boy does have a crush?" Gary laughed as he gave a knowing smirk having seen their chemistry for the past week.

"I don't know. If anything I'll admit that i'm interested o.k..." Ash replied finally admitting his growing feelings, contradicting his words during lunch. "Come on guys. Forget all that just happened. Let's finish this game." he finished.

* * *

"That's why I hate guys like that! May never hang out with that guy!" Drew shouted still mad. He went out of his way to give his girlfriend what she wanted and that asshole first stole her attention and then had the nerve to wink at her and act like it wasn't a big deal.

May frowned she wanted to tell Drew that he didn't have any right to tell her who she could associate with, but she figured it was her own fault that the situation had gotten so bad.

"Calm down Drew...It's over now.." May decided to say not wanting to stay on the subject any longer.

Drew was clearly still angry as he continued driving. "Let's head to your house." he suddenly said.

"Huh, why?" May questioned. It wasn't like Drew had never been to her house before, but he knew that her father wasn't his biggest fan so Drew tended to not to come by.

"I just want too. I want to be alone." He replied causing May to blush.

"Alright..." May muttered causing Drew to smile sweetly at her, seemingly forgetting about the situation that had happened minutes earlier.

The drive seemed to fly by as May and Drew were soon at the young girl's house.

"Are your parents home?" Drew questioned as they pulled up in the driveway.

May shook her head. "I'm not sure..Why?" She questioned, the vibe that Drew was giving off was one that suggested that he wanted to do something that she wasn't ready for, but she didn't want to question his motives until he showed them.

Drew opened his car door and began to walk to the front door with May following closely from behind.

May put her key in the door and opened it. "Hey I'm home...Drew is with me, is anybody home?" May yelled inside her house.

There was no reply.

"Come on, let's go to your room." Drew stated as he took off his shoes and began to walk inside.

The bad feeling May had gotten in the driveway came back. If Drew did try to go to far, would she be able to stop him? She did love her boyfriend, but she wasn't emotionally ready to lose her virginity yet. May sighed at her thoughts she was thinking to much she didn't even know if Drew even had thoughts like that. Surly he wouldn't try to do anything considering they had just made up.

May shook her head as she wiped the negative thoughts out. If he tried anything she would just have to be prepared to handle the situation.

Soon the duo made their way to May's bedroom.

There was an awkward silence.

"So...hows the play been going?" May finally broke the ice unsure on how to start the conversation.

Drew sighed as May had just confirmed that she hadn't heard a word of what he had been saying at the park. "I already told you. It's going great, this should be our greatest show to date." he said.

May smiled. "That's great, that means that your dream school might consider giving you a scholarship right?"

Drew nodded. "Yep, most people who graduate from there tend to have the highest chances on grabbing big parts in big budget Hollywood films." He said getting excited as he talked about his future.

"That's good..." May replied. Now that she thought about it, she was still unsure about what she wanted to do after high school. Ash was going to pursue basketball whether that be in college or in the pros, Drew was going to go to college to study acting, Dawn had mentioned wanting to be a fashion designer. It seemed that all of her friends already had a clear plan on what they wanted to be.

"Yeah..." Drew replied awkwardly. He never noticed that his relationship had become like this. He used to be able to talk for hours with May without any awkward silences now it just seemed like neither of them had anything to say. The green haired boy frowned had he really been so preoccupied with the play that he failed to see his relationship falling apart.

"May..I want to apologize again.." Drew finally said ending the silence.

The brown haired girl looked at her boyfriend a bit surprised by his random apology.

"I really didn't notice how much of a bad boyfriend I was being this last week and now that we're here...I'm noticing just how much we've fallen apart so in reality it's probably been longer than a week that I've been acting like a jerk."

May nodded in agreement causing Drew to give a light chuckle.

"Well I want to thank you for being so patient and not giving up on me.. I promise that this summer I'll make it up to you. I'll try my best to make up for how I've been acting lately. " Drew finished as he got closer to May who had been sitting on her bed. He was now standing in between her legs looking down at her.

May had a few tears in her eyes. She really did have a great boyfriend. It made her feel extremely guilty about her friendship with Ash. What could she do..If she told Drew about it there was no doubt in her mind that he would be livid. If she told Ash she couldn't talk with him anymore she would be doing exactly as he had predicted..Plus deep down she really did want to keep her friendship with Ash he was a great person to talk to.

"May?" Drew questioned getting impatient waiting on his girlfriend to reply.

"Drew...I love you so much...As long as you show that you feel the same I promise I won't give up on you.." May finally answered as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

Drew smiled as he leaned down and planted a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead. "Good."

As his lips left her forehead they drifted to her lips as he planted a firm kiss.

May instantly returned the kiss as her arms snaked their way around his neck. Drew quickly took control as he pushed her so that she was laying on the bed. His lips left hers as they went to her neck.

"Drew..." May moaned as he created a hickie on her neck. Usually May wouldn't let him do such a thing, but at the moment she wasn't processing what was happening. Drew's words has made her realize just how much she loved her boyfriend despite how angry he made her sometimes.

May did however process Drew's next action as she felt the boy grasp her left breast.

"Drew..Stop.." May managed to get out although her tone wasn't very convincing.

"Do you really want me to?" Drew asked as he continued kissing her neck.

May didn't reply. Did she want to do this?

Her answer came as she felt Drew's hand slip under her shirt.

"I'm not ready!" May got out as she pushed Drew off of her. It came out a lot worse than she had wanted because she knew Drew wasn't trying to force himself on her.

"I'm sorry!" Drew instantly said as he realized he had made his girlfriend uncomfortable.

May instantly began to defend her actions. "i'm sorry! I just need more time...I'm sorry." She said feeling bad.

Drew shook his head. "You don't have to explain May. I understand if your not ready." he said sweetly.

May smiled as she brought her boyfriend in for another kiss. "Thanks for being so understanding." she whispered as the kiss broke.

* * *

"Good game guys." Ash shouted as he got into Gary's car.

"Ash, better get your love life under control for next time you come down!" One of the boys yelled back prompting others who had scene the earlier scene to laugh.

Ash just shrugged not bothering to reply to the comment. If you entertained the teasing it would never end.

Gary laughed from the drivers seat. "So, don't think I'm not going to ask about what you meant on the court when you said that you were interested in May." he said as soon as Ash closed the door.

Ash sighed he had forgot he had admitted his growing feelings for the brunette. "It doesn't really matter, I'm sure shes with her boyfriend even at this moment. I'm not the type to try and break up relationships."

Gary snorted. "Dude, fuck him. It's not like they are married." he told his best friend as if it was obvious.

Ash chuckled at Gary's words. He knew Gary personally had no problems stealing other guy's girlfriends he had done it multiple times since middle school. What made it worse was that Gary usually left the girl after he got what he wanted. He didn't really approve of Gary's lifestyle, but hell who was he to judge.

"That's you dude. If May is happy with him who am I to break them up." Ash replied.

"Well if shes happy with him then nothing will happen, but you'd be stupid to not even try." Gary said as he began driving towards Ash's house.

Ash seemed to allow what Gary had just said sink in. "I'll see...I won't do anything crazy, but I won't ignore how I feel." he finally replied.

Gary laughed. "You sound like such a female dude. Grow some balls and take her from him. Your Ash Ketchum the number one high school basketball player in the country, he doesn't stand a chance."

Ash just rolled his eyes. "Haha. Yeah, well we have to pick May up tomorrow don't forget."

"Nah, I'ma help you out." Gary suddenly said causing Ash to look at him strangely. "Tell May you guys can't come to my place."

"Gary, I'm not bringing her to my house...I don't want her to see how I live..." Ash replied his tone getting noticeably sadder.

Gary shook his head. "Nah, I know that...I'm saying you guys should study at her house. Meeting a girl's family is like the quickest way to her heart."

Ash seemed to think for a few seconds. "I guess even you have good ideas every now and then..."

Gary laughed as he saw the exit for Pallet Town. He frowned as he saw it.

The brown haired boy had a love/hate relationship with the town. He lived here for first 10 years of his life with Ash...It was an extremely poor area with extremely high crime rates. Gary would always love the area because he grew up here, but even he knew of all the illegal activities that took place. He was lucky that his granddad managed to make it big and get them out. Ash hadn't been as lucky.

Pallet town residence had their own school, the only reason Ash got to attend Kanto high was because he lied on his school application putting Gary's address instead of his own. If it ever became public knowledge Ash would probably be expelled. Ash was going to Kanto high because everybody knew since he was young that he was talented and if he went to a school with a lot of prestige he would have a much higher chance of achieving his goals.

"Alright dude. If you need a ride to May's house tomorrow call me." Gary told his friend as they pulled up at a small apartment complex. A lot of shady figures were standing outside, but they didn't mess with Ash or Gary as they all knew the boys. Most of the people in the complex were actually rooting for Ash to make it. They looked at it like if Ash went to the top so did Pallet, plus they knew if Ash had money he wouldn't hesitate to give back to the community that had raised him.

"Nah...I need to stay in shape, I'll probably just ride my bike or jog there." Ash said as he gave Gary a high five as he got out of the car.

Gary nodded. "Good luck." He said as he pulled away.

Ash watched with a smile as his best friend left before he walked towards his apartment and opened the door.

"Mom I'm home." Ash shouted as he opened the door.

"Ash sweetie. How was school?" His mom a beautiful young woman asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

The apartment was extremely tiny with only one bedroom and a bathroom. The living room was attached to the kitchen and Ash usually slept on the couch, not that he minded. His mom worked extremely hard to provide him with this much. She had gotten pregnant when she was only 16 and Ash's father had abandoned them. Ash would always be forever grateful to his mother for providing him with all that she could with the resources she had.

This was one of Ash's reasons that he felt like he had to make it to the NBA. If he could give his mom the life he felt that she deserved he would be happy.

"It was fine mom. Went to the park after school with Gary so that's where I've been." Ash replied as he gave his mother a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Sounds fun. I have dinner on the stove right now it should be ready soon." His mom said in a sweet tone.

Ash nodded. "I'm gonna take a shower first."

His mom just gave a smile as a reply as she walked back into the kitchen to continue cooking.

* * *

"May.." Drew whispered as he went to give his girlfriend another kiss. For the past hour they had just watched television not having much to say, but it wasn't a awkward silence. It was a comfortable one.

Suddenly May's room door opened.

May's eyes widened as her head turned to see who had opened the door. Her little brother was grinning from ear to ear.

"DAD! MAY HAS A BOY IN THE ROOM!"

* * *

**Alright a lot of contestshipping in this chapter! I'm looking forward for the next chapter a lot of things are going to be revealed.**

**I'm sorry if I'm making May seem like a bitch for not being truthful with Drew, but I think it's actually very realistic. I think if you have a girlfriend you have to show her attention at least sometimes otherwise the attention that she tried to give you will eventually go to somebody else. If that makes sense lol. **

**Also I know Ash probably seemed like a asshole on the basketball court, but I wanted to show how his personality changed. When he isn't playing he is sweet, but I wanted to express how competitive he was and how he isn't scared to back down from a challenge. All qualities that I think you need if you want to be a professional.**

**Well Continue to review if you want chapters to come out like how this one did! **

**PS: Like I said before "The Empire" won't be updated until I get to atleast 50k words in this story. I'm sure the fans of that story can be understanding since I went from like 30k words to 145k in two months haha. **

**Well VerifiedBreeze signing out!**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**This chapter has a scene that really made me consider changing the rating from T to M...I really don't want to so I kept it as light as possible! **

**Don't forget to read the author's note at the bottom! ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

If May had the option to die right now she would pick it with zero hesitation.

She was currently sitting at the kitchen table with her father, Drew, and for some odd reason her brother Max who had yet to stop smiling.

"Now Max tell me what you saw again." Norman instructed his son as he continued to glare at Drew.

"Dad, this is a big misunderstanding! Me and Drew weren't doing anything! I swear I thought you guys were home." May spoke not wanting her brother to say anything knowing it would probably make the situation worse.

Norman directed his attention towards his daughter. "So you expect me to believe that two teenagers were alone in a bedroom for an undisclosed amount of time, my daughter has a hickie on her neck and nothing happened?" he questioned his voice sounding extremely sarcastic.

May's hand instantly went up to hide the mark on her neck, she had completely forgotten about it.

Drew decided to speak. "No offense sir, but May is right we were just watching television. Nothing inappropriate was going on."

"He's lying dad! When I opened the door he looked like he was about to kiss May!" Max suddenly blurted out.

May paled. Why couldn't she have been born an only child.

"Well is that true?" Norman asked in a calm voice surprising May.

Drew quickly saw his girlfriend was struggling so he decided to answer for her. "Yes that's true, but it was only going to be a kiss and as for the hickie, things went a little far at the start I admit, but we stopped way before it got serious. We've been dating for almost two years now I think it's only natural that we do that sometimes."

Norman looked at the green haired boy, he was a bit impressed that he wasn't backing down as most people were intimidated by the man.

"How long have you been here?" The father asked the boy deciding to ignore the hickie for now after all if the two had wanted to they probably could have gone much further.

"Umm..Maybe a little over an hour." Drew replied truthfully.

Norman looked at his youngest son. "And they were both fully clothed when you walked in?" he questioned the glasses wearing child.

"Yeah?" Max answered not understanding why they wouldn't have had clothes on.

Norman sighed as much as he wanted to blow up about the situation he had to accept the fact that his daughter was almost a grown woman he would have to be used to this.

"Alright, well you can go back upstairs..Keep the door open though." He submitted, but he continued to glare at Drew showing that he didn't trust him.

Drew felt a chill and turned away not wanting to look the man in his eyes any longer.

Max looked at his father with wide eyes. "What! She isn't getting in trouble?!"

May didn't question anything as she quickly grabbed Drew's hand and dragged him upstairs muttering a quick "thank you dad" as she ran past him.

~xxxxxx~

"That was scary...I thought my dad was going to flip." May said as they reached her room.

Drew just laughed. "Haha, maybe he's starting to like me." he said causing May to laugh out loud.

"Yeah right! The odds of my dad liking a boy I bring home are extremely low. Maybe he is just realizing i'm not a kid anymore." May explained her reason for laughing.

Drew frowned. "Well eventually he is going to have to like me since I don't see us breaking up in the near future."

May just nodded in agreement. "I'm sure he'll get over his over protectiveness with time."

Drew shrugged his shoulders, but quickly reached into his pocket as he felt his phone vibrate. He glanced at the screen and quickly placed it back. "Sorry May, but I have to go." He said surprising the girl.

"Aw..but why?" May questioned wondering what was on his phone that all of a sudden made him have to go home.

"My mother just texted me and said that she needed my help at the house. I'll see you on Monday alright?" Drew answered his girlfriend's question as he began to walk out the room.

May gave a sad sigh. "I guess.." she pouted as she followed Drew to walk him to his car.

Soon the two teens had made it outside.

"Well, i'll see you later. I love you." Drew said as he leaned in and gave May a quick kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." May replied as the kiss ended. She watched for a few seconds as Drew got in his car and drove away.

It seemed that as soon as Drew left Ash's actions at the basketball court flooded into her mind. "That jerk. I can't believe he did that." May said to herself as she pulled out her cellphone and scrolled down to Ash's name.

**Are you still at the court asshole.** May texted him as she walked back inside her house.

It took a few minutes for Ash to reply, but eventually he did.

**Nah, I'm at home, and why am I a asshole? (•ω•)** He replied with another one of his creative faces.

May rolled her eyes, he knew exactly what he had done to deserve being called a asshole.

**O.K first you show up at the park where me and Drew were at, second you winked at me, and third you purposely fired up Drew.**

The brown haired girl walked back up to her room and laid on her bed and looked back at her phone.

**First. I had no idea you were going to be at the park, Second I winked to embarrass you since you were clearly immersed with watching me and third...Well the last one I take full responsibility for, haha I wanted to see that green haired boyfriend of yours turn red.**

May chucked a bit at Ash's reply. Sometimes she didn't know if he was a sweet guy who could be a asshole when he chose to be or a asshole who was occasionally sweet. She decided to go with the first option since 80% of the time Ash was one of the sweetest people she had ever met.

** I wasn't 'immersed' in anything I was just worried that you'd re-injure your ankle.** May responded ignoring his comments about Drew deciding she didn't really want to talk about Drew with Ash.

She looked at her phone patiently until it finally vibrated.

**Aw, were you worried about lil ol me?**

May closed her eyes in mock annoyance. **I take it back. I wish you did injure yourself! Plus your little stunt just made it so much harder to tell Drew about me helping you with math! Now it looks like i'm going to have to just never tell him.**

**Since you never plan to tell him where does that leave us? I mean are you going to stop talking to me or continue being friends with me behind his back?** Ash replied almost immediately.

May hadn't expected that question. She had thought about it herself, but she still hadn't came up with an answer. She sighed as she made up her mind.

**I think we can secretly be friends...But only if it never goes past a certain point..I love my boyfriend, Ash and I really don't want to betray his trust, but I also have gotten so close to you in this past week that I want our bond to grow as well.**

May was satisfied with her answer as she waited for his reply. Suddenly her phone started vibrating multiple times signaling a phone call not a text message. A bit surprised she looked at the caller ID.

Ash.

"Hmm...He doesn't normally call..I wonder why he is.." May wondered out loud as she accepted the call.

"Hello Asshole."

"Whats up." Came the masculine voice from the other end.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice to?" May questioned.

"Ah, I'm about to go to bed soon, but I still had a couple more things to say and it would have taken to long to text." Ash explained.

May hummed. "So what did you have to say."

"Well first I appreciate that your willing to lie to your boyfriend... to be my friend, and I want our bond to grow to. I've never...met a girl like you May." Ash said his voice hesitating multiple times as he stumbled on a few words unsure on how to word his thoughts.

May smiled happy that Ash felt the same way.

"Yeah, I also won't do anything to get Drew mad at you anymore. That was pretty immature of me, so I'm sorry about that." Ash continued feeling a little guilty. He had intended it as a joke, but now that he thought about it what if Drew had reacted badly and taken it out on May. He didn't want to put her in any kind of jeopardy.

"Thank you Ash. I really do appreciate your words right now. I can see me and you easily being as close as me and Dawn."

Ash chuckled a bit. The realization of how deep in the friend zone he was in hit him, but he brushed it off mentally deciding he wouldn't rush anything. He would be what May wanted him to be for now.

"Yeah, but anyways. I was wondering can we study at your house tomorrow? Gary won't be able to accommodate us tomorrow." Ash questioned getting to the main point of the call.

May almost dropped her phone. "Um...I don't know Ash...my dad might not be alright with that. It's taken him almost 2 years to accept Drew..."

Ash frowned, Gary's plan wasn't working. "Just tell him your tutoring somebody...I'm sure he'll be reasonable...Text me tomorrow after you ask. I gotta go now, I have to wake up early to run." Ash stated as he hung up the phone.

May blinked a few times. Ash had gotten off the phone pretty quickly. She shrugged it off as his last words registered into her head. "Ugh...How am I suppose to convince my dad to let Ash come over...Plus I'll have to tell him to keep it a secret just in case so he won't bring it up to Drew eventually." May said to herself as she groaned and laid her head on the pillow.

"Why must my life be so difficult!" May whined.

After a few minutes of complaining May finally gathered the nerve to go ask her father. After all the quicker she got it over with the quicker she could get back to Ash with an answer.

She sighed one more time before she got up to walk to her fathers room. It was right down the hall so it didn't take long.

"Hey dad..Can I talk to you for a minute?" May asked as she knocked on the door.

She heard a few random movements until finally her father opened the door. "What is it sweetie?" he questioned.

He was dressed in his pajamas so it was clear that he was planning on going to bed soon.

"Um...I have to tutor a student in math tomorrow so I was wondering can he come here? It'll only be for a few hours I promise!" May said as quickly as possible.

Norman looked at his daughter with a frown. "It's a 'he?"

May looked towards the ground. "Please, he's a really good friend we will stay in the kitchen."

The dad put his hand to his head. "Ugh...I suppose it's alright..." he finally replied after contemplating for a few seconds.

May held back a squeal as she hugged her father. "Thank you! By the way never mention this around Drew.. The person who is coming over...well they don't get along at all." she told her father.

Norman just rolled his eyes not caring about teenage drama as he released his daughter from the hug. "Well I'm going to bed May. Tell me when your friend get's here tomorrow."

The brown haired girl nodded as she walked back to her room. She quickly closed the door and picked up her cell phone and scrolled to Ash's number.

**Everything is a go! You know where I live so be here around 12!** she texted him. She figured he probably wouldn't reply so she put her phone on the charger and laid down.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Beep

Beep

Beep

Ash groaned as he rolled over and turned off the alarm off his phone. It was 7 am.

This was the hardest part about morning training. Actually waking up to do it. He glanced at the text message that May had sent the night before.

"So everything is a go huh." Ash said to himself a small smile appearing on his lips.

After a few more minutes of rest Ash finally managed to convince his body to get up. He quickly went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower. After he was finished with that he put on a tank top, a pair of running shorts, and running shoes.

He grabbed the basketball that was sitting by the door and walked out. He always ran while dribbling the ball as it helped him practice his ball handling skills. Ash double checked to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything before he walked outside. He had a very specific path that he ran whenever he decided to jog in the morning, the path helped avoid areas in Pallet where the people...weren't as friendly.

"Let's do this..." Ash motivated himself as he began dribbling the ball and then the 6'1 guard took off jogging.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

"Ugh...What time is it.." May muttered as she slowly opened her eyes. She hadn't set an alarm last night so she had no idea when in the day it was.

Suddenly her plans for today came to her mind causing the girl to jump up. "Oh my god! How long until Ash gets here?" May wondered out loud as she grabbed her phone and looked at the time.

11:30

"Ash will be here in 30 minutes! UGH!" May screamed as she got out of bed and ran to the bathroom in hopes of cleaning up to the best of her ability in the time god was providing her.

Soon enough May heard the doorbell ring. She had managed to brush her teeth, take a extremely quick shower and put on a white tank top barely hiding her red bra along with a pair of yoga pants. Her hair was still wet, but she would have to deal with it for now.

As the girl ran to the door she heard somebody else beat her to it.

"YOUR ASH KETCHUM!" She heard her little brother exclaim causing May to frown. She had completely forgotten that her brother and father already knew who Ash was. Hopefully they wouldn't crowd him.

"Max, don't bother Ash." May stated bluntly as she made her way to the door. She quickly took in Ash's appearance, he was wearing a black tank top and shorts and he was clearly tired. He had a basketball in his hands and was extremely sweaty.

"You could have put a little bit of effort to look...decent before coming to my house Ash." May told the boy as took in how he looked.

Ash laughed ignoring Max's outburst. "I'm sorry, I was working out this morning and I completely lost track of time...By the time I remembered what I was doing today it was already pretty late so I just decided to come how I was."

May nodded at his words before a thought came to her head. "Ash...Did you run here?!" She suddenly asked unable to hide the surprise in her tone. She knew at the very least he couldn't have lived within a few miles of her otherwise she would have known.

The basketball player shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal before his attention went down to Max who was still looking at him with stars in his eyes. "And who is this little guy?" he questioned as he held out his hand for Max to shake which he accepted quickly.

"My name is Max and I've been to every single one of your games! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" Max gleefully said surprising May.

Did Ash get reactions like this a lot? He didn't seem to be all that surprised by it.

"Haha, your a basketball fan Max?" Ash asked the obvious question to which Max shook is head vigorously to.

"Who is at the door?" A voice came from the kitchen.

May didn't have to look to know who it was. "This is the boy I'm tutoring Dad."

"Dad! Can you believe Ash Ketchum is in our house?!" Max asked his dad his excitement not dying down as he grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

May sighed as she followed the two boys.

"Ash Ketchum, wow. When May said she had to tutor somebody I must say I didn't even begin to imagine it would be you." Norman said in a surprised tone as Ash, Max, and May entered the kitchen.

Ash chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well yeah. May has been extremely helpful these last few days."

"May, why didn't you tell me you've been tutoring Ash?" Norman asked his daughter, she should have known he would have loved to meet him.

The brown haired girl shrugged. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?! We pretty much have a future superstar in our house!" Max informed his sister before a thought came to his mind and he quickly ran out the room.

May couldn't believe the reaction her family was giving. Max never showed interest in Drew and her dad seemed to like Ash as well. She rolled her eyes they probably just liked him because they knew he was good at their favorite sport.

"Don't be shy Ash! How about before you and May get started we all have a talk! I'd love to get to know you better." Norman offered as he pulled a seat out at the kitchen table.

Ash seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before deciding to just go along with it as he saw May take a seat as well.

Before anybody could say anything Max came running back in the room holding a basketball.

"Can you sign this for me?!" He questioned as he held the ball out for Ash. May watched the scene with interest, she really didn't see Ash as a future superstar, but clearly others did and her father and brother probably weren't the only ones who did either.

Ash smiled at the boy as he grabbed the basketball. "Do you have a marker?" He questioned causing Max's eyes to widen as he quickly took off out of the room again without speaking.

"That dork..." May muttered, but couldn't help but laugh at how starstruck her brother was acting.

"So Ash...How long have you known my daughter?" Norman suddenly asked causing all eyes to go back to him.

Ash a bit caught off guard by the question took a few seconds to answer. "Well truthfully I just met her probably 6 days ago, but if it means anything I feel like I've known her for a lot longer." he answered causing Norman to give him a knowing smirk.

"Ooh! So you have a crush on my daughter!" He teased as he leaned over the table awkwardly elbowing Ash.

May couldn't believe her ears. Who was this man.

NEVER would her father tease a boy about liking her, it just wasn't possible.

Ash just shrugged the comment off with a laugh. "Haha, don't joke around..Umm what should I call you?" Ash asked

"Norman is fine, but Mr. Maple works as well whichever you prefer." He answered with a smile.

May put her head on the table. Her father was acting just as badly as Max he just wasn't being as obvious. "Dad..Please don't tease Ash..You know I have Drew.." she muttered.

Norman chuckled as he looked back at Ash. "So I won't keep you to long Ash as I know you and my daughter have a lot of work to do, but do you mind if I ask you a few things that I've been wondering?"

Ash nodded not seeing the problem although he was sure he already knew what questions the man planned to ask.

"O.k well first...I'm curious to know which basketball team in the pros do you watch?" He asked surprising Ash.

May however wasn't. Her father would never pass up an opportunity to talk about basketball.

Ash chuckled to himself a little as he had expected Norman to ask him does he plan to go to the pros or college. "The Kanto Dragons for sure!" Ash replied with a smile.

Norman instantly grinned. "Now that's what I like to hear! If you said anything else I might have had to kick you out of my home!"

Ash couldn't help, but laugh at the man's statement. "I wouldn't blame you either!" he agreed causing the two to laugh even more.

May looked at the scene with indifference. Why couldn't her father and Drew get along this well? If they could that would make things so much easier.

"Ash I found a marker!" Max finally came back with a black marker in his hands.

The basketball player smiled as he took the marker from Max's hands. "And what should I write?" he asked the boy.

"To my best friend Max Maple!" Max said causing May to burst out laughing, not expecting her brother to say that.

Ash gave a nervous grin. "Your the boss." he replied as he wrote down what he was told and handed the ball back to Max. It almost seemed as if the boy was shaking as he grabbed the ball.

"This is so cool! When your a superstar I will be able to say I knew you before the fame!" Max said as he ran out of the room once more screaming something about having to call his friends to tell them.

May decided that this would be a good time to end the conversation before her family made even bigger fools out of themselves. "Well Dad! I think me and Ash have work to get to so..."

Norman rolled his eyes as he caught the hint. "Alright, well it was nice meeting you Ash I do hope you and May stay friends I would love to talk sports with you." he told the black haired boy as he shook his hand.

"Of course! I'd love to talk with you anytime Mr. Maple!" Ash politely replied as the man released the handshake and walked out of the kitchen.

It was silent for a few seconds before May finally spoke. "I'm really sorry about all of that...I didn't know they'd act like that." She said in an embarrassed tone causing Ash to chuckle.

"Nah, it's fine.. You should see what happens whenever me and my mom go grocery shopping." Ash replied.

Ash's statement confirmed May's previous thoughts. _"So he really is used to being treated like this.." _

"That has to get annoying." May stated as she thought about constantly being bothered by fans.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "It can be, but if they didn't exist then I would never have the opportunity to make a living doing what I love. I think it's worth the sacrifice." he replied.

May nodded in understanding. "I suppose..." she replied as she looked at the boy who was suddenly looking around the area with wide eyes. "Umm...is something wrong Ash?" May questioned.

Ash frowned before he looked towards May. "Um..So I forgot my books.."

May slapped her head. "Ash..What was the point of coming here if you were going to forget your books?" She questioned although her tone had a bit of humor in it.

Ash gave a nervous chuckle. "I guess I was to focused on working out to remember."

The girl put her head on the table. "Well I guess today is a bust unless you want me to ask my dad if he can take you to your house?"

"No! That's fine...I guess we can do something else today.." Ash replied quickly causing May to frown.

_"I wonder why Ash seems to be so adamant about hiding where he lives..Does he not trust me? Does he want to keep it a secret so it can't be leaked to any of his fans?"_ May's frown deepened at the thought didn't Ash know that he could trust her not to tell anybody his personal information.

"No. I think we should go get your books. The final is coming up soon Ash you really need to study. Whatever reason you have for not wanting me to see your house can't be more important than losing your basketball eligibility." May stated in a serious tone.

Ash seemed to think for a few seconds. May was right he really did need all of the study times that he could get. Could he trust May to keep it a secret though? He had only just met her, if she got mad at him for something and decided to expose the truth then he would lose everything...There was also the possibility that she wouldn't want to be his friend anymore after finding out that he was poor. After all most of the students who went to Kanto High were extremely privileged, they probably wouldn't want to associate with somebody who didn't even have a bed to call his own.

"Ash, whatever it is. I promise you can trust me..We're friends remember." May said as she watched Ash struggle with making a decision.

The basketball player sighed as he put his head on the table. "Alright...One condition though."

"And what is that?" May questioned happy that Ash was willing to trust her.

"You can't tell anybody where I live May...You'll understand why once we get there." Ash said in a serious voice. "And your father can't take us..Sorry, but I only trust you and even I don't really know why considering only Gary knows...Not even the guys from the basketball team know." he continued.

May was a bit surprised, and she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Whatever Ash was hiding was clearly a big deal if he had only told Gary. "How can we get there if you don't want my dad to take us?" She questioned.

Ash gave May a smile. "Well your going to have to earn this information. We're going to walk."

* * *

"Drew..." A red haired girl moaned as she wrapped her arms around the man who was laying on top of her.

The green haired boy seemed to shake a bit before falling on top of the girl clearly worn out.

"Drew, that was amazing.." The girl whispered into his ear.

The boy didn't say anything as he removed himself from the girl and got off the bed. "Solidad, we can't keep doing this..."

The girl now revealed to be Solidad frowned. "You can't say that after the fact Drew...I'm going off to college soon don't you want to spend as much time with me as possible?"

It was true Solidad was a senior who was about to graduate this year. She had enrolled in summer classes in LaRousse University, the same school Drew wanted to get into. Because of the classes she would be leaving right when the school year ended in a week.

Drew sighed it was true. "I know, but..This is wrong to do to May."

"It's kind of late to think that now...We've been messing around for almost a year now Drew, what's the point of getting a guilty conscience now?"

Drew wiped a bit of hair out of his eyes. This had all started once it became obvious that May wasn't ready for a sexual relationship. Neither him or Solidad had any desire for a relationship. They just wanted the physical pleasure.

He closed his eyes as he thought about yesterday. This was probably another reason as to why he had been blind to their relationship falling apart. "I know...But I think we should stop doing this Solidad..I really do love May, I think it's time I start being patient."

Solidad sighed. "Can't you change after I leave Drew? What's the harm in messing around for another week?"

She did have a point. In a week she would be gone. Why risk making her mad by ending the relationship early when he could let it die out naturally.

"I suppose your right.." Drew muttered before he felt a pair of arms grab him and pull him back into the bed.

"Good...Now stop acting like such a girl and show me how much of a man you are." Solidad whispered into his ear seductively ready for a second round.

* * *

"Ash...Did you really run all of this?" May muttered as she wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead. She had told her father that they were walking to go get Ash's books, and surprisingly he had voiced little opinion about it. He really did like Ash apparently.

"Come on May, we're almost there..." Ash said. He was beginning to feel a bit nervous. He was sure that May had to have noticed that the area that they were in.

Luckily for Ash, May hadn't realized it as she was to busy complaining about how tired she was to really care about the area. They had been walking for almost two hours.

BANG!

May jumped instantly and grabbed Ash's arm as the gunshot rang throughout the area.

"Ash where are we?!" May questioned as she finally looked around the area, it was extremely shady.

Ash didn't answer her question as he grabbed her hand. "Come on..We have to hurry and get to my house..It's dangerous out here."

May's heart was pounding she had never heard a real gunshot before and Ash was acting like it was a normal occurrence. "Ash..I'm scared.." May said as another gunshot rang through out the air.

Ash frowned. This was stupid, why was he risking bringing May here. It was too late now though they would have to sit at his house until whatever fight that was going on ended.

Soon enough the two reached Ash's apartment complex. They quickly got inside and locked the door. Ash's mother didn't seem to be home.

"Ash what's going on?! This is where you live?" May asked the fear in her voice evident.

The boy didn't reply as he leaned against the door. "I'm so sorry May...I shouldn't have brought you here..." he muttered finally as the guilt hit him. He knew exactly how dangerous his neighborhood was and he had risked May's life to walk here just to hide where he lived.

"I'm so sorry.." Ash repeated causing May to bend down to his level.

"What are you sorry for Ash? I'm confused?" May questioned a bit of her fear disappearing as she watched the normally confident, happy boy be on the verge of tears.

Ash took a deep breath before replying. "This is where I live May...I shouldn't have brought you here because I knew exactly how dangerous it was..I should have continued to say no.."

May was a bit shocked once Ash admitted to living here. Many questions came to her head like how was he attending Kanto High, how did he know Gary, but the question she wanted to ask the most was How did such a nice boy grow up in such a bad environment. She knew she couldn't get the answer to those questions at the moment though as she pulled Ash into a hug.

"It's alright Ash...I chose to come even though you told me no..." She tried to comfort the boy causing him to lean into the hug. He hadn't dropped a tear, but she could tell that he felt really bad for putting her in such a bad situation.

The two stayed in the position for a few minutes before Ash finally stood up. "When my mom gets home I'll ask her to take you home. We can study here for now...it isn't safe to walk around outside right now..." Ash told the girl as another gunshot rang through out the area.

May frowned. This was how Ash lived everyday...

"Alright." She replied as she followed the boy who had gotten his books and sat on the floor in front of the couch.

He looked at May and gave a small smile. "Alright, I think I owe you a few answers so feel free to ask before we start." he told her.

May hesitated for a few seconds not sure if it was alright, before she finally decided to just get it off her chest. "Ash..How are you attending Kanto High if you live here? This area isn't in our district..." May asked first.

Ash sighed. "I'm using Gary's address in order to attend.."

"For basketball right." May interrupted already having a good idea as to why Ash would do something so risky.

He nodded. "Yeah...To me basketball is everything, but I would have never gotten any attention at the school here...At Kanto the opportunities were everywhere...Opportunities that seemed to only exist for those who had money.." Ash said sadly. "I knew that I was good, so I figured if I got into Kanto High I'd be able to get onto the national stage in order to actually have a chance of getting into the NBA."

May felt her eyes watering, but quickly wiped it away. It really was horrible that those who had been born into a situation beyond their control had to deal with less opportunities to be able to make it out. It wasn't fair.

"This is why I have to get into the NBA May..I'm not book smart like you. Basketball is really all I have. It's me and my mom's only way out of this place...That's why I probably won't attend college." Ash continued his tone wavering a bit as he thought about all of the hardships his mom had to deal with in order to raise him.

May quickly pulled Ash into another hug. "I'm so sorry Ash...I would have never thought you were going through so much alone.."

Ash smiled a bit. "I haven't been alone..Gary and his granddad have helped us so much..If it wasn't for them me and my mom would have probably died a long time ago..."

May smiled as well her opinion of Gary strengthening. No wonder he seemed so overprotective with Ash.

"How'd you meet Gary?" May asked her second question satisfied with Ash's answer.

Ash was a bit surprised that May didn't seem to not want to associate with him, but he quickly brushed it off. "Well..Gary used to live here as well before the Pokemon franchise blew up. They offered to help move us out of here, but my mom couldn't let them do that and I agree with her. They've already done so much to help us I would hate to cause even more burdens on them. I'll get us out of here with the only ability that I have." Ash replied his normal confidence coming back.

May grinned. "No wonder you and Gary seem so close."

"Yeah...Gary is like a brother to me. He and his granddad are pretty much my second family." Ash replied with a smile.

The brown haired girl couldn't help, but blush at Ash's smile. He was strong. Despite everything that he was dealing with he never showed it, he never used it as an excuse. It was actually admirable.

"So all of this is why you didn't want me to come to your house?" May asked. "Because if it ever became known that you don't live in the Kanto High school district you'll probably be expelled and lose your basketball eligibility." She continued pretty much answering her own question.

Ash nodded. "Yeah..So I can trust you right to keep this between me and you?" he asked.

May acted like it was a hard choice for a few seconds as she placed a finger on her chin causing Ash to frown.

"I'm just kidding. Of course Ash, another secret to add to our vault." May replied finally as she gave Ash a playful wink causing the boy to laugh.

"Great! Now that we've dealt with all of that let's get to studying!" Ash stated as he opened up his books.

* * *

"Wow Ash..I think you might actually get a A on the final on Monday." May muttered as she examined all of the practice questions she had given to the boy.

They had been in Ash's house for over 3 hours studying and time seemed to have flown by. Ash was pretty happy to see that May hadn't changed at all despite knowing the truth about him. He had to admit it made him like her more.

"It's all because I have such a great teacher." Ash complimented with another toothy grin causing May to blush.

The gunshots outside had stopped a while ago, but May seemed to have completely forgotten about them as she hadn't mentioned them even once.

"Well then, what should we do until your mom gets home since we can't exactly walk back to my house." May stated as she stood up for the first time in a few hours.

Ash seemed to contemplate for a few seconds before suddenly the door opened up.

"Ash?" A beautiful woman questioned a bit confused, not expecting to see a girl in her apartment.

Ash's attention quickly went to his mom. "Oh, mom. This is May! She's my math tutor..Sorry for bringing her over without telling you, but-" he started.

"May! That's such a beautiful name. I'm so happy to see that Ash finally has brought a girl home..I was beginning to think that he was playing for the other team!" Delia said causing Ash's eyes to widen like saucers. He had never brought a girl home before so he wasn't sure on what to expect from his mother, but if he had to guess it wouldn't have been this kind of reaction.

"MOM!" Ash shouted as he stood up and walked to his mother his face burning up.

May couldn't help, but laugh at Ash's embarrassment. "Thank you mam! It's nice to meet you as well." She finally managed as she shook Delia's hand.

"Oh dear. If I had known Ash was having company I would have straighten up a bit, this is so embarrassing." Delia went on as Ash continued to blush although he seemed to have given up on trying to stop his mom from saying anything.

"It's fine! I promise you, my house makes yours seem spotless." May said causing Delia to laugh.

"No need to lie to make me feel better! I know I've slacked off a bit in keeping the home clean." She said as she sat on the couch.

Ash rolled his eyes. His mom was way to friendly she was talking to May like they had known each other for years.

May also picked up on the mother's friendliness, but quickly assumed that this must have been where Ash got his personality from.

"Anyways mom. I was wondering can you take May home?" Ash questioned.

The mother frowned now that she knew that May wouldn't be staying much longer, but quickly brushed it off. "I have to get dinner on, but how about you take the car. Just be careful, we can't have you repeat what you did to Gary's car."

Ash gave a nervous chuckle as May smirked towards him clearly curious about what the woman was talking about.

"Alright! Well I'll be back later mom!" Ash shouted as he got the keys from her and quickly grabbed May and headed out not even giving his mother a chance to say bye to the girl.

Delia just smiled. "First love.." She muttered as she mentally took note of the fact that Ash had brought her to the house. That alone showed that he trusted her a lot since he was risking a lot to do it. She had also saw the hickie on May's neck and had just assumed it was Ash's doing.

* * *

"Your mom is so sweet Ash." May said as they drove down the road.

Ash just blushed. "She can be a bit much at times..." he replied causing May to chuckle.

"She's no worse then you."

Ash pretended as if her comment hurt his feelings as he looked at the girl. "I take offense to that."

"That's fine though. That's one of the reasons I like being around you so much." May added in causing Ash to blush.

"Good save." he muttered as his attention turned back to the road. He was driving without a license so the last thing he needed was for him to make a dumb mistake and get pulled over.

The car suddenly was silent. It was kind of strange since Ash and May rarely had silences, but Ash was quick to remedy the situation.

"So..Since you and Drew have clearly made up.." Ash started as his eyes turned to May's neck. He hadn't really noticed it before since her hair hid it pretty nicely.

May instantly realized where his eyes were and covered the hickie with her palm. "What about it.." She said in an embarrassed tone.

Ash hid the jealousy in his body pretty good as he replied. "When is the play? I'm sure you plan to watch it?" he questioned.

"Oh..Yeah I do and it's on the last day of school. Friday." she replied as she moved her hair to cover the mark that Drew had left.

Ash hummed. "I was thinking about coming to see. Do you have any parts at all? I mean your not the lead anymore, but surly your still involved a little."

The girl just looked out the window. "Nah. I'm pretty sure I'm out of the play since I skipped so many of the practices now so I'll just be watching from the audience since Drew and Dawn have parts."

"Hmm I suppose it'll get you in trouble if we sat together." Ash said causing May to look at him as if it were obvious.

"Obviously you can't do that. We can text during the play though. You can tell me just how great Drew is. After all he is probably as good at acting as you are in basketball." May bragged not noticing Ash frown.

"I guess." he replied unable to hide the disappointment in his tone about May talking so highly about Drew.

May didn't notice it however as she continued talking. "Dawn also is pretty good. I would much rather she play Juliet then Solidad, but it isn't my choice."

"Solidad is the girl who is replacing you right?" Ash questioned

May nodded.

"Oh..Well for the record I'm sure she probably won't do nearly as great of a job that you would have." Ash complimented as they pulled up into May's driveway.

"Thank you Ash! Well I'll see you on Monday!" May thanked the boy with a smile as she got out the car.

Ash watched with a sad smile. "I would fall for a girl who clearly loves another boy." He muttered although he couldn't help but chuckle.

"The harder the challenge the sweeter the victory though..." He said to himself as he accepted that he really did have feelings for the brown haired girl as he watched her walk to her door before pulling away.

* * *

**I think I'm pretty lucky! I've almost gotten 20 reviews on a story I just posted three days ago! That shows me that you guys really do like it, which gives me the strength to type these chapters! Haha. **

**For the reviewer who asked if Dawn will have a shipping I want to say YES she will I even put a hint as to who it'll be with in the second chapter. I'm sure it's obvious haha although there hasn't been any development with that situation yet!**

**I also want to acknowledge DisasterButterfly jeez you called it completely that Drew was cheating with Solidad, I was hoping i didn't make it too obvious. I'll have to do better with my foreshadowing haha.**

**Also let me be the first to say this story can end with either Contestshipping or Advanceshipping a lot of different things will happen to effect the final decision. You guys are suppose to be saying in the reviews who you want.**

**Continue to review though! Like I said I'm a man who keeps my word. Reviews=Chapters. Haha**

**VerifiedBreeze Signing out**


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

**You guys already know! Read the author's note at the bottom! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Come on Ash! regular people do regular things. Your not regular are you?" The coach yelled to his player as Ash ran down the court and completed a right hand layup.

"No Sir!" Ash replied as he ran down the court again to the opposite goal to complete a left handed layup.

Ash was breathing heavily they had been in the gym since 7 am.

It was now 8:10, class started at 9.

Gary yawned as he opened the gym door and walked inside not surprised to see Ash and the coach working. Even though the season was over, it was no secret that Ash was going to be working as if they had a game tomorrow.

"Stop!" The coach shouted as he passed Ash a second basketball. "Lemme see you dribble, come on both at the same time." He told Ash.

Ash didn't reply as he immediately began dribbling both balls at the same time, one in his right hand and the other with his left.

"Come on Ash move those feet." The coach commanded as he began to move how he wanted Ash to.

Ash didn't need to be told as he began walking backwards and forward again without stopping his dribble.

"Keep it up! How good do you wanna be Ash, It's all on you. Come on." The coach spoke to encourage his best player.

Gary smiled at the scene. Ash's work ethic really was admirable, even Red the team captain didn't work nearly as hard. The brown haired boy's attention soon drifted to the girl who was sitting on the bleachers watching the scene. He smirked, Why was May here?

"May!" Gary shouted as he walked towards the girl who had turned her attention to him.

"Oh hey Gary." She said as the boy sat down next to her.

"So, why are you here? Sure your boyfriend won't see you?" He questioned the smirk never leaving his face.

May just shrugged. "My bus came ridiculously early today so I figured I'd tell Ash good luck on his final today. I figured he might be in here, but he hasn't stopped once in order for me to speak..It's really amazing.." She replied.

"Are you tired Ash?! You look tired do you wanna rest?!" The coach screamed attracting Gary and May's attention.

Ash didn't reply as he continued dribbling the ball.

"Of course not! Being tired is for those people who don't want to be successful! Ask pro players when do they sleep! Do you know what they'll say." The coach continued.

"What will they say coach?!" Ash shouted back although he was completely focused on his drill.

"They'll say that they don't! You have to want success more than you want sleep!" He replied.

May was completely into Ash's training. "Wow...This is really hardcore, the basketball coach is really tough huh."

Gary shrugged his shoulders. "He's only like that with Ash, because he knows how much potential he has."

"Wow..Ash really does work hard."

Gary looked at May strangely. "Did you doubt it? Ash didn't get as good as he is by blind luck. He's worked for everything."

Ash clenched his eyes as he felt his legs get weak from all of the movement, his coach noticed.

"Does it hurt Ash? Well that pain is temporary! It will subside!" He began shouting once more.

Ash replied this time. "Of course! I'm not going to die because I'm feeling a little pain! I'm completely committed!"

The coach smiled. "Exactly you have to breath it, eat it and you have to live it and once you do that Ash I guarantee you, failure is impossible!"

"Pretty inspirational huh. This is what it takes to have a dream of being a pro." Gary spoke his eyes seeming to sparkle as he watched the scene. "If you can't dedicate at least this much to it, then that goal is impossible.."

May looked at the brown haired boy closely. "Do you want to go pro Gary?"

Gary seemed a bit caught off guard by her question. "Hmm...I suppose every basketball player wants to go pro..."

"Why do you sound like your unsure?" May questioned surprised by Gary's lack of confidence.

Gary gave a sad smile. "The NBA is a dream for me..For Ash however it's a goal..."

May didn't know how to reply to that. She had seen Gary play herself he seemed really good, but if even he seemed to accept that he wasn't good enough for the pros that just showed how hard it really was.

"Don't quit Ash! Your already in pain, if you quit now what do you gain?!" The coach said snapping May out of her thoughts. She looked at Ash who was breathing heavily, he had stopped dribbling the balls and was sitting down.

"Your already hurt! Get a reward from it! Come on one more drill!" The coach said as he laid down on his back telling Ash to do the same which he did. "Put your legs up plus lift your head off the ground and dribble the ball in that position until I say stop."

Ash did as he was told immediately feeling his abs tighten in the position that he was in.

"Don't quit Ash!" May shouted trying to give the boy inspiration. He didn't look at her, but she knew he had heard him as he seemed to push a little harder.

"That's right! Hard work is the best work boy!" Gary screamed as well smiling at May as he did it. Ash really did deserve a girl like her.

Ash continued to do the drill for another 10 minutes before the coach stopped him. "Alright good work out Ash, go take a shower before class." he said as he held out a hand to help the boy up.

The basketball player waved his hands. "Give..Me.. A minute coach I need a break.." he replied trying to catch his breath.

The coach laughed. "Feels good doesn't it."

Ash gave his signature toothy grin. "The best feeling in the world!"

"Haha, don't be late for class." The coach told Ash as he picked up the basketballs and walked out of the gym giving a quick wave to Gary.

As the coach left the room May finally walked up to Ash who was still laying down on his back struggling to breathe. "I hope that workout didn't make you to tired for your math final today." She said with a smile as she leaned over the boy.

Ash's eyes were closed, but he knew it was May as he gave her his signature grin. "Of course not. I studied alone on Sunday, but I'm 100% sure I'm going to ace it."

May hummed. "How about I give you a reward if you ace it." She said not realizing how she sounded, her only intentions were to motivate the boy.

This caught Ash's attention as he opened his eyes and sat up. "And what kind of reward will that be?" he questioned although he didn't want to get his hopes up.

May seemed to think for a few seconds. "If you get a 100 on the final I'll come support your work outs all summer."

Ash grinned. "I like the sound of that, you can bring me water and massages when my muscles hurt!" Ash said immediately thinking of all the things he could get May to do.

"Hold on there buster. No massages, nothing that can be considered flirting." May told him in a serious tone causing Ash to roll his eyes.

"Jeez, if he can't get massages what's the point?" Gary questioned as he joined the duo.

May shrugged. "Getting a 100 on that final is a long shot anyways so it doesn't really matter." she stated causing an idea to appear in Ash's head.

"Well since there is almost a 0 percent chance of me actually getting an 100 it wouldn't hurt to make the deal right." Ash stated trying to get May to agree.

May seemed to think for a few seconds before nodding. "Alright Ash, you have yourself a deal, but if you don't make a 100 you have to teach me how to shoot whenever I want you to!" she countered with a smirk.

Ash shrugged to him it was a win/win situation. If he won May would help him work out, and if he lost he would get to spend part of his summer helping her correct her horrible shooting form.

"How cute." Gary said smiling realizing the same thing that Ash had.

May shrugged. "Well I have to go meet Drew and Dawn. I'll see you boys later. Good luck Ash!" The girl said as she walked out of the gym.

"Hmmm, never thought I'd see the day where you liked a girl this much." Gary said as soon as May left.

Ash finally managed to stand up and stretched his muscles. "Yeah well unfortunately the girl that I like so much is completely in love with somebody else." he replied as he walked to the locker room in order to freshen up before class with Gary following him.

"You're not giving yourself enough credit. I'm sure she feels the same she just is blinded by her relationship right now.. I mean you guys act like your dating already..Personally if someone saw you two together they would assume that you were." Gary stated as he sat in the locker room as Ash closed the curtain in the shower still intending to talk.

"Well, I won't make a move until she does." Ash answered causing Gary to groan.

"If only you would treat this like a basketball game Ash. If you don't make a move nothing will ever happen. The longer you wait the less likely it'll happen." He informed his friend.

Ash sighed in the shower. "O.K Gary, since your such a pro tell me how I should 'make a move."

The black haired boy felt as if he could feel Gary smile as he said those words.

"I thought you'd never ask. I guarantee if you do this things will start progressing a lot quicker."

"I'm listening."

"Kiss her." Gary said bluntly, he chuckled a bit as he heard Ash slip in the shower.

"I thought you were going to say something worth listening to. If I did that I have no doubt in my mind that she'd stop associating with me. She's a good person Gary she isn't going to cheat on her boyfriend." Ash replied after he regained his balance.

Gary frowned. "No girl wants to cheat Ash, but for the right person I guarantee they'll consider it. You just have to show that you're the right person. Show her that you belong together with her more than Drew."

Now that actually made a little bit of sense.

"We'll see...I'm sure this summer will hold some interesting things.." Ash said as he stepped out of the shower having already put on a pair of boxers before he got out.

Gary just nodded not bothered by Ash's lack of clothing since it was pretty common on the basketball team to get changed together. "Well I'ma head to class. See you there." he said as he gave Ash a high five and left.

"I really wish this was as easy as Gary makes it sound." Ash muttered to himself as he got dressed in a red jersey that had Lance on the back of it that showed his defined arms since he didn't have a t-shirt under it along with a pair of black fitted jeans, black converse, and his signature red hat.

* * *

"Now where have you been this morning May? Me and Drew were looking for you. Eventually he gave up and just went to class." Dawn asked her friend as she saw May who had just walked into the classroom. They still had 10 minutes until class started.

"I was in the basketball gym." May answered causing Dawn to narrow her eyes at her friend.

"With boyfriend number 2 huh." Dawn stated not bothering to ask why.

May sighed. "Dawn stop that. I just wanted to tell him good luck before we take the final, and when I got there he was working out so I just watched for a few minutes."

Dawn smirked as she rose an eyebrow. "You watched? An attractive basketball player work out."

May groaned as she put her head on the desk "I know don't say it, as soon as I said it out loud I realized how it sounded."

"Why couldn't you have just waited until he came to class to say good luck. You guys are in the same class you know." Dawn continued poking holes in May's story.

May didn't reply as she put her hands on top of her head. "I know! I guess I just wanted to see him since I got here so early and I didn't know anybody else." she admitted.

Dawn laughed. "Your so cute when your confused May."

May didn't give her best friend a reply.

"You and Ash seem to be getting pretty close though...You told me the situation that happened between him and Drew, but aren't you worried..If you two continue to get closer eventually Drew is going to find out...Either that or your going to end up cheating." Dawn said bluntly although she was making sure to speak in a tone so only May could hear her not wanting the entire class to hear her.

May quickly got offended. "Why would I cheat on Drew? Me and Ash are just friends."

"May, I'm just being honest...From what you've told me I think it's safe to say Ash has feelings for you...I find it hard to believe he'd become so close to a girl that he didn't like." Dawn explained with a shrug, to her it was blatantly obvious.

"I think I'd know if he had feelings for me Dawn. Ash is the kind of person who'd tell me his feelings completely confident that I'd return them." May replied.

Dawn rolled her eyes at her friend's ignorance. "Unless he isn't completely confident that you'd return them."

"Dawn please stop. I don't want to complicate this more then it already is by thinking Ash likes me..." May replied to her friend as she lifted her head off of her desk.

"Alright...I'm just saying though, I hope you know what your doing." Her blue haired friend said as her attention turned to the boy who had just walked in. "Speak of the devil.." Dawn said as she admired the the star basketball player. "Your so lucky that somebody like him likes you May." Dawn said to her friend causing May to just blush who had also realized how good looking Ash was.

"Shut it.." She muttered as she placed her head back on her table trying to hide her blush.

Soon the teacher entered the room, he didn't say much as the class got quiet as everybody mentally prepared themselves for the final.

May looked at Ash who smirked at her and mouthed words which she barely managed to under stand.

"My back gets tense after workouts."

May rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face as she turned her head not wanting to be distracted by the basketball player.

"Alright class. I've had a lot of fun teaching you this semester, once your finished with your exam you are free to leave." The teacher stated to which gained a lot of smiles from the class.

"I wish you luck!" The teacher ended his short speech as he began passing out the exam. He stopped briefly at Ash and gave him a look.

Ash just smirked showing he was completely confident causing the teacher to laugh at the boy's cockiness. "When you're finished put your test on my desk." the teacher said as he sat back down at his desk leaving the students to do their test.

~xxxxxx~

"Ash still isn't done?" Dawn questioned as her and May sat in the gym. Mostly everybody who was in their class had finished their test even Gary. It seemed like Ash would be the last one.

May just nodded although she felt a bit nervous for the boy. She knew for a fact that he knew the material, but what if he was one of those guys who just didn't do well on tests.

"I'm sure he's fine." Gary spoke knocking May out of her thoughts.

May quickly looked up surprised was her thoughts that easy to read. "I know. I just wish he'd hurry up the suspense is killing me." May admitted.

Gary shrugged. "Nothing to worry about. You were his tutor after all." he said causing May to smile.

Dawn watched the exchange before deciding to make herself known. "May are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Dawn asked even though she knew exactly who Gary was the rumors about him definitely weren't nice.

"Oh, Dawn this is Ash's friend Gary and Gary this is my best friend Dawn." May introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet one of May's beautiful friends." Gary spoke his voice full of confidence as he sat next to Dawn.

May rolled her eyes. "Dawn, If I were you I wouldn't entertain this player." she said in a joking tone.

Gary laughed as his attention turned back to Dawn. "Haha, I promise I'm not that bad, but seriously it's nice to meet you." he said this time in a friendlier tone as he held out his hand for her to shake.

Dawn gave the boy a smile as she shook his hand as well. "Likewise."

May just shrugged deciding that if Dawn really wanted to be Gary's friend she had no right to try and prevent it. She didn't bother to worry about Drew coming and seeing Gary by her since Drew's class would be going to the cafe after they finished their exam.

Soon she found herself isolated as Gary began conversing with Dawn. She was starting to feel like a third wheel, but soon the guy she had been waiting for opened the gym door.

"ASH!" May screamed a lot louder then she wanted to as she attracted the boy's eyes. He smiled as he walked towards them.

"So how do you think you did?" Gary questioned as Ash sat down next to him.

Ash smirked. "I think it went great! I checked it as many times as I possibly could. I wanted to make sure I made 0 mistakes after all I would hate to miss out on May massaging me." he said causing Dawn to look at her friend with a curious expression as to what the boy was talking about.

May blushed as she remembered her bet. She quickly explained the terms to Dawn who smirked at her giving her a knowing expression which May effectively ignored.

"Come on Ash! Let's play king of the court." Gary offered since they would probably be in the gym for another hour until the other classes finished.

Ash nodded as he stood up.

"Hey can we play?" Dawn questioned surprising May.

"Dawn are you serious?" May asked to which Dawn nodded to.

"Sure." Gary said with a smile. "Do you guys know how to play?"

Dawn's attention went to May who shook her head. "I've never heard of that game." she answered as she stood up.

Ash laughed. "Well I've seen May shoot so I already know this is going to be easy." he said causing May to pout.

Gary and Dawn laughed as they walked next to an empty basket.

"O.k the rules are one person starts with the ball so say it's Ash. He will play one on one with one us and the first person to score wins. Whoever wins stays on the court and the next person comes on to challenge the king. If you lose you come off the court and wait for your turn again. The winner is decided by who wins 5 games first." Gary explained hoping that it wasn't to hard to grasp.

The two girls nodded having followed everything he had said.

Ash smiled happy that they were smart. "Well I think Gary and Dawn should start it off."

Dawn looked at Ash with wide eyes wondering why she was singled out. "Good luck." Ash said as he grabbed May's arm and walked to the sideline.

Gary quickly found a ball and dribbled around Dawn. "Come on i'll go easy on you." he said with a smile causing Dawn to laugh.

"Maybe I'll just go easy on you." she said causing Gary to chuckle.

Gary stopped his dribble and allowed Dawn to get close to him as she tried to get the ball.

"This isn't fair!" Dawn whined as Gary held the ball above his head very much out of the blue haired girl's reach.

May laughed from the sidelines.

Ash just rolled his eyes as Gary flirted with the girl.

Eventually after a few seconds Gary finally shot the ball which went in with a perfect swish. "Good try Dawn." He teased causing Dawn to give him the middle finger playfully as she joined May on the sidelines as Ash came to the court.

"Come on Ash! Return the favor for Dawn!" May cheered.

"Hell Yeah! Dunk on him Ash!" Dawn joined May in cheering for the boy causing Gary to laugh.

"Seems like I'm the underdog here." Gary stated as he checked the ball to Ash.

"Hey! Ash and Gary are about to play one v one!" A couple of students from the class started to say as a small crowd formed around the basket.

Paul was one of the boys who gathered around. "Gary your being pretty brave!" he shouted causing Gary to wave him off.

May and Dawn looked at each other a bit surprised that they had attracted so many people so quickly.

"Well let's do this." Ash said as he gave the ball to Gary and got in a defensive stance.

Gary who had a full 3 inches on Ash quickly palmed the ball and held it away from Ash as he contemplated what to do. Since everybody was watching he had to make sure he didn't get embarrassed. He had to score on the first possession if he let Ash get the ball it would get ugly.

The brown haired boy backed up a little as he bounced the ball between his legs still hesitant about what to do. This was one of Ash's specialties, when you went against him you knew that he was a pro at stealing the ball so it made you nervous to do anything reckless. Gary sighed as he realized he was holding the ball to long as he quickly began to drive to the basket.

Ash followed the boy perfectly playing great defense. Gary stopped as he realized he had no opening.

"Come on Gary you scared?" Ash taunted trying to get Gary to make a mistake. Gary ignored the 'oooohs' around them knowing that if he acted without thinking Ash would get the ball.

Gary was lucky that he hadn't stopped his dribble as he backed up once more since his layup attempt had failed. He quickly did a quick series of dribble moves before stepping back in order to shoot.

Ash had predicted it though for as soon as Gary stepped back and rose to shoot his hand hit the ball down causing it to come out of Gary's hand while he was in the air about to release the shot.

"Good Try!" Ash said with a smile now that he had possession of the ball.

"How do you like that!" Gary heard Dawn yell causing him to laugh as he put his head down and got ready to play defense. He had already been embarrassed by losing the ball, the least he could do was make it hard for Ash to score.

Ash quickly began dribbling the ball quickly from left to right. He gave Gary his signature crossover which Gary had expected so he didn't react.

The black haired boy then began to dribble towards the baseline so that he was close to May. "May watch this." he said causing her to raise her eyebrow as she waited to see what Ash was going to show her.

"Oh, your taking me lightly huh Ash if you think you can talk and do what you want." Gary replied with a laugh as Ash put his back against him trying to post him up which wasn't working since Gary was stronger.

"Buckle up!" Ash suddenly said as he spun off Gary and ran towards the rim with the boy close behind. Ash jumped to dunk and knew that Gary had already jumped as well in preparation to block him.

The 6'1 guard smirked as he ducked under the rim causing Gary to miss his block and dunk the ball from the other side with one arm finishing with emphasis.

"Ahh!" Ash screamed as he dunked the ball. Adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Gary fell to the ground defeated although he smiled as Ash came down from the rim to help him up. "Damn dude, no need to try to embarrass me."

Ash shrugged with a smile. "I was getting Dawn's revenge." Ash replied as Gary looked at the blue haired girl who stuck her tongue out at him causing him to laugh once again.

The crowd that had surrounded the two quickly dispersed as the teenagers talked about how cool Ash's dunk was. They also had to hand it to Gary for not getting lost with all the dribble moves Ash was known for.

"I think it's your turn May." Ash said causing May to smile.

"O.K, but you can't do anything like that!" She said causing Ash to laugh.

"Of course not. I'll just dunk on you normally." Ash teased as May walked onto the court and put her hands up to guard Ash.

Gary shook his head as he stood on the sideline. "You would think they wouldn't be so obvious about flirting in public." he said causing Dawn to chuckle.

"You would think so. They better stop before word gets to Drew." Dawn replied.

Ash decided to play with May a bit as he reached and bounced the ball behind her back confusing the girl.

"Ash!" May shouted as she realized he still had the ball.

The black haired boy just continued to smile as he stopped dribbling and put the ball around May's head quickly so that she didn't have time to try to grab it.

"Come on May I put it right in your face." Ash joked, but he was caught off guard as May quickly grabbed the ball out of hands while he was laughing.

Gary laughed at this. "Oh no the great Ash Ketchum gets the ball stolen by a little girl!" He mocked in a fake announcer voice.

The 6'1 guard ignored his friend as he chased May around who wasn't even bothering to dribble the ball. "Ash stop! Let me shoot!" She whined as she tried to lose the boy who just laughed behind her.

"That would defeat the point!" Ash replied as he wrapped his arms around May from behind catching her and quickly forced the ball out of her hands.

May pouted as she realized that Ash had got the ball not noticing how they had just looked.

Gary and Dawn did however as they both gave each other a knowing look rolling their eyes at their friend's situation.

The game continued for a few more minutes with of course Ash coming out as the winner. It wasn't to long after the game ended that the bell rang signaling that all of the classes had finished taking their final and they were free to go to their next class.

"Well I'll see you later Ash!" May waved goodbye knowing that she couldn't walk out the gym with Ash and Gary.

Ash frowned as he came to same realization, but he waved nonetheless.

Dawn had found Gary a pretty interesting person so they exchanged phone numbers before she followed May out of the gym.

* * *

"May, I finally found you..Jeez." Drew said as soon as May walked out. He had just been about to enter the gym, May breathed a breath of relief as she realized she had just dodged a major bullet.

Dawn laughed as she also noticed May had gotten lucky as she waved goodbye leaving Drew and May alone.

Ash and Gary soon walked out of the gym. Drew noticed them immediately as he looked at Ash who looked back at him with a small smirk.

"He's in your class?" Drew questioned a bit annoyed that May hadn't mentioned it.

May at first didn't know what he was talking about, but as she saw Ash and Gary she quickly realized what Drew meant. "I mean..He was in my class.. this was the last day.." She stated.

Drew closed his eyes as he tried to control his temper. "I really wish you would have told me. Has he ever talked to you?" He asked wanting to know if Ash had tried anything sneaky.

"No." May lied as she instantly felt bad knowing she had just finished having a lot of fun with Ash. It made her feel horrible that she was lying to her boyfriend so easily.

Drew seemed to contemplate for a second before he accepted her answer. "Well alright...Well i'm headed to class, I just wanted to give my beautiful girl this before I went." he smoothly said as he pulled out a rose and handed it to May.

May smiled as she accepted the rose putting it in her hair. "Thank you Drew."

Drew nodded as he gave May a kiss goodbye and left to go to class.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast and soon May and Dawn found there way to drama practice.

"Say May...What do you think about Gary?" Dawn suddenly asked causing May to stop walking and look at her strangely.

Dawn quickly backtracked. "I mean he's been texting me since I gave him my number this morning and he seems pretty interesting... I've heard the rumors about him though so I don't want to even invest my time in him if it isn't worth it..."

May laughed. "I think Gary has a bigger heart than most people give him credit for to be honest. It's just going to take the right girl to make him settle down." she said as she remembered how Ash had told her how if it wasn't for Gary he and his mother would probably never survived.

Dawn nodded. "Well...We'll see if this turns into something... If you say he isn't that bad then I guess I shouldn't judge and should find out myself."

"Gary can be really sweet to the people he cares about...I know that for a fact." May said as her and Dawn walked into the theater room.

Dawn smiled, but didn't reply. She had only asked May because Gary was making a very quick impression on her. He was funny and easy to talk to talk plus he was good looking she couldn't help, but feel a little attracted to him.

"Dawn, your here great. Come up here and help me out." Drew said as they walked in the room completely ignoring May's presence since he was to focus on practice.

May rolled her eyes used to this kind of treatment as she sat in a seat figuring she wouldn't have anything to do. She was just here to watch now.

She watched as they began practicing and for the first time since she began her relationship with Drew she finally thought something that she had always denied.

This was so boring...

Watching Ash practice had filled her with so many emotions, it just felt more passionate. As she watched Drew and Solidad read their lines she couldn't help, but almost fall asleep.

She sighed. So maybe she did prefer basketball over plays, but that didn't mean that her and Drew weren't meant for each other couples have different interest all the time. She smiled at the thought.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" Solidad quoted in her Juliet voice causing May to roll her eyes.

May had to admit she was feeling a bit jealous after all Solidad did get the part that she had originally been selected to play, plus it wasn't like May didn't notice how close her and Drew were at times although she knew Drew wouldn't do anything inappropriate.

The brown haired girl yawned as Drew said his line completely into what he was doing.

"I need to stretch my legs..." May said to herself as she stood up and walked out of the theater. She had already been there for over a hour and nobody had even acknowledged her so she doubted they would notice if she left for a few minutes.

May walked down the empty hallways with no particular destination. She really was just going to walk for a few minutes and then return to the theater, but she soon found herself in front of the school gym. She frowned.

Did she want to come here self consciously?

"I don't know why..It's not like anybody is here." May whispered to herself as she turned around to walk back to the theater.

She stopped however as she heard a familiar sound.

It was the sound of a basketball hitting the floor.

"There is no way he's still here..." May muttered as she turned back around and opened the gym door.

Sure enough it was Ash shooting the ball, Gary was with him as well throwing him his rebound so Ash could completely focus on shooting.

May once again found herself immersed in watching Ash. He had one of the prettiest shot releases that she had ever seen and every shot was the same. It was like his body had memorized the motion.

"Come on Ash, that's 60 in a row. We can't leave until you get 100." Gary said as he threw Ash another ball.

Ash let out a breath as he caught the ball and immediately shot the ball. He was directly in front of the basket behind the three point line.

His release was always quick. He had learned back in middle school that the quicker your able to get a shot off the more effective it was. His shot also tended to have a high arc to help prevent taller players from blocking it since Ash was pretty small compared to most basketball players.

The ball entered the net with a perfect swish. Ash didn't celebrate as he stepped a few steps to the left and caught the ball as Gary threw it to him again and shot it getting the same result.

May felt a small blush coming to her cheeks. Ash looked so focused like even if a meteor hit the school he would continue to shoot perfectly. The girl quickly shook her head. This was crazy she had a boyfriend already and here she was fawning over her friend.

Her cute..sweet...friend.

"AUGH! I've been talking to Dawn to much!" May whined to herself as she slowly closed the door not wanting to interrupt Ash and began to walk back to the theater.

May quickly made it back to the room and was surprised when Drew ran down to greet her.

"Where'd you go May?" He questioned as soon as May entered the room.

She was a bit caught off guard by Drew's sudden interest in her, but she gathered her thoughts as she replied. "I was tired of sitting for so long so I just decided to stretch my legs for a little bit.." May told her boyfriend.

Drew nodded his head as he grabbed her arm and pulled her gently closer to the stage. "So what do you think? The play is going to be amazing right?" he questioned excitement clear in his voice.

May had to force herself not to frown. She couldn't tell Drew that she found the play boring..That would probably end in a fight. "It sure is!" May went with as she smiled at her green haired boyfriend.

Drew smirked. "And it's all thanks to yours truly, who knows how this play would have went if it wasn't for me." He said in a cocky tone.

May just nodded feeling bad that she wasn't terribly interested in the play, but as his girlfriend she would show her support regardless.

"Just four more days until opening night! I can't wait to hear the reviews!" Drew continued causing May to smile at how passionate her boyfriend was about acting.

A familiar thought crept into May's mind. Ash was passionate about basketball while Drew was passionate about acting, but what was she passionate about? Sure she liked basketball and she occasionally found acting entertaining, but did she honestly have anything she loved? The thought made her frown she was about to become a senior and she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life.

"May are you listening?" Drew questioned as he noticed May's mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Yeah..Sorry I was just thinking about what I want to do in the future...Hearing you talk about acting just made me wonder." May admitted with a frown.

Drew nodded in understanding. "Trust me May, you'll figure it out eventually, but hey practice is about to end so i'll see you tomorrow alright?" Drew said as he gave May a quick kiss and ran off in a rush to leave.

May waited patiently for Dawn to finally gather her things which took another 20 minutes before the two headed out. Whenever they had practice Dawn's mom let the blue haired girl drive so they'd have a ride home. The two girls made their way to the car.

"So, I couldn't help, but notice that bored expression on your face all practice...you know until you disappeared." Dawn said as they pulled out of the school parking lot.

May noticed Gary's car still parked and shook her head assuming that he and Ash were still in the gym.

"Did you hear me May?" Dawn questioned a bit annoyed that May hadn't acknowledged her.

"Huh?" May replied as she turned her attention towards Dawn.

Dawn sighed. "You know...Gary texted me about 10 minutes ago saying he saw you watching them in the gym during practice..." The blue haired girl stated.

May immediately blushed. "It isn't what you think! I didn't know they were there, I just happened to be walking past the gym!" She defended surprised that Gary had seen her.

"Haha, I figured that! Jeez May. There was no way you could have known they'd be in there right?" Dawn said smiling as she got May riled up.

May rolled her eyes. "I admit I watched for a few minutes, but don't even start with saying anything to imply I want Ash more then Drew."

Dawn laughed. "Oh you know me well."

"Yes, I do!" May confirmed.

"Besides I'm not saying you want Ash more than Drew, I'm just saying that you should at least admit that your attracted to Ash." Dawn corrected May.

"Obviously..He isn't ugly, but that doesn't mean anything. I would never cheat on Drew. Why would I chose somebody who I've known for a week over a boy that I've loved for almost two years?" May questioned trying to get Dawn to understand her thoughts.

Dawn shrugged. "You have a point...I'm sorry May."

May smiled happy that she was finally getting Dawn to understand that her and Ash were just friends.

Soon Dawn pulled up at May's house and dropped her off.

"Thank's Dawn." May said as she got out of the car and walked into her house not bothering to watch Dawn leave.

Immediately as May entered the door she heard her little brother.

"May, May! Come look. They are talking about Ash on ESPN." Max exclaimed in an excited tone as the girl entered the house.

The glasses wearing pre-teen grabbed his sisters hand and walked her into the living room where her father was also seated watching the show.

_~xxxxxx~_

_"Now. Let's talk about Ash Ketchum. Do you think he'll be ready for the NBA after his senior year?" A female analyst questioned as she sat at a desk in between two men._

_The first man who was dark skinned was the first to reply. "Absolutely. I think Ash Ketchum can be drafted TONIGHT and become a NBA superstar. That's how special this boy is. I don't think people understand when they talk about just how good this kid is. He is a pick your poison kind of player, he can finish at the rim and he has such a smooth jump shot! Plus the boy has eyes in the back of his head, his court vision is absolutely incredible. I've never seen a high school basketball player with as much potential as him." He concluded._

_The next man, a older white male was next to reply. "I agree that Ash Ketchum is a phenomenal player, BUT I think he can benefit from spending a few years at the collegiate level. There have been times were I've seen absolute brilliance from him, but then there are other times where he makes me worry if he can really survive in the NBA."_

_The dark skinned man looked at the white man with an expression that clearly said 'are you crazy.' _

_"Are you serious right now? What guard at the college level can outplay this kid? I'll wait?!" He questioned in a loud obnoxious voice._

_The older gentleman sighed. "I didn't say that there are better players than him on that level I'm just saying there are things he can learn at college that the NBA is going to already expect him to know."_

_"Like what? This boy is a 6'1 guard who can pull up from 30! FROM 30 feet away from the basket, that's almost at the half court line! And he can do it alone baby. He don't need any help! Not a screen, not a pick. Oh no this boy can boogie on you. He will break you down, to your knees and hit the jumper in your face. What else does he need? I feel like he should take his talents to the NBA as quickly as possible after all you never know if he goes to college what if he gets injured. Then he'll wish he didn't give up the opportunity to go right after high school." The dark skinned man explained._

_~xxxxxx~_

"Wow...I really can't help, but be surprise whenever I see just how famous Ash is." May stated as she watched the debate show with interest. They both made valid points.

"I told you May! He is a future superstar! You should invite him over again!" Max said in an excited tone as he grinned at his sister.

May smiled. Max seemed like he idolized Ash.

Norman laughed at his son's actions as well. "So May speaking of Ash didn't you guys take the final that you were tutoring him for today?" he questioned.

May nodded her head. "Yeah, We'll probably be able to see our scores tomorrow. I'm pretty confident that I did well so no need to worry."

Norman agreed he knew he had a smart daughter. "That's good. I'm proud of you sweetie."

May smiled sweetly before her attention went back to the television.

_~xxxxxx~_

_"Ash averaged around 30 points per game to go along with 8 assists his Jr year how much better can he get for his senior year?" The female questioned. Her job was to ask the question and let the two men discuss it._

_"I'll start this one off. I predict that next season Ash will average 36 points per game and up his assist total to 10. I think if he does that he'll max out what he can accomplish on the high school level." The older man said._

_The darker skinned man nodded in agreement. "I agree. Ash has already proved to be a man among boys in high school. It's a shame that he didn't win the high school championship this year, but there is no doubt in my mind that he will lead his team to the championship his senior year." _

_"What about others on Ash's team. Specifically our viewers have been asking about Gary Oak, the Jr who starts at shooting guard. Do you guys believe that he might get more recognition next year?" The woman asked a new question._

_The dark skinned man took a deep breath. "Gary Oak averaged 16 points per game along with 4 assists...Those aren't amazing numbers, but there decent. His amazing numbers come on the defensive end of the floor however, with almost 3 steals per game along with 1 block, those are NBA numbers. If Gary Oak can say... raise his scoring average to 20 points per game I can easily see him thriving on the college level and have a chance to make it to the NBA with hard work."_

_The older man shook his head as his colleague spoke. "Thank you. I've been saying this all season. Gary Oak is the most underrated player in high school basketball. He's hidden in the enormous shadow of Ash Ketchum, but if Gary can do exactly what you just said I can see him easily becoming a first rounder in the future."_

_~xxxxxx~_

"Wow! Gary made it sound like he had no chance to make it to the league, but clearly he's the only person who feels like that." May exclaimed as she watched the show.

Norman nodded. "Gary has heart. I see that every game, I'm rooting for him to get better this summer so he can live up to the big expectations people have of him."

May smiled inside knowing that there was no way that either Ash or Gary were going to slack off.

"Next season is going to be amazing."

* * *

**I really do love you guys haha. I was impressed with 20 reviews and you guys got me all the way to 30 in just one day! WOW your keeping me on my toes, but i'm not one to disappoint! You review and you get a new chapter You guys know the routine!**

**I'll be honest though my birthday is tomorrow (September 1st) So I probably won't update even though I've been updating daily. You never know though just depends on if my plans fall through or not. **

**To the guy who told me to die for making this story let me say...Harsh lmao. Calm down dude i'll jus assume that you're joking!**

**Ahh and I want you guys to try and cut May some slack for lying to Drew after all he hasn't exactly been the perfect boyfriend! Haha.**

**Last night I literally planned out so much for this story and I'm so excited to write all of it, I've also been working on "The Empire" So don't think I've forgotten about that one a update will be coming for that soon when this story reaches 50k words like I've said before.**

**As for all of the motivational things the coach were saying I just literally watched a lot of basketball inspirational videos you can find em on youtube haha. The debate show scene I based off of the show "First Take" that plays on ESPN2 if any of you guys have ever watched it Lol I'm sure you already know the dark skinned man is my version of the STEPHEN A SMITH lmao my favorite commentator, if you guys haven't heard of him you have to watch him talk about basketball he gets so emotional.**

**Hmm I think that's all I have to say. Keep the reviews coming!**

**VerifiedBreeze Signing Out**


	6. The Real Drama Happens After The Play

**Thank you to everybody who wished me happy birthday! I enjoyed it! Haha I'm not the type to go out and party, so it was just me and a few friends hanging out. I know a college student who doesn't like to party. YES we do exist! Haha.**

**CONTESTSHIPPERS you guys are going to hate me after this chapter.. Just a warning. Don't abandon this story though haha.**

**Don't forget to read my author's note at the bottom as always. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Solidad stop...The play is about to start we don't have time for this!" Drew whispered harshly as he pushed the older girl off of his neck.

"Come on Drew...Doesn't the thrill of being in public turn you on?" She questioned as she pushed her chest onto the boy's chest.

Drew growled as he pushed her off once again. "No it doesn't turn me on to risk being seen by May because you can't wait for a few hours."

The two were currently backstage in the room that had been designated as Drew's dressing room for the play. They still had around a hour before it was time to preform.

"Drew...I can't help it, your the one who made me like this..." Solidad whined as she continued to push herself up on Drew.

"After the play! We can go back to your place, but not now so think about something else I have to focus!" Drew said in a harsh tone struggling not to yell.

Solidad scoffed. "Whatever Drew." she said in an annoyed tone as she left his dressing room leaving the boy alone to his thoughts.

This was it his big moment. Solidad had managed to convince scouts from LaRousse University to come watch. If he did good tonight he would definitely be on their radar during his senior year. He would finally get the chance that he had worked so hard for.

He smiled nothing was going to ruin today. He had worked far to hard for it not to happen perfectly. The green haired teenager couldn't help, but let a smile grace his handsome features.

"This is my night.." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Ash forget it! I'm not going to massage you!" May stated. She was currently in Gary's car on the way to the school along with Ash and Dawn.

"That was a part of the deal though! If I got a 100 then you'd massage me whenever I worked out!" Ash complained although he was smiling extremely hard.

Gary laughed. "I can't believe you got the highest grade in the class Ash, I think you've just been pretending to be bad at math all of this time."

"Nope! I just really wanted to win this bet!" Ash replied as he continued to look at May.

May couldn't believe it a few days ago she had found out that not only did Ash do better than her on the finals, but he had managed to answer every question correctly. What were the odds?!

"Come on May don't be a sore loser!" Dawn teased causing Ash to look at her briefly flashing a quick smile.

"Exactly! Show some sportsmanship!" Ash stated as he poked May's cheek to get her to acknowledge him.

"I do not care! I refuse to massage somebody who isn't my boyfriend! You were not suppose to actually win that bet!" May replied as she crossed her hands on her chest. She was currently wearing a tight fitting black dress that stopped right above her knees. Drew had told her to dress up and this was her best outfit. She had a pair of heels on as well, but they weren't to tall considering she didn't want it to be hard to walk in.

Ash simply turned his head to the window and made a scoffing sound as he began to pout like a child.

"I'll still support your workouts like I said though!" May added in not wanting to completely break her promise.

The basketball player sighed in defeat. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans along with a white T-shirt not really understanding the point of dressing up for a school play.

"Anyways! Gary hurry up! I'm already late I'm supposed to be in make-up right now!" Dawn whined as she urged the driver to speed up.

"It's your fault that we're late to begin with! 'Oh my hair is messed up!" Gary replied as he mimicked Dawn's voice.

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes not bothering to entertain Gary's joke.

"Dawn, what is your role anyways?" Ash questioned. He didn't really know that much about Shakespeare, but he was still curious.

"I play Juliet's mother."

Gary laughed out loud. "How ironic the childish girl playing a mother." his words quickly resulted in Dawn pinching his arm.

"Well let's hurry, clearly they can't do the play without Dawn." May said

* * *

"Great Dawn your here. Come on we need to get you dressed quickly!" The drama club teacher stated as Dawn walked inside the room. May, Gary, and Ash had already went to find their seats since none of them could come backstage. Well May could, but she opted not to since she knew Drew would want to be alone right before the show.

"Alright!" Dawn replied as she was quickly rushed to get into place.

* * *

"I bet your disappointed that May is sitting so far from us." Gary said with a laugh as he elbowed Ash in the side.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "You know after a while you get used to it." he replied in a joking tone causing Gary to laugh even harder.

"Tough. Well at least one of our love lives are going good." Gary said causing Ash to look at him with a knowing smirk.

Gary nodded already assuming Ash knew what he meant. "Yeah, me and Dawn have been talking a lot I got to say at first I spoke to her because she was beautiful, but now that I'm talking to her I can tell there is just so much more to her."

Ash frowned. "O.k, who are you?"

Gary smiled, "I know right! It's to early to tell, but I think she might be worth keeping. Now you definitely have to date May you know so we can have the whole best friends thing going in our group." he said causing Ash to roll his eyes although it didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Say Gary, now that the school year is over I was thinking about asking May if she wanted to come with us to the cabin next week." Ash suddenly said catching Gary off guard.

Every summer since high school started Gary's granddad rented a cabin in Viridian Forest next to a lake. The cabin had a track circling around the lake so the two could exercise, a built in gym, a outside basketball court, and a indoor pool. Basically it was the perfect place to relax and to train. Usually Gary's granddad came with them, but since they were turning seniors he had decided that the two would be able to handle going alone.

Gary chuckled. "Look at Ashy boy thinking outside of the box. That's great! You and May are a lot closer than me and Dawn so if May actually comes I can get her to convince Dawn to come! Brilliant strategy!" he said as he patted Ash on the back.

Ash narrowed his eyes as he noticed that Gary had managed to find a way to get the situation to benefit him.

"Yeah, but that's if May even wants to go. After all you know how she is when it comes to doing anything her boyfriend wouldn't approve of." Ash replied as he felt his hopes drop.

Gary nodded in agreement. "True...You could use that whole 'you promised to take care of me while I work out this summer' thing to your advantage." he suggested.

"Maybe...I hope she agrees though, it would be fun." Ash stated with a small smile as he pictured it.

"You going to ask her tonight? After all we are leaving Sunday, you might want to give her enough time to make a decision." Gary informed the boy.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I plan to ask her after the play."

The brown haired boy frowned. "After the play really? When she will have seen her boyfriend's fantastic performance and will be completely immersed by him? Real smart Ash.."

Ash just waved his hand. "I'm sure it won't change her answer that much. If she says no she probably would have said no regardless."

"Maybe...but hey the play is starting..." Gary replied as he pointed to the stage as the room got dark.

* * *

**Intermission. **

"Ash! Ash! Wake up!" Gary whispered as he shook his friend causing the slumbering boy to snap awake clearly confused.

"Wah, what happened?" Ash questioned as he assessed his surroundings trying to figure out where he was.

Gary was obviously amused. "Jesus dude it's only be 30 minutes how could you have been in that deep of a sleep."

Ash groaned as he pulled out his cell phone ignoring Gary.

**Isn't Drew doing a great job?**

**Ash?**

**Maybe your to into the play to text like how we agreed**

**ASH I KNOW YOUR NOT SLEEP!**

Ash felt a chill go down his spine as he read all the text messages May had sent so far during the play.

**My bad, I was just so into it, that I didn't notice my phone ringing.** Ash finally texted back.

"Your such a liar." A voice said from behind him causing Ash to quickly turn around a bit surprised to see May.

He gave a nervous chuckle. "You caught me."

Gary chuckled as he got up to go to the bathroom.

"Should you be here right now? I mean Drew might see you." Ash said towards the brown haired girl.

"Yeah, I just wanted to go get a bottle of water during the break. I was headed back to my seat just now when I just happened to see a slumbering boy." She replied as she narrowed her eyes causing Ash to smile innocently as he looked away.

May rolled her eyes. "Right! Pay attention for the rest of the play or I'm going to be mad at you!" she said in a tone that suggested that she wasn't that serious, but Ash couldn't really tell.

* * *

Soon enough Gary returned and May went back to her seat as the play resumed. Ash watched with minimal interest struggling to stay awake. For the life of him he could barely understand the play, they were speaking as if they were in the 1500s and it was getting extremely annoying. His attention soon shifted from his thoughts as Solidad appeared on a balcony.

_"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet" _Solidad said in her Juliet voice as she looked down at Drew.

Ash knew the basic plot of Romeo and Juliet, a girl and boy fall in love even though their families hate each other so they hatch a crazy plan in order to be together. He rolled his eyes at "Juliet's" words. Shakespeare made the simplest things to say so complicated.

"Juliet" said a few more lines before finally Drew began to speak.

_"I take thee at thy word.  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo" _Drew replied in his Romeo voice.

Ash had to admit he really was a good actor, from the few scenes he had actually paid attention to.

He watched carefully as Solidad and Drew exchanged a few more words before Drew began to scale the the man made balcony.

The ebony haired basketball player now was focused on the play. He was pretty sure he knew what was about to happen. He frowned as he thought of how May must be feeling, even if it was just acting he was sure a girl wouldn't like seeing their boyfriend kiss another girl.

Sure enough after a few seconds Drew planted a soft kiss on Solidad's lips earning a few "Ooos" from the crowd before the green haired boy got down from the balcony and ran off stage.

Ash quickly looked at his phone and sent a text.

**You know to pay Drew back for kissing Solidad you can kiss me. ლ(´ڡ`ლ)** He put hoping that his joke would raise her moods.

It took a few minutes for May to finally reply as she was probably focused on the play still.

**Stop It.** The text was pretty blunt and it just cemented Ash's previous thoughts that May had no intentions of pursuing anything with him. She was completely loyal to Drew.

Ash frowned as he put the phone in his pocket not really wanting to reply as he began to second guess asking May to come with them. She would obviously say no.

"I swear that Drew guy is a great actor...That kiss seemed like they had done it thousands of times." Gary stated impressed by the scene.

"Well I'm sure they practiced." Ash replied with not much care in his tone.

Gary shook his head. "Nah, I mean it looked like the kind of kisses real lovers have."

Ash rolled his eyes. "That's the point Gary."

Gary just shrugged his shoulders and continued watching the play. Forgetting his previous comment.

* * *

Another hour passed and soon the play was over.

"Drew that was amazing!" Solidad squealed as she jumped into the green haired boy's arms.

Drew couldn't help, but laugh at the girl's actions. He was extremely happy, the play had been perfect in his eyes, there was no way the scouts from LaRousse wouldn't have liked it.

"You did amazing Solidad! We definitely made the right call making you the lead!" Drew informed the girl not realizing he was insinuating that May wouldn't have done a good job.

Solidad grinned still in Drew's arms. "That means I get my after party right." She whispered seductively. They were alone in Drew's dressing room so she wasn't worried that they would be seen.

Drew smirked as he kissed the girl without saying any words quickly lifting her up and placing her on the counter. After a few seconds he released the kiss. "Later tonight." He muttered as he wiped away the small trail of saliva that was left over from the intensity of the kiss.

Solidad breathed hard trying to control her lust. Drew really didn't understand what he did to her.

The green haired boy soon moved allowing Solidad to stand up. "Well I'm going to go find May. I'll meet up with you later." Drew informed the girl as he ran out of the room not waiting for a reply.

* * *

"Waiting and waiting..." Ash muttered. He and Gary were currently sitting in Gary's car waiting for Dawn and May. Dawn was of course still handling the last bit of business for the drama club, while May had went to congratulate Drew on a great performance.

Gary put his head on the steering wheel, the play had made him extremely tired. He knew of a few parties going on tonight, but in all honesty now he just wanted to go home. "Those two need to hurry up. Text May and tell her to stop making out and get here."

Ash shook his head. "Be patient." he said simply although it was very easy to tell he was just as tired of waiting as Gary.

After another 15 minutes Dawn made her way to the car smiling like usual.

"Great performance!" Ash congratulated as Dawn opened the door. Dawn quickly said thank you and turned to Gary wanting to hear his analysis.

Gary shrugged. "It was alright." he said causing Dawn to frown, for some reason she had really wanted to be complimented by him.

Ash rolled his eyes at his friend he had already known what Gary had planned for Dawn.

Gary quickly smiled towards the blue haired girl as he pulled out a bouquet of flowers from under his seat surprising the blue haired girl. "I'm just kidding, you did amazing Dawn." he said in a calm tone as he handed the girl the flowers causing her to blush.

"Thank..you.." Dawn muttered having been completely caught off guard by Gary's actions. She had only known him for a week and she would have never thought he was the kind of guy to buy flowers.

"I figured that actors like receiving this kind of things. Well that's what tv has taught me." Gary stated seemingly reading Dawn's mind.

Ash couldn't help, but suddenly feel like a third wheel, but he quickly brushed it off. Dawn was a sweet girl so if Gary was catching feelings he was completely fine with it. After all it would be nice to finally see Gary stick with one girl.

After another 10 minutes the trio began to get annoyed. May hadn't be replying to texts or picking up her phone from neither Dawn or Ash.

"Drew must be getting some congratulatory sex." Gary muttered as he leaned his seat back on Dawn causing her to groan in annoyance as she moved to the side ignoring Gary's laughter.

"I'm going to go find her." Ash said bluntly not waiting for anybody to reply as he stepped out of the car.

Dawn was the first to realize the obvious fact. "So if he finds her with Drew what exactly is he going to do?" she questioned.

Gary laughed as he hadn't even thought about that. "Who knows. I'm sure it'll be interesting to hear about though."

* * *

"Alright May, I'll see you later." Drew gave his girlfriend a kiss as they parted. They had been talking for a while and May finally remembered that the others were waiting for her.

"O.K. Congratulations again baby. I'm sure the scouts saw all of your good sides just like me." May complimented one last time as she turned to begin walking towards the car.

Ash had finally made it to the theater room and frowned as he realized that nobody was there. His disappointment quickly changed as he saw the green haired boy enter the room.

"May doesn't seem to be with him.." Ash whispered to himself as he was about to walk out before he noticed somebody else come from behind the stage.

Ash's eyes narrowed as he recognized the girl who had played Juliet. Gary's earlier statement quickly crept into Ash's mind. Drew wouldn't possibly be cheating would he? Ash didn't think to hard about his actions as he ducked behind one of the chairs, it would be bad if his imagination was just getting the best of him, but curiosity wanted to know the answer. Thoughts on where May was currently had left the boy's mind.

The basketball player frowned as he struggled to hide, he was to tall for quickly stopped complaining as he heard Drew and Solidad start talking.

"You ready to go?" Drew questioned to the girl. Ash's frown intensified, this wasn't looking good.

"I've been ready for a while now. You took to long with your little girlfriend." Solidad replied in snappy tone clearly irritated that she had been forced to wait so long.

Drew quickly pulled the girl closer to him. "I'm sorry..Soon I'll make it up to you.." He whispered seductively.

Ash's heart was pounding. He couldn't hear what Drew had just said, but from the way he had pulled her in he had a few guesses. He felt the anger budding inside of him.

Drew was cheating. He had to be.

* * *

May soon happily made her way to the car causing Gary and Dawn to give a small cheer.

"It's about damn time! We're the last ones here!" Dawn shouted as May opened the door. The brown haired girl just laughed as she sat down next to Dawn.

"Sorry..I guess I kind of lost track of time." She said with a blush as she remembered how much Drew had kissed her during their talk. It was obvious that he was in an extremely good mood.

"Yeah I bet." Dawn replied in an annoyed tone.

Gary frowned a bit glad that Ash wasn't here. He probably would have felt a type of way if he put the pieces together of May's last statement.

"So where is Ash?" May questioned as she realized the car was missing one person. They were talking about her and Ash wasn't even here yet.

"He went inside looking for you." Dawn answered.

Gary quickly took out his cell phone and dialed Ash's number. "I'll tell him that your out here. I'm sure he's getting annoyed with being unable to find you."

May nodded before she noticed something. "Hey what's that?" She questioned as she pointed to a tall figure running through the parking lot.

Gary and Dawn both squinted their eyes in the direction that May had pointed. It looked like...But it couldn't be...Well why would it be... All three thought as the person suddenly grabbed somebody.

May instantly knew who it was.

"DREW!" She shouted as she got out the car wondering why somebody had just attacked Drew. Gary and Dawn quickly noticed something else.

"Oh shit that's Ash!" Gary shouted as he got out the car as well with Dawn following suit.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier.**

Ash watched carefully as Drew and Solidad left the theater. What was he going to do? He could tell May, but would she believe him? Probably not, she might even think that he was trying to break them up.

The black haired boy frowned at the thought.

Plus he was technically still jumping to conclusions, he hadn't seen anything to actually confirm that Drew was up to no good although there was probably a 70% chance that he was. Ash grunted as he realized that he was running out of time. The two had already left the room if they left the school it would be impossible for him to find out.

Ash made the decision to follow them, he would just have to confront Drew himself. It wasn't the best plan, but it was the only one he could think of in such a small time frame.

He frowned as he walked into the hallway and noticed that the two had already managed to leave the building.

"Fuck..They move fast..." Ash muttered to himself as he began running towards the parking lot. If he was lucky maybe May and the others would see Drew themselves so he wouldn't have to explain anything. He smiled at that, Drew probably had no idea that they were still here so he wouldn't be expecting May to see him with Solidad in the parking lot.

Ash quicken his pace as he left the school and ran through the parking lot. The smile from his previous thoughts quickly left his face as he saw Drew press Solidad's back against his car and kiss her, his hands grabbing the red haired girl's ass.

The basketball player felt himself snap. Here May was being so loyal to this kind of prick? He felt his pace quicken as Drew finally noticed him. Ash didn't give him time to speak as he yanked the green haired boy off of Solidad and slammed his back against his own car.

Solidad screamed as she quickly moved out of the way completely caught off guard by the situation.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kick your ass right here?!" Ash shouted his grip on Drew's shirt getting tighter as he held out a fist ready to slam it into the aspiring actor's face.

Drew was terrified. What was going on? Was he getting mugged? His thoughts quickly disappeared as he noticed who his "mugger" was.

"Your that dude from the court!" Drew finally got out.

Ash didn't hear him though, he only saw red.

Without thinking he slammed his fist into the green haired boy's nose causing it to start bleeding. Ash wasn't sure if he had broke it, but he knew for a fact it was going to hurt in the morning.

"ASH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice suddenly screamed from behind Ash.

Ash didn't pay it no mind as he prepared to hit the green haired boy again who had closed his eyes unable to do anything to protect himself. The hit never came causing Drew to open his eyes as he saw a brown haired boy pulling Ash off of him.

"Ash! What the fuck are you doing dude?! Do you want to lose everything?!" Gary shouted unable to believe Ash's actions.

"Get off me Gary! This bastard is cheating on May!" Ash struggled against the taller boy.

Drew couldn't understand. What was going on. His perfect day just went to hell in five minutes. He had so many questions.

What was May still doing here?

Why did she seem to be with the two basketball players who he had seen at the park?

Why did one of them seem so mad that he was cheating?

"Speak up you asshole! Tell May what I just saw you doing!" Ash screamed towards the green haired boy snapping him out of his thoughts.

Solidad had managed to hide on the other side of the car as she put everything together. This was really bad.

Drew winced in pain as his hand went up to his nose.

"Ash! Why did you hit Drew?!" May questioned in a loud tone with tears coming from her eyes.

Gary still was holding onto his best friend, but his grip had loosened considerably once Ash had said his reason for hitting Drew.

"I already told you! May I saw him kissing that girl who played Juliet! They were pressed up against his car, I'm sure that they planned to go even further!" Ash stated as his calmed down a bit considering that he should stop yelling in case somebody saw them and called the police.

May's eyes immediately went to Drew. "Is that true?!" She questioned a few tears still falling from her eyes.

Drew quickly assessed the situation. "Of course not! Solidad isn't even here! That dude is crazy!" he replied mentally thanking Solidad for being so quick to hide.

May's eyes began scanning the area. Drew was right Solidad wasn't here. The brown haired girl looked at Ash expecting a answer.

Ash's eyes had widened. Where had the other girl gone..."She was right here.." Ash muttered unable to come up with anything to say.

May quickly got mad. "Are you serious Ash! So you just punched my boyfriend and tried to make up bullshit cover up for it! I didn't think you were that kind of person!" She shouted towards the boy causing Gary to step in.

"Hold it! Ash wouldn't do something like that! If he says he saw Drew and that other girl then he definitely did!" Gary defended his best friend.

Dawn narrowed her eyes as she saw a small movement from behind the car.

"Wait...I think somebody is here..." She muttered as she began to walk around the car with all eyes on her.

Drew's heart was pounding. How was he going to explain this.

Before Dawn could completely walk around the car the red haired girl stood up revealing herself. She quickly spoke before anybody had a chance to.

"Alright! I know this seems bad, but it isn't what it looks like...Drew was just going to give me a ride home." She tried to explain.

Ash's confidence in the situation quickly went back up. "If that was true why were you two all over each other!?" He questioned harshly.

May's eyes went down to her boyfriend. The anger she had felt for Ash quickly became sadness as she realized that Ash's words might have been true. "Drew...What's going on?" She questioned slowly ignoring the fact that he had a bloody nose.

Drew stumbled on his words unable to come up with anything quick enough. "May...It isn't what it looks like..." was all he could manage.

May's hands quickly went up to cover her mouth as she felt the tears come back to her eyes. "How could you..." She muttered as she realized Ash hadn't been lying.

The green haired boy sighed..There was no way out...Then he realized something.

"What about you! Clearly you've been lying about knowing this dude behind my back!" Drew countered as he pointed towards Ash.

He was quickly silenced as he felt a palm hit his cheek.

"You jerk! I was Ash's tutor! We never did anything inappropriate! I would never cheat on you!" May shouted tears streaming down her face causing Dawn to run to hold her best friend.

Drew's hand went up and touched his cheek.

"Come on you guys..I'll take you girls home.." Gary said his eyes never leaving Drew. He honestly understood why Ash had punched him, hell if he hadn't he would have.

May nodded slowly not wanting to deal with the situation anymore.

"May.." Drew began.

"Don't say my name Drew! I do NOT want to talk to you! We are OVER!" May shouted although she had already turned around feeling like she would be unable to say those words if she looked at her boyfriend.

Drew frowned as he felt a few tears coming to his eyes as well..His perfect day. Ruined.. He might have just gotten his chance to attend LaRousse, but he had probably just lost the love of his life all because he wanted sex...His eyes went to the ground as he continued to hold his nose.

Ash didn't say anything else as he also began walking towards the car with Gary close behind him.

As the group walked away Solidad quickly ran to Drew to make sure the boy was alright.

She frowned as she saw that he was crying..The red haired girl wasn't stupid..She knew that these weren't tears of pain from the punch..They were tears of losing somebody important..

"I'm sorry Drew..." She told the boy knowing that if she hadn't pressured him to continue the relationship they wouldn't have been caught.

* * *

Ash sighed as Gary made another turn, nobody had said anything since the incident. May was still crying in the backseat while Dawn was doing her best to comfort her, but it clearly wasn't working. He felt horrible, he almost felt like he should have just let the situation be, but he knew in the long run it was better that May found out about Drew's infidelities now.

"May..It'll be alright..." Ash heard Dawn whisper trying to calm the brown haired girl down.

Obviously May was devastated, and understandably so after all she had dedicated almost two years to her life to a boy who obviously didn't care about her feelings.

Ash looked at his best friend. Gary wasn't a stranger to cheating on people so he couldn't help, but wonder if now that one of his friends got cheated on would it change how he acted.

"Ash..." May finally muttered still sniffling trying to calm her crying.

The black haired boy snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah?" he questioned.

May struggled for a few seconds before finally getting her words out. "I'm sorry...I was so quick to accuse you of lying..."

"Don't worry about it. I wish I was lying.." Ash replied with a sad smile as he reached his hand to the back seat and put it on her head. "Your beautiful May, Drew made a huge mistake losing you. Any guy would be lucky to have you." He told her causing Dawn to smile and mouth a thank you to the basketball player.

May didn't respond, but she could feel more tears coming to her eyes. as she put her face into her lap.

Ash closed his eyes in understanding as he turned back to the front seat. He had never experienced heartbreak himself, but he knew that it hurt.

The rest of the trip was silent as the group pulled up at May's house.

"May..I'll call you when I get the chance.." Dawn said as May got out of the car. May shook her head.

"That's fine...I just need to be alone in my thoughts tonight." She informed the blue haired girl.

Dawn looked at her best friend before bringing her into another hug. "It hurts now May, but it'll get easier." she told her friend.

May just smiled as the hug was released and she walked into her house.

~xxxxxx~

"May how was the play?" Her father questioned as she walked in the door. He immediately became concerned once he saw his daughter's red eyes. "What's wrong dear?" He questioned as he approached his daughter.

May shook her head clearly not wanting to talk about it causing Norman to frown. She walked past her father and went to her room closing the door after her.

Norman sighed as he went back to the living room where his wife Caroline was sitting.

"Is something wrong?" Caroline questioned as she noticed the expression on Norman's face.

The father sat back on the couch and sighed. "I'm not sure, call it fatherly instinct, but I think our daughter has experienced her first heartbreak." Norman gave his hypothesis.

Caroline frowned as she got up.

"She says she doesn't want to talk about it." Norman told his wife already knowing what she was going to do.

Carolina gave her husband a sad smile. "That just means she doesn't want to talk about it with her father." she replied as she walked towards her daughters room causing Norman to just smile.

The older woman knocked on May's door. "Honey, may I come in?" She questioned although she was already opening the door.

May was laying in her bed, with her head on her pillow, she hadn't even bothered to take off her clothes.

Caroline bit her lip. Her husband was probably right what other reason other than heartbreak could cause May to act like this.

"I didn't say you could come in." May said although her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"My house, my rules." Caroline retorted as she sat on the edge of her daughters bed. "Now tell me what's wrong.."

May didn't move at first, but soon she sat up on her bed looking at her mother. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still puffy and her nose was red from all of the tears she had shed in the car. "Drew was cheating on me..." May muttered to her mother not bothering to hide it.

Caroline couldn't help, but gasp she never thought Drew was that kind of person.

"Yeah...Ash caught him kissing the girl who replaced me in the play..." May continued her voice shaking.

Caroline pulled her daughter into a small hug. "I'm sorry dear...That just shows that he wasn't the right one.."

May put her head into her mom's shoulder. "What if it's because of me...i mean I kept saying I wasn't ready to have sex..Maybe that's why he did it...I pushed him into doing it."

Caroline pulled her daughter off her shoulders so she could look into her eyes. "No! May that is not your fault! If you wanted to wait then if he really cared about you he would wait as well."

May sniffled. "But mom...I just don't get it...I knew our relationship had it's issues, but I never even imagined he would do this..."

"Everything doesn't have a reason honey..." Caroline replied.

Suddenly the two heard May's cell phone ringing.

May looked at it and immediately put it down as she read the name.

"Is that him?" Her mother questioned.

The crying girl just nodded.

"You should answer...It'll help you feel better if you get closure..." Caroline suggested.

May shook her head. "I can't mom...It hurts so bad...Plus I feel like if I talk to him he'll manage to convince me to give him another chance..." she admitted.

Her mother just looked at her daughter. "If you say so...But just be strong May...You'll eventually find somebody who will love you for who you are and won't do anything to hurt you... Your still young.."

Suddenly May's phone rang again causing her to answer it angrly.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU DREW!" She shouted into the phone.

It took a few seconds, but eventually somebody replied.

"Umm...Sorry..I'm not Drew though..." The voice said.

May quickly realized her mistake as she heard the voice on the other end. "Oh Ash..I'm sorry..Drew had called a few minutes ago, so I just assumed it was him again."

Caroline watched her daughter carefully as she talked on the phone.

"Yeah, I just wanted to call and make sure you were alright." Ash admitted causing May to smile.

"I'm not alright, but I'll live." She replied. "But I'll call you back..I'm talking to my mom right now.."

"Oh alright...take your time. Bye." Ash said as he hung up the phone.

Caroline gave her daughter a knowing look. "And who was that?"

May sat her phone down and slowly her smile faded away. "That was my friend Ash..He's the one who actually caught Drew cheating remember."

The mother rose an eyebrow. "Oh, and he told you?"

May chuckled a bit. "Not really, he took it upon himself to pay Drew back for doing it..." she replied as she remembered the powerful punch Ash had delivered to her ex boyfriend.

"Haha, that must have been good to watch." Her mother replied understanding what May was insinuating that he did.

May flashed another small smile. "Not really..At the time I didn't know why Ash was doing it, so I was mad at him...But now I guess I'm a little happy that he did it...Maybe now Drew can at least feel the physical pain while I feel the emotional one.

Caroline nodded in understanding. "So is this Ash character cute?" she questioned.

May groaned. "Mom! I just broke up with my boyfriend please don't start acting like Dawn!" she said as she allowed herself to fall back on her pillow causing her mother to laugh.

"I'm just asking sweetie! I mean clearly he cares about you."

May sighed. "Ash is just a sweet guy. He probably would have done that for any of his friends."

Caroline rolled her eyes at her daughter's naivety. "You haven't answered my question, is he cute?"

"Ask Dad or Max. They spend all of their time watching his highlights these days." May replied although she couldn't help but chuckle at her own joke.

Caroline's eyes widened a bit. "Oh! So this Ash guy is Ash Ketchum! Your father has brought him up a few times."

May wasn't surprised. "I'm sure he did."

Caroline smirked. "He said he wouldn't mind if you dated him just so you know." She whispered to her daughter causing May to snap her head up and throw the pillow at her mother with a blush.

"Mom!"

Caroline laughed. "I'm just saying sweetie! Besides look at you a few minutes of talking about him and your smiling again."

May stopped for a few seconds to digest what her mother was saying. "Shut up." she decided to say as she laid her head back on her bed.

Caroline gave another laugh before she got up. "Well I think you'll be fine honey. Just remember to never settle, if a guy doesn't want to wait for you to be ready then let him go. Your first time is something you can never have back so you should be absolutely sure that you love the person before you give them such a prize."

May nodded in agreement. "I know that.."

The mother smiled at her daughter. "I'm glad I raised you so well. Now go ahead and call Ash back. I'll talk to you in the morning." she said as she walked out of the room closing the door.

* * *

"So she said that she'd call you back?" Gary questioned. He and Ash were currently in Gary's room, Ash was on the floor while Gary was in the bed.

Ash just nodded. "She sounds better then how she did in the car." he informed Gary.

The brown haired boy just hummed. "Well she's strong obviously, I'm sure it must have hurt pretty bad to find out the boy you loved was doing dirt behind your back." Gary started before he smirked. "But you know Ash this situation is so convenient for you! Not only is May single now, but she also needs somebody to be there for her emotionally. This is a perfect opportunity for you to get closer to her."

Ash frowned. "Gary, I'm not going to take advantage of May while shes in pain."

The boy shook his hands defensively. "That's not what I meant. I mean you need to be there for her now that shes hurt. I'm sure she'll appreciate it. It would be crazy to try and start a relationship with her right now, but when she is finally ready she'll already know that you'll always be there for her."

Ash listened to his friend speak. Gary really was a pro at this. "Your making sense.."

"Of course I am. This is Arceus speaking Ash, he wanted to give you a chance with May and this is it! It's up to you to grasp it now!" Gary said in a loud tone.

Before Ash could reply however his phone began to ring.

"Shut up dude, she is calling back."

"Ask her to come to the cabin Ash! You have to get her to come!" Gary quickly stated as Ash answered the phone.

"Hello?" Ash said as he picked up.

"Hey Ash.." May said in a shy voice unsure of what to say. It was extremely rare that her and Ash spoke on the phone.

Ash didn't let the awkwardness last as he began speaking. "May, I want to help you get past this." he said, he could tell that his statement had confused May because she didn't reply causing him to continue speaking.

"You don't have to accept this offer." Ash started causing Gary to hit him in the back of the head.

"Don't say that dude!" Gary whispered harshly.

May laughed from her side of the phone hearing Gary clearly.

Ash ignored his friend as he began speaking again. "Anyways, I'll just come out and say it. Me and Gary have this thing where we go to a cabin in Viridian Forest for a week. It's a pretty nice place, it has everything that you need courtesy of Gary's granddad. The area is beautiful and it could probably help you get past all of this..After all you probably need to get your brain off of everything..I'm rambling aren't I..." the basketball player explained, it was extremely easy to tell that he wasn't use to doing stuff like this.

May giggled a bit at Ash's actions.

Gary just put a hand against his face wondering how such a loser was his best friend.

"That's sweet Ash...But I don't know a whole week alone with you and Gary? It's not that I don't feel comfortable with you guys, but it just seems a bit weird to do that with people I've really only met 2 weeks ago." May replied in a soft tone.

Ash frowned. "That's true..." he started before an idea popped in his mind. "You can bring Dawn if you want! That way you have a friend that you've known for a long time. Come on May, this trip will help you forget all about Drew." Ash finished gaining more confidence as he spoke.

Gary gave a silent applause to Ash for cleverly finding a way to include Dawn in the trip causing Ash to give him a silent high five.

May seemed to contemplate for a few seconds. "My father would never agree to it..Even if it is coming from you Ash."

It was Gary who spoke up this time. "Just say you'll be spending the night with Dawn for a week! Come on May be adventurous! You don't want to be in your house crying for the next week do you?" He questioned loudly so his voice could be heard.

May once again went silent in contemplation. "I don't know...It seems weird to go on a trip with two boys right after I broke up with my boyfriend."

Ash frowned. "Come on May, stop making excuses. I don't want to sound harsh or anything, but you have to forget about Drew...If you just sit around and think about it constantly you'll never get to move on." The boy said surprising Gary as Ash didn't seem like he wanted to pressure May.

Gary smirked. He must really want her to come.

"I'll think about it...I'll ask Dawn...When do you guys need a answer by?" She questioned with hesitation in her tone.

"We plan to leave on Sunday so if you can have an answer by tomorrow that'll be great." Ash replied with a smile happy that there was at least a possibility of May coming.

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow with my decision. Thanks you two for trying so hard to help me get through this..I really appreciate it." May thanked as she hung up the phone.

Ash and Gary looked at each other before a smile broke out on their faces.

"What's the odds they'll come?" Ash questioned to his friend as he took the phone away from his ear.

"I'd say about 80% I've only known Dawn for a week and I know for a fact she wouldn't approve of May just sitting in her bed crying over her relationship, so she'll probably help us." Gary replied.

Ash laughed a bit. "Let's hope for the best then."

* * *

**-Hides from all of the contestshippers reading this story-**

**Haha, Sorry guys, but it had to! Don't give up though! Drew's role in this story is far from over, but now Drew and Ash are on equal playing grounds. Well technically Ash is in a better position, but Drew can still get back in it!**

**This story is far from over so don't just assume that Advanceshipping will win! **

**I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the shout out to Stephen A Smith haha!  
**

**I got a message asking me who would I compare Ash's basketball play style to...Umm I would say he had Stephen Curry's handles and shooting with Russell Westbrook's athleticism. Yeah scary right.**

**Also I wanted to ask you guys do I use too much dialogue? Sometimes I feel like I do...I don't know if you guys find it annoying or not. Tell me if so I'll try to change my writing style a bit.**

**And yes I am well aware that in the original version of Romeo and Juliet there is no kiss scene at the balcony scene. Don't think to hard about it though haha.**

**Well! Reviews=Chapters so wink wink haha**

**VerifiedBreeze Signing Out.**


	7. Karaoke Night

**Wow guys! I'm sorry for this slow update! School really has been kicking my ass. I really haven't had the free time to type this and whenever I do get free time I end up not being in the mood to type haha! Enjoy this chapter though! It is DIFFERENT! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"This was such a great idea!" Dawn shouted as she held her head out of Gary's car window.

Gary smirked. Dawn had did exactly what he thought and had convinced May to come on the trip to their private cabin. May had told her parents that she would be spending the week at Dawn's house and they believed that easily enough. Gary had no idea what Dawn had told her parents, but obviously she had it handled.

Ash looked towards the backseat and smiled as he saw May staring out of the window with a small smile on her face as she watched the scenery. They had been driving for over a hour and were finally getting close to the cabin. The forest was absolutely beautiful, undisturbed by humans.

"May aren't you excited that you decided to come?" Dawn questioned her friend her excitement showing.

May nodded, she would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about Drew, but packing and lying to her parents definitely helped it not be on her mind as much. "Yeah, I'm excited to see this cabin that Ash bragged so much about." she replied to her best friend.

"Oh it is! Trust me, you guys won't want to leave after this week! I always find myself wanting to stay." Gary stated. He was just as excited as Dawn.

Ash laughed, happy that everybody seemed to be excited about the trip, after a long school year it was always fun to relax for a few days. Well for him and Gary this would be more training then relaxing, but it was still better than school.

Everybody looked towards May as her cell phone began ringing for what seemed like the 10th time since they began their trip.

The brown haired girl looked at her phone and frowned, it was Drew. For the last two days he had been calling nonstop. She contemplated picking it up a few times, but just figured eventually he'd get the point that she didn't want to speak to him. She quickly swiped ignore on her phone.

"You should let me answer that call. I bet he'll stop." Gary stated causing Ash to slap the back of his head.

"Stop always trying to fight somebody." Ash told the boy.

Gary chucked. "Oh yes, this is coming from the guy who actually threw a punch."

May and Dawn laughed while Ash just sighed and laid back in his seat.

"It's o.k Ash, I'm sure May appreciates what you did now." Dawn said as she put her hand on Ash's shoulder before looking at May.

May gave a sarcastic laugh causing Ash to look at her with a questioning expression.

"I'm laughing because I just thought about how you said it was lame fighting for girls, but yet you definitely fought Drew for me." May said as she saw Ash's expression.

Ash blushed as he turned back around in his seat. "It was in the moment kind of thing."

"Right. It would have sucked if you actually loss that fight though." Gary added in causing Ash to chuckle at the boy.

"Well if he had loss then I'm sure May would have helped him recover from his injuries." Dawn continued to tease causing the brown haired girl to blush.

May shook her head quickly. "As if! If he had loss We could have just cried about our wounds together." She joked causing Ash to roll his eyes.

The rest of the ride was full of laughter as the friends attempted to make May feel better about her breakup. Soon enough the crew arrived at a large wooden house. Dawn was the first to speak as they pulled in the yard.

"This is what your granddad considers a cabin?" Dawn questioned with wide eyes.

Gary grinned. "Well, granddad didn't grow up with a lot of money so now that he has it he has a tendency of buying a lot of things that he always dreamed of. This was one of those." He admitted.

Ash gave a small smile as he remembered where Gary had lived back in Pallet, it always made him happy when he got a reminder of how much his best friend's life had changed.

"Well let's see the rooms! I want to put my bags down and walk around the area!" May said as stepped out of the car.

"I call the biggest room!" Ash shouted as he stepped out of the car causing Gary to frown.

"Bullshit, that's my room!" The brown haired boy countered.

Ash just smirked as he grabbed his bags and ran towards the door. Gary's eyes widened as he remembered that Ash also had a key for the house.

"Shit! Come back here!" Gary shouted as he chased his best friend not wanting him to get the best room.

May and Dawn looked at each other and smiled while they shrugged their shoulders and quickened their pace to the door not wanting to be left behind.

~xxxxxx~

Dawn and May couldn't stop their eyes from widening as the walked inside the cabin.

"We're staying here for a whole week.." May muttered as she examined the living room which was the first room in the building.

The living room was extremely spacious with a 90 inch Flat screen hanging from the wall. There were a multitude of couches that were probably added just to fill the enormous room. The couches were all black that went well with the black carpet that seemed to cover the entire cabin other than the kitchen.

"Kind of looks like a kid designed this place..." Dawn muttered as her eyes found the kitchen that had granite counter tops along with beautifully hand crafted cabinets.

Gary and Ash arguing over who got the larger room knocked the two stunned girls out of their thoughts.

"Come on, I want to see our rooms!" Dawn shouted her excitement returning full force as she grabbed May's arm and pulled her down the hallway.

The two eventually found the room that Ash and Gary were arguing about and when they saw it they instantly understood why it was worth arguing about.

"I think as men you guys should give this room to one of the girls!" May stated as she examined the room. It easily rivaled the living room along with the added benefit of a small hot tub in the middle of the room surrounded by beautiful black tiles. The 90 inch flat screen that hung up on the wall had a few gaming consoles connected to it as well and the bed looked like it was stolen out of King Henry VIII's bedroom and brought to the present.

Gary and Ash gave sarcastic laughs at May's suggestion before turning back to each other.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who get's this room." Ash suggested.

Dawn rolled her eyes at the immaturity of the two boy's although she wouldn't mind having a room with it's own private hot tub.

"What's different between this room and the other rooms?" May questioned a bit curious as to what her room was like although she didn't want to walk around a house that she didn't know by herself.

Gary briefly gave his attention to the girls, "They all are pretty similar to this one..This one just has a little bit more room plus it has the PS4 in here." he replied.

Dawn and May sweat dropped. So really they were arguing just to see who got the room with the Playstation in it.

"Rock..." Ash started.

"Paper..." Gary repeated.

"Scissors..."

"SHOOT!" They both shouted as they threw out their hands.

Ash grinned as he looked that he had chosen rock while Gary had picked scissors.

Gary groaned before he muttered what sounded like a "fuck you" under his breathe before he motioned for the girls to follow him so he could show them to their rooms.

May and Dawn looked at each others with large smiles as they began to follow Gary excited to see where they would be sleeping for the next week.

"I call the room with the biggest hot tub!" Dawn shouted unable to contain her excitement.

May couldn't help, but forget about her break up for the moment, she couldn't believe that they were going to be staying in such a nice house with players from their school's basketball team. It was hard to imagine that 3 weeks ago she was dating Drew and had never uttered a word to Ash.

"They're probably both the same size Dawn." May replied with a eye roll at her friend's childish actions.

"They are, but anyways here we are. All of the bedrooms are pretty much down this hall way so when you girls finish checking out your rooms meet me and Ash in the living room." Gary said as he pointed to two adjacent rooms before starting to walk to his own.

The two girls nodded before going into their separate rooms and closed the door wanting to be completely alone to relish in the moment.

May couldn't help but smile as she examined her room for the next week. It really was an exact replica of Ash's room minus the game station, but she didn't need something like that anyways. She shook her head to wipe the starstruck look off and began to set up her area before walking back into the living room where Gary and Ash were already waiting.

"Took you guys long enough!" Ash stated as he saw Dawn and May enter the living room.

May shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on the couch next to Ash.

"Yeah, yeah, why did you guys want to meet in the living room? I want to soak in the hot tub after being in that car for so long!" Dawn replied as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Well me and Ash are going to have a quick workout and then we're going to break in the house by doing something so we wanted to ask you guys what you were interested in!" Gary stated.

May and Dawn quickly noticed that Ash and Gary had both switched into their workout gear.

Ash's clothing was simple with a pair of basketball shoes a white tank top that hugged his muscles along with a pair of jogging pants.

Gary's set up was a bit more complicated as he had put on a pair of basketball shorts along with a basketball sleeve along with a normal black t-shirt with black leg sleeves coming from his basketball shorts covering the rest of his legs.

"Gary are those things on your arms and legs really necessary?" Dawn questioned.

Gary scoffed as he tugged on the sleeve on his arm. "Of course."

Ash chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Anyways, what would you girls like to do when we get back?" he questioned as he looked at May and Dawn.

Dawn's eyes immediately went to the television and her eyes lit up as she saw a machine connected to it that she hadn't noticed earlier.

"Oh my god! Let's sing karaoke! A great way to hang out for our first night!" Dawn shouted as she ran towards the machine.

It looked like it had hardly been used as some dust had collected on it, but it was fully functional Dawn figured out once she clicked the power button.

Gary groaned. "How about we do something else..."

May laughed as she walked over towards Dawn and looked at the karaoke machine as well. "I agree with Gary.." she said as she stopped laughing.

Ash smirked as he also walked towards the two girls. "Well if that's the case I think we should do it. Don't tell me you and Gary are scared?" he teased May.

"I don't know why! May has a beautiful voice!" Dawn informed the group.

The ebony haired basketball player rose an eyebrow.

"Dawn, stop." May replied bluntly with a blush which Ash couldn't help, but notice.

"Really, I can't wait to hear you sing May." Ash said with a smirk as he grabbed Gary's collar and walked out the room so they could begin their workout leaving the two girls stunned.

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO!" May shouted as Ash and Gary exited the room although she knew that neither boy was listening.

"Why don't you want to sing May? You know you'll be amazing." Dawn questioned as the two boys left the room.

May groaned as she sat on the couch. "You know I hate singing in front of people Dawn..." she admitted.

Dawn rolled her eyes. She had no idea why May would be afraid of singing in front of people after all she had the voice of an angel.

"Well you're going to have to suck it up, let's pick our songs we can practice until the boys are done." Dawn suggested as she turned on the karaoke machine.

May let out a sigh as she laid on the couch still sulking that she was going to have to do this.

~xxxxxx~

"For somebody who can't sing you sure do want to do this karaoke thing." Gary said as he and Ash practiced shooting on Gary's basketball court.

Ash laughed as he shot the ball only for it to hit the rim and fall to the side. "I want to hear May sing." He replied as he did a suicide. It was Ash and Gary's custom when they trained during the summer that whenever they missed a shot they would have to do suicide sprints. It was a good way to discipline yourself to keep focus.

"But now I'm caught up in this. My singing is just as bad as yours! Now I'm going to have to embarrass myself in front of Dawn." Gary moaned as he shot the ball only to cringe as he noticed he had rushed his release causing the ball to hit the rim as well. "Damn..." Gary muttered as he began to copy Ash's actions.

Ash finished his suicide and grabbed the ball and stood with his back towards the basket. He quickly did a turnaway jump shot which resulted in a perfect swish sound coming from the net.

"Guess you better pick a song that you can at least do decently on." Ash finally replied as he gathered his rebound and shot once more.

"Oh, and what song are you planning to pick?" Gary questioned as he finished his punishment drill and grabbed his ball.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "I hadn't thought about it. Doesn't matter to me. I don't care that much about embarrassing myself."

Gary rolled his eyes as he threw his basketball at Ash causing the black haired boy to duck, but laugh.

"What was that for?!" Ash questioned unable to contain his laughter.

"For seeming so damn nonchalant about this. Makes me feel like I'm some type of wuss." Gary replied as he went to get the ball he had thrown.

Ash continued laughing as he shot once again only for the smile to leave his face as he missed. He wasn't focused at all. The thought made him chuckle as he began his suicide. Usually basketball was the only thing on his head, but honestly May was quickly making basketball seem less and less important.

Ash's eyes widened at the thought. Basketball was his future and here he was thinking that a girl he had just met was more important. He shook the thoughts out of his head as he continued to run.

"Don't ignore me bastard!" Gary shouted as his shot went through the basket.

Ash continued to ignore his friend as he continued his workout. Causing Gary to mutter under his breath, but eventually the brown haired boy got over it and continued his workout as well in silence.

* * *

**3 hours Later**

"You boys ready?" Dawn questioned as Ash and Gary arrived from their rooms. They had finished their workout and had taken quick showers now they were all in the living room ready to begin their karaoke night.

"Alright! Ash get some snacks and drinks ready!" Gary commanded as he smirked. He had a surprise for the girls. If they were going to do this they were going to do it right.

Ash nodded as he went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks that would last the whole night with four people.

Gary then clapped his hands causing the lights to turn off causing Dawn and May to shriek in surprise.

"Calm down you two!" Gary told them almost instantly as he walked over towards a lone light switch and flicked it up causing a different set of lights to come on in the room.

It was already 8 pm so the sunlight outside had already faded making the room dark when Gary cut off the lights.

The second set of lights however were a combination of red and blue making the room have a club like vibe.

"Wow, your granddad really did pull out all the stops for this place didn't he..." May muttered as she calmed down and examined the room.

"More like Gary convinced him to get something as pointless as these lights." Ash stated as he came back with a trey of snacks and drinks for the group to share.

"It came in handy though." Gary stated with a smirk as he walked up to the karaoke machine. "So who is going first?" Gary questioned.

Dawn immediately stood up from her place on the couch. "I guess I'll start us off!" She stated in her usual cheerful tone.

Gary smiled having expected the girl to volunteer. After all it was her idea from the start to even do this.

"Great, so which song do you want to do?" He questioned as he turned the machine on. It connected to the internet so the user could pick from the latest songs despite how old the machine became.

"Shake it Off By Diantha!" Dawn said in an excited tone.

Gary nodded as he typed the song into the machine and handed Dawn the mic and walked to the couch as the countdown began.

Dawn walked to the middle of the living room so everybody could see her.

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

Suddenly a beat started. It was extremely loud consider all of the speakers Gary had connected in the living room.

_"I stay out too late_  
_Got nothing in my brain_  
_That's what people say, mmm-mmm_  
_That's what people say, mmm-mmm"_

Dawn started as she tapped her foot on the ground to keep up with the beat.

_"I go on too many dates_  
_But I can't make 'em stay_  
_At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm_  
_That's what people say, mmm-mmm"_

The blue haired girl was clearly into it as she began moving her hands to try and match the words that she was singing.

_"But I keep cruising_  
_Can't stop, won't stop moving_  
_It's like I got this music_  
_In my mind_  
_Saying, "It's gonna be alright."_

Dawn then suddenly walked towards the couch specifically towards Gary.

_"Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off"_

Dawn pointed directly at Gary as she sung the words causing the group to laugh while Gary just smirked and rolled his eyes at the fact that Dawn was trying to subliminally call him a player.

Dawn suddenly backed up as she began the next verse of the song. She swung a bit of her blue hair so that it was covering her eyes while she put her arm by her leg and slowly brought it up in a seductive fashion. It was clear that her and most likely May had practiced what they were going to do.

_"I never miss a beat_  
_I'm lightning on my feet_  
_And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm_  
_that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm"_

_I'm dancing on my own_  
_I make the moves up as I go_  
_And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm_  
_that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm"_

_"But I keep cruising_  
_Can't stop, won't stop grooving_  
_It's like I got this music_  
_In my mind_  
_Saying, "It's gonna be alright."_

As Dawn finished the last line of the verse she began jumping up and down clearly enjoying herself. May, Gary and Ash had began clapping their hands to go along with the beat, feeding off the energy that Dawn was giving.

_"Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off"_

_"Shake it off, I shake it off,_  
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_  
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_  
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off"_

Dawn finished the song breathing hard as she put the mic on her side.

The rest of the group began clapping for the performance that the blue haired girl had put on. Her voice wasn't perfect and she definitely wasn't the best singer, but the amount of energy she had just made it impossible to hate.

"That was great Dawn!" May shouted as she stood up and grabbed Dawn's hands as the two girls jumped up and down still excited.

"That was so much fun!" Dawn replied as her and May struggled to calm themselves.

Ash was the next to stand up as he walked up to Dawn and gave her a high five he made a small joke about the sweat that had accumulated on the blue haired girl's forehead causing Dawn to playfully push him.

Dawn quickly ran and sat next to Gary and asked him how he thought of her performance.

Gary smiled. "It matched someone as happy and hyper as you! I enjoyed it." he complimented causing Dawn to smile even harder as she stood back up and pulled Gary to the middle of the living room.

"Alright Mr. It's your turn." Dawn commanded as she then walked towards the karaoke machine to type in whatever Gary chose.

"Good luck Gary!" Ash said as he and May laughed at how obviously stressed Gary had become. Dawn didn't seem to notice though.

"Which song do you want?" Dawn questioned as she looked towards the boy.

Gary sighed as he figured he might as well get it over with. "Heartbeat."

"By who?" Dawn questioned a bit confused.

Gary shrugged. "It's just the name of a beat. Back when I was a freshman I made up a song."

Ash immediately broke out laughing. "Oh god Gary...You really plan to rap." He stated as he remembered the song Gary was talking about. He wiped a small tear from his eye.

May and Dawn immediately stifled their laughter as Ash revealed what Gary was about to do.

Gary felt a vein pop on his forehead as he replied to his best friend. "Shut up! If I do this, you have to rap too!"

Ash's laughter immediately stopped. "Now why would I do that? It's bad enough I have to sing."

"Don't tell me your scared Ash!" May teased planning to get Ash back for forcing her to have to sing.

"Yup." Ash replied bluntly as he crossed his hands. "Gary can do whatever he likes. I refuse to rap though."

"Oh stop being such a loser Ash! We won't laugh...To much." Dawn said as she found the beat Gary had requested and walked back to the couch to watch the brown haired basketball player.

Ash mumbled under his breath as the countdown for Gary began.

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

Everybody's attention went to Gary as a piano began to play.

"You guys ready?" Gary questioned as he put the mic to his mouth.

_"I wanted you to know_  
_That I am ready to go, heartbeat_  
_My heartbeat_  
_I wanted you to know_  
_Whenever you aren't around, can't speak_  
_I can't speak"_

_"I wanted you to know_  
_That I am ready to go, heartbeat_  
_My heartbeat_  
_I wanted you to know_  
_Whenever you aren't around, can't speak_  
_I can't speak"_

Suddenly the beat dropped and the piano became what seemed like a techno beat. Gary suddenly took off his shirt causing Dawn and May to scream at the boy's dedication.

"TAKE IT OFF BOY!" Dawn shouted as her and May rolled in laughter.

_"I know what your boy like_  
_Skinny tie and a cuff tight_  
_He go and make breakfast_  
_You walk around naked_  
_I might just text you_  
_Turn your phone over, when it's all over_  
_No settling down, my text go to your screen_  
_You know better than that_  
_I come around when you least expect me_  
_I'm sitting at the bar when your glass is empty_  
_You thinking that the songs coming on to tempt me_  
_I need to be alone like the way you left me_  
_You start calling, you start crying_  
_I come over, I'm inside you_  
_I can't find you_  
_The girl that I once had_  
_But the sex that we have, isn't half bad_  
_The text say that "It's not fair"_  
_That's code for "He's not here"_  
_And I'mma flirt with this new girl_  
_And I'mma call if it don't work_  
_So we fuck, till we come, to conclusions_  
_All the things that we thought we were losing_  
_I'm a ghost and you know this_  
_That's why we broke up in the first place"_

Gary rapped as he began walking towards Dawn paying her back for what she did during her performance.

Ash couldn't help, but get excited with Gary's rapping. He had gotten a lot better at it since they were freshman he would give him that. The black haired boy couldn't help, but roll his eyes at how Gary kept emphasizing his body towards Dawn. He was clearly showing off.

And Dawn was eating it up.

_"I wanted you to know_  
_That I am ready to go, heartbeat_  
_My heartbeat_  
_I wanted you to know_  
_Whenever you aren't around, can't speak_  
_I can't speak"_

_"I wanted you to know_  
_That I am ready to go, heartbeat_  
_My heartbeat_  
_I wanted you to know_  
_Whenever you aren't around, can't speak_  
_I can't speak"_

Gary backed up a bit as he began to rap once again.

_"It's late night Thursday_  
_I know that you heard me_  
_But you don't want the same thing_  
_Well two can play that game_  
_So I'm chilling with my girlfriend_  
_But she not my real girlfriend_  
_She got a key to my place but_  
_She's not my real girlfriend_  
_Stupid, so dummy_  
_Say the wrong thing and wrong girls come runnin'_  
_I'm paranoid that these girls want something from me_  
_And it's hard to make a dime go one hundred_  
_And my dude freakin' out over a worse fate_  
_She on time, but she late for they first date_  
_Cause he went and tried out all new condoms_  
_Slipped off in a threesome, good problems?_  
_Right? Wrong_  
_Askin' him if she gonna play games_  
_With the super smash brothers, but none of them you_  
_I miss the sex when you kiss whenever you through_  
_Sixty-nine is the only dinner for two_  
_I was wrong, but would you have listened to you?_  
_Uh, you were crazy_  
_I got a heart, but the artichoke_  
_Is the only thing girls want when you in that smokin' light"_

Ash laughed at Gary's lyrics even when he was just coming to high school he had the worst kind of mind.

May and Dawn didn't seem to be paying close attention to his lyrics as they continued enjoying the boy's rapping. Even though Gary hadn't wanted to do this he seemed to be completely enjoying himself.

May couldn't help but take notice of how both Gary and Dawn were so charismatic and exciting to be around. They really would make a great couple.

Gary quickly finished the last verse of the song and then ended the hook.

_"I wanted you to know_  
_That I am ready to go, heartbeat_  
_My heartbeat_  
_I wanted you to know_  
_Whenever you aren't around, can't speak_  
_I can't speak..."_

"That was great Gary! I didn't know you could write songs!" May said as the boy finished.

Gary gave a laugh. "I can't this was the only song I've ever written. It took FOREVER I honestly don't know how artist do it." Gary admitted. "Basketball is my true calling."

"Well as long as your basketball skills are better than your rapping you have no problems!" Dawn teased as she walked up towards the sweaty shirtless boy.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Hate on me if you must." He replied causing everybody in the room to laugh.

"It's time for you to rap now Ashy boy!" Gary suddenly said as he grabbed Ash off the couch. "Don't think I forgot! Don't puss out."

Ash was about to protest, but May quickly silenced any chances of him doing so by walking towards the machine. "Which song now Ash?" She questioned.

Ash gave a nervous chuckle.

"Alright I have the perfect song.." Ash finally said with a small laugh unable to believe he was about to do this.

"And which song is that?" May questioned a bit impatient.

"Top of the world By Lance." Ash stated.

May blinked for a few seconds. She didn't know that Lance had made a song. She was a bit curious about how this was about to sound.

She selected the song and the countdown began as she walked to the couch to watch with the rest of the group as Ash breathed in nervously in and out.

"Calm down!" Gary laughed out loud.

"Shut up. I'ma show you how to do this properly since I'm actually doing it." Ash replied in an annoyed tone as he took his shirt off mimicking Gary's actions. "Plus I'ma look better doing it." Ash cockily said causing May and Dawn to cheer at Ash's actions. Glad that he was getting involved.

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

_"At this time next year I'ma have enough to buy the whole damn thing  
Yeah, I'm doing pretty good right now but I swear just wait  
I'ma take you to the top top top of the world  
I'ma take you to the top top top of the world  
I'ma take you to the top top top of the world  
I'ma take you to the top top top of the world"_

Ash started his singing voice was horrible causing the group to laugh, but they continued to clap in encouragement.

The black haired boy suddenly got hype as he pulled May off the couch and pulled her close to him causing her to blush in surprise. He let her go, however as he began to rap surprising everybody at how smoothly he said the verse.

_"I'ma take it to the top, huh?  
I knew it  
You came in here solo?  
Nah, I crew it  
Funny I turned all my, I'm gonna be's into I do it  
It's been ballin' out for a minute  
Still play like I'm being recruited  
I show improvement  
And came up in a game and made a name  
Clap it up, seem like yesterday  
Man, we was in your hoopy, lapping up  
Sometimes you gotta look back on your life  
You'll laugh it up  
Tryna make it to the top  
And throw my dogs a ladder up"_

Even Gary had to cheer as Ash finished the first verse. He sounded much better than the brown haired boy when it came to rapping.

_"At this time next year I'ma have enough to buy the whole damn thing  
Yeah, I'm doing pretty good right now but I swear just wait  
I'ma take you to the top top top of the world  
I'ma take you to the top top top of the world  
I'ma take you to the top top top of the world  
I'ma take you to the top top top of the world"_

The room was completely getting into Ash's song as he began the next verse.

_"Ain't no artist in the game that could match this  
Gym shorts on a date with an actress  
And I'm still gon' hit  
I could pllllllt on the tracks and it's still gon' hit  
Fuck the dress code, these ain't retros  
Who that smooth voice is with the best flow?  
Yours truly  
Keep your feelings to yourself let me do me"_

The entire group died with laughter as Ash made a gesture as if he was using the bathroom as he sang the verse. May and Dawn both had to clutch their stomachs unable to breathe.

Gary used his palm to cover his face as he laughed as well. He couldn't believe Ash had actually did that.

_"At this time next year I'ma have enough to buy the whole damn thing (thing, thing)  
Yeah, I'm doing pretty good right now but I swear just wait (wait)  
I'ma take you to the top top top of the world  
I'ma take you to the top top top of the world  
I'ma take you to the top top top of the world  
I'ma take you to the top top top of the world"_

Ash finished his song with a large smile on his face as he heard his friends cheering at his short performance.

"Thank you Thank you. I'll be here all week." Ash joked as he bowed.

"You rap so much better than Gary!" May immediately said causing the brown haired boy to mock like he was hurt.

Ash just brushed the compliment off. "Please, I don't have any musical talent at all! I just didn't want to lose to Gary." Ash replied.

Gary was the next to speak. "O.K girls whose performance was better mine or Ash's?" He questioned May and Dawn causing them to look at each other before the two girls smiled.

"Definitely Ash."

Gary snorted as he sat back on the couch in fake annoyance.

"Alright, children! It's time for the main event!" Ash said as he put back on his tank top and looked towards May who blushed.

May quickly looked down at her wrist watch. "WOW! That late already. Guess it's time for bed!"

Dawn quickly grabbed the girl. "Oh no you don't! You won't be getting out of this one missy." She stated causing May to give a nervous chuckle.

"Come on May! Your suppose to be the singer here!" Gary added in also curious on how May sounded.

May finally submitted as she walked to the middle of the living room.

"Still want the same song you picked earlier right?" Dawn questioned as Ash sat down next to Gary.

"Yeah... 'Emotions' by Cynthia.." May muttered as she felt like her heart was about to come out her chest. She could act in front of people, but when it came to singing she was completely shy.

"Don't be nervous May." Ash encouraged her as he smiled. "I'm sure you'll sound amazing."

May returned the smile as the countdown started.

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

It was easy to see that May was still nervous as she was shaking a bit. Dawn gave a sly smile as an idea came to her head.

"Get up there to Ash!" Dawn shouted as she ran towards the black haired boy and grabbed him and pulled him towards the nervous brown haired girl who seemed to get even worse.

"D-D-Dawn what are you doing?!" May questioned as Dawn left Ash standing in front of her.

"Sing the song you picked to Ash! Come on!" Dawn informed her friend.

May's blush deepened. "Absolutely not!"

Ash gave a nervous laugh a bit confused about what was going on.

"Go!" Dawn shouted as the beat started.

May groaned as she mentally prepared herself. "Ash! You can't laugh!" She said as she closed her eyes.

_"Ooooo..You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above"_

The group with the exception of Dawn was instantly surprised by May's singing voice. Dawn hadn't been lying she really did have the voice of an angel.

May seemed to gain a lot of confidence as she continued. She slowly began to push Ash towards the couch seductively causing the boy to do as he was told as if he was in a trance.

Gary and Dawn smiled as they made space as May sat Ash down on the couch.

_"I feel good,  
I feel nice  
I've never been so satisfied  
I'm in love,  
I'm alive  
intoxicated,  
flying high"_

_"It feels like a dream  
When you touch me tenderly  
I don't know if you're for real  
But I like the way I feel  
Inside"_

Gary and Dawn began clapping as soon as May hit the last note in the verse. She was a natural born singer.

Ash didn't move his eyes just continued looking at May in pure amazement. He had never heard such a beautiful voice before.

"Ash put your tongue in your mouth!" Gary teased as he saw his friend.

Ash quickly shook his head and blushed as he watched May continue not bothering to reply to Gary.

_"You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above_

_"In the morning when I rise_  
_You are the first thing on my mind_  
_And in the middle of the night_  
_I feel your heartbeat next to mine_

_It feels like a dream_  
_When you love me tenderly_  
_I don't know if you're for real_  
_But I like the way I feel_  
_Inside"_

At this point the entire group had stood up and began to dance next to May completely into the song.

May was laughing as she continued the song. She was really enjoying herself. She would have never thought she would have this much fun singing.

_"You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above_

May suddenly felt brave as she grabbed Ash who was dancing next to her and pulled him close to her in order to build the moment as she sang the last verse to him.

_"You know the way  
To make me lose control  
When you're looking into my eyes  
You make me feel so high_

_Oh yeah...oh baby"_

Ash was instantly in a trance as he looked into May's eyes as she sang to him, but it quickly broke as she hit the last note causing him to laugh that he had so easily been teased.

Gary quickly wrapped his arm around Ash's neck. "It's alright dude. Hell I'm falling in love with her too with a voice like that." He whispered into his best friend's ear causing Ash to blush as he pushed the laughing Gary off of him.

Soon the song ended and May smiled as she sat the mic on the couch as all of her friends congratulated her.

"You were the best hands down!" Dawn stated in a glee filled voice happy that her friend had so easily overcame her fear of singing in front of others.

"We really stood no chance." Gary said as if it were a fact.

"Thank you guys.." May blushed not used to being praised so much.

Soon her eyes found Ash who hadn't said a word. "What did you think about it Ash?" She questioned as she walked up towards him.

Ash quickly shook the thoughts out of his head as he realized he had been ignoring May. "Oh..You were amazing May...Why did you hide that you could sing so well?" He questioned.

May just shook her head. "It's a long story..." She admitted.

Ash just nodded. "Well..That was really something May.." Ash complimented once more causing the brown haired girl to smile.

"Well you two! Stop flirting let's eat!" Gary teased as he walked back to the couch to eat some of the snacks that Ash had brought earlier.

Dawn, May and Ash soon followed as the crew sat down on the couch eating the meal that would probably serve as their dinner considering nobody had offered to cook. The group talked for a few more hours as if they had all known each other for years. The conversation just seemed to flow naturally. It wasn't long before Gary noticed the time.

"Shoot, It's already 12.. Sorry girls, but me and Ash have to wake up early tomorrow for training so we can't stay up late." Gary said although you could tell that he really didn't want to.

Ash looked at the clock before looking towards May. "I think I'ma stay up for a little bit longer with the girls..." Ash told his best friend much to Gary's shock. Ash was really a perfectionist when it came to getting the right amount of sleep so he could be well rested while working on his craft.

Gary smirked at his thoughts. It was pretty obvious what was changing Ash. He watched his best friend talk to May with a smile on his face. He really hoped Ash and May would hook up. Ash definitely deserved to have a girl like that.

The brown haired basketball player shot a look towards Dawn who quickly caught the hint to leave May and Ash alone. So Dawn stood up as well faking as if she was tired.

"Well, I think I'ma hit the hay too." Dawn said as she faked a yawn and followed Gary to their separate rooms after saying goodnight leaving May and Ash alone in the living room.

"And then there were two..." May said rolling her eyes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had just happened.

"Hey May...Now that we're alone I wanted to ask you something.." Ash suddenly said ignoring May's statement.

This caught May's attention as she rose an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Have you ever thought about pursuing music seriously?" Ash questioned surprising May.

To say that May was caught off guard was an understatement. She quickly wiped her shock away as she replied. "Of course not...I have a hard enough time singing in front of my friends and family. I'd die if I tried to do it in front of a crowd."

Ash frowned. "Why though? Once you got started singing...You looked like you were having so much fun..More fun than any of us. It was like you were made to preform."

May gave a small laugh. "I think you're looking to far into it...I was just having fun.."

The frown didn't leave Ash's face however. "May..So what do you want to do after High school? If you don't mind me asking." Ash questioned.

"Um...I'm not...sure...To be honest.." May admitted as she looked towards the ground.

"I don't get it...You love basketball, but you never made an attempt to be involved with the sport, your in the drama club, but it's obvious to me that you had only joined that to be with...you know who...Why don't you do something that you like May?" Ash ranted a bit confused as to why May didn't seem to be trying to pursue any of her interest..

May frowned. Usually she would get mad that somebody was invading her privacy like this, but deep down she had been wondering the same thing.. Why wasn't she trying to find something that she loved doing..Something that she would want to do for the rest of her life.

"I think personally that you should give this singing thing a chance May...You may think I'm over thinking, but I have never heard a voice like yours...You'd be a star in no time." Ash said seriously.

May gave a small smile. "You make it sound so easy.."

Ash suddenly stood up. "Let's walk outside..." He said as he held out his hand in order to help May off the couch.

May took the hand in question and followed the boy outside. She didn't ask why he wanted to go outside, but she figured he just wanted some fresh air. She could also use some.

As the duo made it towards a grassy field in front of the cabin Ash suddenly laid down in the grass surprising May. She hadn't expected him to stop so suddenly. She decided to do the same however as she laid down next to him.

"You said I make following what you want to do sound easy..." Ash started continuing where they had left off. "Well that's because it is..."

May listened intently curious on what the boy had to say.

"Back when I was younger... People would always tell me to follow my dreams, which has always been to get into the NBA...But...As I got older, some of those people who told me to follow my dreams began telling me to think realistically. Telling me that my dream was a fantasy...And to be honest it hurt.." Ash admitted as he continued looking at the moon.

"Ash..." May muttered as the boy continued speaking.

"But..My mom never once told me that my dream wasn't a fantasy, she always believed that I could do it. That's what makes following my dream so easy...Because I know the one person who believes in me will never stop..Honestly I don't care what anybody else has to say about my dream." He said as he smiled.

"Why are you telling me this Ash?" May questioned not fully understanding the point of Ash's story.

Ash smiled as he sat up. "I just wanted to tell you. That I personally believe that deep down you want to be a singer May...You just never had anybody tell you that being one was possible..Well I want to be that person to tell you it is. May you can be that if you want to be and know that I'll always support you." Ash said truthfully.

May's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that.

She started to think about Ash's words.. When she was a kid she did love singing...but as she got older it just seemed silly to want to be a singer. There was a one in a million chance that she would be successful..So she just stopped, she became embarrassed whenever she sang in public..Embarrassed that people would say stop...

"I never thought about it like that..." May finally answered after a bit of hesitation.

The hesitation quickly made Ash backtrack as he blushed.

"I mean! I could be over thinking...I mean maybe you don't even like singing..I'm just assuming because your so amazing at it and you know..." Ash stuttered as he looked away from May causing her to laugh.

"Maybe you aren't over thinking Ash...Maybe I do want to be a singer..." May finally admitted causing Ash to look at her in surprise.

"REALLY?!" He questioned a grin appearing on his face. "That's great May!" Ash said causing May to smile just as hard.

"I said maybe! I'm not sure..There is a one in a million chance of me becoming successful..." May said her voice indicating her feelings.

Ash gave a small smile. "Well why can't you be that one May?" He questioned.

May gave a small smile in return. Ash was really something...

"I wouldn't even know where to start..." May finally replied. Ash's words giving her a bit of confidence.

Ash smirked. "Well the first step is quitting the drama club next year. I have a friend who makes music after school..If you really want to be serious I'm sure he can help you."

May's eyes widened once again. "You'd really do that Ash?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Of course! I told you, I'll be your first supporter so when you make it. Make sure you remember the little people like me. " Ash joked before he felt May's arms wrap around him.

"Idiot! How can I forget a future NBA superstar. Thank you Ash..You really don't know how much your words have meant to me.." May thanked a few tears slipping from her eyes as she embraced her friend.

Ash quickly wiped the shocked look off his face as he returned the hug while looking up towards the moon.

May couldn't help, but smile as she released the hug. Maybe she had really figured out what she wanted to do with her life.

The brown haired girl never felt the vibration in her pocket signaling a phone call.

Drew had momentarily been forgotten in her mind.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! You guys can expect to get an update for "The Empire" before the month of September is over! I'm sorry! I know I've been slacking. I was going to update both of the stories at the same time, but I'm really busy and I can't find the time to work on The Empire since I like to put a lot of effort into that. Not that I don't put effort into this story...Lol that story requires a lot more planning though for everything to come together. So I decided to go ahead and release this one to hold you guys over! **

** I know some of you guys will not like my song choices, but to be honest Dawn's song doesn't really matter, but Gary and Ash's song I picked for a reason that will come in later chapters! Some advanceshipping moments in this chapter as well! Like always haha.**

**Song names are: **

**Taylor Swift - Shake it Off**

**Childish Gambino - Heartbeat**

**Mike Posner ft Big Sean - Top of the world**

**May's song is Ariana Grande's remix of Mariah Carey Emotions.**

**I'll say this now! I've dropped hints all throughout this story that May was trying to figure out what to do with her life and I've decided to make her pursue singing. WHENEVER she writes a song she will be singing a Ariana Grande song. That's pretty much what her voice is. I love her voice I'm sorry if you don't lol.**

**Let's see Oh Yeah! If you really want to get in touch with me and I'm not on this site Follow me on Twitter "DNikDub" haha you can tweet me to get my act together If I'm slow on updating. Be warned though I am pretty vulgar on twitter at times lol **

**VerifiedBreeze Signing Out.**


	8. Drew's Depression and May's Aspirations

**This story is getting an update along with The Empire! Just to make up for the fact that I hadn't updated in a while! Let me just say that starting after this chapter I will have a lot of time skips to help get to the main plot. It's hard to focus on Ash's basketball career during the summer haha. **

**Also I'm sorry for the people who don't like songs in a story, but since May is an aspiring singer it's only natural she's going to you know...sing lol..  
**

**Two new characters debut in this chapter as well! Both are important, but the one that meets May WILL NOT BE A LOVE INTEREST OF MAY! Let me say that now. Lol and Just like I said any song May sings will be from Ariana Grande this guy will be singing songs from "The Weeknd" and I did not misspell that. So the song that is sung in this chapter is not from who you might think it's a remix by The Weeknd. I wanted to say this now for the people who actually listen to the song as they read those lyrics. **

**Remember read my author note at the bottom!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Ugh!" Drew complained as he threw his phone on the bed. He had been trying to get in touch with May for the past week. She had yet to even answer the phone.

"Maybe this is hopeless..." The aspiring actor thought as he laid down.

He would have never thought he would feel so empty without May. He couldn't get through simply tasks without her going through his head. It hurt...He had considered going to her house after the first few days, but he didn't even want to imagine what May's dad would do if May had told him what had happened.

Suddenly Drew heard a knock on his door.

He groaned as he sat up as the door opened revealing his purple haired brother.

"What do you want Harley?" Drew questioned in a annoyed tone.

Harley was 21, but unlike Drew he had no aspirations, no goals, not even a job. He pretty much roamed the streets all day.

"You still in here crying like a bitch over that girl?" Harley said with a smirk.

Drew just put his head into his pillow, he really didn't feel like dealing with his brother's smart ass attitude right now.

Harley wasn't about to just go, however as he sat down on the bed causing Drew to groan since he realized his brother wasn't just going to leave.

"Look at yourself. You look pathetic bro.." Harley gave his analysis of his brother before he looked towards the phone that was sitting at the end of the bed.

Drew once again sat up, only for his eyes to widen as he saw Harley's hand going towards his phone.

The green haired boy tried to get to the phone before his brother, but it was to late as Harley snatched up the phone and instantly saw Drew's call log.

"Dude..." Harley muttered as he looked through Drew's call log.

The younger male sighed knowing how desperate he was probably looking in his brother's eyes.

"Drew..You have to move on...You've called this girl over 100 times and she hasn't picked up once...I think it's safe to say you guys are over..." Harley slowly said not wanting to make fun of his brother after realizing just how bad he was feeling.

"I know...I just..." Drew started as he moved to the side of the bed so he was sitting next to his brother.

"I know if she gave me another chance...I wouldn't ruin it...I just want her to give me that.." Drew slowly said.

Harley listened to his brother intently. He had never seen his sibling so down. Drew was usually full of confidence, usually to the point where he seemed conceited so it didn't seem right to see him like this.

The purple haired brother sighed as he thought of something. "Alright Drew...Call her one more time. If she doesn't pick up then you have to move on...If she does than tell her what you just told me." He suggested.

Drew nodded as Harley handed him the phone. He quickly dialed the number and put it up to his ear.

"Brrrr"

"Brrr"

"Brrr"

Drew's heart seemingly stopped as he heard someone pick up the phone. This was it.

"Stop calling this number! May does not want to talk to you!" A masculine voice suddenly said surprising Drew.

The person who answered the phone didn't give Drew a chance to question who he was as he quickly ended the call.

Harley looked at his brother. He had also heard the male voice answer, he could only imagine what Drew had to be thinking right now.

"Who the fuck was that?!" Drew suddenly screamed surprising Harley.

The purple haired 21 year old had expected Drew to get sad, but clearly the voice had only pissed him off.

"No...That voice sounded familiar..." Drew continued talking to himself.

"Drew..This is clearly your hint to move on..Clearly she has." Harley said trying to calm his younger brother down as he put a hand on Drew's shoulder.

The green haired boy pushed his brother's hand off his shoulder. "I'm sure that was that asshole Ash's voice!" Drew concluded his voice full of fury.

The name Ash quickly made Harley think..He had heard that name before...He just couldn't remember where.

Drew suddenly stood up. "GOD DAMN IT!" He screamed as he punched the wall closest to his bed. Harley reacted quickly as he grabbed his brother to stop him from causing any damage to the house.

"Drew stop it!" Harley commanded as he threw his younger brother on his bed. His voice becoming extremely serious.

He was prepared to fight his brother if he had to in order to calm him down, but he quickly killed those thoughts as he heard Drew sniffle as he buried his head into his blanket.

"God damn it! I'm such a idiot! I had the perfect girl and I pretty much gave her to some other guy..." Drew cried into his blanket causing Harley to close his eyes as he put a hand on his younger brother's back.

He and Drew were about as different as siblings could be, but that didn't mean that he didn't love his younger brother and it pained him to see him like this.

"Please just leave me alone Harley...I want to be alone." Drew said bluntly.

Harley sighed as he stood up. Usually he would love to tease his brother, but even he knew the right time to do things and now wasn't the time.

"Drew..Keep your head up." Was all that Harley could offer as he walked out of the room unable to think of any other words to comfort the boy.

Drew didn't answer as he continued laying down clearly depressed.

* * *

"Ash I can't believe you did that!" May shouted as she snatched her phone away from the black haired teen.

Ash laughed while Gary gave him a high five. The group were currently in Gary's car on their way home. They had spent the whole week at the cabin and had grown close as friends. They had done plenty of things and Ash and Gary felt like they had not slacked on their training at all. Most of all it seemed to take Drew out of May's mind although the male hadn't stopped calling the whole week.

"I would expect that from Gary, but not you!" May pouted as she watched the two males laugh in the front seat.

Ash finally stopped laughing as he replied. "I'm sorry! I was just getting tired of him calling so much...I understand he loss something amazing, but he has to catch the hint sooner or later that you don't want to speak to him."

May immediately blushed as she heard Ash's comment as she mumbled something that nobody in the car could hear.

Dawn laughed at her friend's actions as she turned her head to the front of the road. "I agree with Ash! I don't know what Drew wants to say, but honestly...I would have never pictured him as the desperate type." She bluntly stated.

"If your going to cheat, you have to be prepared for the outcome." Gary added in causing Dawn to roll her eyes.

"You would be the one to say that." She told the boy causing the car to be filled with laughter.

"Well I did want him to stop calling, so maybe what Ash did was for the best." May admitted as she looked out the window.

Ash quickly turned around from the passenger seat to look at May with a grin. "Exactly so thank me!"

May looked at Ash and rolled her eyes before turning her head back to the window.

She was a tad bit sad that they were leaving the cabin. She honestly couldn't believe just how much her life had changed since she had met Ash. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss Drew, but it was like missing something because you had become so accustomed to it..Eventually the feeling would pass she figured. She was overall happy that Dawn had convinced her to come, Gary and Ash were two of the most entertaining people she had ever met.

"UGH! Why couldn't we have stayed another week?" Dawn suddenly moaned. Obviously thinking the same thoughts as May.

Gary shrugged. "Well technically we could have, but unfortunately I have other obligations this summer."

"Like what?" Dawn questioned wondering what Gary had planned for the rest of their summer break.

"Well, me and my granddad are going on a family cruise...It's his idea for the next month, and after that the rest of the summer will probably be all basketball." Gary informed the group earning a nod from Dawn.

"What about you Ash? Do you have any plans this summer?" May questioned curious if the black haired boy had planned anything.

Ash nodded. "Not really..I'll probably be working out all summer...and you know getting those massages you promised me." he replied with a smirk reminding May of her lost bet.

May groaned. "No massages Ash.."

"I don't see why not, your single now! No excuses." Gary added in earning a fist bump from Ash for the assist.

Dawn couldn't help, but laugh. "Technically he is right May. Better invest in some oil."

May put her head down in her lap while the rest of the car laughed.

"Well girls, we're pulling into May's house now. So it's been fun." Ash said as he noticed Gary pull into the driveway.

"Jeez Ash you make it sound like I won't be here for a few more minutes until you drop me off." Dawn joked noticing how Ash's comment sounded.

The basketball player chuckled as he rolled his eyes as he watched May step out of the car and get her stuff.

"Don't forget May you've been with me all week! Hurry up before your parents see Gary's car." Dawn warned as she rushed the brown haired girl.

May instantly remembered her lie and grabbed her things quickly. "Thank you for an amazing week Ash and Gary. I really appreciated you two inviting me." May thanked before she walked to her front door after Ash and Gary waved goodbye.

The girl quickly watched the group pull off before she knocked on the door.

It took a few seconds before her father came to the door.

"Oh May, your back. Did you have fun sweetie?" He questioned as he let his eldest into the house.

"I had a great time." May answered as she walked to her room. It wasn't long before she felt her phone vibrate.

She sighed automatically assuming it was Drew as she looked at her phone only for her eyes to widen as she realized it was a text from Ash.

**Hey, so I have a surprise for you. I didn't want to bring it up around everybody.**

May smiled, she hadn't been away from him for 10 minutes and he was already texting her. She didn't know if he was clingy or it was just his personality. Not that she minded she enjoyed the fact that Ash wanted to talk to her so much. A trait Drew never had...

May frowned as she realized she had just thought about Drew.

"I guess without being around everybody my thoughts can't help, but drift to him..." May whispered to herself.

**And what would this surprise be?** She answered as she began to unpack her bag. She had made so many memories while at the cabin. It was definitely an experience she would never forget.

The teenager smiled as she pulled out her bikini as she remembered how they went swimming in the lake near the cabin.

_-Flashback-_

_"May come on!" Ash beckoned. He along with Dawn and Gary had already jumped into the circular Lake and were waiting for her to as well. _

_"Show us what you've learned from all of those lessons with Ash!" Dawn teased as she swam in little circles._

_May shook her head. "NO!"  
_

_Ash sighed. "Why not? It's not that deep May come on.." He begged, but the girl just continued to shake her head._

_Gary laughed as he grabbed Dawn and pulled her deeper into the lake leaving Ash to handle May alone._

_"There are fish in there Ash! If one of them touch me I swear to god I'll faint." May gave her reason for not wanting to get in the water causing Ash to fall over in the water laughing._

_"Aw, really May is that it? The fish in here are tiny! Believe me they are much more afraid of you than you are of them." Ash explained as he calmed his laughter at how cute May was acting._

_May seemed to think for a few seconds, but still didn't jump in._

_Ash smirked as an idea formed into his head as he slowly got out of the water using the peer that May was standing on as support._

_May couldn't help, but blush as she saw Ash's chest. No matter how many times she saw it, her reaction was always the same. She blamed it for never really knowing a boy who was as fit as Ash. She quickly forgot her thoughts as she felt Ash's powerful arms grab her._

_"What are you-" May started before she felt herself being thrown into the lake. She shrieked as she felt herself leave Ash's arms. _

_Ash was a bit caught off guard when May grabbed onto him while she was being thrown causing him to fall back into the lake._

_"Great job Ash!" Gary congratulated Ash for getting May in the water._

_May's head flew up as she desperately searched for something to grab on to. The first thing that her hands could capture of course was Ash's neck._

_"You jerk!" May continued to yell as she held on to Ash as if her life depended on it._

_Ash clearly wasn't taking her seriously as he continued to laugh as he walked deeper into the lake joining Gary and Dawn._

_"Come on May! It's not that bad see no fish are messing with me." Dawn said as they got closer to her as she pulled her friend off of the ebony haired basketball player._

_May sighed as she slowly released her grip from Ash and allowed herself to slowly drift into the lake._

_"See May that wasn't so -" Ash started before his head was suddenly pushed underwater causing May and Dawn to squeal in laughter having noticed Gary about to do it._

_Gary joined in on the laughter about his actions, but he stopped as he felt a pair of arms grab his waist and lift him into the air before slamming him strongly into the water causing a huge splash._

_May and Dawn used their hands to cover their eyes from the water, but May's eyes quickly opened as she heard Dawn squeal as well. Her eyes widened as she saw that Ash had quickly changed targets from Gary to Dawn as he lifted the blue haired girl and threw her into the water._

_Thinking quickly May tried to escape, but she felt a pair of strong arms grab her once again._

_"You do know what comes next right May?" Ash cockily asked as he turned May around so she could look him in his eyes before he tossed her._

_May gave a nervous smile before replying. "Do I really have to answer that?" She asked before she felt herself being lifted into the air for the second time._

_"ASH DON'T!" May screamed before she felt herself being thrown into the water._

_"All hail the king of the lake!" Ash gestured as his three victims arose from the water._

_"Oh you asked for it now!" Gary shouted as he rushed towards Ash who laughed as he sidestepped the bigger basketball player._

_Dawn quickly jumped on Ash's back however catching him off guard. _

_"What the!" Ash said although he couldn't help, but blush as he felt the girl's breast press up against his back. _

_Gary smirked at Ash's innocence already knowing why he was blushing as he charged at him once again. His eyes widened however as a foot tripped him causing him to face plant into the water._

_The brown haired boy came back up out the water after a few seconds, his eyes scanning for who could have done it. "May why would you help him?" Gary questioned unable to believe the brown haired girl's betrayal._

_"Because if I don't help then I'll end up being thrown into the water again!" May laughed._

_"Good choice May!" Ash said before he turned his head and looked at Dawn. "You know you messed up right." He stated, as he allowed himself to fall backwards causing Dawn to be submerged into the water._

_-Flashback End-_

May rolled her eyes at how childish Ash had been, but his actions had made her forget all about her fear about swimming with the fishes. Her attention went to her phone as she felt it vibrate.

**Well you know how I told you I would help you become a singer? Well I got in touch with my friend Brendan and he told me that we can meet him tomorrow so he can hear you.**

May's eyes widened as she read the message. She knew Ash had promised to help her get started, but she had thought that wouldn't be until next school year.

**Wow really? That's amazing! Where are we going to meet him?** She replied.

She chuckled to herself it would seem she was going to have quite the productive summer. Her smile disappeared as doubt crept into her mind. What if she wasn't as good as Ash told her...What if this Brendan guy told her it was stupid to think of being a singer...

May sighed.. Why was she trying to depress herself.

Ash's reply knocked her out of her thoughts.

**Well I'll ask my mom if I can drive her car and we can go to his house after I finish my workout..If your not busy? I know all of this is sudden.**

"What am I doing...Ash is trying really hard to help me. I have to have confidence." May told herself as she typed her reply.

**That's fine. What time will you pick me up?** May sent to him.

A reply came after a few seconds.

**8 am**

May's eyes widened as she read the message. Ash was clearly losing his mind. She was about to reply, but a second text message came before she could.

**You didn't forget that you're going to be helping me work out did you (¬‿¬)** Ash said seemingly reading May's mind.

May groaned out loud as she read the message. He was really going to make her regret making that deal. 8 am was completely insane.

A third text came interrupting her from her thoughts.

**You are appreciated. (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

May rolled her eyes at Ash's text message. Once again she found herself questioning if he was actually a asshole with a great personality.

Suddenly a problem came to her mind. She was making plans and she had no idea if her parents would even be ok with her leaving with Ash so early. Sure they had shown that they had liked him, but that didn't mean they would be cool with her spending a lot of time with him.

~xxxxxx~

May sighed as she walked out of her room to tell her dad her plans. She would have to deal with Ash's early schedule after all she didn't want to be a liar.

"Dad." May said as she found him in the living room watching television. She wasn't surprised to see it was ESPN like always.

"Oh May. What is it? Have you put away all of your clothes from your week with Dawn? Don't forget to put the dirty ones in the laundry room?" Norman said although his eyes never left the television.

May laughed a bit at her father's actions. It was only to be expected though it was the NBA Playoffs, she was lucky he had even came to the door earlier...It had probably been on commercial.

"Dad, so...I promised Ash, I'd help him train this summer..." May started not wanting to beat around the bush.

That instantly caught Norman's attention as he grabbed the remote and muted the television. "Oh? And what does he need your help with?" He questioned.

May was a bit intimidated now that she had all of her father's attention, but she continued with what she had set out to do. "Well, I'm not sure really...Grab his rebounds when he misses, stuff like that I guess.." May gave a small description of what her job would be.

Norman nodded. "Well don't distract him sweetie." He replied before he looked back at the television.

The brown haired girl really couldn't believe just how differently her father acted whenever it involved Ash. If she had said she was going to be helping Drew with something he would have questioned her nonstop about it.

May rolled her eyes. "Men.." She muttered to herself.

"So when do you start?" Norman asked interrupting May out of her thoughts.

"Start what?"

Norman looked at his daughter and frowned. "Helping Ash? Come on May...You just said it literally five seconds ago..." he joked.

"Oh! I wasn't sure if that's what you meant! But he said he'll pick me up at 8 tomorrow for us to get started." May answered.

"Eight at night? That's kind of late don't you think? Norman inquired as his attention was now back on his daughter, although he couldn't help, but look at the tv screen every couple seconds to make sure somebody hadn't scored.

"No...Eight in the morning..." May muttered a bit annoyed that it was so early.

"Ah! Well that makes a lot more sense, well stay safe. I'm glad you and Ash are getting close. It'll definitely help you get over that other boy..What was his name Dew?" Norman said.

May gave a small laugh, clearly her mother had told her father the details of her break up.

"Drew, not Dew dad...He wasn't a type of soda.." May informed her father as she stopped laughing.

"Ah, I know I was just joking. Well, be good with Ash sweetie. I trust that you aren't doing anything I wouldn't approve of." Norman said seriously. This was the first time he actually expressed a bit of concern with her hanging out with Ash. May guessed that despite the fact that he liked him he still was going to worry a bit. That was part of the duty of being a father.

"Of course not. We're just friends I keep telling people that. Jeez." May told her father causing him to chuckle.

"Yeah, I believe you." Norman playfully said before he looked back at the television and immediately frowned. At some point during his conversation his team had managed to lose their 10 point lead. He really was curious on how they had managed to mess up that much so quickly.

"I wanted to tell you something else to Dad..." May suddenly said once again earning her father's attention. Despite how much he wanted to watch the game he knew that his daughter came first.

"Yes?" He questioned.

May took a small gulp. Why was she feeling nervous to tell him about her new goal to pursue singing. Ash's previous words flooded her mind. She really was scared to know how her family would react to it. After all her family were realist and would probably want her to do something more realistic.

"Nothing, never mind. I don't know what time i'll be getting home whenever I help Ash, but I promise I won't be out to late." May quickly said as she ran out of the living room.

Norman blinked a few times confused about what had just happened before he shrugged his shoulders and cut the volume back up on the television.

_"AND THE DRAGONS HAVE LOSS...What a shame after barely making it as an 8th seed many people believed they could pull off the upset after forcing a game 7 who would have thought that they would have blown a 10 point lead in the last 3 minutes of the game... Wow, they are going home folks and they only have themselves to blame...I have a feeling a rebuilding process is going to have to take place before this team reclaims it's former glory. Lance can't do it alone." _The sports announcer said causing Norman to groan.

"Maybe next year." He sighed as he turned the television off. Disappointed.

~xxxxxx~

May let out a sad sigh as she laid on her bed. Disappointed that she hadn't had the guts to tell her dad that she was going to try to pursue singing seriously.

"If I start showing results...Then I'll tell my family..." May whispered to herself as she grabbed her phone and scrolled to Ash's last message so she could reply. She was sure he was waiting for it.

** Your lucky I'm a nice person! I'll be waiting for you at 8. Don't be late!:P ** The text said.

May laughed a bit at her face, she had no clue how Ash made his creative faces and whenever she asked him he had just winked and said it was a secret. Her basic face would have to suffice.

* * *

**The next morning **

"You seem tired." Ash said to the yawning girl who was currently sitting in his passenger seat.

"Shut up.." May replied as she wiped her eyes trying to wake herself up. Ash had came just like he said at 8 am. She had managed to dress in a pair of pink nike running shoes, a white tank top and a pair of black yoga pants. She also put her hair in a pony tail to prevent any of it from getting in her hair.

Ash had on yet another pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. May had gotten accustomed to seeing him dressed in such a way while they were at the cabin, since Ash had spent a lot of time working out.

The basketball player chuckled at his friend. "Well today is going to be pretty light since I'm a bit sore from lifting weights with Gary last night after dropping Dawn off." Ash admitted.

"I'm nervous to see what your definition of light is." May muttered as she leaned her head against the passenger door.

The car they were driving was nothing to brag about, especially after driving in Gary's car, but May knew Ash's circumstances so she wouldn't dare joke about it. Even though occasionally Ash would talk about how the car was a piece of junk.

"Well just some basic shooting drills at the park, before it gets crowded really. Then we're going to go meet up with Brendan. I really can't wait for you to meet him. He's probably the best singer in our high school...Well he was before I found out about you." Ash informed May causing her to blush.

"I can't wait to meet him.." May said shyly.

Ash chuckled. May really was shy when it came to talking about her singing.

It didn't take long for the two to get to the park and although Ash had said it was going to be a light day, May quickly saw that her definition of light and his definition were about as different as night and day. Since it was so early they had the court to themselves and Ash had told her to sit on the bench while he warmed up. His warm up consisted of a few sprints back and forth from one side of the court to the other about 20 times before he picked up the two basketballs he had brought with him and dribbled them while running back and forth another 20 times.

May grimaced as she imagined the kind of conditioning it took to be able to do such a thing. After Ash had finished that he finally told May to come to the court. She was pretty much his ball girl as she collected all of his shots and passed him the ball back. Ash pretty much shot jump shots for two hours straight. He would shoot a shot and immediately run to a different place on the court ready to shoot another one when May passed him the ball.

If May was honest, she had expected for them to talk a little bit, but as she saw the concentration on Ash's face she couldn't bring herself to interrupt him. The look of determination while his body dripped with sweat...

May occasionally had to deal with those kind of thoughts during the workout, but overall she really had no complaints. Her job was pretty easy, the only real hard part about helping Ash this summer was probably waking up.

After two hours passed they took a short break to eat a few snacks that May had brought from her kitchen. May was quick to compliment Ash on how he made a greater number of shots then he missed as she had kept count. Ash shook his head when she had told him this quickly commenting that she was a bigger nerd than he had thought. That brought about a few laughs and soon the duo continued Ash's training for another two hours before Ash stated that they were done for the day.

He was completely drenched. A combination of his sweat and multiple water bottles he had poured on himself to keep cool as it got hotter.

May wasn't nearly as bad, but she to had began sweating much to her discontent.

"Here dry yourself off." Ash shouted as he tossed May a sweat rag.

May quickly dodged the item and looked at Ash as if he had lost his mind.

"I will NOT put your dirty sweat rag on me." May said bluntly causing Ash to laugh.

"Fine then! I would hate for you to meet Brendan all sweaty though!" Ash commented with a knowing smirk as he saw May frown and look at the sweat rag.

She bent down to pick it up, but quickly stopped and stood straight once again. "NO! I refuse to even touch that! We will go to my house so I can change before we go!" May commanded.

Ash chuckled, but chose not to try and argue. He had learned after living with a single mother his whole life that arguing with a girl who was tired, sweaty and had been outside for the last four hours would not produce any favorable results.

"Yeah, I got you." Ash simply replied as he took off his sweaty t-shirt causing the brown haired girl to blush and turn her head.

"What are you doing!?" May shouted as Ash lifted himself up to sit on a nearby table. He quickly leaned back and smiled as he absorbed the sun light.

Ash didn't immediately answer May's question as he just laid in the sun with his eyes closed.

His eyes snapped opened however as he felt a bottle of water being poured on him.

"Oh my gosh!" Ash shouted as he jumped up not expecting the sudden assault.

May instantly loss the strength in her knees as she began laughing. "That's what you get for ignoring me! Oh, you should have saw your face!" She said as she pointed at the black haired voice.

Ash couldn't help, but roll his eyes at the girl's childish actions. "Your lucky I'm to tired to get you back. Besides that felt kind of good." he told the girl.

May grinned. "Well use your dirty rag to dry yourself off and let's go to my house. I'm sure you can fit my dad's clothing. You can borrow a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Ash obliged as he stood up and began heading to the car with May following closely behind him. Ash waved to a few of the men who were arriving at the court as they were leaving. A few recognized May from Drew's altercation with Ash a while back.

"So you ended up stealing his girl? Damn Ash, I didn't know you had it in you!" Came a familiar voice causing Ash to turn to see who it was. He instantly smiled as he gave the dark skinned man a handshake.

"Stop, it isn't even like that Brock." Ash informed the boy with a small laugh.

Brock gave Ash a knowing look before turning to May. "Well it's nice to meet you, my name is Brock..I must say your beauty transcends -" He started before Ash quickly shoved his hand in the taller boy's face.

"Ignore him May. If you were going to find somebody worse then Gary this guy would be your goal." Ash said bluntly causing Brock to groan.

"Come on..Why ruin my chances." Brock mumbled as he rubbed his face.

May chuckled at the two boys before holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you Brock, my name is May Maple." She introduced sweetly.

Ash rolled his eyes at how friendly May was. "Don't say I didn't warn you. If he tries to flirt with you I won't stop him."

Brock ignored Ash as he bent down to one knee surprising May as he grabbed her hand and lifted it to his mouth intending to kiss it.

"Get your corny ass out of here!" Ash quickly stopped Brock from doing his actions as he kicked the boy over.

"I thought you weren't going to stop me!" Brock complained as he sat up rubbing his face from Ash's kick.

May laughed once again. Were all of Ash's friends such colorful characters.

"Well were in a bit of a rush Brock, It was nice meeting you." May nicely stated as she grabbed Ash's hand and began walking him to his car.

Brock laughed a bit as he watched them walk away. "They make a pretty cute couple."

* * *

**At May's House**

"Hey dad can Ash borrow some of your clothing?" May shouted from her room.

As soon as they had gotten to her house she had got in the shower. She hated feeling dirty. Her mom had given Ash some towels so he could use their guest bathroom to freshen up as well since May had told her now that they were done training they had plans to go out. At first May's mom expressed concern over the fact that she was starting to barely be home, but May quickly brushed it off saying she was getting older it was only to be expected. Caroline agreed, but also told May that she better make sure she didn't start neglecting her family.

"Sure sweetie! Look in the top drawer I should have some basketball shorts that I use to workout. You can find some t-shirts in there to probably." Norman shouted back from his normal place in the living room.

May had already gotten dressed since she had took a shower immediately unlike Ash who had to deal with her father and Max smothering him as soon as he walked in the door. She had put on a pair of black tights under a white mini skirt along with a yellow top. She opted to keep her hair in a pony tail since she didn't have the time, nor did she have the patience to try and tame it.

She walked to her parents room and looked in the drawer like her father had said finding a pair of black Kanto Dragon shorts along with a plain white t-shirt. Her father was around the same height as Ash should it would probably fit him pretty well. She shrugged figuring he would just have to deal if it didn't as she walked towards the guest bathroom and placed the clothing by the door.

"Your new clothes are out here. Try not to get them to dirty, I'm sure my dad wants them back eventually." May stated through the door. She smiled as she heard the boy suck his teeth from the inside. It was clear that he had already finished showering and had probably been waiting on her to bring him something to wear.

"Hurry up and leave so I can get the clothes!" Ash replied through the door causing May to blush as she quickly scurried away from the door not wishing to see any more of Ash then she had already. Lord knows she didn't need anymore blood rushing to her head from all of the blushing.

~xxxxxx~

"Well we're leaving dad, mom! I'll be back in a few hours!" May shouted as she and Ash exited her home.

"Be good sweetie!" Her parents replied back as she closed the door.

The duo quickly got in the car and were on the road.

"You nervous?" Ash questioned as they got closer to Brendan's house.

"A little bit to be honest..." May answered in a small tone her shyness coming back.

She felt herself calm down a little as she felt Ash use one of arms to wrap around her shoulders.

"It's alright. Brendan is a pretty cool guy, he can be a bit serious sometimes, but once he hears your voice...I promise he'll be just as blown away as I was." Ash encouraged the young girl causing her to blush once again.

"You really are a pro at saying the right things..." May muttered as she looked down at her legs.

Ash chuckled as he removed his arm. "Well I'll take that as a compliment."

The rest of the ride was filled with the two talking like normal. It seemed that no matter how much they talked they never ran out of things to talk about. It really was amazing to May. Maybe Max was right..Maybe she should try to date somebody who had the same interest as her..

May's eyes widened as the thought crossed her head. Sure she and Ash had a lot in common, sure he had a great body, sure he was one of the sweetest guys she had ever met...

May groaned a bit as she stated some of Ash's good qualities in her head...Why did he seem so perfect..

May gave a sad smile as she looked over at Ash who was still talking as he looked at the road. If she had met Ash instead of Drew all those years ago what would her life be like now...She could only imagine. She had only known Ash for a few weeks and already she was dealing with so many new things.

May's smile disappeared as Drew came into her head.. He hadn't called today..That was new..He had yet to not call her since they broke up..Maybe Ash picking up the phone really did give him that final push to move on. May couldn't help, but feel a small prick at her heart. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. Now wasn't the time. Besides it was good that Drew stopped calling right. Why would she want to talk to somebody who had been cheating for who knows how long.

"May? Are you listening?" Ash questioned bringing May out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She questioned a bit ashamed that she hadn't heard what Ash was talking about.

"You alright?" Ash asked a bit worried about May spacing out.

May nodded. "I'm fine.."

Ash looked at his friend for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders. "Well we are about to pull up at Brendan's house so I hope your ready."

May gulped as they pulled into a driveway.

"Like I said calm down. Brendan is a high school kid just like us. No reason to be nervous."

"I'm just nervous about having to sing for him.." May admitted.

Ash chuckled. "Well, i'm sure you'll be great." He said as he parked the car in front of a nice house.

"Let's do this." May said to herself.

The duo made their way to Brendan's door and rang the doorbell. It took a few seconds before finally a tanned male stepped out.

He was a little bit shorter than Ash probably standing at around 5'10 with brown hair covered by a white toboggan.

"Ash! It took you long enough! Get in here!" He greeted happily. "And this must be your friend May. It's nice to meet you I've heard nothing, but nice things!" Brendan introduced in a charming voice as he held out his hand for May to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm looking forward to working with you.." May answered happy that he seemed like a pretty nice person like Ash had said.

"Well come inside you two." He motioned for them to enter. "Just follow me, I have my own in home studio in the basement, so we'll be down there." Brendan stated as he walked in front of the two showing them the way.

"Oh wow your own studio?" May questioned a bit impressed.

Brendan chuckled. "Well...It's just a mic and a computer, but you know these days that's all you really need if your talented!" He corrected his previous statement.

"Yep! If you don't need all of that auto-tune nonsense and pitch correcting software." Ash chimed in to which Brendan agreed with.

The trio made their way downstairs and Mays smiled at the set up. There was a decent sized flat screen tv hanging up on the wall along with a couch and table and in the corner of the room was a Mac desktop along with an expensive looking studio mic.

The room looked extremely comfortable.

"Welcome to my home..Inside my home!" Brendan joked as he walked to his computer.

"Brendan how about you show May something. So she knows your the real deal!" Ash suggested.

"I would love to hear you sing." May corrected Ash statement so she didn't seem like some kind of asshole.

Brendan smirked. "Well I was about to record a song I just wrote last night. So I guess you guys can listen."

Ash and May nodded that they wanted to hear as they sat on the couch as Brendan put on a pair of headphones before clicking a few keys on his computer.

"Get ready to be amazed May!" Ash said unable to contain his excitement causing May to smile. It was obvious that Ash loved great singing.

May turned her attention to Brendan as she heard the beat play.

"I have it set up so you guys can hear the beat through my computer speakers so you hear more than just me singing." Brendan explained before turning his attention back to the mic and took a breath.

He hummed a bit as the beat continued playing.

"_Oh no..Oh No.._

_You'll never make me stay_  
_So take your weight off of me_  
_I know your every move_  
_So won't you please let me be_  
_I've been here times before_  
_But I was to blind to see_  
_That you seduce every man_  
_This time you won't seduce me"_

May smiled as she looked towards Ash who gave her a look that clearly said "I told you so" referring to the boy's good singing. The two looked back towards Brendan however as the beat got louder as a bass drum entered.

_"She's saying that's ok  
Hey baby do what you please  
I have the stuff the you want  
I am the thing that you need  
She looked me deep in the eyes  
She's touchin' me so to start  
She says there's no turnin' back  
She trapped me in her heart_

_Dirty Diantha, No  
Dirty Diantha, No  
Dirty Diantha, No  
Dirty Diantha  
Let Me Be!_

_Oh No ..._  
_Oh No ..._  
_Oh No ..."_

"Oh my god! Is he singing about the singer Diantha?" May questioned.

Ash laughed. "I have no idea! He's amazing though right!?"

"He really is..." May muttered as she continued listening..Was she on his level? She honestly couldn't believe this was a high school student. He sounded like a professional.

_"She likes the boys in the band  
She knows when they come to town  
Every musician's fan after the curtains comes down  
She waits at backstage doors  
For those who have prestige  
Who promise fortune and fame  
A life that's so carefree_

_She's says that's ok_  
_Hey baby do what you want_  
_I'll be your night lovin' thing_  
_I'll be the freak you can taunt_  
_And I don't care what you say_  
_I want to go too far_  
_I'll be your everything_  
_If you make me a star_

_Dirty Diantha, oh_  
_Dirty Diantha, no_  
_Dirty Diantha, ooh_  
_Dirty Diantha_  
_Dirty Diantha_  
_Dirty Diantha, nooo_  
_Dirty Diantha, nah_  
_Dirty Diantha, no no_  
_Dirty Diantha_  
_Let me be…oooo"_

May began clapping as the beat slowed down, but stopped as Brendan held a hand out to her signaling that he wasn't done yet. She blushed as Ash chuckled a bit.

Brendan took a deep breath.

_"She said I have to go home  
Cause I'm real tired you see  
But I hate sleepin' alone  
Why don't you come with me  
I said my baby's at home  
She's probably worried tonight  
I didn't call on the phone to  
Say that I'm alright_

_Diantha walked up to me_  
_She said I'm all yours tonight_  
_At that I ran to the phone_  
_Sayin' baby I'm alright_  
_I said unlock the door_  
_Because I forgot the key_  
_She said he's not coming back_  
_Because he's sleeping with me_

_Dirty Diantha, No  
Dirty Diantha, No  
Dirty Diantha, No"_

"Now you may clap. "Brendan joked as he wiped a bit of sweat of his forehead.

"You were so amazing!" May suddenly complimented as she walked up to Brendan.

Brendan put a hand behind his head as he laughed. "Well thank you."

"See May! I told you. He is great." Ash said as he also walked up to the boy.

"Let me hear you May! Ash has never bragged as much as he bragged about you. I really want to hear you." Brendan suddenly said.

May instantly blushed. "I don't know..I don't even know what I'd sing..." She said replied trying to find an excuse causing Ash to frown, but the basketball didn't say anything as he had already told Brendan that May would try to get out of singing so he should prepare a song for her in advance.

"That's fine! You can sing a song I wrote last night! Let me show you how it goes." Brendan stated surprising May.

Brendan made writing a song sound simple.

Without waiting for May to reply Brendan quickly grabbed a keyboard that he had under his desk and handed May a piece of a paper.

"Just try and sing that on the beat that I give. It's pretty easy." Brendan informed the girl still talking to quickly for May to say anything. "And Ash I just want you to clap your hands like this." Brendan told the basketball player as he gave Ash a simple tempo.

Ash nodded in understanding. "Good luck May."

May groaned. "I'll try I guess..." She replied as she looked at the paper and read the lyrics.

"Alright let's go!" Brendan shouted surprising everyone. "I'll point at you when you your suppose to start! Ash you start at the same time as her!"

Both teenagers nodded.

Brendan began playing the piano. Ash nodded his head already liking the sound of the beat.

_"OOOooo_

_OOOOOooo_

_Here we go!"_

Brendan started before he pointed at May surprising her. May quickly caught on as she sang what was on the paper as Ash began clapping in the tempo that Brendan had given him.

_"I could write a song with my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle  
Not hard, (it's not hard),  
It's not hard, (it's not hard),  
It's not hard, (it's not hard),  
It's not hard, (It's not hard),_

_And I could sing about cupid and his shooting arrow_  
_In the end, you'll find out that my heart was battered_  
_Real hard (Real hard)_  
_It's so hard (So hard)_  
_Real hard (Real hard)_  
_It's that hard (It's that hard)"_

"You amazing!" Brendan shouted as he continued playing the piano. His comment made May gain some confidence as she continued.

_"But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio  
That makes you wanna dance  
Don't it make you wanna dance  
But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio  
That makes you wanna grab your lover's hand_

_So hold up and_  
_Take it through the night_  
_And you should follow through_  
_To make it alright_  
_Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up_  
_I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano"_

"I'm going to get tired of saying I told you so by the time today is over!" Ash said as he continued the tempo. He was smiling happy that May was showing her talent.

_"I could write a song by my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle  
Not hard (It's not hard)  
It's not hard (It's not hard)  
It's not hard (It's not hard)  
It's not hard (It's not hard)_

_And I could sing about cupid and his shooting arrow_  
_In the end, you'll find out that my heart was battered_  
_Real hard (It's not hard)_  
_So hard (So hard)_  
_Real hard (It's not hard)_  
_It's not hard (It's not hard)"_

Brendan suddenly stopped playing as he looked at May. "Oh my god! Where have you been hiding! Ash wasn't kidding your amazing! You made that song sound like it was written exclusively for you and it was only your first time singing it!" He said unable to believe that the girl was so talented.

"Thank you.." May blushed.

"You can thank me now Brendan for bringing her to you!" Ash joked.

Brendan didn't see it as a joke, however as he began thanking Ash. "You have no idea how grateful I am. Wow! If me and May work together there is no way we won't attract attention." He stated.

Ash nodded in agreement. "I know! You guys are going to be big stars one day!"

May just listened to the words and couldn't help, but smile. Maybe she wasn't out of her mind by trying to do this. With somebody as talented as Brendan helping her...It definitely seemed possible.

* * *

**Sorry if people were looking forward to me writing about their trip at the cabin! I had to keep it pushing though! I want to get into the plot as soon as possible!**

**Somebody said before why would May get back together with somebody who cheated on her? I honestly can't wait for you guys to read what I have in store! Lol Smh I'm so excited about this story which is why it get's a lot more attention then The Empire! I'll try not to neglect that story as much as I have been though! **

**Songs Used: Dirty Diana - The Weeknd (Micheal Jackson Remix) I thought it was clever to make it Dirty Diantha instead...Lol might be corny though lol.**

**Ariana Grande - Piano **

**My old policy of REVIEWS=CHAPTERS still exists! So keep the reviews coming :)**

**VerifiedBreeze Signing Out.**


	9. Club Performance and Drama?

**Another chapter! Are you guys surprised?! Well you shouldn't be! You know I spoil the fans of this story! Smh I wish I could pump out chapters for The Empire like this haha..Well technically during the summer I was lol I spoiled the hell out of the readers for that story. The Empire will get another update soon though I promise. (It just got one like 2 days ago I think...)**

**I promise after this chapter only one more chapter dealing with May's singing. I'm sorry for the people who don't like it.. Lol I'm dying to get back to Ash's basketball career. I'm a basketball fanatic. Obviously lol. **

**Remember to read the Author's note at the bottom! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Come on May...To write a good song, the best way is to draw from your own experiences in life." Brendan stated.

May groaned as she took sat her pen on the table before laying her head down as well. "This is so hard for me..." May complained..

It had been over three weeks since May had first met Brendan through the help of Ash. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Ash brought her back to Brendan's house in order to work on music after she finished helping him with his workouts.

"May, your going to have to finish this song...We've already made the beat and I managed to schedule an appearance for us at the teen club Saturday night..." Brendan explained to the frustrated girl.

"I know..." May complained, she had wanted to run away when Brendan had first informed her that they had an appearance. She would have to get over her stage fright however if she wanted singing to pan out.

May looked over to the boy who was pretty much at this point considered her male best friend. She rolled her eyes as the boy was completely ignoring them listening to his headphones with his eyes closed.

"Pay attention May...We really have to get this song done today..I've worked really hard on the beat...We don't even have a topic yet.." Brendan complained seemingly becoming more annoyed as he spoke.

"O.K, how about we decide on the topic first. Before we even try to write any lyrics that should make this easier right?" May suggested.

Brendan put a finger up to his head before nodding in agreement. "Alright what do you think is a good topic?"

"Well people like songs that are relate able to them right so how about...School?" May thought.

Brendan chuckled. "Well we don't want our audience to be so limited so how about we try a broader topic...Maybe smoking?" Brendan suggested.

May frowned. "Well I've never smoked cigarettes before so..." She started causing Brendan to laugh a bit harder gaining Ash's attention.

"What's so funny?" Ash questioned as he removed his headphones.

"May and I are trying to decide on a song topic for Saturday's concert." Brendan informed the boy.

Ash rose an eyebrow. "Why is that funny?"

"Well I suggested smoking and May thought I meant cigarettes." Brendan laughed causing Ash's eyes to widen a bit before he started laughing as well.

"Do you guys want to let me in on the joke!" May shouted a bit annoyed that she didn't get why everybody was laughing.

Ash was the first to calm his laughter. "Nothing, it's just cute how innocent you are."

May puffed out her cheeks. "Shut up, and explain the joke to me."

"Well I was talking about smoking you know...marijuana.." Brendan explained.

May's eyes snapped towards Ash. "You don't smoke that do you Ash?!" She questioned in a surprised tone.

Ash instantly began shaking his head. "Of course not! Coach would never let me play if he smelled that on me!"

May seemed to calm down a bit before turning her attention towards Brendan. "You better not be! It'll ruin your voice!" She stated causing Brendan to roll his eyes a smile playing at his lips.

"I'm willing to take that risk." Brendan joked.

May sighed. "Well I refuse to sing a song about that stuff. I personally don't like it."

"Jeez, Ash you found yourself such a pure and innocent girl. I'm so jealous." Brendan joked before he dodged the pen that May threw at him as the words left his mouth.

"Shut up! Let's focus!" May stated as she picked up her pen and went back to her position.

"Ash do you have any ideas? We need an idea that people can relate to." Brendan questioned as he calmed his laughter.

The basketball player thought for a few seconds.

"What about heartbreak?" Ash suggested causing May to frown.

Drew hadn't called at all since Ash had picked up the phone and with all of her time being preoccupied with Ash and working on music with Brendan she hadn't really had the time to think about him.

"That's a good one...Although I don't really have experience in the matter...I'm usually the heart breaker if you know what I mean." Brendan joked although he stopped smiling as he noticed the down expression May had.

"Is something wrong May?" Brendan asked the girl snapping her out of her thoughts.

Ash saw this and also frowned. Was May still dwelling over her relationship with Drew?

"Oh no, I'm fine..." May answered although it was obvious Brendan didn't believe her.

Brendan was no idiot so it didn't take him long to solve the puzzle. "You've been heartbroken before recently huh?" He asked and immediately got his answer as he saw May's grip on her pen tighten a bit.

"Brendan, I think we shouldn't talk about this." Ash interrupted figuring that May wouldn't want to.

May held up her hand to stop Ash surprising him.

"It's alright...After all it's been almost a month. I'm fine, but yes I was heartbroken over my ex boyfriend." May said.

Brendan nodded. "Well we can draw from your experience in order to make something amazing..."

May shook her head in agreement while Ash just sighed as he allowed his body to sink into the couch.

"Well..The first thing is obviously why did you guys break up? If you don't mind me asking?" Brendan started with as he prepared to write down any ideas.

May took a deep breath. "He cheated on me...I don't know how long he was, but I doubt it was an in the moment kind of thing." May answered. Enough time had passed that she didn't mind talking about her past relationship.

Brendan looked at May for a few seconds surprised. "Wow...Sounds like a dumbass if you ask me.." He told the girl causing both May and Ash to laugh.

"In any case...Was there any signs that he was cheating? Just cheating is pretty plain. Of course If I'm getting to personal just tell me, but where there any problems in the relationship before that?" Brendan asked not wanting to invade May's privacy to much, but he wanted to make a good song.

"Well of course...Every relationship had their own set of issues.." May answered.

Brendan nodded in agreement. "Well if you had to pick one thing other than cheating what was the main problem in that relationship?"

May took a few seconds to think about her answer. What was the one thing that always seemed to be a problem in her and Drew's relationship.

"I guess neglect..." May finally answered causing both Brendan and Ash to raise an eyebrow.

Ash was a bit surprised by May's response. She never really spoke about her and Drew's relationship, but if he had to guess a problem that they dealt with neglect wasn't really one that came to mind.

"So your saying he never really showed he cared about you?" Brendan asked to try and clarify.

"I wouldn't say that...He just...was on and off...He always seemed to busy to really love me...I don't know I feel a little awkward talking about this." May blushed.

Brendan smirked as he wrote an idea that came to his mind.

"What you come up with Brendan?" Ash questioned from his position on the couch.

"Would you say he should have loved you harder May?" Brendan asked causing Ash to roll his eyes. Why did the brown haired boy have to be so corny.

May hesitated before replying. "I suppose you can word it like that..."

"That's the name of this song then 'Love me Harder' It'll be a song saying how if you want to be with you then the boy is going to have to show he loves you." Brendan explained the basic idea of the song.

"That sounds like it can actually be pretty good." Ash commented.

"Ash is right..Now we just have to write the lyrics..." May stated.

Brendan nodded. "Right. It has to match this beat so let's work hard..It's going to be mainly you and I'll have a small part. This is your first song after all." The boy said with a smile.

May showed that she understood.

"Well y'all better get to work. I'll be here too if you need any help so you know..." Ash said although both May and Brendan had already begun writing clearly focusing.

* * *

**Drew's House**

"Come on dude! We got to get you out this room. This is honestly getting a bit pathetic." A nicely dressed boy with light green hair told his friend.

"Cilan I told you. I'm fine I'm just not in the mood to go out." Drew told his friend in an annoyed tone.

"You say that, but you haven't wanted to go out once since summer vacation started. Come on your single, now is the perfect time to try and find some girls." Cilan said.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Please, even if we did go out you'll just find a girl have one conversation with her and then give her your dumbass 'assessment' usually resulting in you not getting the girl."

Cilan chuckled. "Well, i'm sure you'll have better luck than me."

Drew sighed. "I just can't Cilan..I really can't forget about May..."

Cilan groaned. "Come on dude...Your about to be 18 your way to young to be stuck on ONE girl."

"It's because I know she was the one... I know it... You ever heard the saying you don't know what you have until it's gone?" Drew questioned his friend.

"Yeah I have, but dude...Come on.. I know May's assessment was pretty extraordinary, but there are better girls." Cilan reasoned.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Like I care about your stupid assessment. I just want May back..."

"If you want her back then why don't you just get her back? You know where she lives right. What's stopping you." Cilan questioned causing Drew to give a bitter laugh.

"Well for one her dad..If Mr. Maple saw me after what I did who knows what he'd do...Plus if she is seeing that basketball player and he sees me...Well let's say I don't want to risk my acting career because he breaks my nose next time." Drew said causing Cilan to laugh as he remembered how swollen Drew's nose had been a few days after getting punched.

Drew ignored his friend. "I'll prove how much I love her, by not looking at any other girls this summer...That way by time the school year starts I can at least say that. To help prove my point that I only want her..."

Cilan sighed. "Dude...I don't know...You know the longer you wait the more likely it'll be that she moves on..."

"There's no way she wants to just throw away our whole relationship...I just know it.." Drew answered.

"Jeez, Harley was right you sound like such a girl." Cilan laughed. "Anyways you don't have to pick up any girls at least come with me to 'The Indigo League' this Saturday night.

The Indigo League was the name of the teen club downtown.

"Ugh...Why can't you go alone.." Drew complained.

"Because it'll be lame, come on I even heard Brendan is going to be preforming you know that kid with the crazy vocals?" Cilan informed him.

Drew groaned realizing he wasn't going to escape it. "I suppose I could use a little fresh air...Gets kind of boring sitting in your house depressed."

Cilan smiled. "Hell yeah dude. That's the spirit!"

* * *

**Saturday Night**

"I can't believe your going to preform tonight May!" Dawn squealed.

"Yeah..." May muttered. Her heart was pounding..Would she really be able to do this.

"Calm down May. I'm sure you'll do fine." Brendan said in his usual happy tone.

May groaned a bit. "I wish Ash could come backstage. He usually knows what to say in these situations..."

Dawn gave the girl a knowing smirk. "Jeez your lucky I managed to sneak back here. You should be happy about that." The blue haired girl teased her friend.

May quickly tried to correct herself. "It's not that Dawn! I appreciate you being back here! It's just -"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I know you'd prefer if I was your little basketball player" she joked.

Brendan laughed at the blue haired girl's teasing. "Oh stop teasing her Dawn."

"Guys can you please shut up. I really don't need this right now. My heart feels like it's going to explode and you guys aren't making it any easier.

May had put on a nice red and black plaid skirt along with a plain black t-shirt along with a pair of long black socks. She wore her hair straight down since Dawn always told her it looked the best like that.

Brendan had on a pair of skin tight black jeans with a red t-shirt along with his signature toboggan.

"It's alright May, I'm sure you'll do fine. Isn't that what Ash would say right now?" Dawn comforted her friend.

May nodded in appreciation. "I guess.."

Dawn gave her friend her usual smile. "Well girl, I have to get back to the main floor. You'll do great I'll be watching from the crowd! Make me proud!"

"I'll do my best..." May assured as Dawn gave her a hug before sneaking back to the main floor making sure not to be seen by security.

May slowly took a deep breath. "God, I want to throw up." the nervous girl stated as she sat down on the couch.

Brendan sighed as he sat down next to the girl. "Listen May you've worked extremely hard to make this song and it sounds amazing. So just take a deep breath and calm your nerves. I promise once you get up on that stage everything will go away." the brown haired boy tried to comfort.

May nodded her head. "I hope so.."

* * *

**Club's Main Floor**

"So how's May doing?" Ash questioned.

The Indigo League never played mainstream music, instead they opted to let aspiring musicians preform in order to build a name for themselves.

"She's exactly how she was in the car. I really hope she doesn't embarrass herself...You know how the audience can be when they don't like a performer.." Dawn answered feeling a bit nervous for her best friend.

"I know what you mean..." Ash replied although it was clear his attention was else where as he squinted into the crowd.

"Ash?" Dawn questioned.

"Yo did May's old boyfriend had green hair right?" Ash questioned trying to make sure he was right.

"Yeah...?" Dawn replied a bit confused as to why Ash would ask such a random question.

"Well, I think that's him by the snack bar." Ash said nonchalantly as he took another sip of his drink.

Dawn squinted her eyes in the direction that Ash was looking and sighed as she saw the green haired actor.

"May won't even want to preform if she sees him here..." Dawn reasoned as she put a hand on her head.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Well I doubt she'll see him before her performance. Do you think he somehow heard that she was preforming and came to try and talk to her?"

"I don't know...I saw the flyers and it really only advertise Brendan being here so I doubt Drew could have known. It has to be some type of unlucky coincidence." Dawn informed the boy.

"Well hopefully he's over May and he's just here to enjoy himself. " Ash stated as he nodded his head to the current performer.

Dawn couldn't believe Ash's attitude about the situation. She would assume that as somebody who had fought the green haired boy he would be a bit worried that he would attempt something.

"Don't stress yourself out about it. If something happens I'll handle it." Ash said in a reassuring manner as he put his hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, I'd feel better if Gary was here too." Dawn replied in a joking manner causing Ash to chuckle.

"What are you saying I wouldn't be able to handle the situation alone?" Ash questioned with amusement in his voice.

Dawn laughed as she just walked away not answering the basketball player's question. Ash just rolled his eyes as his attention shifted towards the stage as the announcer walked on it.

"ARE YOU GUYS HAVING A GOOD TIME?!" The announcer screamed in an overly hyped tone.

The crowd responded however by shouting everybody clearly enjoying their night. The Indigo League was extremely popular after all, mostly because there wasn't much else to do in town so every teenager in the city would come when they wanted to just hang out and have a good time.

"THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! WE'RE GOING TO SLOW IT DOWN A BIT WITH A PERFORMANCE BY A FAN FAVORITE BRENDAN! FELLAS IF YOU BROUGHT YOUR GIRL HERE COME OUT TO THE FLOOR AND DANCE." The Announcer stated.

It was obvious how popular Brendan was from the loud applause he received as he stepped on the stage.

Ash smiled as Brendan came to the stage. May hadn't came with him, but he figured that during Brendan's performance he would announce her. After all it was mostly his show.

~xxxxxx~

"What's up guys?" Brendan asked the audience as he set up his guitar.

He smirked as the crowd answered him. He really was happy whenever he got proof of all of his hard work whenever he saw that he actually had a fan base.

"I wrote this song with help from a new friend of mine who will come out a little later. I hope you guys enjoy it." Brendan said as he began strumming the strings on his guitar.

The crowd went silent so they could hear the song. The only movement in the club were the few people who made their way to the dance floor in order to dance when the song started.

_"OOOooo...Yeahhh..._

_Now your thinkin' bout it  
Girl your thinkin' bout it  
What we got here  
How we fuckin' got here  
They recognize  
They just recognize  
I'm in a life without a home so this recognitions not enough  
I don't care about nobody else  
Cause I've been on these streets way too long...too long...too long..  
Baby I've been on this too long_

_Cause getting faded too long  
Got me on this rolling stone  
So I take another hit  
Kill another serotonin  
With a hand full of beans  
And a chest full of weed  
Got me singing bout a bitch  
While I'm blowing out my steam  
Yea I know I got my issues  
Why you think I fuckin' flow?  
And I'ma keep on smoking 'til I can't hit another note  
Oooo, but until then"_

The crowd was obviously liking the song as they embraced the mellow beat. The song matched Brendan's vocals perfectly. A few people had even rose their lighters in the air and waved it while nodding their head.

Brendan smiled a bit. He had written this song after he helped May finish hers. He had gotten the idea when talking about smoking with May and Ash.

_"I got you, ooooo_  
_Baby I got you, ooooo_  
_Until you're used to my face_  
_And my mystery fades_  
_I got you_  
_So baby love me_  
_Before they all love me_  
_Until you won't love me_  
_Because they all left me_  
_I'll be different_  
_I think I'll be different_  
_I hope I'm not different_  
_And I hope you'll still listen_  
_But until then_  
_Baby I got you_  
_I got you_  
_Girl I still got you_  
_I got you"_

Brendan ended the song as the crowd clapped their hands in approval. Clearly everybody appreciated a nice slow song every now and then. Teenagers didn't just like loud obnoxious music.

"Thank you! Now for my second song...I'm going to have my good friend May Maple come out here and help me out." Brendan said with a smile. A lot of the audience members started whispering mostly questioning on just who May was. She had never preformed at the club before.

~xxxxxx~

Drew's heart skipped a beat. May was here?

He had been sitting at the bar enjoying the music and all of a sudden the musicians says his ex girlfriend is about to preform...Did May even sing?

"It's probably a different May dude, there is no way your ex is here." Cilan told his friend already knowing what he was thinking from the expression on his face.

"I don't know...I doubt there are to many people with the name May Maple in town." Drew answered as his eyes locked onto the stage. His heart pounding.

~xxxxxx~

"O.K...I can do this..." May told herself as she walked out on stage and waved to the crowd giving a small smile.

She wanted to run. As soon as she looked at the crowd. There were so many people...How was she going to do this.. Where some of the thoughts that were going through the girl's head.

To caught up in her thoughts the beautiful brown haired girl tripped a bit on the guitar chord.

Brendan quickly caught her. "Calm down.. You'll do great..Just take a deep breath.." He whispered in her ear as he helped her back to her feet.

May swallowed a bit of her saliva as she nodded her head. Most of the audience were laughing at her little accident causing the brown haired girl to have a few tears well up in her eyes. There was no way she could do this.

"MAY COME ON! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT!" May heard a voice yell from the crowd instantly recognizing the voice as Ash.

"YOUR GOING TO KILL IT MAY!" Another voice screamed this one a lot more feminine. May smiled at her two friends. If they were rooting for her she had to at least give it a try.

"You ready Brendan?" May questioned to the brown haired boy as he set up his keyboard on the stage.

He gave a quick thumbs up as he began to play instantly silencing the crowd.

_"Tell me something I need to know  
Then take my breath and never let it go  
If you just let me invade your space  
I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain..._

_And if in the moment I bite my lip_  
_Baby, in the moment, you'll know this is_  
_Something bigger than us and beyond bliss_  
_Give me a reason to believe it"_

Drew couldn't believe what he was seeing..Or hearing. His girlfriend...Well his ex girlfriend singing...And it sounded so beautiful...

Cilan looked at his friend and frowned. He didn't know what to say. It was definitely May, he had no idea what his friend was thinking.

_"'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder  
Gotta love me harder  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder"_

Like always all of her insecurities flew away as she began singing. She wasn't seeing anybody. All that mattered was her and the mic.

All eyes suddenly went to Brendan as May pointed to the boy with a smile.

_"I know your motives and you know mine  
The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind  
If you know about me and choose to stay  
Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain_

_And if in the moment you bite your lip_  
_When I get you moaning you know it's real_  
_Can you feel the pressure between your hips?_  
_I'll make it feel like the first time.."_

Ash laughed a bit as he clapped his hands to the beat along with the rest of the crowd. What started off as a song about heartbreak clearly somehow became a song cleverly talking about sex. That was good though at least May's mind wasn't on Drew.

Ash's eyes went back to the green haired boy who was sitting at the bar. He seemed like he was staring at May pretty hard. Ash sighed. He really hoped he was over thinking and it wouldn't turn into anything.

_"'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder (Imma love you harder)  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder (love me harder)  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder_

_So what would I do if I can't figure it out?_  
_You got to try, try, try again_  
_So what would I do if I can't figure it out?_  
_I'm gonna leave, leave, leave again"_

The crowd clearly was loving the duet of both May and Brendan. They were screaming as if the two were superstars.

Drew also began clapping his hands. He had never known that May could sing like that. He had known her for so long yet he didn't know that..Clearly it was something she loved.

_"Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder (Imma love you, love you, love you)  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder (love me, love me, baby)  
'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder (love me harder)  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder (Imma love you harder)  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder  
(love me, love me, baby)  
Love me, love me, love me  
(just a little bit, just a little bit harder, babe)  
Harder, harder, harder"_

The crowd roared in approval as Brendan and May finished. Both performers gave a small bow.

May was suddenly caught off guard as a tall male grabbed her. She was getting ready to push him off until she realized who it was.

"THAT WAS AMAZING MAY! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE!" Ash congratulated as he separated himself from May.

The brown haired girl gave her friend an amused look. Ash was crazy, he really got through the crowd and managed to climb up on stage just to congratulate her.

It didn't take long for a few security guards to make their way to the stage clearly misinterpreting Ash's actions.

"Wa-Wa-Wait! May tell them It's cool!" Ash begged as the security guards grabbed him and forced him to the ground.

May broke out in a fit of laughter at her friend's situation. "It-Its fine guys! He's a friend!" May managed to get out struggling to control her laughter.

The security guards nodded as the got up and helped Ash, before telling him not to do something so reckless again.

Ash nodded and apologized while giving his standard smile with his hand scratching the back of his head causing May to roll her eyes.

The girl was about to lead her male best friend off the stage, but her eyes turned back to the crowd one last time.

Her heart paused.

Why was he here?

Her eyes seemingly locked onto his.

Blue meeting Green.

May finally tore her eyes away from her ex boyfriend as she grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him off the stage.

~xxxxxx~

"I have to talk to her.." Drew muttered standing up ready to speak to May for the first time since their breakup.

Cilan instantly grabbed his friend's arm. "Come on Drew.. Don't do anything stupid..Me and you both saw that basketball player.. If you do anything to upset May I doubt he'll be cool with it.."

Drew snatched his arm away from Cilan's grip and looked at his friend. "I don't care! I've avoided this for way to long... I won't just give her to him..."

Cilan sighed. He really didn't like altercations and he had known Drew for years, it was hard for the finely dressed boy to believe that Drew wouldn't start a problem.

"Come on Drew..She's moved on dude. Do the same." Cilan tried to convince his friend.

Drew ignored him, however as he took off backstage.

* * *

**Backstage**

"May you were awesome out there!" Brendan complimented as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah.." May replied her thoughts clearly elsewhere causing Brendan to frown.

Ash was quicker to question her though. "What's up May?" he asked wondering why May wasn't excited she had just successfully completed her first performance.

"I saw..Drew.." May muttered as she sat down next to Brendan and put her hand into her lap.

Ash sighed as he closed his eyes. He had hoped May wouldn't see him.

"Why does this still effect me...I thought I was over this...My heart still hurts when I see him though..." May cried trying to stop her tears not wanting to ruin her makeup.

Ash put a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation.

Brendan just watched the scene unsure about what to do as well. He didn't know May well enough to try to offer any meaningful advice he felt.

"COME ON YOU HAVE TO LET ME BACK THERE!" A voice suddenly screamed attracting everybody's attention.

May instantly knew who it was.

From the expression on May's face it didn't take a explanation for Ash to also come to the conclusion about who it was.

"No Sir, only performers can be back here." The bouncer said in a calm voice.

"What about him! He didn't preform!" Drew shouted as he pointed towards Ash.

"Mrs. May has said he's a close friend and wants him back here." He replied his calm demeanor not leaving.

"Let him back here." May suddenly said surprising everybody, but causing Drew to give a small smirk. Maybe he had a chance after all.

The bouncer shrugged his shoulders as he let Drew past.

"Why did you do that May?" Ash questioned wondering what May's motives where.

May didn't reply as she dried her eyes and watched the green hair boy approach her.

"Ma-" Drew started before he was interrupted.

"What do you want Drew?" May questioned her voice coming out harshly.

Ash gave a surprised look towards the girl, while Brendan stifled a small laughter. He would never understand how women could switch their emotions so easily.

Drew quickly wiped his shocked expression off. "May..Please just hear me out.."

"There is nothing to say Drew. You cheated, you were caught, and we are done. So please leave me alone." May replied bluntly.

Drew made a step towards May, but stopped as Ash walked in front of her and looked at the green haired boy daring him to try something.

Ash wasn't one for violence, but he did not like the green haired snake and he knew the feeling was mutual.

"I see. You've moved on with this guy huh." Drew said his voice coming out soft.

Ash didn't reply as he continued to look at the boy.

"If I did it has nothing to do with you." May replied. She knew her and Ash had nothing going on, but still where did Drew come off trying to pry into her relationships. If she wanted to move on she had every right to.

Ash suppressed the urge to smirk. Maybe he had a chance with May after all.

Drew put a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. "Please May..You know this guy isn't right for you..." Drew started

"And you are? The guy who cheated on her, you have to be kidding right?" Ash interrupted. He couldn't believe this guy was about to say he was a better match for May when he hurt her in the first place.

"I made a mistake. Don't act like your perfect! Besides this doesn't even involve you! May has a mouth she can speak for herself." Drew countered not backing down from Ash.

"And my mouth already told you to leave me alone Drew!" May shouted bringing everybody's attention back to her.

"May.." Drew tried to speak.

"No Drew! This is enough! I loved you! I really did! I honestly saw a future in our relationship! I know it's stupid and it might have been just a high school dream...But I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with you!" May cried unable to suppress her tears. She had held off on crying for so long it felt good to let it all out.

Drew closed his eyes as he listened to the girl speak.

"Do you know what it feels like to know that the person you loved was sleeping with somebody else behind your back?! Can you even begin to understand that feeling!" May continued.

Brendan also closed his eyes as he leaned his head back on the couch. He knew that May's last relationship had hurt her, but he didn't think it had been this bad.

"May.." Ash whispered as he looked at the girl.

"Drew..Honestly what you did will constantly haunt me! In my next relationship that person is going to have to deal with the consequences of your actions because I'm going to have a hard time trusting them! I know it isn't fair, but that's just how I know i'll be!" May ranted on.

"May..I know I fucked up, but please let me show you I'm a changed man..I haven't spoken to Solidad since that day..I haven't even talked to another girl since then! I swear I'm completely dedicated to you now! Please May, I've realized for me there is only you!" Drew replied ignoring the stares that other people backstage where giving them.

"NO DREW! It's to late! You had your chance! Me and you will never happen again!" May shouted surprising the green haired boy as he took a step back.

"I think you better leave..." The bouncer suddenly came and said obviously having heard the whole conversation. It was clear to him that if the green haired boy didn't leave it could possibly result in an altercation.

"May, I won't quit. I promise I'll get you back baby." Drew said as the bouncer began to push him back out. "Hold on please." Drew told the big man as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his signature red rose running over to May and placing it in her lap.

"I promise I'll prove to you that I'm the guy for you May Maple...Nobody can ever make you happy like I can..Nobody..." Drew stated before looking towards Ash making sure the basketball player knew his words included him.

Ash had no visible reaction.

Drew sighed as the bouncer escorted him out. He hoped that he had at least made an impression on May.

The trio watched as the green haired boy left.

"You alright May?" Ash questioned as he turned his head to look at the brown haired girl who was already desperately trying to dry her tears.

The girl sniffled a few times before responding. "God...My big night ruined..I look a mess." May tried to make light of the situation as she showed Ash her smeared mascara.

"Well that's true." Brendan joked causing May to playfully push the brown haired boy.

Ash smiled glad that May didn't seem completely messed up from her meeting.

"Well anyways like I was saying. You were amazing May." Ash said with a gentle smile as he leaned down and used his thumb to wipe a bit of the girls makeup.

May instantly blushed at Ash's actions.

"Drew doesn't deserve your tears. Don't let this beautiful face go to waste." Ash whispered before he stood up.

Brendan smirked while rolling his eyes at the corny statement.

May didn't say anything as she put her face instantly in her lap wanting to hide her blush. She hadn't expected Ash to be so sweet.

"Thank you Ash..." May finally replied.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy it!? I hope so!**

**Jeez Drew is obviously not catching the hint that May does not want his cheating ass. Sheesh I know..But hey they always say if you want something you have to keep chasing it.**

**Like I said the Drama in this story is going to be intense lol you guys haven't seen anything yet. God! That's mainly why I pump chapters out to get to the climax. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but I know for a fact it's going to at least finish their senior year in high school so we still have quite a ways to go. So strap up and enjoy the ride.**

**Btw I know I mention smoking marijuana in this story, but to any kids who read this I'm not endorsing it or anything. It's just a reference to pop culture. I have no problems with it personally, but I know some people do and I would like it if you guys don't spark a debate over it in the reviews. I know how sensitive some people can be..**

**For those of you who haven't remember to check out "The Empire" on my page. I don't update it as regularly as this story, but it does get updated plus it already has over 100K words to keep you busy until I do update again!**

**Songs Used: The Weeknd- Rolling Stones**

**Ariana Grande ft The Weeknd - Love Me Harder**

**Remember Reviews=Faster Updates**

**VerifiedBreeze Signing Out.**


	10. Is it A Date or Not?

**It's kind of crazy! I swear I thought I released this chapter like two weeks ago! It's been finished I just forgot to update it lmao...I was reading the reviews like why does it seem like I didn't update and then I looked and I was like WOW i'm stupid haha. I'm sorry guys! No excuse I just forgot I guess. **

**I want to answer a question though. This question is from a long time ago that i've been forgetting to answer**

**One person asked how do I make the texting faces for Ash and I simply go online and copy the faces haha I don't have a special kind of keyboard or anything like that.**

**HAHA I don't know if the person who asked this even cares anymore, but now you know! I know I'm horrible :( **

**Let's see I want to say that after this chapter we will be moving away from May's singing career for a while and begin to focus more on romantic developments and Ash's final high school basketball season!**

**Well Enjoy the chapter don't forget to read the author note at the bottom always important stuff down there!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Drew...Isn't this considered stalking?" Cilan asked his friend as they pulled up an expensive looking lounge.

Drew chuckled a bit. "Come on dude. The flyers said that May would be preforming here tonight."

It had been over a month since May's first performance and summer was quickly coming to a close. Drew had attended every event that May was scheduled to preform out much to her discontent. Luckily for May whenever Drew tried to approach her Brendan, Ash, and once Gary had returned from his trip even he prevented the green haired boy from getting to close.

"I'm just saying...She's an amazing singer and all, but dude...How are we going to even get in here...Unless you know somebody it's pretty much impossible." Cilan stated.

"Well..Look what my father managed to get his hand on." Drew replied as he flashed two tickets in front of his friend.

Cilan gave a small smirk. "I forgot your father's connections weren't to be trifled with."

Drew nodded in agreement. "It's amazing though right! She has only been preforming for a short time and an exclusive lounge like this specifically asked for her to come here I heard."

"Your scaring me dude...How did you 'hear' that." Cilan asked becoming worried that his friend was becoming a bit obsessed.

"I'm not crazy Cilan..Everybody has been talking about it, it's only natural that I heard about it." Drew replied a bit annoyed that his friend would actually believe that he was losing his mind.

Cilan chuckled. "I guess. I was about to say."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on loser, the show probably already started." Drew told his friend as he stepped out of his car.

Cilan followed. The two flashed the tickets to the bouncer and he allowed them to go inside. As soon as they opened the door they were greeted by Brendan beginning to play the piano.

"Great, they're just starting." Drew said in a happy tone as he found a table for him and Cilan to sit at.

_"Now you finally tell me how you feel  
Guess your words just came a little too late  
All the drama boy it's overkill  
Don't be mad at me cause you've been replaced, know your place"_

"Seems like a new song, I don't recall her singing this before." Cilan said as May began singing.

Drew nodded in agreement although the lyrics slightly bothered him. Was May singing about him?

_"But if you woulda maned up, put your hand up, stand up  
Tell me how you really felt  
Then maybe it'd be different  
If you spoke I would've listened  
But now I'm with somebody else  
And he loves me, too much for me to mess this up  
And it sucks to be all in your head, wondering  
Where this thing could go, but..."_

May's eyes scanned the crowd as she sang. She wasn't extremely surprised to see Drew in the crowd. He clearly intended to come to all of her performances. They locked eyes for a few seconds. She had written this song with Drew's actions during her first performance in mind. At least he would get to hear it's debut.

_"You will never know"_

May's eyes never left Drew's as she said the line of the song.

After she sang the line she allowed her eyes to drift to the rest of the crowd. Brendan had told her multiple times that eye contact was important when performing.

_"__What we could have been  
If you would've shown (ha, whoa)  
Your way back then  
Boy you gotta (yep, yep)  
Boy you shoulda (yep, yep)  
Cause you didn't know, so  
Now you'll never know  
You'll never know"_

Drew felt his heart drop to his stomach. It definitely wasn't his imagination. He was pretty sure the song was about him. The thought alone made him frown.

Cilan noticed it also as he looked towards his friend. "Do you wanna leave dude?" Cilan questioned.

Drew shook his head. "No..I deserve this." He answered as he continued to listen.

_"Now it's probably hard for you to hear_  
_But there's nothing left for you to say_  
_Had my heart all in your hands_  
_Boy, what you don't understand_  
_Is a girl like me don't have no time to waste around_

_But if you woulda manned up, put your hand up, stand up_  
_Tell me how you really felt_  
_Then maybe it'd be different_  
_If you spoke I would've listened_  
_But now I'm with somebody else_  
_And he loves me, too much for me to mess this up_  
_And it sucks to be all in your head, wondering_  
_Where this thing could go, but..."_

The people who were in the lounge were all extremely well known in the city and they were clearly enjoying May's performance. She would definitely gain some notoriety after this.

_"You will never know_  
_What we could have been_  
_If you would've shown (If you would've shown)_  
_Your way back then_  
_Boy you gotta (yep, yep)_  
_Boy you shoulda (yep, yep)_  
_Cause you didn't know, so_  
_Now you'll never know_  
_You'll never know.."_

_"You'll never know_  
_(Boy you should've told me, told me)_  
_You'll never know_  
_(Boy you should've let me know)_  
_You'll never know_  
_(Boy you could've been there for me)_  
_Now you'll never know_  
_You'll never know"_

May had to resist the urge to single Drew out as the next verse she had written came up. Singing this song while Drew was in the audience no longer made her sad..She was over that stage the only emotion she had left for the green haired boy was anger. She wanted him to feel as broken as she had, but her parents had raised her better than that. She wouldn't be so low as to try and embarrass her ex boyfriend in public.

"_It's not my fault  
You're a little bit too late  
You're the only one to blame  
Wipe that look off your face  
You can wish a thousand times, but  
None of that will change my mind boy  
You had a chance you'll never get back (get back)"_

Drew closed his eyes as he listened closely to the lyrics. If May had written them herself she had nailed it right on the head. He really only did have himself to blame.

Cilan looked at his friend and sighed as he listened to the rest of the song.

_"You will never know_  
_What we could have been_  
_If you would've shown (If you would've shown me)_  
_Way back then (way back then baby)_  
_Boy you gotta (yep, yep)_  
_Boy you shoulda (yep, yep)_  
_Cause you didn't know, so_  
_Now you'll never know_  
_Oh baby_

_You'll never know_  
_Boy you could've told me told me_  
_You'll never know_  
_Boy you could've let me know_  
_You'll never know_  
_Boy you could've been there for me_

_Now you'll never know_  
_You'll never know_

_You'll never know_  
_You'll never know_  
_You'll never know_  
_You'll never know"_

The crowd clapped their hands as May bowed and thanked the crowd for their support. She gave Brendan a hug before she walked backstage leaving the brown haired boy to preform.

May smiled at a waiter as he handed her a bottle of water when she got to the waiting area.

Ash had been unable to attend this performance due to him and Gary being tired after what they called "Hell Week." He and Gary had been extremely focused ever since Gary returned from his trip, he had even occasionally joined May and Ash during their morning workouts. May rolled her eyes as she remembered the lame excuse the basketball player had given for not being able to attend.

It was probably for the best however since she didn't even know if she would have been able to get him inside.

"That was a great performance May." Dawn told her friend.

May smiled, Dawn was the one who had managed to get her a performance in the Lounge since her mother owned it.

"Thanks again Dawn, it's amazing that your mom let me perform here." May thanked her friend.

Dawn nodded. "You know my mom would do anything to help you May! I asked her if Gary would be able to come, but you know she immediately shut that idea down." She joked causing May to laugh.

"It's a good thing Ash didn't come after all then if you couldn't even get Gary in!" May replied causing Dawn to smirk.

May instantly picked up on the smirk and frowned. Whenever Dawn smirked nothing good was going to come out of her mouth.

"So MAY any new developments with your relationship with a certain black haired basketball player." Dawn teased as she got in her friend's face.

May blushed. It was true over the course of the summer May couldn't deny that she wasn't feeling attracted to the basketball player. He was athletic, cute, charming, and extremely caring. It was impossible not to.

"Dawn. Stop, you know me and Ash are just friends. Jeez, you would think after all these weeks you would get that through your head." May replied although the smile never left her face.

"Well! While you and Ash play games, Gary asked me out on a date next weekend." Dawn informed her friend as she grabbed May's hand.

Both girls jumped up and down showing their excitement.

It was no secret that Dawn liked the brown haired boy. Gary was proving that despite the bad rumors about him he was a sweet guy when he wanted to be. Plus lately even Ash would admit he only seemed to focus on the blue haired beauty.

"I'm so happy for you Dawn!" May told her friend as they calmed down.

Dawn gave a small blush. "Thanks. Now it's your turn! When you and Ash stop pretending we can double date!" The excited girl said causing May to frown as the went into her thoughts.

Did she want something more with Ash? Before she would deny it blaming it on the fact that she had just broken up with her boyfriend, but now two months later that was no longer an excuse. She knew no longer had feelings for the green haired boy, but did she want to get into another relationship so quickly?

May seriously doubted it..She just wasn't ready, plus if it didn't work it would ruin a great friendship.

"Ash doesn't even have those kind of feelings for me, so it doesn't even matter." May told her friend hoping it would make Dawn drop the topic, but it only caused Dawn to groan.

"Oh please, you don't actually believe that do you?" Dawn questioned with an eyebrow risen.

May nodded her head as she took another sip of her water.

Dawn put a hand against her face in annoyance. "Come on May, you'd have to be blind to think that Ash only wants to be friends with you."

May simply ignored her friend as she began to gather her things.

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes. She had told Gary she would try and help speed up the process of getting May and Ash together, but clearly it wasn't going to be easy.

"Come on Dawn, Brendan told me before the show that he had a ride home alright, so we can leave without him." May told her best friend.

Dawn looked at May with a frown. "You don't want to watch him preform?"

May sighed. "I want to...But you know I'm still hiding this preforming thing from my parents and I can't get home late otherwise they'll question me and I really don't want to lie any more than I have to."

"Wow, your still hiding it May? I thought you were going to tell them before tonight?" Dawn replied the frown not leaving her face. She really didn't understand why May was afraid to tell her parents her new career goal. She had met Norman and Caroline multiple times and they seemed like great people, they would definitely understand.

May let out a sad sigh once more. "I just don't want them to say I should stop...I'm having so much fun Dawn...I'm so glad that Ash got me immersed in this world..If I had to stop I wouldn't know what to do anymore and I don't want to feel like that anymore." She replied as her and Dawn began walking towards the exit.

Dawn shrugged. "I guess May..." She replied figuring May would know when the right time to tell her parents would be.

As the duo got to the door May groaned as a familiar figure approached them.

"Drew what is it?" May asked in a bored tone as the green haired boy and his friend met them in front of the door.

Drew didn't allow May's tone to discourage him. "I wanted to say this was a great show. Like always May." The boy complimented. His voice was full of confidence like usual.

Dawn couldn't help, but get a bit annoyed at the tone of Drew's voice. May however didn't notice it.

"Thanks." May replied her face not giving any emotions.

"The song was new right?" Drew asked although he already knew the answer.

"It was about you Drew." May stated bluntly already knowing that Drew knew. She didn't want to entertain the boy at all. After what he had done he was lucky she was even talking to him.

Cilan couldn't help, but cringe a little. Even he knew Drew was pressing his luck. It was extremely obvious that May didn't want to talk to him.

"Listen Drew, I appreciate you coming to all of my performances, but can you please stop...I really just want to move on from all of this." May continued causing Drew to frown.

"May..Do you really hate me that much?" Drew questioned his confidence leaving his voice.

May closed her eyes before she spoke. "I don't hate you Drew.."

Drew started to smile until May continued her sentence.

"But I don't want to associate with you anymore." She finished. After all the time that had passed she no longer had the urge to cry, she could firmly say the statement.

Cilan was about to tell Drew that it was time to go, but Drew spoke first.

"Like I said May, I love you and I'm prepared to deal with whatever you dish out at me. Just know I'm only ever going to love you." Drew stated his confidence coming back as he pulled out yet another rose and handed to May.

May looked at the rose before walking to a trashcan and throwing it away.

Drew had no visible reaction to May's action, but it was clear that he understood that his presence wasn't wanted at the moment.

"School is starting soon May...I hope we can get along." Drew said before he and Cilan left the Lounge.

Dawn was the first to speak as Drew left. "I wish Ash would just beat Drew's ass so he will leave you alone." She stated as she crossed her arms.

May laughed a bit at her friend. "You know Drew would have to do something pretty bad to make Ash do something like that."

"So following you around isn't bad?" Dawn questioned

May shrugged. "Well technically he's just coming to my performances...In the end I don't really care. Like I said I'm over him regardless of what he does my feelings won't change."

Dawn nodded. "You've gotten a lot stronger over the summer you know that right May?" The blue haired girl complimented her friend.

May smiled as she and Dawn also left the Lounge and headed towards Dawn's car. "I don't think so...I guess I just realized I have more important things to think about than a guy who cheated on me."

Dawn smiled "Exactly! Like when your first record deal will come! I promise your blowing up so quickly! It won't be long now before your name really starts to leave the city!" She said changing the subject, figuring May was tired of talking about Drew.

"Oh come on Dawn, if anything Brendan will definitely get noticed before me." May modestly said.

Dawn nodded. She couldn't dispute the fact that Brendan was extremely talented so it wouldn't surprise her if he got discovered. "Well in any case your time is coming May, I have a feeling."

May smiled as the two got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Ash's Apartment**

"God, I can't move my arms!" Ash cried as he fell on his couch.

"Ash! You know I don't like when you lay on the couch all sweaty! Go take a shower first!" Ash's mother shouted towards her son as she walked out of the kitchen.

The worn out basketball player gave a moan as his reply.

The older woman was going to kick her son off the couch and force him to shower, but she could only smile as she looked at her son. He had grown up to be such a respectable man. She was happy that despite their area she had managed to raise Ash to be somebody who she could be proud of.

"Why are you so tired sweetie?" Delia asked her son giving up on asking him to take a shower.

Ash shuffled on the couch for a few seconds before replying. "You know it's "Hell Week" for me and Gary mom. My arms feel like jello."

Delia chuckled a bit. "Mr. Oak gave me season tickets today for your senior year. So i'll be in the stands supporting you two like always."

Ash merely gave his mother a thumbs up signalling that he was to tired to talk.

Delia just laughed at her son before walking back towards the kitchen.

"Good luck this season Ash.." Delia whispered to herself.

* * *

**One Week Later at Morning Practice - Last Friday of Summer Break**

"97.."

"98.."

"99.."

"100.."

As May counted the last shot she smiled as she watched Ash sit down on the court, clearly tired the day's workout.

"If only you could shoot like that during games, our team would be unbeatable." May joked as she walked over to the worn out basketball player who had already shed his sweaty shirt leaving him in a pair of jogging pants and tennis shoes.

Ash gave a dry laugh. "Well nobody is playing defense on me out here so it's much easier."

May nodded in agreement. "So you think your ready for the season?" She questioned.

The basketball player just shrugged his shoulders. "You tell me. You've been watching me practice all day for the whole summer."

"Well I think you can work on your ball handling more." May teased as she stood up and placed a finger on her chin. "You post game also needs some work...Oh Don't forget about your horrible mid-range shot..."

Ash laughed. "Oh really? Sounds like I haven't made any improvements at all."

"Guess you should have worked harder." May replied with a serious expression as she looked at Ash.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before May could no longer hide the smile that wanted to appear on her face. Ash simply rolled his eyes at the laughing girl.

"Jerk." Ash muttered as he stood up and picked up the basketball that May had just let roll down the court.

May laughed for a few more seconds before walking towards Ash. "Oh come on! You already know how good you are, If you never hear criticism you might get cocky."

"Please, every time I watch a sports program I hear criticism if they talk about me." Ash replied as he shot the basketball although May could tell he hadn't put to much effort in the shot since he didn't go through all of the motions of his form.

The ball bounced off the rim and rolled to the side of the court.

"Well that's there job Ash, you can't let what they say get to you." May encouraged her friend.

Ash groaned. "Yeah, yeah I know."

"Well enough about basketball! How about you tell me about this date Gary has planned for Dawn." May changed the topic.

Ash chuckled as he walked and picked up the basketball and started walking towards the car. "I have no idea. Gary is usually pretty good when it comes to that kind of stuff so don't worry. I'm sure Dawn will have a blast."

May just hummed as she and Ash got into the car.

Ash hesitated a bit as he put on his seat belt. He quickly took a deep breath before speaking.

"You know...Since Gary and Dawn are going out...We could maybe do something tonight to?" Ash asked.

May was a bit caught off guard. "Sure Ash we can hang out?" She replied a bit unsure as to why Ash was making it seem like a big deal, they went out all the time.

Ash frowned. "No..I mean like a date kind of thing May..." He corrected as he looked at the girl. This was his first time asking a girl out on a date and he was extremely nervous.

May blushed as Ash admitted his intentions. "Oh.."

"I mean it's cool if you don't want to..I mean I get you're still getting over the whole Drew -" Ash started to backtrack before May interrupted him.

"NO! This isn't about Drew at all..It's just...I don't know..." May said her blush intensifying as she thought about her reason. She couldn't bring herself to tell Ash.

Ash rose an eyebrow. "So are you rejecting me or...?" The basketball player asked with hesitation.

"I'm not rejecting you Ash..I just don't want our relationship to become weird...I mean..your a great guy, but...I don't know what i'd do if me and you didn't work out and it ends up ending our friendship..." May admitted as she looked at the boy.

Ash sighed. "I guess I get it...But you know we can at least go out as friends right and no need to put a label on it." The boy stated as he smiled at May finding a loophole.

May rolled her eyes. "Of course we can go out Ash." She replied causing Ash's smile to widen as he finally started up the car.

"Great! Call Brendan and tell him we won't be coming by today!" Ash told the girl as he pulled out of the parking lot.

May rolled her eyes at the childish boy, but she couldn't help, but think about Dawn's words a week earlier. Did Ash want something more with her? And if he actually did...Did she want the same?

"So what should we do tonight May?" Ash questioned as he saw the girl call Brendan and inform him that they had plans.

May's phone call was relatively short as she hung up and looked towards Ash. "Isn't that usually the male's responsibility to pick where we go?" She asked raising an amused eyebrow.

"I suppose.." Ash replied as he began to think. He had known May for a few months now and he was pretty confident that he knew her likes and dislikes. What would be the perfect place for the two to go?

As the basketball player put more thought into it the realization hit him. He and May really haven't planned to go out anywhere alone before to just hang out. It always had involved studying, playing basketball, or helping her with her singing career. Now that he had the chance to go out with her, he had no idea where to begin. The thought made Ash frown.

May noticed this and sighed.

"Ash, you don't have to strain yourself thinking of a place to go. I'm fine with whatever we do." May reassured the boy.

Ash simply shook his head as he continued thinking. Although May didn't see it as a date, he definitely wanted this night to be different. Something that the brown haired girl would never forget.

Ash took a deep breath getting a little annoyed that he wasn't coming up with any good ideas. Right as the boy was about to give up he glanced out the window. The boy's eyes widened as he passed a billboard.

**Moonlight Festival. Come Have Fun Before Classes Start.**

**All Booths only One Dollar!**

Ash smiled. That sounded fun. The moonlight festival was famous in the city, it came around every summer.

"What about the Moonlight Festival?" May questioned knocking Ash out of his thoughts.

Ash immediately groaned as he heard May's suggestion.

"Well excuse me! I didn't think it was that bad of an idea." May responded a bit surprised by Ash's rude reply.

"No, no. It's just that I was going to suggest that and now you beat me to it." Ash pouted as he continued driving causing May to giggle.

May gently put a hand on Ash's back. "It'll be fun. Come on."

After a few seconds the basketball player finally gave in. "Fine, but if anybody asks it was my idea."

May chuckled at Ash's childish nature. "Alright." She agreed.

Ash nodded. "Well let's head to your house so we can get ready. Have your mom washed my clothes?" The boy questioned.

Since he and May had been working out all summer he had developed an habit of leaving a few changes of clothing at the girl's house so he would be able to change for when they went to Brendan's house afterwards

The brown haired girl shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't know."

Ash gave a mocking sound. "So useless." he joked causing May to playfully push him.

"Just shut up and drive." May laughed.

* * *

**Later that night**

"I swear you must have cast a spell on my dad." May muttered as her and Ash stepped out of the car at the festival.

Ash chuckled. "Why do you say that?" He questioned

"Because! It always seems like he wants us to go out! I swear if you weren't a star basketball player us being around each other so much would NOT happen." May emphasized.

"Well I better make sure I keep practicing so I don't lose his favor. I would hate not to be able to see you as much." Ash replied as he turned towards the brown haired girl smirking as he saw her blush. He knew exactly the kind of words that would make May nervous and sometimes he just had to.

May had dressed in a white skirt, a pair of white flats and a red blouse. Her hair was laid straight down. She found herself liking the style much more than her standard ponytails, mostly because as she got older the ponytails seemed a bit childish.

Ash had dressed in a paid of black and white Adidas joggers along with a white v neck. He had a pair of slides on since his feet were a bit sore from all of the running he had done earlier. He also had a black and white hat on with a Pokeball insignia which he had gotten from Gary's house.

"This place looks pretty fun don't you think though." May said in an attempt to change the subject as she pointed towards the entrance of the festival.

Ash gave a small yawn as he put his hand to help shield his eyes. "I suppose, it's a bit bright for my taste though."

"Oh stop crying, let's go!" May laughed as she grabbed Ash's hand and began pulling him towards the entrance. Ash complained a bit since his slides began slipping off his feet, but he managed to keep them on as he struggled to maintain his balance as the small girl pulled him.

As the duo made their way threw the different stands Ash couldn't help but squint his eyes as he saw a familiar face.

"GARY!" Ash yelled as the brown haired boy continued speaking to his blue haired date unaware that he had been spotted.

"DAWN!" May shouted as well noticing the pair just as Ash had.

This time the group heard them as Gary turned his head in their direction.

Gary's face lit up as he spotted his best friend. "Ash, what are you doing here?" Gary questioned as he motioned for Dawn to look towards the other friends.

"May? Oh my god is this what I think it is?!" Dawn immediately asked as she ran towards her brown haired friend.

The blue haired girl's eyes narrowed as she looked at her best friend a knowing grin on her face as she approached May.

May gave a nervous smile. "I have no idea what u mean..." The girl started.

Gary laughed a bit as he gave Ash a handshake surprised to see them.

"Ash you sly dog you, finally convince May to go on a date?" Dawn directed her question towards Ash knowing she wouldn't get any information out of May.

"Hehe nothing like that, we are just going out as friends.." Ash replied with a nervous laughter as he put his hand behind his head.

"Well! Who care about the why, let's just have some fun!" Gary stated as he turned around and began walking to the different booths. "Come on Dawn leave Ash and May alone! We have our own date to worry about!" Gary turned around and told the girl with a smirk.

Dawn looked at her date and laughed before turning back to May and Ash. "Well you be good now!" She said giving May a look that clearly said "We are going to talk about this later."

"Those two are perfect for each other." May told Ash as she laughed a bit at her friend.

Ash smiled. "I just hope Dawn manages to permanently tame Gary."

May jokingly pushed the taller male. "He better not hurt her."

Ash chuckled. He was pretty sure Gary didn't plan to do anything to hurt Dawn especially since for the first time he actually took the time to get to know a girl. He also had seen first hand what effect heartbreak can have on females during May's situation. So Ash was pretty confident that Gary was reevaluating the way he looked at relationships.

"That's something you have to tell him." Ash replied honestly.

May nodded as her and Ash walked throughout the festival looking at the different booths.

"Look at that!" May shouted as she ran towards a booth.

Ash smiled as he followed her.

"Step right up! My dirty friend here really needs a bath! Help him get just that! Throw a ball at the target and clean this man up!" The booth owner advertised as May walked towards him.

"Hello little lady, would you like a try?" The owner politely asked May.

"Yes, please!" May answered as she handed the owner a dollar bill and picked up three baseballs.

Ash walked up next to May and leaned against the booth.

"This weak little girl can't knock me in here!" The man sitting above a pool of water shouted trying to annoy May to the point where she would continue to spend money to try and dunk him.

Ash laughed at the attempt fully aware of what his goal was.

"We'll see about that!" May shouted falling for the taunt as she set two of the baseballs down and threw one as hard as she could towards the target.

The baseball hit the sheet behind the target signaling that the brown haired girl had missed.

"Boo! You suck!" The man sitting above the tub of water shouted giving May a thumbs down sign.

May laughed a bit at the man's banter as she picked up another baseball.

"Come on May, your not going to let him keep talking trash are you?" Ash tried to encourage the girl as he watched May prepare to try again.

"He's about to be soaked!" May shouted as she backed up a bit and lifted her leg causing Ash's eyebrow to raise in amusement.

Even the booth owner chuckled a bit at May's enthusiasm about knocking the man down. "That's the spirit!" He encouraged.

"MISS! MISS! MISS! MI-" The man above the water chanted although you could hear the hesitation in his voice when May threw the baseball as he watched carefully if it was going to hit or not.

Once again the baseball hit the sheet behind the target.

"You might as well quit now!" The man stated regaining his confidence.

May now was getting a bit frustrated that she was unable to hit the target, she had put all of her strength in her last attempt.

"Here May let me give it a shot." Ash offered.

May nodded as she handed the basketball player the baseball.

The man sitting above the water got noticeably quieter as Ash prepared to throw, but he quickly shook it off.

"Oh boyfriend wants a shot at me? Come on hot shot you probably throw worse than -" The man began to shout before his seat flew down causing him to fall into the water.

"WINNER!" The booth owner shouted as Ash hit the target on his first try.

May was quick to let out a burst of laughter as she pointed towards the man in the water who quickly rose out of the dunk tank gasping for air clearly he had not expected Ash to get him on the first shot.

"That's what you get!" May told the man who wiped a bit of his wet hair out of his face.

The man who was dunked gave a hearty laugh. "That was a good throw man!" He complimented.

Ash and May couldn't help, but smile at the man's good sportsmanship.

"Thanks for playing." The booth owner said with a generous smile as he picked up the baseballs and walked to serve the other people who had lined up behind May and Ash.

The duo made their way throughout the festival enjoying the different booths for a few hours.

May was pleasantly surprised when Ash bought her an ice cream cone, She had eyed the stand multiple times during their walk, but she hadn't expected Ash to notice.

"Thank you again Ash." May stated as she took another lick of her frozen treat as her and Ash walked side by side the festival enjoying each others company

Not to far away at another booth a man grunted as he missed the shot.

The booth was a basketball shooting contest where the challenger had to make 10 threes in a row on a small sized basketball court.

"This booth as got to be rigged!" The man accused the booth owner clearly annoyed that he couldn't complete the challenge.

The booth owner shrugged. "I assure you sir there is nothing rigged about this." The owner was clearly getting annoyed and was struggling to keep his anger in check with a guy questioning the integrity of his booth.

The man at the booth snapped his head to the side as he heard the sound of May's giggling.

"What's so funny!" The man shouted surprising both May and Ash.

"Um...Excuse me?" May questioned a bit nervous as to why the man was talking to them so aggressively.

The man was taller than Ash by a few inches plus he had a bodybuilders body.

May slowly moved herself so that she was behind Ash as the man approached them.

"You guys are are laughing at me right?! Because I can't finish the challenge!" The man accused the teenagers.

Ash didn't show any signs of being intimidated as he looked the man in his eyes. "No, we weren't. We didn't even notice you." Ash told the man as he grabbed May's hand and tried to walk pass the muscular man only for him to move so that he was still blocking their path.

"How about you do it! Since it's so funny!" The man said clearly ignoring Ash's statement.

"Come on May, ignore him." Ash told his friend not bothering to acknowledge the man any longer since he had no intentions of listening to reason.

"I said do it!" The man shouted as he pushed Ash causing the basketball player to let go of May's hand.

Before Ash could retaliate May spoke.

"What was that for?!" May shouted at the man.

The muscular man frowned. "For laughing at me! This damn thing is rigged! I'll prove it tell your boyfriend to try!" he replied.

"We were not laughing at you!" May shouted back towards the man getting annoyed that he wasn't believing them.

May was going to continue yelling before Ash put a hand in front of her and smiled. "It's fine May, I'll just prove to him that it's not rigged. That should calm him down.

The muscular man smirked. "Show me then! I'll even pay for it!" He said as he walked back over towards the booth with Ash and May following.

"You don't have to do this Ash." May told the boy.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "It's not that big of a deal."

May rolled her eyes.

"Here you go sir." The booth owner said as he handed Ash the ball.

The muscular man stood to the side with his hands folded across his chest. "Come on my best was 7 out of 10, let's see how good you are. I'll even give you 100$ If you do better than me!"

Ash didn't respond as he set his feet and took the shot.

May smirked. She had been working with Ash all summer to the point where she knew his shooting form by heart, so she knew the shot was going to go in.

Like she predicted a perfect swish was heard.

The booth owner was no fool and he had recognized Ash as soon as he handed the boy the ball. He smirked to himself, the muscular man had no idea he had just bet 100$ against the best high school basketball player in the country.

The muscular man watched Ash take a few more shots and soon his confidence began to waver as Ash sank the 7th one.

"One more and you owe my friend 100$" May said although she never took her eyes off of Ash.

The muscular man bit his lip as Ash rose to take the 8th shot.

"**BRICK!**" The man shouted in a deep tone in an attempt to knock Ash out of focus.

May jumped a bit surprised at the man's random action, but Ash didn't show any signs of hearing him as he released the shot.

The ball enter the net with little resistance causing the man to close his eyes and let out a sigh.

Ash went on to sink the last two shots.

"OUR FIRST WINNER OF THE NIGHT!" The booth owner yelled as the last shot went in perfectly. He quickly went to get Ash his prize.

The muscular man didn't say anything as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off not intending to pay Ash a dime, and not wanting to hear the boy brag about how he was wrong.

May frowned as she watched him walk away. She really hated people like him. They talked a lot until they are proven wrong and then they run away.

"Don't let it bother you. Although I really could have used that 100$" Ash joked with a smile as he walked up towards May holding his hands behind his back.

May's anger vanished as quickly as it came as she looked at Ash's smiling face. "Yeah...It would be a waste to let him ruin our day."

"Mhmm." Ash hummed in agreement as his smile got larger.

May rose an eyebrow curious as to what was making Ash smile so hard.

"What is it?" May asked becoming a bit nervous at how much Ash was staring at her.

Without any words Ash revealed a stuffed Pokemon from behind his back.

May's hands quickly went up to her mouth. "Oh my gosh! A Skitty!" May shouted through her hands. She had been a pretty big fan of the Pokemon games when she was younger when they first were released.

Ash chuckled at the girl as he handed the girl the pink stuffed cat.

"I won it just now, It looked like the kind of thing you'd like." Ash admitted as the two began walking away from the booth, although the owner did manage to get Ash to sign his basketball informing the 6'1 teenager that he was a big fan.

May laughed a bit at how nervous Ash seemed as he signed the ball.

"Well I think we should head home May..." Ash said as they got further away from the booth.

Ash checked his phone and saw a text from Gary telling him to stop by his house later tonight.

"I think so too, I am kind of getting tired." May agreed as she yawned.

Ash smiled at how cute the girl was holding the stuffed animal.

~xxxxxx~

The duo quickly made their way to the car and drove back to May's house.

May laughed a bit to herself as they sat in her driveway as she noticed Ash seemed to be contemplating walking her to the door or not.

"I had fun tonight Ash, I'm glad we did this." May told the boy bringing him out of his thoughts.

Ash quickly found his voice. "Yeah.. I had fun to May." He lamely replied.

May gave a soft smile. "I would love to go on another...date with you next weekend." May told the boy as she gave Ash a kiss on the cheek surprising the basketball player.

The brown haired girl didn't let Ash question her however as she quickly opened the door and walked towards her house.

Ash sat in the car for a few seconds stunned. May had clearly said earlier that she didn't want to call this a date and that she wasn't ready... He was quickly knocked out of his thoughts as he noticed the girl wave from her porch before she walked inside her house.

The basketball player smiled as he used his hand to touch his cheek.

"I will never understand girls..." He chuckled to himself as he put both hands on the steering wheel and pulled out of the driveway and began heading towards Gary's house.

* * *

**Inside May's House**

May figured that her parents were already asleep considering how dark the house was as she entered. So she quietly made her way to her room. As soon as she entered she let her body fall to the bed.

She quickly put a pillow over her head and groaned as her actions a few minutes earlier entered her head.

What was she thinking...She had just told Ash earlier that she didn't want to risk their friendship by trying to date, but then she went and labeled it a date herself PLUS she even gave him a kiss. Although it was just on the cheek.

After a few seconds May turned around and starred at her ceiling.

"Maybe I do like Ash..." She muttered to herself.

They had spent pretty much the whole summer together, so it wouldn't be surprising that she was falling for him. He was a great guy.

Athletic, had a great personality, was caring, he always seemed to want the best for her, plus he was one of the cutest guys she had ever met.

Her eyes drifted to the stuffed animal Ash had won her. She couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face as she used her pillow to cover her face as she kicked her feet on her bed unable to contain the feeling that was quickly taking control over her body.

She had fallen for her male best friend.

May frowned at the realization...Was it good that she had fallen for her best friend?

* * *

**May has finally realized she has feelings for Ash! How will their relationship grow from here? **

**Let me say that for the sake of this story we are going to pretend that basketball season is the entire school year. Like it starts when school starts and ends when school ends. I know that's not how it is since Basketball starts really in late October - Early November, but that's the beauty of fan fiction haha it can be whatever I want!**

**I'm trying real hard not to rush the plot to much since I want to move on to the important stuff, but I don't want to mess up the character development so if some of you guys find this chapter boring I'm sorry, but chapters like these are necessary. **

**Songs used: Ariana Grande - You'll Never Know**

**To DisasterButterfly I wanted to say I root for characters in fanfictions too haha so your not alone on that one!**

**Also! I wasn't going to do this, but I am..I didn't want to reveal anything, but I want to cater to the reviewers so I'ma ask regardless.**

**Ash will HAVE somebody else who shows romantic interest in him that will play a huge role in this story and I'm stuck between if I want it to be Misty or Serena. There are still a few more chapters before they make an appearance so in your review make sure you tell me which you guys would prefer whoever I see gets the most I will use.**

**THIS IS NOT ME SAYING THAT ASH WILL NOT END UP WITH MAY IN THE END! UNDERSTAND THIS! In NO WAY AM I SAYING THAT ASH WILL END UP WITH MISTY OR SERENA!**

**I have to say that because I already know how some people might take that. Haha**

**Since I have been finished with this chapter for a while obviously chapter 11 is almost done and I'm about to go on fall break so you can expect another update within a week more than likely!**

**Remember our deal guys :) Reviews=Chapters! Haha. **

**Don't forget to check out my other story "The Empire" if you already haven't. It's also ongoing and will be receiving another update soon.**

**VerifiedBreeze Signing Out.**


	11. First Game and First Kiss

**An update in just one day?! Well I told you guys I had meant to update the story a long time ago haha, so of course this chapter was really close to completion! You guys shouldn't be surprised! Been a while since I wrote a chapter with no song lyrics! Haha. **

**Remember to review! I really am thankful that so many people like my story because I honestly didn't think to many people would like the idea! Also I know some people have asked me to read theirs and I promise I plan to do that during my break! I'll be sure to let you guys know my opinion on them! I'm sure they are great!**

**Not much to say other than that, but like always remember to read the author's note at the bottom always important stuff there! Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"May! Come on! The Gabby and Ty show is about to come on!" Max shouted from the living room.

The whole Maple family had planned to watch the talk show for one reason. Ash had been invited to answer a few questions.

May quickly ran back into the living room. "I had to get my cell phone! In case Ash calls during the breaks!" May said in an excited tone she couldn't believe her friend was about to be on tv.

It was already three weeks into her senior year of high school. Nothing really had happened since the night at the festival and Ash never brought it up although there were a few times were it seemed like he wanted to say something about it. May had decided that she wouldn't question their relationship until he did.

Since the school year had started she hadn't really had any performances although she did miss the feeling of being on stage.

"May move from in front of the tv!" Max shouted throwing a pillow at his older sister.

Norman and Caroline laughed at their children as May moved to sit next to her mother.

"Shss it's starting!" Max informed the family as he grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

May gave her brother an amused glance, Max really did like Ash. Although she didn't say it out loud she was really glad that her family seemed to like Ash. Her father adored him for his basketball skills, Max liked him for the same reason and even her mother seemed to have grown attached to Ash often asking how he was doing randomly throughout the week.

Another thing she had thought about was the fact that if her and Ash did start a relationship at least she knew she would have her family's full support on it, something that she never really had during her relationship with Drew. May figured that was a good start in making sure that any possible relationship with Ash would be much stronger then her previous one.

Drew hadn't really talked to her much since school started, a fact that she was happy about. Although she could tell he fully intended to keep his word on only being focused on her since a lot of girls had come up to her a bit irritated that Drew had rejected them saying he was still in love with her.

"I'm surprised that the coach is letting Ash do this. Usually coaches frown on their players making public appearances like this." Norman stated as the show did it's introductions.

"Actually Ash told me it was the coach's idea in the first place. He said that this is so reporters won't crowd their practices trying to get an interview with Ash since he will answer all possible questions today." May explained to her dad.

Norman nodded. "That makes sense...The first game of the season is tomorrow though and I can only assume that even more questions will be raised after it." He replied pointing out a flaw in the coach's reasoning.

May shrugged. "Well I'm sure any reporters that come to the school will quickly learn that Ash won't be giving any more interviews after this one, so they'll just be wasting their time."

"Can you two shut up! I think Ash is about to come out!" Max complained in a rude tone causing Caroline to pinch his arm.

Caroline gave her son a stern look. "Watch who your talking to Mr." She warned the younger boy.

Max pouted for a few seconds, but quickly shook it off as he and the rest of the family turned towards the television.

* * *

**TV Studio**

_"Now folks we have a treat for you! We specifically said that basketball fans were going to love this weeks guest." Gabby started as she sat up at her desk._

_Her set consisted of beautiful oak tiles along with a small comfortable looking chair that sat right next to her desk. This chair is where her guest sat every week. _

_"He is our shows youngest guest at only 17 years of age, but just because he is young don't think he can't show even the best basketball players on the planet a thing or two!" Gabby continued as she bragged about Ash._

_"He is the number one high school player in the country folks. Not a town, not a city, not a state, the entire COUNTRY!" Gabby said in a bubbly tone. _

_"I'd like to welcome to the stage. ASH KETCHUM!" Gabby finally finished her introduction as she motioned for Ash to walk out on the set._

_Ash had definitely cleaned up. He had on a black suit which fit his body perfectly, nothing was loose or looked to large. he had on a red tie and a pair of black dress shoes. Gary's granddad had purchased the outfit for him just for today saying that he wouldn't let Ash go on national tv looking like a juvenile. Ash's normal untamed hair had miraculously been tamed and laid back giving Ash a mature look for the show._

_The basketball player smiled towards the audience as he walked out and sat on the chair next to Gabby's desk._

_"Welcome to the show Ash." Gabby said as soon as Ash sat down holding her hand out towards him at the same time._

_Ash quickly accepted the handshake. "It's a honor to be here Gabby." He replied with a smile trying to calm down his nerves which were causing him to shake a bit. _

_Gabby gave the boy an amused look before she looked towards the crowd. "He is so nervous guys, you should feel him shaking. it's cute" Gabby teased causing Ash to blush not expecting Gabby to expose him._

_A few females in the audience could be heard awww'ing while the rest laughed at the nervous teenager. _

_"I'm just teasing. Relax Ash please, I want you to be comfortable." Gabby told the basketball player with a calm smile._

_Ash nodded his head as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down._

_"Well Ash to start off the show we are going to have three audience members ask you their own questions. After that I will ask you some as well. Is that alright?" Gabby questioned her guest._

_"That's fine." Ash answered having calmed down enough to stop his excessive shaking. Being on set was much different than being on a basketball court. _

_"Alright now who wants to ask Ash the first question?" Gabby asked the audience._

_Immediately__ hands flew up and "Pick Me"s could be heard from the crowd causing Ash to give a nervous chuckle he had no idea what kind of questions they planned to ask._

_Ash couldn't help, but think to himself why he had actually agreed to do this. He thought it would be better than having reporters hounding him everyday, but this was nerve wreaking._

_"Alright you there." Gabby finally pointed out a male member of the audience._

_Ty the camera man quickly made his way towards the man and handed him a mic so that everybody could hear him._

_"Say your name before you ask your question." Gabby informed the man who was smiling uncontrollably clearly surprised that he had actually been picked._

_The audience member shook his head showing that he understood has he put the mic up to his mouth. "Hello, my name is Tierno! Let me say I'm a big fan of yours Ash!" The man who didn't seem to be much older than Ash introduced._

_"Thank you, it's nice to meet you Tierno." Ash replied with a smile. _

_"My question is do you plan to attend college after high school and if you do what college do you plan on attending?" Tierno questioned Ash._

_A few claps could be heard showing that audience members were happy with his question since they wanted to ask the same._

_Ash had to resist rolling his eyes, this was the question he knew for a fact was going to be asked._

_"Well Tierno..As of now I haven't made a decision on what I plan to do after high school. I plan to make that decision after my team has won the championship." Ash gave a very mature answer which also showed the confidence that he had in his ability to lead his team to the championship._

_Tierno nodded accepting the answer as Ty politely took the mic from him. _

_Instantly__ hands shot back up wanting to be picked to ask Ash the next question._

_"Alright you there with the blonde hair." Gabby pointed out a beautiful girl who was probably in her 20s._

_Ty walked over to the girl and handed her the mic._

_"Don't forget to introduce yourself." Ty reminded the girl as he pointed the camera at her._

_The girl who was clearly struggling to contain her excitement took a deep breath before speaking. "Hello, my name is Cassidy and I just want to say you are gorgeous!" The girl let out a squeal._

_Ash gave a nervous laugh. "Thank you.." he replied._

_Cassidy took a few seconds to regain her composure. "Alright, my question is..." The girl took a small pause. _

_"Do you have a girlfriend?!" Cassidy squealed once again causing a few members in the audience to groan while most laughed at how the girl had wasted one of their questions._

_Ash chuckled a bit not expecting that question._

_"So Ash do you?" Gabby egged on clearly enjoying embarrassing the teenager._

_The basketball player grinned as he put his hand behind his head hoping that he wasn't blushing to hard. "Well no I suppose I don't.." Ash started._

_"But..." Gabby added on hearing the way Ash's voice had sounded made her assume there was more to his statement then he was letting on._

_Ash's smile calmed down a bit. "I guess you can say there is this girl...That I'm really really interested in." Ash finally admitted causing the females in the crowd to squeal just like Cassidy had a few minutes earlier._

_"Oooh, juicy! Does this girl have a name?" Gabby asked adding on to her audience member's question._

_Ash chuckled a bit. "Well of course, but it's a secret..." He started as his eyes went to his lap, before thinking of something else to say so he rose his head and gave Gabby his signature toothy smile._

_"Besides I'm pretty sure she knows who she is." Ash finished the smile never leaving his face_

* * *

**May's House**

Caroline quickly grabbed the remote and hit mute and looked at May with a knowing smile. Norman's eyes also quickly went to his daughter.

Max was about to complain about the tv getting muted, but he sensed an interesting conversation was about to happen so his opted to keep his mouth closed.

May's eyes never left the television although she knew all eyes were currently on her. She could almost feel how much she was blushing.

"Ash is good huh sweetie, announcing his feelings to you like that on national tv..." Caroline started breaking the silence.

May finally turned her head towards her mother. "He did no such thing. He did not say a name. He could be talking about anybody." The blushing girl argued.

As soon as the words left her mouth she looked down and saw her cell phone ringing. It was Dawn.

May couldn't help, but smile Dawn had called at the perfect time she could help her get out of this awkward situation. The moment May accepted the call and put the phone up to her ear she regretted it.

A scream punished her forcing the girl to quickly move the phone.

Her family continued to look at May.

May just sighed as she put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello." May said in a nervous tone.

It took a few seconds for Dawn to speak, but finally she did. "OH MY GOD MAY! ASH JUST CONFESSED TO YOU ON NATIONAL TELEVISION" Dawn screamed.

May's family instantly started laughing including Max who was solved the puzzle of why everybody had began looking at May.

May quickly clicked end on the phone call not wanting Dawn to embarrass her any more in front of her family.

"It seems like even Dawn knows who Ash is talking about." Norman started as he finished chuckling.

May gave her father a hard glare.

"Not you too Dad.." May groaned the red returning to her face full force.

Norman gave a hearty laugh.

Caroline also laughed as she turned the volume back on the television so they could hear the rest of the interview.

The last audience member had already asked their question and now Gabby was asking her own questions to Ash. They had clearly missed a couple minutes of the show during their moment.

May let out a sign of relief that her family didn't plan to tease her to much. Although she couldn't help but smile to herself. She wasn't stupid, after all she and Ash pretty much talked all the time since they had met a few months earlier and there weren't really many other options of who he could have been talking about other than her.

Caroline glanced over at her daughter who was looking towards her lap smiling. The scene made her smile as well.

"I think this might be the right guy that I told you about." Caroline whispered to her daughter causing May to cover her face with her hands in embarrassment.

* * *

**TV Studio**

_"So we have time for one more question Ash and we've asked our fans on social media what question they wanted the answer to the most." Gabby informed Ash._

_"Well let's hear it!" Ash replied. His voice contained a lot more confident then it had when the show first started. The nerves had disappeared and the regular charismatic Ash was beginning to show which the audience loved. _

_Gabby smiled to herself a bit. She had been in the show business a long time and she knew the key to success was being cute, charismatic and relatable. This boy was oozing with potential. It was obvious to her that whenever he did decide to go pro a lot of agents are going to want to sign him not because of his basketball ability, but the potential marketing goldmine he was._

_"The question that the fans want to know is actually not related to basketball." Ty stated causing Ash to raise an eyebrow._

_"Alright..What is it about then?" Ash questioned a bit confused other than the girlfriend question all of the questions involved basketball._

_Ty laughed a bit as he walked over to Gabby and showed her the question that fans wanted to know._

_Gabby gave a small chuckle. "Well Ash! Our fans want to know who is your favorite performers to listen to on your downtime?" The host read the question to Ash who laughed a bit._

_"That's easy! I actually have two! Brendan Emerald and May Maple! For anybody who hasn't heard of them go to the teen club 'The Indigo League' on Plateau road in Kanto City tomorrow night! After our basketball game! I promise you won't regret listening." Ash replied without hesitation. He couldn't believe it. This would take May and Brendan's career to new heights. He could only pray that the two could actually schedule an appearance tomorrow, he couldn't let the opportunity slip by though._

_Gabby laughed at the boy's reply. "Advertising your friends?" She questioned._

_"They are my friends, but believe me I wouldn't vouch for them unless i knew they were amazing." Ash replied._

_Gabby nodded in understanding before standing up from her desk. "Well that's our show folks! Any of you in the Kanto high school area be sure to go and support Ash for his season opener tomorrow and support May and Brendan afterwards at The Indigo League! Ash I wish you and your friends the best of luck and all the success in the world." Gabby closed out her show as she shook Ash's hand once more._

_"Thanks for having me Gabby." Ash smiled before waving towards the audience._

* * *

**May's House**

May couldn't believe it. Half of her was on cloud nine not only had Ash pretty much confessed his feelings for her on live television, but he had just given her and Brendan the kind of promotion that normally took thousands of dollars. The other half was scared..She hadn't told her parents about her singing career at all. She could only imagine what they had to be thinking having found out about it from television.

"May what is he talking about?" Norman questioned.

May sighed. She couldn't hide it any longer. She stood up and looked at her parents who were still seated on the couch.

"Well...Ash has been helping me become a singer...During the summer I've been performing at multiple places..I'm sorry I never told you..." May slowly explained.

Norman's eyes were hard as he listened to his daughter explain. Both he and Caroline had unreadable expressions on their faces

Max looked at his parents, he knew when a situation was serious and didn't need to be interrupted.

"Before you guys say anything! Please listen...I love this...I honestly want to sing so badly..." May continued her voice cracking although she wasn't crying. She wanted her parents to understand how passionate she was.

Norman was the first to speak. "May..."

"Dad. I know you want me to do something that is guaranteed to give me an successful life, but I want to do what I love! Not be stuck doing something I hate just to make a living." May interrupted her father.

"May...I really wish you would have told us about this.." Norman started now that May was letting him speak.

The beautiful brown haired girl looked towards the ground.

"So we could have supported you."

May's head snapped up as she heard her father's statement. Both him and her mother were smiling at her.

"Honey..We want you to be happy. Whatever you decide to do is your own decision." Caroline added as she stood up and gave her daughter a hug.

Even Max couldn't help, but smile at the scene. "I personally think you'd be a much better circus clown, but I guess being a singer is the next best option for you." He added in.

May laughed a bit at her brother as she wiped the small tears that had formed in her eyes.

"So! The Indigo League seems like it's going to be a family outing to celebrate the first win of the season tomorrow night and to show support for my baby girl!" Norman stated as he also got up and gave his daughter a hug.

May nodded before a realization hit her. "Oh my god! I have to call Brendan to make sure he can even get us scheduled in such short notice!" She shouted as she grabbed her phone and ran to her room.

Norman looked at his daughter with a small smile.

"She's growing up pretty quickly isn't she honey.." Caroline told her husband as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Norman closed his eyes as he chuckled. "She is...But I think she is going to be alright. Hopefully we can raise this one just as good." He told his wife as he put his hand on Max's head and messed up his hair.

"HEY!" Max complained.

Norman and Caroline both laughed.

* * *

**TV Studio**

"O.K Ash! I can't believe you actually admitted to liking May on national television!" Gary told his friend as Ash came backstage.

Ash laughed as he gave his best friend a handshake. "I didn't plan to...but hey now it can either blow up in my face or be the start of something great."

Gary nodded in agreement as the two made their way to the parking lot to leave. "Don't bring it up when you see her. Let her mention it. That'll tell you if she feels the same way because she won't bring it up if she doesn't."

"Hopefully she doesn't think I'm talking about somebody else. That would be pretty bad too." Ash stated.

Gary shrugged. "May is pretty smart, besides you don't even talk to other girls so it should be pretty obvious."

Ash chuckled. "I guess your right about that."

Gary rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't call that a good thing, but you know whatever makes you happy dude."

"Your one to talk. How long has it been since you flirted with another girl other than Dawn." Ash teased his friend.

"Well shes my girlfriend so it's not as strange." Gary retaliated.

It was true Dawn and Gary had sparked a relationship after their first date making it clear that they wanted to be official.

"Just the fact that Gary Oak is only flirting with one girl is strange regardless of the circumstances." Ash laughed as they made it to Gary's car.

The brown haired boy just laughed as he also got in.

"We had to skip practice today just to come here plus we have a game tomorrow we have to get at least a little bit of work at the gym before we get some sleep." Gary informed Ash.

Ash hummed causing Gary to look at him having expected the boy to agree with no questions asked.

"What you have other plans?" Gary questioned.

"Well...I was hoping you'd take me by May's house... I want to talk to her." Ash replied.

Gary sighed. "Jesus, alright we'll go there first since it'll clearly be on your head."

"I appreciate it."

Gary just grunted in agreement as they began driving towards the brown haired girl's house.

* * *

**May's House**

May let out a breath of relief. Brendan had been watching the show to and as soon as he heard Ash's statement he had called the manager at The Indigo League to book them. The manager willingly obliged since it was also a lot of publicity for his already popular club.

Now what song could she preform. Brendan had plenty of songs to pick from a lot of which he had yet to preform so he could always have something new for fans, but she had only written three songs since she started and she had already preformed two of them.

May sighed the last song she had written she knew was probably her best, but she had written it while she still held a lot of anger towards Drew. The song also included a rap verse which Brendan had convinced her to add in order to hype the crowd a bit more. May had begged Ash to write the rap lyrics since she knew he was actually pretty good, but the boy declined citing he wouldn't be able to produce the nerve.

When May finally had given up on convincing Ash to do the rap verse she finally settled for Gary who was more than happy to write the verse.

It actually came out a lot better then she had expected it to, but there were still two problems with it.

First she wasn't sure if she wanted to sing another song about her ex and second she didn't know if Gary would be willing to preform with her. She knew that like Ash, the brown haired boy was completely dedicated to basketball so he might not even want to do it. Plus the performance would be right after the game so he would probably be tired.

"I guess I'll just have to ask Gary if he'll be willing to do it... " May muttered to herself as she mentally decided on the song she would preform. She had no intentions of wanting to hurt Drew with the lyrics of the song, but he would just have to live if he happened to hear it. After all this was a very big opportunity and she had to bring her very best to the table.

"Guess I'll break your heart right back.." May chuckled as she quoted her own song lyrics.

May continued on in her thoughts for another 45 minutes.

She was snapped out of her thoughts, however as she heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that could be.." May thought as she went to answer the door.

May looked around and shrugged surprised that nobody else had come to open the door. She quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey May." Ash greeted with his normal smile.

May didn't respond for a few seconds, but as her brain finally processed who it was she quickly delivered a light tap to Ash's chest.

"You jerk! Thanks for telling my parents about my singing career for me!" May scolded the boy although the smile on her face showed that she wasn't really mad.

Ash suddenly remembered how May hadn't told her family about her singing. "Oh! Damn! I completely forgot!" Ash laughed causing May to roll her eyes.

"Thank you though, you really just gave me and Brendan an amazing opportunity..Who knows how many people are going to come to The League tomorrow night." May said softly as she pulled Ash into a gentle hug.

One thing that May had learned over the summer was how much she enjoyed hugging the taller boy. He made her feel safe, the fact that she knew he was strong comforted her.

Ash gave a gentle smile as he wrapped his arms around the girl who only came up to his chest.

"So are you going to tell me about this girl who your interested in?" May slyly brought up as the hug broke.

Ash's smile quickly left his face. Did she really not know it was her..

"What about her?" Ash questioned. He didn't know if May really didn't know or she was just acting like she didn't know in order to not have to reject him.

May looked at Ash for a few seconds thinking about what to say. "Want to tell me who she is?"

Ash shook his head. "Nah.." He lamely replied.

The brown haired girl bit her lip, she hadn't expected him to say no.

"Well how about you tell me what makes you interested in her then?" May asked a different question.

Ash hesitated for a few seconds before turning around and looked at Gary who was patiently waiting in the car.

May was beginning to doubt if she was the person Ash was talking about the more he seemingly avoided the subject.

"She's just amazing..She's beautiful...Talented, Passionate...I've never met anybody like her." Ash answered May's question in a low tone as he turned back towards her and looked directly into her eyes.

May looked into back into Ash's eyes and found herself blushing. "Oh.." She managed to reply gaining a little bit more confidence that it was her.

Ash moved a little closer to May while never taking his eyes off hers.

"Do I know her?" May asked in a soft tone as she noticed Ash get closer to her.

"Yeah.." Ash answered as he sat his forehead against hers.

A few months ago she would have been horribly embarrassed with Ash's face so close to hers.

Ash slowly licked his lips. She hadn't stopped him yet. That was good right? There was no way she didn't understand the situation.

"May who was at the door?" A voice suddenly asked as Norman came into view.

The teenagers quickly separated, having been to engrossed in each other to notice the older man's presence.

Norman gave an amused smile knowing exactly what he had just interrupted. "How are you doing Ash?" Norman questioned as he walked next to his daughter and held out his hand towards the basketball player.

"I'm fine. What about you Mr. Maple." Ash politely answered although he was a bit disappointed that he and May hadn't been able to finish their moment.

"We watched your interview today, you definitely seem like you belong in the spotlight." Norman complimented.

Ash gave an embarrassed laugh. "Trust me I'd rather not be."

Norman gave a laugh as well. "Well I guess you two were talking about something so I suppose I'll give you kids your privacy. May don't take to long now."

May nodded. "Yes Sir.

"I'll see you at the game tomorrow Ash. You're going to make me proud right?" Norman questioned as he held out his fist intending for Ash to bump his against it.

"Of course! We have the start our championship season with a bang!" Ash replied his tone becoming a lot more excited as he talked about the game which made May smile.

Ash bumped his fist against Norman's and the older gentleman made his way back to his own activities.

After Norman left there was a noticeable awkward silence.

"Well..I'll see you tomorrow alright May?" Ash decided that the moment was ruined now.

May frowned, but quickly hid it so Ash wouldn't notice. "Yeah..." She replied as Ash began to walk back towards the car.

The brown haired girl was about to walk back inside before she remembered something else.

"Wait!" May shouted causing Ash to turn around.

"I need to ask Gary something!" May informed the black haired basketball player.

Ash nodded as he knocked on the window signaling for Gary to roll it down which the other teenager did.

May quickly made her way towards the window so she could speak to the brown haired boy.

"Gary! I wanted to know if you want to preform with me tomorrow?" May went straight to the point.

Ash quickly gave May a look, but she didn't notice it as she continued to look towards Gary curious about his response.

"Oh! You want Gary Oak to rap on stage.. Well I don't see why not!" Gary smirked his cocky attitude coming out.

Ash rolled his eyes "Oh lord."

May smiled. "Thank you so much Gary! Well I'll talk to you boys before the game to wish you luck!"

"Alright cool." Gary replied.

May turned to face Ash who had been leaning against the door of the car next to her. "Don't think we're done with this conversation about this girl you interested in either. I want to know **EXTREMELY **bad." May informed Ash as she got close to him pushing her chest against his causing the boy to blush having not expected the bold action.

Gary chuckled to himself he could tell from May's emphasis on extremely that she was fully aware that Ash wanted her and that the feeling was mutual. He didn't know if his best friend caught the hint though.

May chuckled a bit at Ash's expression of shock before she quickly made her way back to her front door.

"Make sure you practice your rapping for tomorrow Gary before you go to bed!" May shouted.

Gary gave the girl a thumbs up signaling he would as Ash back into the front seat.

May stood outside as she watched the two boys pull away. As soon as he car was out of sigh she walked inside and leaned against the door.

"God my heart won't stop pounding..." May muttered to herself as she thought about how close she an Ash had just been.

* * *

**Gary's Car**

"Ah! Ten more seconds Gary. I was ten seconds away from kissing May!" Ash complained as he groaned in the passenger seat.

Gary laughed. "Hard to believe your a senior in high school, but you still get excited over the possibility of kissing a girl." He teased.

"Whatever." Ash mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Gary continued to laugh to himself as he drove. He stopped laughing however as he thought about tomorrow.

"It all starts tomorrow dude...Both of our futures depend on this season. You to know if your ready for the pros and me to hopefully get into a top D1 college..." Gary spoke his voice full of pride.

Ash smirked although he didn't open his eyes. "Hard to believe huh. The moment we've waited our whole lives for starts tomorrow...Think your ready?"

"Of course. We've put in so much time. There is no way it won't pay off." Gary answered his confidence high as always.

"To think the first game of the season is against the same team that killed our championship dreams last season. This is a statement game." Ash added in.

Gary nodded. "Our ace point guard gonna show them how lucky they are to have injured you last season!" He agreed as he moved one of his hands of of the steering wheel and wrapped it around Ash's shoulder.

"With me and you at our best there is no way we can lose!" Gary finished.

* * *

**Next Day at School**

"I heard that the new gym that was built over the summer is going to be completely filled for tonight's game." A student could be heard saying in the hallway.

May smiled as she walked by the multiple students who were conversing in the hallway.

It was true, over the summer the school had opened a new gym that they claimed could fit 7,500 people. It was really amazing considering it was only a high school gym, but that just showed how popular the basketball program had gotten since Ash's arrival and more than likely it would continue to produce great basketball players in the future.

"Students get in free and I doubt anybody in the school is going to miss the game so about 3000 of the seats are taken automatically." Another student said.

"This is going to be so amazing! I can't wait to see Ash Ketchum play in person! I transferred to Kanto just for that reason!" A female student bragged to her friends.

"I heard that the school even made a deal with a television company so that our high school games will be played on national television this season!" May heard another student state.

May was incredibly happy that Ash was bringing so much success to the school, but one thing she couldn't help, but think about was the fact that the school was making so much money off of Ash's popularity yet Ash lived in poverty. Of course Ash didn't complain, but it definitely wasn't fair.

"Can you believe how big the game tonight has become? Everybody in the city is talking about it!" A voice suddenly knocked May out of her thoughts as she realized that the statement was directed at her.

The brown haired girl smiled as she noticed her female best friend. "Oh it's you Dawn."

"Of course, but seriously...This game is probably going to have more hype then the championship game last season..." Dawn muttered.

May nodded. "That's because it's a rematch of that championship game. I'm sure everybody wants Kanto to win to show we should have won last time."

"Hopefully your boyfriend doesn't get injured again." Dawn teased.

May blushed as she recalled the incident that had happened the day before, but quickly brushed it off. "I'm sure Ash will be fine." She replied.

Dawn gave May an amused look.

"What?" May questioned a bit confused as to why Dawn was looking at her like that.

"I see you didn't even bother denying Ash being your boyfriend." Dawn gave her best friend her signature devious smirk.

May gave a nervous glance the blush returning to her face as she scratched her cheek. "Well...Maybe soon he will be..." May admitted causing Dawn to squeal.

"AHHH! I knew after that confession on national television you wouldn't be able to deny it any more!" Dawn replied her voice full of excitement for her friend.

May gave her friend a nervous smile. "Yeah...We almost kissed yesterday after he and Gary stopped by when they left the studio." She admitted causing Dawn to squeal once more.

"I'm so happy for you May! After that whole Drew fiasco you deserve a boy like Ash! AHH! I can't control my excitement!" Dawn exclaimed causing May to laugh. The blue haired girl seemed more excited about her budding romance than her.

"Anyways! Did Gary tell you about the performance after the game?" May questioned not wanting to face any more embarrassment.

Dawn nodded as the two stopped by their lockers to get the books they would need for their classes.

"Yeah! Although he kept lying saying you asked him to preform with you! I knew there was no way you'd actually do something so crazy though." Dawn replied.

May gave a nervous chuckle. "Well...I kind of did..."

Dawn stopped looking in her locker and directed her attention to the brown haired girl.

"You're kidding right?" Dawn questioned before she became unable to hold the laughter that quickly budded inside her.

May rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Oh god May! Out of everybody you could have asked to rap you really want Gary to? He's my baby and all, but Ash would have probably been a much better choice." Dawn admitted as she held her stomach.

"I thought so too believe me, but Ash wouldn't do it no matter how much I begged." May sighed. "But Gary isn't that bad. I've already heard his rap and it actually wasn't that bad." May continued as she complimented her best friend's boyfriend.

Dawn shrugged. "Well I guess I owe Gary an apology for calling him a liar last night...I'll be sure to make sure he does his absolute best for your sake."

May nodded and gave her friend a hug. "I'm sure he will. Besides with somebody who likes to party as much as Gary, he'll probably have a easy time getting the crowd even more involved."

"True, but remember May this is your show so you have to do your absolute best! Ash has given you and Brendan an amazing opportunity. I don't know if you heard, but my mom told me that it's very possible that managers will come watch tonight too since many of them manage musicians and athletes and if they sign one of you they have a higher shot at Ash." Dawn explained.

May frowned. "Well I don't want to get signed just so they can get Ash..."

Dawn instantly realized her mistake. "No! That came out wrong, they definitely won't sign you just because Ash likes you. They will sign you because your talented, but like my mom always says May to them it's all about business so if your talented plus it'll help them sign another potential target there is no doubt that they'll start looking your way."

May nodded in understanding. She couldn't afford to be picky. She had to take any chance that she could in order to be successful although she hated feeling like she was relying on Ash completely.

May's frown didn't disappear. She had never even thought about how much Ash had been helping her. Honestly he had done more for her career then she had.

Dawn noticed the expression on May's face and guessed what the girl was thinking.

"You know there is no way Ash would ever think that your using him. He is helping you because he wants to help you and he wants the best for you May." Dawn informed the girl.

May sighed as she closed her locker. "I guess...But I really have to start doing this on my own. I don't want to rely on Ash forever."

"That's the spirit! Well come on let's get to class!" Dawn returned to her bubbly self as she grabbed May's arm and dragged her through the hallway.

~xxxxxx~

"So Drew are you going to the basketball game tonight?" A girl who was sitting on the stage questioned the green haired boy who was helping paint a prop for a scene.

"Usually I wouldn't since I don't like basketball at all, but...I think I just might go to a few games this season." Drew answered as he looked at the girl and gave her a smile before turning back to task.

One thing Drew had told himself that he was going to do was try to take an interest in May's interests as well. He knew that May loved basketball which was why he assumed she got along with Ash so well.

If they had common interests it would be easier to talk to her. If they could even become friends for now would be good. He just needed to get back into her life.

Drew smiled at his simple plan. He had also learned about the after party at The Indigo League and planned to attend that as well to watch May preform. He really had three goals for his senior year.

To get accepted into LaRousse University.

Get May to forgive him.

And finally to get May to take him back.

He was confident that as long as he put the effort in, he would be able to accomplish all three.

* * *

**After School 20 minutes Before Tip-Off**

"WOW! I can't believe how many people are here!" May screamed so Dawn could hear her over the crowd.

"I know right! I hope Gary and Ash won't let the pressure of preforming in front of so many people mess up their game!" Dawn yelled back.

They had managed to get seats in the front row since they were close to the two best players. The gym was beautiful and extremely spacious. It definitely could match the size of a college basketball court.

"Did you wish Ash luck? I managed to catch Gary since we have our last period together." Dawn questioned.

May frowned. "No..I haven't managed to really talk to Ash at all today... I texted him to meet me before he left to get ready, but I don't think he looked at his phone."

"I'll text Gary and tell him to meet you in the hallway! You have to wish Ash luck before the season opener! It's one of your future duties as his girlfriend!" Dawn scolded May as she pulled out her phone and quickly typed up a message and sent it to her boyfriend. "I told Gary to tell Ash to hurry and meet you in the hallway on the English hall since it's close to here."

The duo stared at Dawn's phone until it lit up signaling Gary had replied.

**Alright, he's on his way. Make sure May is there, it's almost time for us to take the court.** Gary replied.

Dawn looked at May. "You should go now!"

May nodded as she got up in order to go see Ash. "Don't you dare lose our seats Dawn! Stay there and make sure nobody sits where I was!" May told her friend.

Dawn laughed. "Shoo Shoo, Hurry up! I got this."

May gave her friend a doubtful look before running out of the gym she only had a few minutes to meet with Ash because she knew he probably wasn't even suppose to leave the locker room yet.

~xxxxxx~

It only took May a few minutes to get to the meeting place that Dawn had set up, she wasn't surprised to see that Ash hadn't arrived yet. The hallway was completely empty since everybody had already piled into the gymnasium ready for the game to start.

"Looking for me." A masculine voice interrupted her thoughts.

May quickly found the origin of the voice and smiled. "Who else would I be standing out here waiting for?" She questioned in a teasing tone.

Ash shrugged as he gave May a gentle smile.

The basketball player had on his black school warm ups and a white headband.

"I just wanted to wish you luck out there tonight Ash." May softly spoke as she walked closer to the basketball player. "You've worked really hard this summer so I know you won't let me down." May's eyes went up to Ash's as she wished him luck.

"Thank you May." Ash replied as he once again placed his forehead on hers now that she had closed the gap between them. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have worked nearly as hard. Thanks for motivating me."

May laughed a bit. "Please, your a workaholic, you would have did everything alone if I wasn't there."

Ash couldn't help, but chuckle. "True, but it did sound nice to say."

May nodded in agreement. "It did. Helped build the moment..." She replied her voice fading a bit as she got on the tips of her toes inching her face closer to Ash's.

"Good...because I've been wanting this moment for a long time now..." Ash replied catching the hint as he leaned in as well licking his lips a little at the same time.

Just as the longing became unbearable, Ash's lips met May's. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body. May gently wrapped her arms around the taller boy's neck as she intensified their kiss.

When she had came out here she had not known what to expect, but she was definitely not disappointed. The kiss felt right. She had heard the saying that when you kiss the right person you felt sparks and for the first time in her life she understood the quote. May couldn't stop a few tears from leaking out of her eyes just from the amount of emotion she was feeling.

She wasn't sad.

She was happy.

The happiest that she had been in a long time...

She gasped a bit as she felt Ash's arm wrap themselves around her waist bringing her even closer. May removed her arms from around Ash's neck as she placed them on his cheeks as her lips matched the motions of his.

The two continued for a few seconds before finally May pulled away quickly drying her tears which Ash didn't notice.

May looked lovingly into Ash's eyes before finally speaking.

"You lied."

Ash frowned. "What do you mean I lied?" he questioned a bit confused.

May giggled a bit. "Back when I was tutoring you at Gary's house you told me you've never kissed a girl before."

The basketball player continued to give May a confused look. "I haven't?"

"There is no way you can be such a good kisser and that was only your first time." May laughed as she wrapped her arms back around Ash's neck.

Ash laughed finally understanding May's joke. "Maybe it's because it was with the right person."

May couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face.

After a few more seconds of silence May finally released the boy.

"Well get back to the locker room before somebody notices you. I'll be in the front row rooting for you." May told Ash as she backed up a little.

Ash nodded as he turned around and began walking back towards the locker room before stopping.

May looked at the basketball player a bit confused as to why he stopped. Suddenly without warning Ash turned around and walked back up to May, he didn't say a word as he leaned down and gave her a small chaste kiss on her lips.

"For good luck." Ash gave his signature smile as he turned back around and ran towards the locker room.

* * *

**WOW it took what 90,000 words for May and Ash to finally have their first kiss?! I hope I wrote it well enough, romantic scenes I always try to convey the emotions the best I can, but it isn't easy for me haha.**

**WELL I decided to drop this chapter today and HOPEFULLY ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS AND "THE EMPIRE" Will be coming out in the following days as well since I'm on fall break.**

**This is the last chapter for a while where I'll be having crazy timeskips! I know finally that get's pretty annoying trust me I know! **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WOW! SHIT IS ABOUT TO GET HECTIC! WE ARE FINALLY GETTING TO A MAJOR POINT IN THIS STORY I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU GUYS TO READ IT. **

**ALSO CONTINUE TO SAY IN THE REVIEWS WHO YOU GUYS WOULD PREFER MISTY OR SERENA!**

**Brownie points to whoever can figure out where I got the names Gabby and Ty from. It's another reference to Pokemon obviously haha. Have to somehow make up for the fact that this story has absolutely nothing to do with Pokemon haha.**

**Reviews make me type so much faster so keep them coming!**

**VerifiedBreeze Signing Out.**


	12. Rematch!

**AHH! I know I promised a lot of Drama in this chapter, but as I wrote it I was just like wow, if I write everything now this chapter will end up being over 20,000 words! So I just decided to split it up!**

**Brownie points to QUEENSPELLER67 and DiasterButterfly haha for knowing where Gabby and Ty came from!**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! A lot of basketball, I tried to write it as clearly as possibly so anybody can understand if you have any issues just say so in the reviews and i'll make edits, I don't want anybody to have trouble reading this!**

**Don't forget to read the authors note at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

May ran back into the gymnasium as Ash left her vision. She desperately tried to stop the grin that graced her face, but no matter how hard she tried it didn't seem to go away. She couldn't believe she had kissed Ash.

Just the thought made her smile even harder. She never had felt this way when she was with Drew. This was a whole new level of happy.

After a short walk May finally made it back to the gym and opened the door.

The lighting had been dimmed a bit and loud music was playing. Both teams were on the floor already sitting on their respective benches. May quickly found Ash who was looking towards the ground with his eyes closed. Clearly he was focused. May was happy that he had made it in time since he didn't seem to be in trouble.

The brown haired girl made her way back to her seat.

"Took you long enough! Did you meet with Ash?" Dawn questioned as May sat down in her seat.

May nodded as she contemplated telling Dawn everything that had happened a few minutes ago. "Yeah I did! I'm glad I managed to catch him before he went on."

Dawn smiled. "Good! Well I think they're about to start the player introductions."

* * *

"How is everybody doing tonight?!" The announcer shouted, as the music that had been playing faded away, earning a roar from the crowd of 7,500.

The announcer laughed a bit. He wasn't used to having such a large number of people listening to him. After all he was only a senior himself.

"Are you guys excited?!" He shouted in his mic.

It seemed like the entire city of Kanto had come to support the high school team. It was amazing that the city could be so supportive for a basketball team. It just showed how much the city adored Ash.

"I can't hear you guys!" The announcer shouted once again as screams filled the gymnasium. "That's what I'm talking about! Now let's start things off by introducing The Kanto Varsity starting five!"

"Standing at 6'8 and starting at center we have the powerful and charming BROCK HARRISON!" The announcer started.

On the Kanto bench only the starters were seated while the bench players were standing up in two lines forming a path for the starters to walk as they were announced.

Brock got out of his seat as he gave high fives to all of the bench players as he walked through the man made path. As he emerged he waved towards the crowd who all gave him cheers although you could distinctly hear a few females booing the tanned man.

The tall boy laughed hearing the boos as he walked towards a Kanto cheerleader and dropped down to his knees intending to profess his love for her, she quickly walked away earning laughs from the crowd as Brock stood back up and walked back to the court the smile never leaving his face.

"Ah...As charming as ever Brock.." The announcer muttered struggling to contain his own laughter. "Next up we have the 6'7 power forward making his first appearance in the starting lineup the mysterious... is this right?" The announcer started before leaning over towards a teacher who was standing next to him to confirm the name.

"The mysterious and graceful N!" The announcer finished after he confirmed the name as a tall green haired boy stood off the bench and walked through the man made path, he waved a bit towards the crowd, but didn't have as much as a presence as Brock had.

"Next up we have the 6'5 small forward, the epitome of strength and power Paul Shinji!" The announcer continued down the list.

The purple haired male stood up and made his way down the path giving his bench teammates low high fives as walked passed them before finally reaching where the other starters were standing. He gave Brock and N high fives before standing straight.

"Now we have the bad boy of the team! The 6'4 shooting guard full of passion and skill, GARY OAK!" The announcer shouted.

The gym was noticeably louder for the brown haired shooting guard who ran through the man made path before he and Brock jumped in the air banging the sides of their bodies together. He gave N and Paul handshakes before directing his attention towards the crowd.

Gary gave a wink at Dawn who was sitting in the first row causing her to cheer even louder before he began saluting to the crowd motioning with his hands for them to get even louder. It was obvious that the crowd was loving it.

May laughed a bit at Gary's actions.

"Your boyfriend definitely knows how to make a scene!" May shouted towards Dawn so that her friend could hear her over the crowd.

Dawn paid no attention however as she continued cheering as loudly as she could for her boyfriend.

May smiled happy that Dawn was so happy with Gary before returning to cheering as well.

After a few more seconds Gary finally walked towards the rest of the starters.

"Now the moment we've all been waiting for can we have a moment of silence please." The announcer stated as the crowd calmed down.

May smiled as she felt the anticipation building for Ash's introduction.

"I want everybody to stand on their feet for our varsity team captain. The number one high school player in the entire country! First team all American last year leading the nation in scoring and assists. I want everybody to scream as loud as you can for our 6'1 point guard ASH KETCHUM!" The announcer introduced screaming as loud as he could into his mic.

Ash slowly stood up off the bench as he walked through the man made path giving low fives to all of his teammates who formed the path.

May laughed a bit as she screamed at the top of her lungs for the boy who was responsible for the strong feelings building inside of her. She couldn't even describe how loud the gymnasium was. She could barely hear herself think.

"Ash!"

"Ash!"

"Ash!"

"Ash!"

The crowd chanted as Ash waved towards the crowd as he emerged from the man made path. Gary quickly approached his best friend as he wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Come on dude! Bring some excitement!" Gary urged knowing the effect Ash would have on the crowd if he engaged them.

Ash smiled as he waved towards the crowd causing them to get even louder.

"This is your Varsity starting five folks! Let's give them a round of applause!" The announcer shouted at the top of his lungs although he was sure not to have the mic to close.

"Kanto!"

"Kanto!"

"Kanto!"

The crowd changed their chant.

~xxxxxx~

"This is amazing! Our high school basketball team has this much support?" Dawn questioned, regardless of how many times she thought about it, it really was amazing how one player could produce so many fans.

May nodded vigorously excited for Ash. "That's how basketball is May! When you have an amazing player people will support you."

"Wow.." Dawn muttered as she continued to listen to the crowd chant.

Drew who was sitting a few rows above the girls also was amazed by the crowd's intensity. This was his first time attending a school basketball game, so he hadn't known what to expect, but he certainly didn't expect that the guy May was spending so much time with was so popular. Drew couldn't help, but frown a little, it was rare that he actually lost confidence, but as he listened to the crowd it was incredibly obvious that Ash was well liked and clearly he had already made a strong impression on his ex girlfriend.

~xxxxxx~

After a few more minutes of chanting the crowd finally began to settle as the lights in the gymnasium dimmed even more and a spotlight came on the middle of the floor.

The other team stepped onto the court and both teams lined up on their side of the court near the half court line staring at each other. Both teams still had their warm ups on, but you could tell that they were ready to play.

Ash quickly found the boy who had unintentionally injured him in their previous meeting. Ash's eyes were serious as he looked at the boy before directing his eyes to the other members of the team to try to assess their talent.

"Now we will have Brendan Emerald singing the national anthem." The announcer stated as the brown haired boy walked in between both teams with his mic.

The gymnasium grew silent as Brendan began singing with everybody showing their respect for the anthem. The players held their hands against their heart and closed their eyes as Brendan's vocals filled the gym.

Brendan soon finished as he bowed earning an applause from the crowd causing him to smile. He wasn't particularly a huge fan of basketball, so he was surprised when he was approached to sing for the game, but in the end he would do anything to help advertise himself.

"Well let's get this game on the road!" The announcer shouted as both teams went to their bench stripping their warm ups off before the starters walked back on the court.

The lights finally returned to normal lighting up the entire gymnasium.

It didn't take long for both team's starting five to get on the court ready to play. Brock and the opposing team's center met at the half court line. The referee who was responsible for throwing the tip walked to his position as he prepared to throw the ball into the air.

Ash put his hands on his knees as he readied himself waiting to see whether they would win the tip or not. He wasn't nervous, despite all of the people watching he was calm. It was the complete opposite of how he had been at the start of the Gabby and Ty show. Maybe it was because this was were he thrived the most at.

Finally the ref threw the ball in the air signaling the start of the game.

The point guard was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Brock win the tip. N quickly caught the ball and passed it to Ash.

The crowd cheered as Ash touched the ball for the first time. It was clear that they wanted to see something amazing, after all that's why they had came.

Ash slowly walked the ball up court with his defender giving him a lot of space. It didn't take long for Ash to reach the three point line as he stopped in order to decide what to do. As the point guard it was his duty to decipher the defense and call the right play.

The 6'1 guard glanced over at Gary who was standing to the left of him who quickly directed his eyes towards the basket. Ash automatically knew what Gary wanted him to do. Ash turned his head right to look towards Paul who was positioned on the opposite side of Gary, at the same moment Gary spun off his defender.

Gary didn't even have to call for the pass. He smirked as Ash while looking at Paul smoothly passed the ball under his left arm towards the streaking shooting guard.

Gary caught the ball with little difficulty as he drove to the basket. Ash hadn't even needed to look at his best friend a second time, he knew where he would be. He had deliberately allowed the defense to believe that he was going to try something with Paul in order to free up Gary.

The opposing team's center grunted as he ran to protect the rim, he had moved towards the right once he saw Ash dedicate more of his attention to that side. The tall man jumped in order to contest the shot. Gary nimbly avoided the man's hand as he ducked under the rim and completed a reverse layup.

Gary landed on the ground unable to catch himself, but quickly got up. He looked towards the ref to see if a foul had been called, but it hadn't been.

"OH! A no look pass from Ash Ketchum to Gary Oak! It seems like their connection hasn't diminished over the summer as Gary completes the layup!" The announcer shouted engaging the already excited crowd.

~xxxxxx~

"Wow! How did Ash know Gary would be there!?" Dawn questioned amazed by the play.

May laughed at her friend. "I don't know, but if those two play like that, we're going to be hard to beat!"

The green haired boy also watched the game with interest, maybe it wasn't as boring and stupid as he had previously thought. When Ash had made the pass even Drew couldn't deny that he had felt his heart skip in anticipation over what would happen.

~xxxxxx~

"Get back Gary!" Ash shouted towards the brown haired boy who looked like he was prepared to argue with the referee for not calling a foul.

Gary gave an annoyed look towards the ref before running back down the court as fast as he could in order to stop the other team from having an unfair advantage.

The opposing team ran a simple play, but was unable to convert the shot as N grabbed the rebound and passed it to Ash who quickly pushed the ball up the court. Being an athletic guard made it extremely hard for people to guard him if he sped up the offense. The other team quickly rushed back as they noticed Ash's plan, but only two managed to get in front of him.

Ash glanced behind him to see how many members of his team had made it back as well and frowned when he saw only Paul and Gary were close although they were still behind him. He couldn't be mad though, he knew that N and Brock were taller which made it a lot harder for them to move at his speed.

The point guard had to think quickly, should he slow down the offense or should he try to score by himself.

Ash didn't have enough time to think as he crossed the half court line. The look on the boy's face hardened as he made his decision.

He sped up to his top speed as he prepared to have to get pass two defenders in order to score. Both defenders were in the paint although one was in the middle closer to the basket while the other was more towards the left side by the free throw line.

Ash picked up his dribble and took a hard step to the right in order to avoid the first defender before taking another hard step to the left. As he finished the Euro step he gathered all of the strength he could muster to his legs as he pushed off on his non dominate foot.

The last defender was surprised not expecting Ash to attempt to dunk. The defender was the same player who had unintentionally injured Ash during their last game. He bravely jumped up in order to contest the shot the best he could, but quickly learned that he had made a bad decision as he felt his body collide with Ash's as the point guard slammed the ball into the hoop with his right hand. The defender grunted as he came down, his momentum causing him to slide into the sidelines from the dunk.

The ref blew a whistle signaling the foul on Ash as the point guard allowed himself to drop from the rim before putting both of his arms up flexing his muscles to show that he was to strong to be stopped on a fast break like that. Ash was known for trash talking while playing street ball, but he always tended to not do it when playing organized basketball, but he knew the crowd would enjoy it and he owed it to them to give them the best show he could.

As Ash predicted the audience ate it up as you could hear the "Ooohs" coming from the stands causing Ash to smile.

Unfortunately the smile left Ash's face as he heard a second whistle causing his attention to divert to the ref. Ash's face became one of irritation as the ref formed a T with his hands.

"An amazing 3 point play opportunity for Ash Ketchum, but it seems like his celebration has earned him a technical foul from the refs!" The announcer stated causing Boos to ring down from the stands towards the ref.

Ash grunted in annoyance, but knew better then to argue with the ref especially after getting one technical foul. If he got another they would eject him from the game.

~xxxxxx~

May had screamed extremely loud as Ash completed his dunk, but she was taken back down to earth as she watched the technical being called.

"May, what is a technical foul?" Dawn questioned not as educated on basketball rules as May.

The brown haired girl had no qualms about showing her irritation at the call as she ignored Dawn's question to occupied with screaming "Boo!" towards the ref.

Dawn gave an awkward laugh before she repeated her question a bit louder finally gaining May's attention.

May blushed, she had gotten to engrossed with the game and hadn't even noticed Dawn. "Umm.. It's hard to explain, but in this case Ash got a technical foul probably because the ref felt that he was taunting that player by flaunting his muscles after the play."

Dawn nodded understanding a bit. "That's the same guy who injured Ash last year right?" She questioned.

May turned her attention to the court to see if Dawn was right before looking back at Dawn. "Now that you mention it..It is, that probably influenced the ref to call that foul as well. He probably believed Ash was paying that player back from their previous meeting."

~xxxxxx~

Gary was about to confront the ref for Ash, but quickly was stopped by the black haired captain who just laughed it off causing Gary to sigh. "Come on Ash! It's not even a minute into the game and that ref missed a call when I was fouled and gave you a bogus technical!"

"It's fine Gary, come on. It's still early in the game, we can't get hot headed." Ash answered before pushing Gary to where the shooting guard was suppose to stand while Ash attempted his free throw.

Of course Ash drained the free throw with little difficulty, but since he had gotten the technical foul the other team also received a free throw along with possession of the ball. They also hit the shot.

The score was 5-1.

* * *

**In the NON student section of the stands**

"Dude isn't that Ash from Pallet?" A thuggish looking male questioned as he squinted his eyes towards the basketball court.

Harley, Drew's brother, squinted his eyes as well trying to confirm it. He was a tad bit surprised as he noticed that it really was Ash. Despite the fact that Harley was from a very well off family he enjoyed hanging around Pallet, often getting involved in activities that his parents would never approve of. To him it was a lot better then being a rich kid.

"Damn..It is." Harley said before the earlier conversation he had with his younger brother came to his mind.

_*Flashback*_

_Harley looked at his brother. He had also heard the male voice answer, he could only imagine what Drew had to be thinking right now._

_"Who the fuck was that?!" Drew suddenly screamed surprising Harley._

_The purple haired 21 year old had expected Drew to get sad, but clearly the voice had only pissed him off._

"No...That_ voice sounded familiar..." Drew continued talking to himself._

_"Drew..This is clearly your hint to move on..Clearly she has." Harley said trying to calm his younger brother down as he put a hand on Drew's shoulder._

_The green haired boy pushed his brother's hand off his shoulder. "I'm sure that was that asshole Ash's voice!" Drew concluded his voice full of fury._

_The name Ash quickly made Harley think..He had heard that name before...He just couldn't remember where._

_*Flashback End*_

"So that's where I recognized the name Ash." Harley said to himself.

But that didn't make sense Ash lived in Pallet town he knew that for a fact, he had only met Ash once a while ago while visiting a friend in Pallet, but he wouldn't consider Ash a friend, hell he was sure Ash didn't even remember him. But that wasn't the point, If Ash lived in Pallet Town there was no way he could be in the district for Kanto High.

"Dude, did Ash move from Pallet?" Harley questioned his friend who was also a resident of Pallet Town.

The thuggish young adult shrugged. "Hell if I know."

Harley didn't bother replying to his friend to caught up in his thoughts. People from Pallet Town probably would never even question where Ash attended school after all they had their own problems to worry about so it wouldn't be impossible for Ash to get away with lying about his home address in order to attend Kanto.

The purple haired young adult sighed as he continued thinking. Of course it was always possible that Ash had just moved to the Kanto district. What if he hadn't though what if Ash was lying.

Harley hadn't really spoken to Drew about what he intended to do about May's relationship with the boy who had answered her phone that day, but he knew for a fact his little brother had definitely not gotten over it.

"Maybe Drew would want to hear this.." Harley whispered to himself, he didn't especially care personally about the situation, but he was growing a bit tired of Drew always being in the house depressed it put him in a bad mood as well.

Harley chuckled. "I'm probably thinking way to much into this." The purple haired young adult laughed to himself before pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind as he continued to focus on the game.

* * *

The game continued for another 24 minutes before finally the buzzer rang signaling the end of the second quarter.

Both teams looked a bit worn out as they headed towards their locker rooms for halftime.

The score was 54-50

Kanto was leading.

"What an amazing first half from Kanto shooting almost 60 percent from the field." The announcer spoke as another student came and sat next to him. They were told to give somewhat of a halftime report in order to entertain the incredible amount of viewers. Both students wanted to be sports analyst when they graduated so they were feeling extremely privileged to get the opportunity.

"Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak are playing especially well tonight. Ash already scoring 16 points along with 5 assists. Gary added 12 points of his own along with 1 steal." The other student spoke.

The announcer nodded. "It's amazing that the opposing team has been able to keep up with our two best players playing so great, but I guess that's why they are the defending champions."

~xxxxxx~

Many people were taking halftime as a chance to use the bathroom and get food.

Drew glanced down towards the bottom of the stands and was a bit surprised to see May talking to Dawn. The green haired boy had a mental battle to face. Should he go talk to her? More than likely she would give him the cold shoulder. Drew sighed as he stood up, he hadn't talked to her in a few weeks so maybe she had calmed down a bit more.

May and Dawn didn't notice the green haired boy approach them until Dawn felt a tap on her shoulder.

"That behind the back pass Ash did to Brock was so amazing!" May was telling Dawn before she saw the green haired boy.

Dawn turned around a bit surprised before her expression became an annoyed one as she saw the boy who had interrupted her and May's conversation.

"Drew I'm surprised your here." May said before Dawn could snap at Drew.

The blue haired girl looked at May a bit surprised that she spoke to Drew in such a friendly tone.

Drew also seemed a bit caught off guard, but he quickly shook it off. "Well yeah...There was so much hype around this game I had to come at least see what it is about. I gotta say your new...boyfriend is playing pretty well." The green haired boy answered. He intentionally called Ash her boyfriend in order to see if she would deny it or accept it. That would tell him where their relationship was.

"He's amazing right!" May smiled towards Drew.

The green haired boy hid the pain that the three words had caused him extremely well.

Dawn glanced at May a bit surprised by the brown haired girls actions. It wasn't like she had confirmed that she and Ash were dating, but she definitely seemed to accept the idea and she knew Drew understood that.

May also knew the effect of her words. Her and Ash kissing hardly meant they were dating, but she wanted Drew to understand that Ash really was the only guy she was worried about now. It wasn't trying her trying to be mean or spiteful, but she just wanted to be clear to avoid misunderstandings.

"I see.." Drew muttered before smiling. "Well I'm happy for you May..You know how I feel so I won't waste my time repeating it, but I hope we can at least be friends in the future..You know maybe talk about basketball sometime." Drew offered hiding the pain he was feeling behind a smile.

May was honestly surprised. She knew Drew hated basketball so she found it hard to believe that he would actually want to talk about it.

"I appreciate the offer Drew, but I don't think we can be friends..Although I will agree to drop the bad blood between us." May answered causing Dawn to smile.

Dawn for a few seconds had almost believed that May would make the mistake of allowing Drew to sneak his way back into her life. Dawn didn't know if the green haired boy was being genuine or not, but she also knew that it was best for May to just leave the past where it belonged.

Drew visibly frowned this time. He had believed that at the very most May would agree to a mutual friendship.

"I see..Well I guess I'll see you around." Drew stated unsure about his next course of action.

"Yeah..." May answered feeling a bit awkward.

The green haired boy flipped a few strands of his hair out of his face before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away.

"Well that was interesting." Dawn stated as Drew was out of ear shot.

May shrugged. "I guess."

"I was going to get annoyed, but you know Drew is actually starting to look like he's going to be mature about the whole situation." Dawn informed May.

May nodded in agreement. "I know, although I hope he doesn't change that whole acting mature thing if he hears my song tonight."

Dawn giggled a bit. "Well...He's a tough guy, I'm sure he'll handle it fine. Besides it's not like anybody will know the song is about him."

"I guess you're right, it just makes me feel a bit bad that I told him we'll drop the bad blood between us, but I'm going to sing that song later."

"It's just a song May." Dawn told her friend. "This is your future on the line, if it does hurt Drew then he'll just have to suck it up."

"Yeah.." May replied as her attention returned to the basketball court as the teams came out of their locker rooms ready for the third quarter.

Drew quickly got back to his seat and sighed as he rubbed his chest a bit. He used to laugh when people said that they were heartbroken, how they would compare it to actual pain, but now that he was actually feeling it, it wasn't so funny.

He gave a bitter laugh as the third quarter began. Drew watched with bored eyes as Ash dribbled the ball. He wanted to be mad at the basketball player. It was obvious Ash had everything. He was popular, he had a bright future, and now he even had the perfect girl.

Drew knew he couldn't be mad at the basketball player though. If he hadn't messed up May would still be his.

~xxxxxx~

"Ash!" Paul shouted as he cut towards the basket.

The captain of the team nodded as he threw a pass in the air which Paul jumped and caught as he dunked the ball completing the ally oop bringing the crowd to their feet.

Ash gave the purple haired small forward a high five as they ran back on defense. The ebony haired point guard was having the time of his life. He had missed the feeling of playing organized basketball in front of his peers, hearing the crowd cheer for him. Ash took a quick glance at the brown haired girl who was cheering for him in the stands. Ash couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face times like these really made him forget about the hard times that waited for him back at home.

"Ash! Keep your head up!" His coach shouted from the bench as he noticed Ash briefly lose focus.

Ash instantly got into a defensive stance realizing his mistake.

The game continued on through the third quarter with the Kanto team leaning on the abilities of Ash and Gary while the defending champions showed amazing teamwork and ball movement.

The opposing team didn't have a completely dominate player like Ash nor did they have an incredible scorer like Gary, but they had a strong group of men who executed their plays perfectly. It was obvious that they weren't a team to be trifled with despite their lack of a star.

Eventually there was only 2 minutes left in the fourth and the starters for both teams were put back into the game since it was close.

106 to 102.

The defending champions had captured the lead while the coach rested Ash and Gary so they could be prepared for the final minutes. Without Ash and Gary on the floor the Kanto team relied heavily on Paul to help their younger players stay in the game since Brock and N were more of defensive players.

"This is giving me a strange feeling of Déjà vu folks, and those of you who watched the last game between these two teams know exactly what I mean." The announcer muttered into his mic. His attention was clearly fully into the game.

The crowd gasped as the defending champions drilled a three pointer getting their lead to 109. A 7 point game with less than two minutes left.

~xxxxxx~

"Come on Ash!" May cheered. A few months ago she had skipped watching one of the school's plays in order to watch the championship game and she had seen the teenager spark an amazing run when they were in the exact same situation. She was sure he could do it again.

Dawn looked over at her friend before she also began cheering. "You too Gary! If you guys lose I won't forgive you!"

~xxxxxx~

Ash was keenly aware of the situation as he dribbled the ball up the court watching the clock. Ash's defender began to guard him as the teenager crossed the half court line.

"You know I've been watching tape on you all summer, there is no way I'm letting you score like you did last year." The defender stated in a serious tone. He along with the rest of his team wanted to prove that they could beat the Kanto team with Ash playing since a lot of people didn't give them credit for their previous championship.

Ash ignored the boy, as he looked towards the bench and saw the coach signaling the same exact play he had a few months earlier. The point guard resisted the urge to smirk as he made a motion once again telling the coach that he would make the correct play.

The coach nodded once again believing in Ash's judgement.

Ash was no fool, if he tried to do the same thing he had did before they would stop it with little difficulty. After looking back at the shot clock Ash decided to pass unable to think of an easy way to score, they would have to run a play.

The point guard motioned for N to come set a screen who did just that at the top of the three point line on Ash's defender causing him to get momentarily stuck. Unlike last year however help immediately came intending to stop Ash from taking a three pointer like he had before. As the help defense came Ash smirked.

Gary couldn't believe it, in order to prevent Ash from taking the shot his defender momentarily left him leaving him wide open, the brown haired boy didn't need to call for the ball as he immediately saw Ash throw a bullet pass towards him. Gary set his feet before the ball even reached his hands.

As he caught the ball Gary immediately took the shot.

"It's a four point game! Gary Oak has just drained the corner 3 off Ash Ketchum's 10th assist giving him 23 points for the night!" The announcer shouted as he saw the ball enter the net.

The crowd immediately began chanting defense as they watched the home team get in position none of them celebrating the shot.

"Full court press!" Ash shouted as he looked at the clock one more time. 1:19 left to play. More than enough time to score four points.

The home team instantly began pressuring the defending champions trying to steal the inbound pass.

The opposing player who was trying to inbound the ball shouted time out in frustration unable to find anybody to pass it to.

The Kanto team walked back to their bench.

"Good defense guys, keep it up." The coach said as they huddled up.

The team went over their defensive formation before they heard a whistle signaling the end of the time out. Once again the home team pressured the champions trying to steal the inbound pass, but unfortunately the point guard finally managed to break away from Ash long enough to get the ball.

"Get back!" Ash shouted as he began guarding the ball handler full court.

The point guard took his time obviously trying to waste time off the clock as he avoided Ash's quick hands not wanting to have turnover remembering full well what had happened in their previous meeting.

Ash looked at the clock 59 seconds left and the only 4 seconds left on the shot clock. The ball handler noticed Ash's attention shifted as he quickly ran towards the rim to attempt a layup.

"Ash stop him!" Brock shouted as he was being boxed out by the opposing team's center leaving the paint wide open.

The opposing team's point guard smirked as he prepared to release a simple layup.

His smile was quickly wiped off as a arm firmly wrapped around the ball before it hit the backboard.

The crowd along with the players on Kanto's bench immediately rose excited about the incredible defensive stop they had just witnessed.

Ash snatched the ball out of the other players hands from behind as he had attempted the layup with his right hand. Te 6'1 guard briefly looked at the boy who had just been stopped as he fell to the ground still surprised that he had been stopped.

The black haired boy soon dribbled towards his side of the court and allowed their offensive to set up. They had gotten the stop they needed, now they needed a three.

Once again Ash looked towards the clock. 40 seconds left.

"Over here!" Paul shouted as he loss his defender and sprang to the three point line.

Ash hesitated a bit to let Paul shoot the three pointer since the purple haired boy wasn't the best shooter from that range, but he couldn't afford to doubt his teammates now.

Paul caught Ash's pass and set his feet and rose to take the shot.

"Paul!" N shouted, a rare occurrence, as he saw Paul's defender jump to block the purple haired boy's shot.

Paul cringed as he watched his shot get swatted back towards him before the boy who had blocked his shot got the rebound.

"OH no! Paul Shinji is caught off guard and get's his shot sent right back to him!" The announcer muttered worried about how the home team would win.

The crowd once again went silent all eyes on the clock. 30 seconds left.

~xxxxxx~

"Oh my god! What can they do!" Dawn shrieked as she witnessed Paul's shot get blocked.

May didn't respond as she bit her lip clearly worried about how Kanto could come back, they would need a miracle.

~xxxxxx~

The boy who stopped Paul dribbled the ball back to his side of the court, he wasn't use to being the ball handler and you could tell his ball handling skills wasn't on a high level.

"Watch out! Behind you!" One of his teammates shouted as he noticed Ash come from behind, the warning came to late as Ash poked the ball out of the boy's hand and secured the steal.

"A steal by Ash Ketchum!" The announcer shouted gaining energy as he saw a way for Kanto to win.

Ash wasted no time bring the ball back up the court as he heard the crowd cheer, everybody clearly happy that their chances hadn't been completely killed.

The opposing team's coach was screaming towards his team telling everybody to make sure Ash didn't have an open look.

They weren't fast enough however as Ash made it to the three point line and immediately pulled up, not bothering to slow down the offense.

All eyes were on the ball as it sailed through the air.

"A CLUTCH 3 POINTER BY ASH KETCHUM! It's a one point game folks with 23 seconds left to play!" The announcer screamed as he almost jumped out of his seat after watching the ball enter the net.

~xxxxxx~

May grabbed Dawn as she saw the ball go in. "YES!" She shouted much to the blue haired girl's amusement.

"Come on Kanto!" Both girls began shouting as the defending champions prepared to inbound the ball.

"They have to foul now right?" Dawn questioned as she calmed down a bit.

May nodded. "If they can't get a steal right here they have to foul so that the other team can't hold the ball until the game is over since the game clock is less than 24 seconds."

Dawn was about to respond before her attention snapped back towards the court.

"A STEAL BY GARY OAK. WHAT A SLOPPY INBOUND PASS! Uncharacteristic from the champs!" The announcer shouted as Kanto called time out.

Dawn watched the opposing coach slam his clipboard on the ground clearly unable to believe that his team had made such a stupid mistake.

"Gary is amazing!" May shouted towards Dawn complimenting the blue haired girl's boyfriend.

Dawn laughed as she felt the excitement building up in her. "Don't tell him that though!"

"You are right about that, lord knows he doesn't need any thing else to inflate his ego!" May replied laughing before both girls turned their attention towards the court ready to see how the game would end.

~xxxxxx~

"GREAT STEAL GARY!" Ash shouted towards his best friend as they got to the bench.

Gary who was still excited didn't hear Ash as he gave everybody who was near him high fives.

"Good defense boys!" The coach complimented as the team settled down. "Now we have the ball for the last position of the game. Ash..We're going to you." The coach informed the black haired boy who nodded in understanding.

Everybody who was watching the game knew that the ball would probably be in Ash's hands for the final shot. The only question was would he be able to make it.

As the coach finished going over the play he looked towards Ash. "Anything you want to say Ash?" He questioned knowing this would be the last play of the game considering neither team had anymore timeouts.

Ash nodded as he stepped into the middle of huddle.

"Come on guys! This is our year! No excuses. No injuries, no dirty plays. NONE OF THAT. It's time for us to show them who should have been the champions last year!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs. Everybody on the team nodded in agreement.

As Ash finished speaking Gary spoke up being the unofficial co-captain. "WHO ARE WE?!" He shouted as he also stepped in the middle of the huddle.

"KANTO!" Everybody on the team shouted.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! WHO ARE WE!" Gary shouted even louder this time gaining a large portion of the students who were in the crowd's attention.

"KANTO!" The students plus the team shouted.

"HE SAID WHO ARE WE?!" Ash joined in screaming at the top of his lungs, something he didn't normally do, but even he couldn't fight the excitement building in him at the moment.

By this time the entire crowd had caught on to what was happening.

"KANTO!" The gymnasium roared showing the overwhelming support for the home team.

"Let's do this!" Ash shouted as the team ended their huddle hearing the ref blowing his whistle signaling the end of their last time out.

Whoever was responsible for the music which had been playing during the entire game switched the track to a beat which matched the moment perfectly. Causing the tension of the gym to get even higher as N inbounded the ball to Ash.

Ash wasn't surprised as he scanned the court. The opposing team was playing great defense, he would have to work hard for his shot.

Ash's defender was no longer speaking as he got as close as he could to Ash not wanting the boy to have any space to create a shot.

14 seconds left.

Ash grunted as he noticed he was being forced towards the left. It was obvious that the team wanted to get him into a corner in order to trap him. They wanted to get the ball out of his hands and at this rate it was going to work.

Before Ash could make a move to get free another defender left his man in order to double team him.

10 seconds left.

"Damn it!" Ash shouted as he passed the ball towards the open man.

It was Gary who had seen Ash about to get trapped.

The opposing coach was clearly irritated as he jumped up and down yelling for his team to get Gary. He had told his team to leave N open, but clearly at some point their defensive formation had broke down thus leaving allowing Gary momentarily get open.

"Gary shoot it!" Ash shouted as he saw the ball reach Gary's hands.

6 seconds.

Gary barely caught the ball as he rose up to shoot, he frowned as he saw a defender had managed to get close in on him. Gary barely managed to release the shot over the defender.

All eyes followed the ball.

4 seconds.

~xxxxxx~

"Please god!" May and Dawn both prayed as they held their hands together their eyes following the ball.

Even Drew's thoughts had momentarily been taken off his depression as he watched the ball. Without noticing he had also found himself rooting for Kanto.

~xxxxxx~

The crowd cringed as they watched the ball bounce off the rim.

2 seconds.

The opposing team were already starting to celebrate.

"ASH! DO IT!" Gary shouted having seen Ash run towards the rim as he released the shot.

The opposing team stopped their celebration as they watched the 6'1 guard jump in the air, everybody clearly surprised. They hadn't even noticed the star player approach the rim. After he had passed it they completely forgot about him.

A stupid mistake.

Everybody on the Kanto bench stood up.

1 Second.

Ash slammed the ball back into the hoop as it bounced off the rim with authority with one hand. The 6'1 guard had jumped higher than anybody could have predicted. His head was practically above the rim.

The buzzer went off signaling the end of the game and Ash allowed himself to drop off the rim.

It was silent.

After what seemed like an eternity the announcer finally spoke.

"Kanto wins...110 to 109..." He muttered unable to believe what he had just seen.

It took a few seconds for everybody to registered the words, but soon the entire gymnasium was cheering.

May's face broke out into a smile as she watched the opposing team slowly make their way off the court, clearly disappointed that they had blew the game.

"KANTO wins! With Ash Ketchum leading the way with 32 points and 10 assists plus a buzzer beater that we surly go down in Kanto high history!" The announcer screamed this time extremely loudly as it fully hit him that Kanto had won.

The entire Kanto basketball team quickly made their way to Ash pulling the 6'1 guard to the floor piling on top of him.

"Gary Oak also had a strong performance with 23 points along with 4 steals!" The announcer continued as he watched the entire student body begin running towards the floor in excitement. "I would like to urge everybody to please re frame from coming to the floor!" He shouted although it was obvious nobody was listening to him.

Drew gave a sad smile as he saw May run towards the 6'1 guard as he finally managed to get away from the other players.

The feeling that he had earlier returned full force as he saw Ash place his hands on May's cheeks and pull her into a kiss. They clearly didn't care that basically the entire city of Kanto was watching them.

Drew closed his eyes unable to watched the scene.

Dawn smiled as she watched May accept Ash's kiss. She was so happy that her best friend had found a good man.

"Don't I get one of those?" Dawn heard a voice ask. Her eyes quickly found her boyfriend who was extremely sweaty, but he his infectious smile made the blue hair girl ignore it for the time being.

Dawn laughed a bit as she walked up towards the brown haired boy. "I don't know, you did miss that last shot." She teased.

Gary laughed a bit. "Actually me missing the shot was all apart of the play. My shot was really a pass to Ash." He joked as Dawn wrapped her arms around the sweaty player's neck.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Dawn replied as she laughed.

The brown haired boy chuckled as he complied with Dawn's demands.

After a few seconds Ash pulled away from May.

"And what made you do that?" May questioned although she had no problem with Ash's actions.

Ash chuckled a bit. "I was comparing the feeling."

May rose an eyebrow.

"I wanted to know which was better kissing the girl of your dreams or hitting the game winning shot against the defending champions..." Ash said already knowing May would ask him to explain.

May blushed, but couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face.

"Honestly hitting the game winning shot didn't have a chance of winning that contest." Ash continued earning a light push from May.

"You are so corny." May laughed before grabbing a small portion of Ash's wet jersey.

Ash chuckled as he let the brown haired girl pull him closer to her. It was clear that she didn't mind the fact that he was sweaty, nor did she mind that a lot of eyes were on them.

May closed the gap between them as she got on the tips of her toes in order to kiss Ash once more. Ash gave little resistance.

As the two separated for the second time May looked at Ash.

"You know...Drew was wrong..." May muttered this time causing Ash to raise an eyebrow.

May smiled a bit knowing that Ash would want to know why she brought up Drew.

"When he said nobody could ever make me as happy as he could...He was so wrong.." May said causing Ash chuckle.

"At least you know." Ash replied before looking around him. The court was completed packed with students.

"VICTORY PARTY AT THE INDIGO LEAGUE!" Ash shouted as loudly as he could causing May to giggle as she hugged the boy tightly.

Ash had his moment, now it was time for her to shine.

* * *

**WHAT A GAME! IT'S ALWAYS A GREAT FEELING TO WIN THE FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON! Ash and May are getting along perfectly clearly on the verge of sparking a new relationship, what could possibly go wrong!**

**WAIT**

**OH NO Drew's brother has figured out Ash's secret, but what will he do with the information? Will he tell Drew? Or will he just forget about it, after all it doesn't involve him.**

**Since May has made it clear to Drew that she has moved on and she doesn't want anything to do with him how will he change his approach? Will he move on? I doubt it.**

**Drew also needs to learn the saying "never judge a book by it's cover." He doesn't know the first thing about Ash.**

**One thing I'll tell people now I'm not going for the whole cliche were Drew is some horrible guy so don't expect him to be. He really does have good intentions now. **

**A lot of questions that I know you guys want to know! You're free to keep guessing what you believe is going to happen! I don't think you guys will guess correctly, but you know! Your free to attempt!**

**ALSO**

**Continue to vote for either MISTY OR SERENA! I see a lot of people read this story, but don't review at the very least you guys should say which one you would prefer I want the opinion of a majority of my readers. **

**Thank you to the people who are continually reviewing my story! I really appreciate you guys and I hope you continue to leave good reviews and that my story meet your expectations.**

**Fans of The Empire good news! Before chapter 13 of this comes out I will be updating The Empire! Although I can't really say when that will be haha. I was going to work hard on these stories during fall break, but you know...Life lmao.**

**I also know there was a lot of basketball in this story and a lot of people won't like that, but like I said in the first chapter, this story will involve basketball so you have to expect it occasionally. It's extremely rare that I'm going to be so descriptive though.**

**Remember to review guys to speed up my typing and feel free to leave constructive criticism so I can improve!**

**VerifiedBreeze Signing Out.**


	13. Big Moment and Harley's Plan

**WOW guys I'm like two weeks late...Plus i'm not even updating The Empire yet since I'm not even done with that chapter yet. :/ Ok I'ma give an excuse lol. Well you see first Naruto ended and one of my favorite pairings NarutoXHinata became real so of course I had to read tons of fanfiction about them so that killed all of my free time haha even made me want to write a Naruto Fanfic, but I definitely want to finish my two Pokemon ones first. Lol I definitely won't start another story until both The Empire and this is finished. I won't abandon these.**

**Second I've been stressed with school. Like really stressed, like my teachers are losing their minds haha. I was so stressed that I almost got in a fight in a Mcdonalds drive thru lmao.. Like you know when your just so out of it you do things that you normally wouldn't? Well It was a situation like that. Any of you who have looked at my twitter you can see i'm a pretty small dude so it should be obvious I'm not a fighter, well anyways I won't bore you guys with the details but I did something because I was mad n this huge dude got out of his car blah blah blah. Long story short I flipped him off and drove out of line because I didn't want that issue once he got out and started walking towards my car lmao. But yeah school has had me on edge and it's only going to get worse since the semester is winding down So I hope I can get some more chapters out, but in December when I'm back in FL for winter break you can definitely expect a lot of updates.**

**Oh and Don't even get me started on how badly my Lakers have been doing...Lol what are we like 1-9 or something like that D: Lol that added on to my stress haha. Damn they need Ash on their team! Haha. Anyways Enjoy the Chapter. Remember to read the authors note at the bottom like always.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Absolutely brilliant performance you two." Gary's grandfather said a smile plastered on his wrinkled face.

Gary smirked as he wrapped an arm around Dawn who was standing next to him. "I told you granddad this is our year!"

The game had ended 10 minutes ago and most people had already begun leaving the school with the exception of the basketball team. Most of them heading to The Indigo League. Which had pretty much became the unofficial after party location.

"It was really exciting Ash, you guys had Mr. Oak and I on the edge of our seats the whole game!" Ash's mom laughed a bit as she congratulated her son as well for his first win of the season.

Ash grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks mom."

"Don't think I didn't see May's little congratulations to you afterwards Mr." Delia teased causing the brown haired girl who had been standing next to Ash to blush.

Gary's granddad chuckled. "Oh, Delia it's young love. You two live life as I like to say."

"I don't want any grandchildren though!" Delia added on causing Ash to give a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head.

Dawn and Gary at this point were rolling in laughter as the two older adults teased their friends.

"Mom! Please!" Ash shouted his face now completely red. He was happy that his mom didn't have a problem with May, but lord knows he didn't want to deal with all the teasing.

"Ah May there you are." A masculine voice said catching the group's attention.

May was a bit confused as to who had said her name until her eyes found her family. "Oh dad. I was going to come see you guys before we left." She said as her family approached her.

"Oh is this your family May?" Delia asked as she held out her hand which Norman shook followed by Caroline. "May is such a wonderful girl." Delia politely complimented.

"Thank you. You must be Ash's mother?" Caroline deduced as she shook the younger woman's hand taking into account how young Delia looked.

As the two women spoke Norman approached Ash. "Great game son!" He complimented.

"It was amazing! The comeback at the end! Oh my god! I don't think my heart could have pumped more blood if it tried!" Max added in obviously he hadn't calmed down since the game ended.

May laughed a bit at her brother.

"Haha, Well we have a good team this year, so you can expect us to win a lot more this season." Ash replied.

Norman nodded in agreement.

The group had a quick discussion before Ash and Gary cited that they had to leave in order to have a team meeting in the locker room before they would be able to leave.

"Alright guys..Gary do not be late!" May warned causing the brown haired boy to chuckle.

Ash rolled his eyes. "We also need to shower..now that I think about it, We will try to be quick though." He informed them knowing that they couldn't go to the club after sweating like dogs for the past 2 hours.

"I agree..I didn't want to say anything...but.." Dawn teased as she put her hand up to her nose as she nudged Gary away from her causing the group to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah come on Ash!" Gary said as he finished laughing at Dawn's joke as he began to the locker room.

Ash nodded at Gary before turning to May and smirking.

May was going to ask what he was smirking about, but she didn't get the chance as she felt Ash's lips lightly meet hers for another chaste kiss.

The sweaty basketball player chuckled at the girl's surprised expression as the kiss ended, but quickly ran after Gary not giving anybody enough time to tease him about it.

May didn't even notice that she had been so into the short kiss as she blushed as she realized she still had her lips puckered as if Ash was still around.

"AWWW!" Delia squealed as if she was 17 as she brought May into a hug. "I can't wait to start planning you guy's wedding."

Caroline was next to process what she had just seen as she began to nod her head. "She got her good taste from me." The woman joked causing her and Delia to share a laugh.

Norman gave a small smile, but didn't say anything.

Dawn gave May a look that clearly said 'He has you so sprung'

The brown haired girl gave a nervous chuckle, although she wanted to kill Ash for leaving her in such an awkward situation.

"Can you guys stop..We don't even date." May groaned as she finished her sarcastic laughter.

"Yet." Dawn added.

May just hummed. Despite her words she knew that Dawn was probably right, although her and Ash hadn't made it official yet she doubted he was the type of guy to continue to kiss a girl if he didn't have plans to get serious with her.

'Well should we head to the..what is it called again?" Norman asked as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket. He was extremely excited to see his daughter perform. He had no doubt that she would be incredible.

"The Indigo League dad..Jeez even I know.." Max answered. Usually he would be to young to attend the teen club, but since his parents were coming as well they decided to let it slide for the night.

May chuckled a bit at her brother. "You guys go on ahead, I'll be driving with Dawn. Brendan told me it's going to be pretty crowded so you guys might want to hurry." She told her family.

Norman nodded his head before walking closer to his daughter. "Make us proud May."

May's mother and even Max also voiced their support before they turned to walk to their car. As they walked away you could hear Max explaining to his dad how to put their destination into the gps on his smartphone.

"Well May..We won't be attending, but Ash told me about your performance. I do hope you do well." Delia said with a smile while Gary's granddad nodded in agreement.

May voiced her thanks as she gave Ash's mother a hug. "Thank you Mrs. Ketchum."

"Keep a close eye on Ash too. I'm glad that he has somebody else other than Gary that he trust now...I'm sure you know there aren't a lot of people who he does." She whispered in May's ear during the hug.

May was a bit surprised as she felt the older woman's grip tighten.

Gary's Granddad gave a sad smile as he saw Delia speak to May. He knew how much the woman had suffered, but he also knew that she would take all of that pain if it meant Ash could be happy.

Dawn was a bit confused, but decided not to say anything figuring it was something personal. Even she knew to respect boundaries.

Delia soon released May and quickly dried her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy that Ash has you. I've never seen him as happy as he was when you ran to him on the court." She laughed as she tried to get herself together, she had no intentions of breaking down.

May blushed, but didn't say anything. She honestly didn't think she had changed Ash all that much. Back when they didn't talk she had seen Ash around all the time and he always seemed to have a smile on his face. Guess the saying that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover was true.

"For what it's worth...He makes me happy too.." May offered although her voice came out timidly.

Delia smiled. "Well we better get going. Tell Ash to be on his best behavior and he better not get home to late!"

"Make sure you tell Gary the same..." Oak added in.

"Don't worry Mr. Oak, i'll be sure to keep Gary on a tight leash" Dawn spoke up.

The older man smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that Dawn."

Gary had introduced Dawn to his grandfather the night they went on their first date. Dawn wasn't sure however if Gary had told him how much their relationship had grown since then.

The thoughts didn't stay in Dawn's head much as she watched the two adults leave.

"Well we should head out too." May said gaining Dawn's attention.

The blue haired girl nodded in agreement as she pulled out her phone. "I'll text Gary and tell him we're leaving. Hopefully they get on the road soon as well."

May nodded as her and Dawn started walking towards Dawn's car.

* * *

**Locker Room**

"All in all, I want to say good game boys. A lot of mistakes, but nothing that we can't improve over the course of the season." The Coach lectured to his players.

The boys had already taken showers and had gotten in their street clothing, and now they were all listening to what the coach had to say before they could leave.

"However, there is a problem that I want to address now." The Coach stated gaining the full attention of the varsity players. "I noticed that a lot of you have a habit of just passing the ball to either Ash or Gary and watching...That is NOT how we play this game. If you want to watch you can watch from the stands. If you don't have the ball I do not want to see you just standing still. I want to see cuts, screens, any and everything to help your teammates. This is a team game. Do I make myself clear?" He shouted his voice echoing through the locker room.

"Yes Sir!" The team shouted.

The coach nodded accepting their answer. "Now Ash before I dismiss you guys is there anything you want to say?"

Ash who had changed into a clean white dress shirt along with a pair of fitted blue jeans stood up and faced his team.

"I just wanted to say, good work out there tonight. Great way to start the season." Ash started before his attention drifted to a few of the team members who hadn't really gotten any minutes. "For those of you who probably didn't play as much as you wanted to tonight I want you guys to pick your head up."

Ash was about to continue before a sophomore stood up surprising the rest of the team.

"That's easy for you to say. I transferred here to play with YOU, but I didn't get a minute on the court tonight." The sophomore said in an annoyed tone. His words were directed at Ash and the coach of the team.

Gary sighed a bit, back when he was a freshman he also didn't get minutes despite the fact that he had made the varsity team. It was definitely frustrating, but it motivated him in the end.

"Listen this is a discussion that..." The coach started before the same sophomore interrupted him again.

"No, it's a conversation that we should handle right now as a team. We're entitled to minutes, we've all worked hard! Ash played 40 minutes tonight out of 48, that means only eight minutes went to the backup PG." The boy continued as he looked at Trip before directing his attention back to the captain and coach.

"I think we should discuss the minute distribution." The sophomore finished as he looked Ash directly in his eyes.

Ash didn't back down as he looked at the sophomore. "Listen, I understand your frustrated, but it's just the first game of the season, you'll get plenty of opportunities to play."

The sophomore grunted in annoyance. "How do I know it won't be the same thing?"

"Then quit." Gary spoke up drawing all eyes towards him.

The coach sighed, but decided not to speak. It was better that the boys handled it by themselves. In the end it would bring them closer together as a team.

"What?" The sophomore questioned not expecting Gary's reply.

"I said quit. If you think that your entitled to play then you have something messed up. You earn your time on the court. Ash did. I did, Paul did, Brock did, and even N did. None of us complained when we didn't get the minutes we felt like we deserved, we worked hard to get here." Gary spoke causing a lot of the older members to nod their head in agreement.

"So what.. How can I earn my minutes if I never get on the court?" The sophomore challenged.

"Work ethic." Ash answered for Gary. "Work hard and it'll be rewarded."

The sophomore sighed. "I do work hard."

"WORK HARDER THEN!"Ash shouted as he approached the boy who had been surprised at Ash's tone.

Ash approached the sophomore who was the same height as him. "I promise if you work hard, you'll be rewarded..."

"And that goes for everybody. We are a team, There are no favorites on the team, the minutes will come. If your a young player then consider this a lesson from us seniors. You'll get your chance." Ash explained as his voice got a little lighter as he calmed down.

The sophomore grunted, but nodded his head showing that he understood. He was surprised however as he felt Ash push him towards the rest of their team.

"Listen guys, this is going to be a season where all eyes are on us. The media, fans, a lot of people are going to be talking about us. It's going to be positive, but of course negativity will come to. We have to be a team though." Ash began. "You see what he just did." Ash pointed towards the sophomore. "That is what we do. We handle our issues as a team, nothing that is said in this locker room makes it out of this locker room. If we can't trust each other...Then the championship is just a dream."

The coach smirked. Ash definitely had leadership qualities.

"We will work hard this season..we will work together, and if at any point any of you feel lost...Just follow me." Ash finished as he held his hand in the middle of the team signaling for everybody to put theirs on top of his.

The varsity members smiled as they all put their hands in the middle.

"Kanto on three!" Ash shouted.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"KANTO!"

* * *

**15 minutes Later In Gary's Car**

"Looks like it's going to be a tougher season then we thought." Gary said as they got onto the road.

Ash just rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. I have a feeling it's only going to get tougher from here."

Gary laughed a bit. "Well let's handle the issues as they come. I think we need to focus on this performance I have tonight."

"What about it?" Ash questioned.

"I was wondering should I dive off the stage or maybe do a strip tease thing?" Gary questioned causing Ash to laugh. "I'm serious! This is a huge dude. I have to make it as exciting as possible."

Ash gave another small chuckle. "You do remember it's May's show not yours right."

"Well of course, still though." Gary replied.

"Just do your best dude. I really want this night to go perfect for May." Ash stated.

Gary smiled. "Yeah I hear you dude."

Ash nodded, but didn't reply.

"Sprung ass..." Gary muttered causing Ash to playfully push his shoulder.

The two boys laughed, but stopped as they approached The Indigo League.

"Wow...Dude...I knew a lot of people watched that show...but this is kind of crazy right..." Gary said in awe as he looked at all of the traffic. The parking lot for the club was already crowded and a lot of people had begun parking across the street.

Ash nodded unable to find his voice. He knew that it would be crowded, but to think that this many people would show up was honestly amazing.

"Dude! Look at that a Limo!" Gary exclaimed as he slowly drifted through the traffic.

Ash looked towards the direction that Gary was looking and eventually located the Limo. "Wow..Somebody pretty important must be coming..Who do you think it is?"

Gary shrugged as he continued to look out of the window. "Who knows...Could be some big name record executive..."

"I doubt it...A few agents might show up, but I hardly think my announcement on the show would bait big name record executives here..." Ash replied. Despite how popular he was there was a limit to what he could do.

Soon the line to get inside the club became visible causing Ash and Gary to cringe.

"We'll never get inside if we have to wait in that..." Ash muttered to his best friend who just nodded in agreement.

Gary luckily managed to find a parking spot that was a short walk away from teen club. "Maybe the bouncer will let us skip the line..You know since I'm a part of May's show."

Ash hummed showing that he also hoped that would be the case.

"Something wrong?" Gary questioned.

Ash sighed. "I hope all these people don't crowd me..." The basketball player said in a timid voice. He hadn't even thought about how so many people would probably attend in hopes to see him.

The brown haired boy laughed, he hadn't even thought about that. "You'll be alright." Gary offered.

Ash muttered something under his breath before he opened the door as Gary put the vehicle in park and took out the key.

"Let's just hurry up and get inside..." Ash said as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets and began walking towards the club.

* * *

**With May Backstage**

"May you have to calm down." Dawn said seriously as she looked at her best friend who was currently hyperventilating.

Brendan chuckled a bit as he watched the two girls from the couch.

The brown haired girl took a few more deep breaths before finally opening her eyes. "Do you see how many people are out there Dawn...I don't know if I can do this..."

"Come on May, you know once you get out there all of this fear that you're feeling will disappear." Dawn offered.

May bit her lip before another problem came to her head. "Not to mention your boyfriend still isn't here oh god...What if he doesn't get here in time. I can't do the song without him.."

"Speaking of Gary, he texted me a few minutes ago saying that he and Ash were trying to get inside, but somebody noticed Ash and it got a bit hectic...They should be inside before you go on though." Dawn explained laughing a bit as she gave Ash's status.

May giggled as she pictured Ash getting crowded by fans.

"Hope you aren't afraid of competition May." Dawn said bringing May's attention to her.

May rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, pretty much every girl in Kanto wants a shot at Ash..." Dawn began although as she said it she starting to regret it. She didn't want to put even more worries on May's mind before her performance.

May smiled surprising Dawn. "I don't think Ash is that kind of person." She replied as if it were obvious.

Dawn smiled. "Good. Well come on! Put on your game face!" The blue haired girl urged.

May laughed not realizing that a lot of her previous jitters were starting to go away just by thinking about Ash albeit just a brief thought.

* * *

**Club Dancefloor**

"It's so hot in here!"

"When is the show going to start?!"

"God DAMN it's HOT as fuck in here!"

Were some of the things being shouted in the crowded club.

The club owner sighed. They were already over capacity and the line outside didn't seem to be decreasing at all. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a lot of screaming go on as somebody entered the teen club. His eyes widened a bit, he would have never expected another teen star to come.

The owner groaned. "I really hope my club survives tonight..." he muttered to himself.

"Serena!" A random female screamed as the star entered the club. Her eyes scanning the area clearly searching for somebody.

A few people attempted to approach the girl, but their path was quickly closed off by a tall, muscular man.

"Back up.." He commanded in a deep voice as he held out his hand blocking anybody from approaching Serena.

Serena seemed to be oblivious to all of the attention as she continued to stand on the tips of her toes trying to find somebody.

"Mam...I still don't know why you wanted to come here...It's...beneath you.." A well dressed gentleman whispered into Serena's ear. He was obviously somebody she knew considering the bodyguard allowed it.

Serena ignored him as she continued to search the crowd.

"Isn't that the supermodel Serena?" A random teenager whispered to her friend as she pointed in Serena's direction.

"I can't believe she is here...I'm so glad I sneaked out tonight!" Her friend replied before her attention went back to the door.

Serena's attention also went to the door as she began to hear the crowd. Her face broke out into a smile as she saw the boy she had been searching for.

"ASH!" She shouted drawing a few eyes to her.

The people who had been paying attention to Serena immediately began whispering.

"Serena knows Ash?"

"Maybe she is the girl Ash was talking about on the Gabby and Ty show!"

Serena frowned as she realized that he couldn't hear her.

"ASH!" She shouted once again not caring about how she looked. This time she grew a bit irritated as she saw Ash look around for who called his name, but gave up after a few seconds.

"GARY!" Serena screamed as she saw the taller boy seemingly pushing a few people trying to get them off of Ash.

The brown haired boy heard his name being called, but he didn't pay much attention to it as he pushed another fan away from Ash. Luckily they had managed to skip the entire line, but of course Ash had attracted a lot of attention.

"Damn it. Let's hurry up and get backstage.." Gary muttered as he pushed Ash to go faster through the packed club.

The star high school player laughed a bit as he and Gary quickly made their way to the entrance to backstage.

Serena pouted a bit as she watched Ash and Gary go backstage. She had came just to see them.

"Come on Serena, let's find a place to sit..." Her manager whispered into her ear. He obviously wasn't happy that they were here, but he had let Serena convince him to allow her to come.

The bodyguard nodded as he lead the way to a table. Luckily most people were dancing or standing against a wall so there were a lot of tables available.

"I guess I'll see them later..." Serena said to herself a noticeable frown on her face.

* * *

**Backstage **

"There you are Gary! It's about time! The performances are going to start soon!" Dawn shouted towards her boyfriend as he revealed himself.

Gary laughed as he grabbed Dawn and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you too!" He said completely ignoring Dawn's statement causing her to groan.

"Where is May?" Ash questioned as he looked around the waiting room that they were in.

"She and Brendan are doing their warm ups near the stage." Dawn answered as Gary released her.

Ash nodded as he went to go find her.

"You should go to! After all you are performing." Dawn told her boyfriend.

Gary chuckled. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that.. I came up with a great idea of what to do during our performance."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "And what do you plan to do."

Gary gave Dawn a quick peck on the lips before smiling. "It's a surprise."

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes. "You better not mess this up for May."

Gary didn't say anything opting to give her another kiss instead.

"I'm serious Gary." Dawn replied although she didn't sound convincing as Gary gave her another peck.

"Relax. I promise I won't mess this up. Jeez both you and Ash on my back about this." Gary laughed.

"That's because this is important." Dawn countered.

Gary finally released his girlfriend as he began to walk towards the direction Ash had. "Yeah, Yeah..."

Dawn sighed as she followed Gary. "I really hope everything goes as planned..." She muttered to herself.

~xxxxxx~

"So Brendan you still haven't told me which song you plan to preform." May said as she grabbed a bottle of water to help her calm down even more.

Brendan stretched his arms in the air trying to loosen his body. "To be honest I picked a song that sounded mainstream."

May rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean mainstream?"

"The kind of song that you usually hear on the radio."

May nodded showing that she understood.

"I'll warn you though don't be offended. It's pretty explicit." Brendan warned with a laugh.

May rolled her eyes. "You would chose an explicit song the day my parents actually decide to watch. Jeez..."

The brown haired boy continued laughing as he shrugged his shoulders. "It'll be fine. It's just words."

May nodded in agreement, although she was a bit curious on how her family would react to the songs. "So which of us should preform first?" She questioned.

"How about we flip a coin?" Brendan suggested although he didn't really care.

Before May could reply one of the club workers approached them. "I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation and I just want to say that I have May Maple preforming first. So if you could please stick to the schedule." He informed the two in a stressed tone. Obviously he was having a busy night.

"Well I guess that answers that question." Brendan said satisfied that they had gotten the solution for that problem so quickly.

May gave a weak smile as she felt the nerves coming back, before she could complain, however her eyes found a tall black haired boy. Almost instantly the nervous feeling that had been creeping up on her became butterflies as she saw Ash.

"Ash. It took you long enough to get here!" May spoke as Ash approached her.

The basketball player gave his standard grin and put his hand behind his head. "Well I'm sure I don't have to tell you how crowded it is. I'm lucky I got in here at all."

May chuckled a bit remembering how Dawn had told her that Ash had a few fan problems at the door. "So where is Gary? I was just told that we preform first."

Ash glanced behind him quickly finding the boy.

"Speak of the devil." May muttered as she watched Gary nonchalantly approach them. "I hope your ready Mr!"

The brown haired basketball player smirked. "Of course. I got this handled. No worries."

"That's when you have to worry the most.." Dawn muttered as she also approached the group causing May to laugh.

Brendan, Gary, and Ash didn't understand the joke, but just shrugged it off figuring it must have been an inside thing. Which it was, Dawn's mother had a habit of saying she worried the most whenever Dawn told her not to worry.

"Miss May, we'll be ready for you in five minutes. Please be ready by then." The club worker who had informed May and Brendan of the lineup said bringing all eyes to him.

Gary's eyes widened a bit not expecting to have to be ready so soon. "Sheesh." He said before May grabbed his hand and began to move him towards the stage.

"Let's go Mr." May said trying to ignore the nervous feeling that was once again approaching.

"Good luck May! I'll be watching from the main floor!" Ash stated, but was surprised as Gary grabbed him as well.

Gary smirked as he saw Ash's confused face. "Oh no you don't you're coming out with us."

This brought everybody's attention to Gary. "Why would Ash come to the stage with us?" May questioned a bit confused.

"It's apart of my surprise. Just do it dude. If I have to get up there and rap the least you could do is come out there." Gary tried to convince his bestfriend.

Ash gave a groan, but his curiosity bested him as he allowed Gary to continue dragging him to the stage.

"Think they'll be ok?" Brendan asked Dawn with an amused look on his face as the trio left them.

Dawn shrugged her shoulders. "I sure hope so."

* * *

**Main Stage**

"Gary..What are you planning?" Ash questioned once again as Gary walked around the stage. Ash had a pretty good idea that he was planning what ignorant action he would do during the performance.

May chuckled a bit since she could hear how nervous Ash was. It made her feel a lot better that he was on the stage with her, even if she didn't know why.

"Relax dude. Just introduce us, and stand off to the side. You'll know what you have to do when the time comes." Gary explained, although his explanation was missing a lot of key details.

Ash groaned realizing that he wasn't going to get any information out of Gary. "This better not be a joke dude...This is really serious."

Gary rolled his eyes. How many times were they going to remind him how serious this was. "I know. Just do what I said."

"It'll be fine Ash. We might as well trust Gary." May added in.

Ash looked at the beautiful girl and sighed. "You're to lenient May."

May handed the DJ a CD that contained the instrumental that she planned to sing too, before getting herself ready to preform. The club owner had added curtains so she couldn't see the crowd although she could hear just how loud they were. She was really going to have give it her all just to even be heard.

"You'll do fine May." Ash offered as he put a hand on May's shoulder as he noticed her tense up.

May gave the boy a smile before taking a deep breathe as the curtains started to open. "Let's do this.." May muttered to herself as the crowd gave her a loud applause clearly ready to hear why Ash had vouched for her.

Ash went up to the mic as the curtains opened revealing the the large crowd. People were still trying to fit in, but it was clear that the club was over capacity.

"What's up everybody." Ash said in a stale tone clearly overwhelmed that he had to talk in front of so many people.

Gary and May chuckled a bit as they saw Ash freeze up a little.

The crowd screamed clearly happy to see the star basketball player.

"Um. First I want to thank everybody for coming out tonight. It really is amazing." Ash started trying to stop himself from stuttering. "I want to introduce you guys to my friend May Maple, an aspiring singer and performing with her is my teammate Gary Oak. Treat them well." Ash finished before stepping away from the mic as quickly as he could in order to allow May to come up.

"Hey guys. First I want to thank everybody again for showing up. It really means the world to me." May said to the crowd with a smile on her face. "I also want to thank Ash for giving me this opportunity." She continued as she took a quick glance at Ash who was whispering something into Gary's ear probably complaining about how he had to speak in front of so many people. "Well please enjoy the song."

~xxxxxx~

"Wow. I didn't know that Gary would be performing too. I didn't know he could sing." Serena said to herself as she watched the stage with a smile on her face. She seemed to have no problems ignoring the fact that everybody who wasn't looking at the stage had their eyes glued on her.

Serena's bodyguard sighed as he also noticed all of the eyes that were on his employer. He really didn't understand why Serena would want to risk coming to such a public place.

Serena's manager seemed to be having similar thoughts, but he had his eyes glued on to the stage. Despite the fact that he didn't agree with coming here he couldn't pass up the opportunity to potentially find star talent.

~xxxxxx~

The crowd finally got quiet as the beat began playing.

May took a deep breath before starting.

_"I should've saw it coming  
I should've saw the signs  
But I wanted to believe you, trust you  
You said you wouldn't lie  
But, baby, you were so good, so good  
You had me going blind  
You said it was your best friend, I'm guessing  
I wasn't your type, hey"_

May couldn't help, but try to find Drew in the crowd as she felt a little guilty to be singing the song. She didn't want to have continuing drama with him after all that would only serve to weaken her relationship with Ash.

_"What goes around comes around  
And if it goes up, it comes down  
I know you're mad 'cause I found out  
Want you to feel what I feel right now  
Now that it's over"_

The brown haired singer quickly abandoned the idea of trying to locate Drew since even if he was in the club there were far to many people for her to be able to find him. May began to smile though as she saw the crowd began to get into it.

Her thoughts soon drifted to wondering if her family was enjoying it. She didn't even know if they had managed to get inside.

_"I just wanna break your heart right back, right back  
Want you to cry me a river  
I just wanna break your heart right back, yeah"_

As the crowd began to vibe to her singing, May decided to drop all of her thoughts. She couldn't risk thinking about other things right now. This was her big opportunity.

May decided to do something that she never did as she unhooked the mic off of the stand and began to move around the stage making her act more exciting.

Her eyes drifted to Gary who had his eyes closed waiting for his part. He had a smirk on his face clearly excited. The look made May chuckle a bit in her head. Gary definitely enjoyed being in the spotlight.

_"All this time I was blind  
Running around telling everybody  
My baby loves me  
My baby loves me  
My baby, my baby, my baby loves me_

_You said I was your best, would be your last_  
_Now he's gone, you're alone_  
_Don't want you back"_

May couldn't help, but get a little animated as she continued.

_"You're telling me you're sorry  
Well, sorry, I'm over it"_

As she said the lines she rolled her eyes and whipped her hair behind her head in a snobby fashion in order to get the emotions behind the words across. How basically she didn't care.

_"'Cause I've already been there, done that_  
_Ain't doing this again, nooo_

_What goes around comes around_  
_And if it goes up, it comes down_  
_I know you're mad 'cause I found out_  
_Want you to feel what I feel right now_  
_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna break your heart right back, right back_  
_Want you to cry me a river_  
_I just wanna break your heart right back, yeah_

_All this time I was blind_  
_Running around telling everybody_  
_My baby loves me_  
_My baby loves me_  
_My baby, my baby, my baby loves me_  
_My baby loves me_  
_My baby loves me_  
_My baby, my baby, my baby loves me"_

All eyes shifted to Gary as he walked next to May and put a arm around her shoulder as he put a second mic to his mouth.

Ash couldn't help, but smile. You could almost feel how cocky Gary was.

_"Listen, you got a man but your man ain't loyal  
Don't understand how to spell it out for ya  
Yes, I'm a 'G', from the 'P', and they ask 'Y'  
Sorry had to tell you I'm a nice guy  
Naw I'm a sick guy, money too much  
I step on stage and girls move too much"_

By this point Gary was lifting his hands in the air towards the crowd moving it up and down as he rapped. The crowd was loving it as they also lifted their hands and copied his actions.

_"The flow so gross, my nickname school lunch  
And he with them other guys, you know it's true 'cause"_

A few laughs could be heard as Gary made a reference to school lunches as everybody continued to vibe.

_"OK, G-A-R-Y-O-A-K, I know they hate  
But I don't know why, uh"_

Ash laughed as Gary spelled his name, but his laughter stopped as Gary turned his attention to him and walked towards him.

The 6'1 basketball player bit his lip knowing that he couldn't stop Gary from doing whatever he had planned since it might jeopardize the performance.

He sighed as Gary grabbed his arm and pulled him next to May causing the brown haired girl, who had been enjoying Gary's rap, to blush.

_"I know the way he did you was whack  
But I know how you can get dude right back (you can get with Ash)"_

Heat immediately came to Ash's face as he realized what Gary had just done.

The crowd ate it up as their cheers got even louder, as they all realized that the girl Ash had been talking about on the Gabby and Ty show.

May's face also blushed, but she didn't have time to deal with it as she forced herself to let go of Ash and look back at the crowd.

_"And now that it's over_

_I just wanna break your heart right back, right back_  
_Want you to cry me a river_  
_I just wanna break your heart right back, yeah_

_All this time I was blind_  
_Running around telling everybody_  
_My baby loves me_  
_My baby loves me_  
_My baby, my baby, my baby loves me_  
_My baby loves me_  
_My baby loves me_  
_My baby, my baby, my baby loves me_

_Ooh, yeah, runnin' around town telling everybody_  
_Ooh, yeah, runnin' around town telling everybody_  
_Ooh, yeah, runnin' around town telling everybody_  
_Ooh, yeah, runnin' around town telling everybody"_

May blushed a bit as an idea came to her head as the song finished. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this. She looked at Ash who was smiling, his eyes showing nothing, but pride. He looked a bit shocked however as May wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss as the song faded.

Ash's eyes widened, but he just chuckled into the kiss as he returned it ignoring the crowd who were clapping and saying things like "oooooh"

As May released the kiss. Ash gave her a smirk. "And what was that for?" He asked in a loud tone so she could hear him over the audience.

May laughed a bit as she put her finger to her chin. "Well for one I wanted to compare which felt better kissing you or doing my biggest performance to date." She answered causing Ash to roll her eyes at how she had copied him.

"And two...I wanted to be a little selfish and show everybody...that..." May started although she was a bit scared to finish. She wanted to call Ash hers, but technically he wasn't. What if she was wrong and he really didn't want to start a relationship with her.

Dawn's earlier words crept up in May's mind as she thought about all of the girls who wanted Ash. Even though she had showed confidence then, now she wasn't so sure.

Ash quickly caught on to May's hesitation as he put his hand on her chin and lifted it back up and gave her another chaste kiss.

"What was that..." May tried to ask as Ash pulled away.

"I wanted to show everybody that you're mine." Ash stated with a soft smile completely ignoring the fact that they were still on stage.

Gary smirked at the two before motioning for the crowd to get even louder.

May couldn't help, but give a teary smile. Ash had read her mind and cleared all of her worries instantly.

* * *

**Club's Dancefloor**

"Dear..Don't cry.." Norman whispered to his wife as he wrapped her up in a half hug.

Luckily once May's family had introduced themselves to the club's owner he had managed to secure them a table. Since he knew the adults wouldn't want to be crowded by a bunch of teenagers.

"May is amazing!" Max shouted causing Norman to laugh, before he returned his attention back to his wife.

Caroline was overwhelmed. She knew that May was talented, but she honestly had no idea that her daughter had this much talent. She also had to come to terms with her daughter was growing up.

Norman watched as his wife looked back up to the stage where May was still in Ash's arms. He couldn't help, but smile. Ash seemed to have everything put together, it was admirable. Plus he had always wanted his daughter to date an athlete, of course he wouldn't force her to, but he knew deep down he always wanted a son in law that he could talk sports with.

The father's attention returned to his son who was standing on the table so he could see the stage clearly. Norman couldn't help but smile once again. Max rarely showed pride in being his sister's brother, so it made him feel good that his youngest son was so proud of his older sibling.

"She is amazing." Norman said gaining Caroline's attention.

The older woman just gave a bittersweet laugh as she leaned her head onto her husband's shoulder. "She really is."

* * *

**Drew's House**

"Wow...I'm surprised that you're here." A long purple haired male stated as he walked into the living room. "I mean it's no secret that your ex is performing tonight at The Indigo League."

Drew didn't reply as he continued switching through the tv channels.

He had ultimately decided against attending the concert. After seeing May and Ash together and having her deny his request to be friends. He just didn't want to go. The game had made Drew begin to question whether or not he should even continue bothering May. It was obvious that she had moved on. More than ever.

Harley groaned as he realized his brother was being depressed again. "Come on. I've had enough of this. Stop being such a pansy." He said in a rough tone as he walked towards the television and turned it off.

Drew's eyes shifted as he looked at his older brother. "Why do you care about what I do?"

"Because." Harley replied although it wasn't much of an answer.

Drew sighed, not in the mood to deal with his brother.

Harley groaned a bit at his brother's attitude. "What are you jealous that she's with that Ash dude now?"

Drew didn't bother asking how his brother knew that May was seeing Ash. Assuming that he had also seen what had taken place during the game.

Harley looked at his brother while he contemplated what he had thought about during the game. What if Ash was lying about where he stayed to attend school in Pallet. If that information was revealed it could cause a lot of issues.

"You know Drew. What if I can help you get your girl back." Harley said causing Drew to shift in his chair.

"And how would you do that?" Drew asked his brother finally gaining his full undivided attention.

Harley didn't answer as he continued to think. IF it was true that Ash was lying then he could approach May with an ultimatum.

Give Drew a second chance... Or risk Ash's future. Which would May choose.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! WHAT WILL HARLEY DECIDE TO DO? I mean he isn't even sure if Ash is lying, but he is prepared to find out to help his brother.**

**What will Drew do when Harley tells him his plan, IF HE DOES. **

**Will he go along with it? Or will even he agree that it's to low..I mean even Drew would think that it's pretty dirty don't you think? Maybe who knows...**

**On a positive note. May just performed! I think she rocked it. What will be some of the reactions? **

**ALSO Serena the supermodel makes her appearance. What is her relationship with Ash and Gary? **

**Did May impress her manger? That could possibly lead to some big things!**

**Songs used - Ariana Grande ft Childish Gambino "Break Your Heart Right Back" It's pretty obvious I changed some of the lyrics in the rap for Gary haha, you know saying "From the P" since P stands for Pallet...get it lmao I also made it as if Gary spelled his name during the song and of course the ending where he says "You can get with Ash.." Corny, but you guys know I tend to be corny haha.**

**Thank you to all of the people who voted by the way. Serena won by a pretty large margin, but don't worry Misty may still have a role. It Just won't be a main character role.**

**PLUS MAY AND ASH have finally made it official. I mean kissing her in front of everybody and telling her that she is his. Smooth Ash. I see you boy. Haha. Hopefully their new relationship can persevere through the struggles that are about to take place...**

**Don't forget to leave reviews! You guys leaving reviews is what really made me procrastinate this paper to write this! Reviews really do motivate me so you know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW lol.**

**Follow me on twitter if you want. "DNikDub" **

**VerifiedBreeze Signing Out.**


End file.
